the demon in the alley
by frosty600
Summary: Buffy stumbles across Angel in an alley of L.A. After sticking up for him, she takes him home to her appartment. Sparks fly between the two. But will their love withstand the trails that emerge from their love. AU Buffy is human, Angel/us is a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Angel or any of the characters that appeared in the cannons. Although I wish own Angel/Angelus. I do however own this plotline.

**A/N:** Ok I know what you're thinking. Why am I posting another fic when I've already got quite a few in the works? Simple my musie is thinking of new storylines all the time!!! So I have many story's waiting to be posted! But don't worry I still plan on finishing everything I've posted!

There is slight smuttyness towards the end of the chapter…nothing to extreme though.

So please let me know what you think of this story! This one is going to be a long one. I would greatly appreciate any impute you have and suggestions on ways the storyline could go. I'm going to stop blabbing now and let you read.

**PART ONE**

**ANGEL**

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy walked down the dark streets of L.A making her way home from her job at a small time café. the hours where alright and the pay well it was enough for her to afford her apartment in an alright part of L.A and get her whatever she needed so she wasn't too bad off but she no longer had the luxuries she had, had when she was at home living with her rich as dirt mother and father, and it took quiet some getting used to.

Buffy paused as she heard a crash from the alley, she was passing, followed by a quiet 'damn' she looked left and right seeing the few people on this street walking passed in a hurry. Buffy shook her head and sighed. She knew that she was going to regret this but every fibre of her being told her to go down the alley.

She had no idea why though, everyone in L.A knew that you never go down a dark alley, especially at night and most definitely not alone.

Buffy crept down the alley slowly trying to keep her breathing normal and slow her hammering heart. '_Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah my instincts told me too.'_ Buffy thought as she moved slowly down the alleyway almost jumping out of her skin when a rat squeaked as it hurried passed.

She paused a moment before continuing, to get her breathing under control. She stopped when she reached the end of the alley. Looking around and at first seeing nothing but trash cans and the buildings surrounding it, but then a door opened and a pane of light leaked out from the open door and a big man walked out, carrying a trash bag that looked fuller than the bag could possibly handle, but it seemed to be holding up under the pressure.

Buffy kept out of sight not really trusting even someone who worked in one of the buildings, that looked to rundown to be considered establishments.

The man was about to head back inside when he caught sight of something, well someone she had missed on her first look around the darkened alley. "Hey! Come on! How many times do I have to tell you bums that you can't be back here! You scare away all my customers when they come out here, so just leave!... Hey did you hear me…hey I'm talking to you." The man said, obviously the owner of the building.

"Um yeah I'm sorry I'll…" The man said as the man from the building walked closer.

Buffy couldn't stay silent anymore at the way the man was talking to someone less fortunate than himself, and so she stepped out of the darkness.

"I am so sorry sir, he gets away from me sometimes, I'll just get him home now." Buffy said walking forward with more confidence than she felt as she came to stand by the side of the complete stranger she was helping.

"I'm sorry, do you know him, ma'am?" The man said scratching at his balding head.

"Yes, yes I do, he's a cousin of mine, he must have gotten lost when he left the apartment a couple of weeks ago I've been searching ever since. I'm just so glad to have found him." Buffy said lying through her teeth hoping that the man would stay silent at least long enough for this asshole to go away.

"If I was you ma'am, I wouldn't be admitting so freely that I was related to that." The man said indicating the man that was still sitting and leaning against the wall his eyes travelling from her to the man who had come out of the building.

"Well lucky I am not you, and therefore do not care what you would do if you were me." Buffy said stiffly. An anger welling up inside her that grew every time this fat bozo opened his mouth.

"Well alright ma'am no need to get prickly now, I was just saying." The man said before backing up obviously feeling that his welcome out in his alley was wearing thin, as the petite blonde woman in front of him glared at him freely hostile in her stance, and gaze and the man stared at him disquietingly. As he stared unblinkingly up at him. "You just, ahhh, get your cousin out of my alley." He demanded, before going back inside. Closing the door behind him, cutting off the little light that his opened door had let into the alley.

"Asshole." Buffy muttered, before turning to look at the man that she had just…well she wasn't quite sure what she did, but it was something.

Buffy squatted down so that she was eye level with him, she looked at him for a few moments. Noticing that he was looking at her as well, with something akin to fear. She reached a hand out to touch him, but he flinched away. "Hey it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to make sure your ok." Buffy said softly reaching out her hand again, having no idea that he was more afraid of hurting her.

This time Buffy managed to put a hand against his dirty cheek, and she grimaced slightly at all the dirt and god knows what else was on his skin but she smiled warmly at him. "See no hurting going on here." Buffy said before trying and failing to pull him to his feet.

Buffy chuckled at herself, and she could have sworn that she saw amusement sparkling in his eyes but it was hard to tell in the dark. Buffy looked him over, as best she could in the dark, before sighing. "Ok I'm gonna need your help on this. I'm going to help you up and you're going to let me." Buffy said before trying again, this time succeeding in getting the man to his feet as he moved to stand up himself.

Buffy almost shied back from how tall and muscular the man was compared to her, but she refrained as she used her grip on his arm to pull him along.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my place, get you cleaned up as best I can, but somehow I don't think I'll have enough soap to get you clean." Buffy joked. "My names Buffy by the way."

The man didn't answer and Buffy didn't press, she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by letting him into her home, but something about him told her, that he wasn't going to hurt her.

It didn't take long to reach her apartment, she let go of his arm as she fit her key into the lock and turned before walking over her threshold. She turned around to see him standing uncomfortably in the hallway and she smiled slightly. "Come on in, I know it's not much but it's where I call home." Buffy said and smiled when he walked forward hesitantly, before entering the room and she quietly shut the door behind him.

Buffy cleared her throat softly feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden as this complete stranger looked over her small apartment. "Um, so the bathrooms through here." Buffy said walking over to a door which when she opened revealed a small bathroom with a sink a toilet and shower. "Ah, this soap here shouldn't leave you smelling like a girl." Buffy said as she opened up the small cupboard under the sink and getting out an unused soap bar. "Feel free to use whatever you want to get cleaned up, and I'll see if I can't find you something clean to wear." Buffy said handing him the soap and turning to leave.

"Why are you doing this?"

Buffy paused before turning back around, a confused look on her face. "Honestly. I don't know. Maybe it's because I can't stand how some people like the man from the building treated you, or maybe it's because I'm crazy. The only thing I know for sure is that I wanted to, reasoning beyond that…I'm not sure that I had one." Buffy said before walking out of the small room shutting the door behind her, to give her guest some privacy.

Buffy took a few steadying breathes before looking through her cupboards. She was sure she had some men's clothes around here somewhere. From when her now ex-boyfriend Riley Finn had come to visit, and they'd had a big argument and had broken up, she had always been sure that he had left them here deliberately, so that he'd have an excuse to see her again once they'd calmed down, and if she was lucky they just might fit her guest.

Buffy heard the shower turn on a few moments after she had started her search. She winced a bit when the plumbing let out a high pitched shriek of protest, before finally silencing itself after a very long few moments.

"Ah huh!" Buffy yelled in triumph, when she had finally found the green top and jeans that had once belonged to Riley.

15minutes later she heard the shower turn off and she smacked herself lightly on the head, when she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to give him a towel. So she quickly went to the cupboard and pulled out a towel, and along with the clothes walked up to the bathroom door. She gave soft knock and with flushed cheeks opened the door slightly, just enough to slip the towel and clothes through.

"I hope they fit ok." Buffy said through the door after she had closed it again, she didn't hear any reply, so she backed away from the door and sat down on one of the chairs surrounding a small table as she waited for the door to open.

A few moments later the door creaked open and her mystery guest came out of the room, feeling rather uncomfortable, wearing clothes that weren't his, but they felt nice and clean at least the green top did; the pants had been too small, and as it was the top stretched a little tight across his chest, the man who owned these was built much smaller than he was.

Buffy turned around a smile on her face as she looked him over. "Well, what do you know you cleaned up nice." Buffy said taking in his long damp hair and the slightly too small top and his old pants…that looked really old. "Your hair could use a bit of a trim though, don't get me wrong it suits you, but I think short hair would look better." Buffy could have kicked herself the moment that last part had come out of her mouth, the guy had been living on the streets! He probably didn't have the money to go and get his hair cut.

The stranger lifted a hand to his hair, and Buffy looked away embarrassed by her run away tongue.

"Angel." The man spoke suddenly making Buffy turn back towards him.

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused.

"Earlier you introduced yourself, my name is Angel." Angel said almost wincing at how close the name was to his alter ego, but it was all he could think of to call himself, no one had wanted to know his name since he was left alone, roughly one hundred years ago.

"Oh, well sorry to state the obvious but the name suits you." Buffy said a small blush appearing on her cheeks. _'What in the hell had gotten into her tonight.'_

"Thank you." Angel said sensing her sudden embarrassment and hid a small smile. The petite blonde was pretty, and she was wearing a very short dress that was a pale yellow in colour that had her name printed on it.

"Buffy is that your real name, or short for something?" Angel asked curious the name was unusual and one he had never heard before and for someone of his years that was highly unlikely.

Buffy nodded "Yeah it's my real name, my parents weren't ones for normal." Buffy looked away from the handsome man that she now knew was called Angel, as silence fell upon them.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Buffy said suddenly remembering her manners.

Angel looked at her surprised for a moment, his eyes wandering to the beating pulse he could hear in her neck, before he brought his eyes back to face. "No thank you, you've done enough for me already."

Buffy looked at him unconvinced, before she shrugged it off. "Well ok if you're sure but it's no trouble you know."

"You look kind of young to be living by yourself." Angel said suddenly as another bought of curiosity hit him.

Buffy remained silent for a moment as she studied him before she shrugged. "It's no big secret, my parents couldn't wait to be rid of me and get on with their lives, that were so much better without me that as soon as I turned 16 they booted me out of the house with nothing to help me live, but I was lucky the librarian at the high school I was attending liked me enough to give me a job putting away books, and stuff like that, paying me out of his own pocket." Buffy shrugged after that with a sigh. "To cut a long story short I ended up working in a small café and earning enough to pay the rent and have enough left over for food. I'm sorta used to it now. I've been living here for two years." Buffy said putting a smile on her face, before she got up, and headed for the fridge looking inside for a moment, muttering something that would have been unintelligible to humans but Angel heard just fine. "Knew I'd forget something." Before she went over, to a fruit bowl and picking up an apple.

Buffy offered him one, but he again declined, he felt angry at her parents, for making her grow up so fast and in such away, if he didn't feel like he was prying where he didn't belong, he would have asked her more about it, instead he let the subject drop, and they fell into silence once more.

Buffy eventually sighed and stretched "Well I'm going to go to bed, um, look I dragged you here so you're more than welcome to stay, even if it's a bit small, and there's not really anywhere for you to sleep, but just feel free to stay, or whatever ok." Buffy said looking at him with a cheery smile the sadness and bitterness, of there earlier conversation put behind her.

Angel nodded and watched as she disappeared into a room and closed the door. Angel sighed slouching in the chair he was sitting in, he had a dilemma, he needed to go, he wasn't worthy of being around anyone. Especially not someone as vibrant and beautiful as the woman called Buffy and even if he did stay, it wouldn't work he was a demon, a monster that lived on the blood of others to survive. He would put her life in constant danger.

Angel sighed and got up, giving a last look to the door that shielded Buffy from his gaze, before he left the apartment quietly never planning on looking back.

***

Buffy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and she groaned another day of slaving away over people. Buffy rolled out of bed and sleepily opened her door mumbling a morning to her guest. She got ready to go under the shower, it was on her trip out of the shower fully awake now, that she realised that her guest was gone.

Buffy couldn't help but feel mildly disappointed that Angel had left, without even a good bye, but she forced herself to shove it to the side, as she walked towards her work, preparing herself for the rude slobs that came into the café.

The day passed slowly for Buffy, as she worked busting tables and ignoring the crude remarks coming from the patrons as she leaned over the table to scrub the table top properly. _'You need the money, you need the money, you need the money…'_ Buffy told herself chanting it like a mantra to stop her from doing something, that would undoubtedly get her fired.

Buffy sighed with relief, as she finally knocked off walking out the back to collect her bag before exiting the café, turning off the lights behind her, as she was the last one out.

Buffy turned her feet in the direction of the grocery store, remembering that her fridge was practically empty.

She walked down the isle's grabbing what she needed, and making sure that she could afford them. Buffy sighed as she checked the price on the steak she was looking at before putting it back picking up a smaller packet, and placing it in her basket.

Buffy left after that, not feeling up to walking through the store looking at all the things, she liked but couldn't afford to buy, it was enough to make her feel depressed, and it took a lot to make her feel depressed.

Buffy walked quickly, it was later than normal for her to be walking home in the dark, and the prospect scared her, she normally did her shopping when she had the day off, or the afternoon but this week. She had been working full days every day, she wasn't complaining, she needed the money but it hadn't left her time to shop for food during the day. Which was why her fridge had been empty last night.

Buffy stopped suddenly, and looked around her, she had sensed movement from behind her, and it gave her the chills. But she started walking again, a little faster this time, wanting to get safely into her home away from her fears.

She heard footsteps. This time a group of them and the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by ridge faced people, who had very sharp teeth. Buffy turned around in a circle, and sure enough the strange faced people, had her boxed in a circle.

Buffy whimpered as one of them stepped forward, and she stepped back slightly, she didn't see what happened next, but the next thing she knew the woman, who had stepped forward had her up against a wall. Her hand at her throat.

Buffy's bag had dropped to the ground, without her realising it, so she used both hands to grasp the strangers' and try and pull it away.

"Don't worry sunworshipper, this will only hurt for a moment and then you'll know nothing." The woman said as the other moved, so that they were close to her there golden eyes looking at her hungrily. Buffy struggled and the group laughed at her expense, the brunette that had her by the throat leaned down, her thumb moving so that she could bight down on her jugular, when a familiar voice sounded behind them.

"That may hurt only for a moment, but this will hurt for the rest of your un-life." And the next thing she knew the woman holding her disintegrated into ash, or was it dust? She wasn't sure but neither did she care at the moment, as Angel dusted the 5 other facially deformed people.

Buffy breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart, she looked up to see Angel walking towards her, but she shied back when her eyes took in the fact that his face had also become ridged, and his teeth sharp and jagged, making Angel pause a jolt of fear going through him, when he realised that he was still wearing his demon face.

He turned to walk away, wanting to get away before he saw, her fear filled eyes and accusing looks, but he was stopped when she grabbed his arm.

"Angel wait I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem ungrateful, I am, but after being attacked by those people it was frightening to see that you have that kind of face too." Buffy paused for a moment, and when she didn't get a response from Angel she walked round to face him. He looked away from her. "Look I would be lying, if I said that I didn't fear this face that you have shown me, but I know that all the time I spent with you last night and whilst I lay asleep in my bed, you didn't lift one finger to hurt me."

Buffy sighed, and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. "Angel it is not you I fear, not really it is the unknown quantity, that you possess that scares me but I'll get over it…I owe you my life Angel, you wouldn't have saved me if you were a bad person…Oh boy did I just sound like an adult or what." Buffy muttered.

Angel's face shifted back into the one which she had first seen him wear, his eyes searching hers as he gently removed her hands, from the sides of his face before sighing. "You really believe that don't you." Angel said resignedly, his hands still holding hers captive.

"Yes I do." Buffy said suddenly blowing on his hands. "Your hands are cold." Buffy explained when he looked at her curiously.

Angel gently removed his hands. "There always cold…I'm always cold." Angel said preparing himself to answer the questions she'd have.

"Why would you always be cold?"

"Because I'm not alive, not really, I walk I talk and I live but I am not a living breathing human being."

"Then what are you?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Angel asked not really wanting to expose her to what goes bump in the night, but now that they knew her, she would never be safe, so really she'd find out eventually and now was as good a time as any.

At Buffy's nod Angel continued. "I'm a vampire."

"Oh…well, I um…don't know what to say to that. What comes to mind is that you're crazy, but after what just happened, I think I actually believe you…does that make me crazy." Buffy asked believing him, but at the same time it didn't really seem real.

Angel sensed her mixed emotions and grabbed her hand. "I need to show you something." Angel said. Leading them swiftly through the streets, until he came to a door. "You are not going to like this, but you need to understand." Angel said before opening the door and leading her inside stopping, when she had a clear view of what was going on inside the club.

At first glance, the club seemed normal like every other club, the music was loud, so that you had to shout to hear what another person was saying, even if they were standing right beside you and people where dancing, or sitting talking and laughing, she was about to tell Angel this, when she noticed something odd, out of the corner of her eye and she looked closer, and she suddenly felt faint.

Most of the faces in here were deformed, or wildly different coloured, but that wasn't what made her feel light headed, it was the sight of what was obviously a vamp, licking what was most definitely blood of her lips, before she placed her teeth in the man's flesh again. As her eyes did another sweep, she saw tables where terrified looking people were tied to tables, some had bights littering their bodies, others didn't have any and some looked like they were off in some kind of dream land. She watched disgusted as one of those people got pulled aside by a vamp and the woman obediently bared her neck to him, a happy look on her face.

Buffy shook her head, her world felt like it was spinning, all the new information spinning around in her brain. It was all so knew and strange it rocked what she had believed right off its decorated pedestal.

Buffy stumbled from the club. She made it as far as a few steps, before she had to stop and lean against the wall to catch her breath, and hope that the world would stop spinning. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to find that it was Angel and not caring that he was one of them, leaned into him burying her face in his top as she sobbed.

Angel hesitated, a moment before he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, when she had calmed down enough to be able to listen, he pulled her away slightly, so that she could look at him. He shifted his face and was slightly surprised, when she didn't even flinch. "I'm sorry, but I had to show you, what they are, what I am. Demon's are not friendly, at least not most of the time and they definitely don't care about humanity. You needed to know that we are not some game that you human's make, we can hurt and more often than not, we will and we'll enjoy it." Angel said giving her a small shake when she didn't respond.

"But you're not like…them?" Buffy asked gesturing into the club.

"I used to be. A long time ago."

"But you're not anymore?"

"That's right." Angel said bringing her into his chest again, when he saw her bow her head, he could scent the saltiness of her tears.

"I'm sorry, this is just all so sudden and well it's kinda…"

"Overwhelming."

"Yeah…um would you mind staying with me tonight, I don't think I could handle being alone." Buffy asked looking up at him again hopefully.

Angel nodded silently. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, as they walked away. Leaving the demon bar behind, as they made their way back through the streets, towards Buffy's apartment. Angel had a sense that his life was about to take a 180degree about turn. Something deep inside him, told him that it would be a good thing.

Buffy clung to him, like he was her life support as they walked down the dark streets of L.A. At Buffy's request they made a detour back to the place, where she had been attacked, so that she could collect her grocery bag.

"Hmm. Looks like nothings soiled." Buffy muttered. Picking up the bag, after checking the contents. She turned back to Angel. "Ok let's go home." She was surprised when Angel took the bag from her fingers, silently offering to carry it himself. "Thanks." Buffy said brightly releasing the handles from her grip.

"Home?" Angel questioned making Buffy blush in embarrassment.

"I, well, I didn't, I, um…I'm gonna shut up now." Buffy said her blush deepening, as she fumbled for her words. What was it about this guy that made her sound like a total idiot?

Buffy glanced at him shyly, as they continued to walk in silence. Now that the initial shock was over. She was bursting with curiosity. Questions chased each other around in her brain. She wasn't sure that she should ask though. How would she anyway. What if she offended him by asking something thoughtless, or something of the like. It made her wish for the days when you could ask anything without thinking about it first.

Angel navigated the streets easily. Effortlessly recalling where his young blonde companion lived. He could feel her hazel gaze on him and he was sure that if he had the ability to do so, he'd be blushing under the scrutiny. When she had said 'let's go home.' He'd felt a strange sense of comfort, of belonging. He hadn't been able to stop from feeling oddly pleased, that she included him in the phrase. He'd almost laughed at her flustered embarrassment. She really was a paradox. She was strong willed and intelligent, but easily flustered and embarrassed, at least around him. He'd only seen her interact with another person once and he'd been too surprised to really pay much attention to how she interacted, but now he wished he had.

He looked down at her and he could immediately almost taste the curiosity in her gaze, for the moment her gaze met his, before she snapped it away, embarrassment at being caught staring radiating from her. "It's alright you know. To ask questions. I won't bight you for it." Immediately her gaze snapped back to his all traces of embarrassment gone.

"Really? You don't mind?" Buffy asked hopefully. Angel shook his head. "How old are you?" Buffy asked and she could have immediately kicked herself why did she have to start with that question. What a teenage question to ask! But she really wanted to know.

"Well. I was turned at age 26. I've lived as a vampire for 244years."

"Wow! That's, I mean, you must have seen a lot throughout the years. Man you would have been such a help in history class. I would have Aced my exams for sure." Buffy exclaimed looking really wound up about it.

Angel smiled slightly and shook his head in disbelief. Her reaction to his age was an odd one. But all the same it made him feel lighter. Knowing that she wasn't freaked out by it. "I'm sure you did just fine without my help."

Buffy shook her head sadly. "Angel my friend. For all my talents research and hitting the books is not one of them, but by some stroke of luck I managed to pass history…barely." Buffy said just as they reached the apartment complex.

"Hey Chuck! When are you gonna get the plumbing fixed? The screech is terrible."

"Just as soon as all the tenants decide to double the rent." Chuck called back from his chair not even bothering to look up as Buffy walked through the lobby.

Walking up the flight of steps that led to the first floor. They were soon standing in front of her apartment door the number 15 on the door signally it was her room. Stepping into the apartment Buffy stretched her hands to the ceiling. Unwittingly giving Angel a small peak of her panties that fit snugly to the curve of her ass.

He bit back a groan and quickly adjusted his pants and hoped that the jacket he was wearing would hide the bulge in his pants from her view. Buffy turned back to him a smile on her face. "I'm just going to get changed into something more comfortable. You can just put that on the table," Buffy said indicating the bag still clutched in Angel's hand. "and I'll fix it up in a minute." Buffy said turning and walking into her room without awaiting an answer.

Angel shrugged and put the grocery bag down on the small kitchen bench. He couldn't help himself as he reached in and inspected her food choices. All of it was marked down. There was just enough there to keep her fed for a week. He judged. She was eating healthy or doing the best she could with her wage.

He felt another surge of protective anger flood through him, directed at her parents. His life as a human had been bad, but as much as his father disapproved of him, the old man had never kicked him out…permanently. The can he'd held in his hands crushed under his strength and he quickly calmed himself. Scolding himself mentally for destroying one of her foodstuffs. He put the can down. Wiping his hand clean, he set about putting things away.

He opened the fridge, the package of meat in his hand and scowled the temperature was cold, but not enough so, to keep the meat from soiling. Glancing up he opened the smaller door and was met with a blast of frozen air. He placed the meat in that one. Working like that he managed to gradually put the foodstuffs away.

He was down to the cans when Buffy came back into the room. "Oh. Thanks." Buffy said forcing her eyes not to linger on the mess in her kitchen. Picking up the remaining cans Buffy placed them in the pantry. Before turning back to the mess. Opening a cupboard she pulled out a small bucket.

She was about to reach for the cloth hanging of the tap, when Angel's hand brushed hers. "Let me." Angel murmured taking the bucket. Buffy opened her mouth to protest but Angel interrupted. "It's my fault." Closing her mouth Buffy nodded. Reaching over she grabbed the cloth and handed it to him mutely. Stepping out of his way as Angel first cleaned the splattered red soup from the white cupboard. Cleaning the cloth, before wiping at the bench top.

Buffy watched fascinated by his movements. As he again rinsed the cloth, before starting on the floor. "What about sunlight?" Buffy asked suddenly needing to get her mind out of the gutter as images assaulted her virgin mind, as she watched Angel kneeling on her floor.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Sunlight. Can you know, go into it, or…"

"I can't, no vampire can. We tend to catch on fire, as we are no longer welcome in among those who walk in the sun."

Buffy was silent a moment allowing that information to sink in. "But then, you can still walk among us at night, so…"

Angel stood up having finished cleaning the floor. Rinsing out the cloth for the last time and placing it back on the tap he spoke. "True. But in ancient times. Before civilization humans went to bed with the light. Which is why we also can't step into a place a human calls home, we have to get invited in first. So in those times Vampires, very rarely got to drink from a human, instead surviving on the blood of animals." Angel explained.

"Oh." Was all Buffy could manage for a moment. Remembering suddenly, how Angel had hesitated in the hallway. "Garlic?" Buffy asked remembering the fables.

Angel shook his head. "Does nothing. Except maybe, be a bit too strong for our sensitive noses. A fledgling wouldn't be able to handle the smell and would run, which of course is how the fable started."

"So I guess that means I don't have to get rid of my garlic."

Angel shook his head silently wondering what she was talking about, he didn't scent any garlic in her apartment.

"What about coffins?"

"Coffins?" Angel asked confused vampires generally rose from coffins, but that wasn't all the time.

"You know. Do you sleep in one? Or maybe underground in the dirt." Buffy asked her eyes twinkling.

"Oh." Angel said a small shudder running through his body as he remembered the disconcerting experience of waking up in his coffin. The light died in Buffy's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, upset you in anyway. You don't have to answer anything you don't want too." Buffy said hurriedly walking towards him.

"No it's fine. We don't sleep in coffins, at least not many of us," Angel corrected as he thought of the over dramatic vampire Dracula, who had made many enemies, in the vampiric world after his publicity stunt. "We wake up in a coffin after were turned. It's…a very confusing experience…" Angel cut off from whatever it was, he was going to say as his eyes took in exactly what she was wearing. "What, what are you wearing?"

Buffy frowned and looked down over her flannel pyjamas, the image of Tweety Bird dotted over the material. "My pyjamas?" Buffy said a blush spreading over her cheeks as a sudden wave of self-consciousness came over her. "I'm gonna go change." Buffy muttered.

Angel caught her arm before she could move two steps. "Don't do that." He murmured his breath tickling her ear making her shiver, despite its lack of warmth. "I think they look cute." Buffy turned to look at him the blush fading from her cheeks. "Really?" Buffy asked softly not really caring about the answer, as her eyes where focused on his lips. At how close they were to hers, there shape, the way they moved. God everything about the man called to her, in a way that she had never experienced before.

"God Buffy when I'm this close to you, all I can think about is kissing you." Angel said huskily not hearing her question as his mind and eyes had been focused on her rosy red lips the moment she'd turned to face him. Her scent of coco butter surrounding his senses.

"Me too." Buffy whispered.

Then their lips were touching. She didn't know who initiated it. All she knew was that it felt good. She pressed closer her hands coming to rest on his arms. His hands had found their way to her waist.

Angel couldn't believe he was kissing Buffy. He didn't deserve her. Not after everything he'd done. He should go back to the alleys and pretend he'd never met this beautiful, vibrant girl, who innocently wore her heart on her sleeve. Leaving herself, exposed and vulnerable to the world. But he hadn't had physical contact with anyone for almost a century. So he couldn't bring himself to move away. Enjoying it when she moved closer. A moan coming from her. His mouth swallowing it, a moan of his own rising in his throat.

He tensed as he felt his demon rushing to the surface. The suddenness of it surprising him and his face shifted. Pushing Buffy away from him, an aroused growl coming from him, he turned from her, determined that she wouldn't see him like this again. "Oww." He heard Buffy mutter, and he looked at her from the corner of his golden eye, and he cursed himself. When he'd pushed her away he must have made her stumble and fall to the ground, turning towards her immediately. "Sorry." He apologised holding out his hand, freezing when he saw her looking over his face. "Damn." Angel said turning his head away again.

Buffy took his hand and he pulled her up. Getting his face under control, he turned towards her again. Buffy looked him over again and smiled at him. "Ok that's not how I imagined it would end, but I can deal."

"Buffy I…" Angel began but stopped when Buffy held up a silencing hand.

"Angel I'm not sorry about it, I enjoyed it…well not the landing on my ass part but the rest was definitely of the good. So don't you dare apologise again." Buffy scolded.

Angel nodded and offered a small awkward smile. A strange feeling settling on him, one he hadn't felt since he was human. Buffy was offering him acceptance, and a place in her world. Angel silently allowed himself to be led to the couch.

"So what about blood?" Buffy asked once they were comfortably seated.

"I don't drink human." Angel said quickly his eyes flicking to the pulse he could hear pumping in time with her heart.

"So what do you…drink?" Buffy said uncertain whether he'd answer.

"…Rats."

Buffy made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "Rats?... do they arrr, taste good?" Buffy asked wondering if she was pushing her luck.

Angel was silent for a few moments. "No their horrible, but it's better than hunting down humans like cattle." Angel ignored the part of him, the demon that whispered of thrill of the chase the sweet scent of his prey's growing fear and the pounding rhythm of their heart and the sweet nourishment of their thick blood spurting into his mouth and running down his throat.

Buffy nodded silently planning to go to the butchers and by some animal blood; anything had to be better then rats blood right? Buffy shuddered at the thought of Angel having to drink rat's blood. _'No'_ Buffy thought. _'He doesn't have to. He chooses too!'_

"So, what about your past? You've lived for over 2 centuries. What did you do?" Buffy asked generally curious about his life. But immediately she could tell she'd hit a forbidden zone in his mind. His shoulders tensed and a deep, dark frown marred his angelic features and immediately she felt contrite, but before she could speak his expression cleared and his dark chocolate brown eyes met hers again.

"How old are you?" He asked.

Buffy gracefully accepted the change in subject. "My dear sir. Someone of your years should know it is impeccably rude to ask a lady…" Buffy had to break off as she was overcome with laughter. "Damn." Buffy chuckled when she finally got her breath back. "I'm 19 in little over a month." Buffy answered his question, not attempting to finish off her affronted façade. She could still feel the laughter threatening to bubble over to the surface.

Angel watched in fascination as Buffy laughed. At first he thought she really had taken offense to his question, but the sparkle of mischievousness and mirth in her eyes, gave her away and he'd relaxed again. More than glad that she hadn't pressed about his past. She should never have to know such things! Never! Plus he was afraid that if she knew, she'd leave and he desired the contact and the feeling of belonging somewhere, as much as he felt he didn't deserve it.

She was 19 in a month, and yet she was still innocent. Her virgin body untouched by a man. He could scent her innocence as clearly as he could her arousal in the kitchen. The scent made him hard and he bit back a moan, controlling his animalistic desire to rip away the barrier guarding her feminine core from him and pound into her. But where had the male clothes come from? "Where did you get the clothes gave me?" Angel asked jealousy ripping through him, as his mind conjured up the possibilities.

"An old boyfriend." Buffy said jumping in surprise when a low deadly growl emanated from Angel's chest.

"Boyfriend?" Angel bit out. His voice sounding more like a rumbling growl.

Buffy swallowed the fear that swept through her. "Old boyfriend. As in ex. Riley didn't last long anyway. Was way too pushy, and cramped my style too much. Always hovering like a mother hen."

Angel relaxed at hearing this. His jealousy dissipating, even as his mind stored the knowledge of what annoyed her away in his mind. Mustn't hover. Mustn't be too pushy. Mustn't cramp her style. Whatever that was? _'You shouldn't be thinking about this. You don't have the right to be jealous!'_ Angel reminded himself, but even now only after knowing her a few short nights, his conviction was softening, growing weaker.

"What about your life with your parents?" Angel asked determined to think about something else other than his unworthiness of this female, that he was sure he had lost his heart to, out in the alley as she yelled at the shoddy pawnshop owner.

Angel's body tensed and his eyes went wide, his look resembling that of a deer caught in headlights, as he noted the small tightening of her lips, and the sadness in her eyes. The scent of her emotional scars, heavy in the air.

As soon as it was there it was gone. Replaced by the happy bubbly Buffy. "I think that discussion can wait. Besides you know the basics. What else is there to know?" Buffy said her smile wide and happy, but it didn't quiet manage to warm the depths of her eyes, like her other smiles had.

'_To know everything about you. So that I can avenge you, on those that caused the light in your eyes to give way to the hollowness of despair.'_ Angel thought.

Buffy yawned then. It had been a long night for her and a very revealing one. The excitement of the night had made her bone tired. "Angel. Would you hold me tonight. It doesn't have to be all night. Just until I fall asleep and then you can stop. If you want. It's just that. I'm afraid I'll have nightmares." Buffy said explaining her reasons in a rush, already feeling her cheeks burn. When would she stop feeling like a complete idiot around him.

Angel nodded without hesitation. He doubted he could deny her anything with those beguiling hazel eyes of hers. Grasping her hand in his. Angel led them into her room. Helping her into the small double bed. He removed his old long coat. Wishing he could remove his pants, not wanting to dirty her bed with their grubbiness. Climbing into the bed, Angel slowly drew her into his arms. Bringing her as close as he dared. A small contented sigh escaped him, as he felt for the first time in many years, how preferable a mattress was, to sleeping on the hard concrete of a dark room, of an abandoned, broken down house.

***

Buffy walked. Her gaze fixated on the door. She didn't really want to go towards the door, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from walking towards it.

The door was getting closer. She recognised it now. It was the door to the demon bar that Angel had shown her. Buffy tried to get herself to stop, to turn back from the door and into the safety of Angel's arms. She had no control over her body. No matter how hard she fought it.

She was right in front of the door now. Against her will she pushed open the heavy door, entering the musky club. The music pumped through her. She stood looking out over the mass of people. Her eyes searching for any of the horrors, that she had seen when she was here with Angel, but she saw nothing. As if what she had seen the first time, was merely a trick of the light and of the smoke that swirled through the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Buffy walked down the stairs and onto the dance floor. She still had no control over what she did but she was no longer wary of those around her. Willing to let the dream take her where it would without putting up a fight.

She wandered over to the bar an apology on her lips as she jumped into someone about to leave. "Mom! Dad!" Buffy said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't belong here Buffy. Your father and I never should have had you. You've been nothing but a stain on our reputation." Her mother said coldly. The familiar cold words of 2 years ago lashing out at her. Making her wince and stumble back as if struck.

"We don't want you here anymore. You need to leave. Don't even think about coming back. You don't have to worry about our reputation we have a suitable excuse for your disappearance. Now get gone with you." Her father said just as coldly. Buffy didn't, couldn't answer as she watched her parents walk away into the crowd. Their bodies disappearing into the crushing, and gravitating crowd.

Buffy turned and continued on her way. Heading away from the bar now. Her feet carrying her to another staircase. Walking up the stairs. Buffy emerged in a privet lounging area. The occupants smiled at her warmly. Welcoming her into their privet domain.

There was a mixture of men and woman scattered on the lounges. All skimpily dressed and oozing sex appeal. Buffy was ushered to a seat by unknown forces between a man who was topless and had on tight fitting denim jeans and a woman who's top was see-through so that her breasts and dusky brown nipples where clearly visible through the material.

Buffy averted her gaze shifting uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of the fact that she was clad in her Tweety bird pyjamas. Buffy jumped as she felt the female nuzzling her face against her neck. She could feel her breath against her neck coming in pants and she realised the woman was pleasuring herself shamelessly. Having pushed up her skirt high so that it bunched up to her hips revealing her naked sex. Her fingers playing with herself. The woman moaned, snatching Buffy's unsuspecting hand and placing it over one of her heavy breasts forcing her to squeeze.

"Oh yes!" The woman moaned her hand working harder. Thrusting her hips against her hands as she plunged fingers into herself. Buffy watched in morbid fascination, unable to turn her gaze away.

To Buffy's relief her attention was caught as she felt a hand travelling into her pyjama pants. It was short lived however when the man's hand settled over her panties playing with her sex for a few moments before slipping his finger under the material. She gasped her eyes travelling to his face and she gasped as she saw the hard ridges of what she now recognised as the vampires demon face. Tearing her eyes away from him. Her eyes searched around the lounge a scream rising in her throat as she saw everyone in the lounge had shifted their faces. It was then that she felt the sharp teeth grazing against her neck and she knew that the girl that was pleasuring herself and forcing her to squeeze her breast was also a vampire.

With a burst of terror induced strength Buffy managed to pull away from the female and male vamp backing away from the vampires. They got up as one stalking her across the lounge. Echoing her steps until her back hit against the metal pole that stopped people from falling over the edge.

The vampires continued to advance until they were only a hairs breath away from her. Then suddenly without warning the female who had been pleasuring herself shoved her. Causing her to flip off the metal bar and fall down into the crowd bellow. Buffy screamed as she fell. She continued to scream even as hands caught her.

Faceless demons ripped at her clothes, tearing them away from her body until she was completely naked. Securing her to one of the horrid tables she had seen on her visit with Angel. She felt their fangs sink into her skin, like a knife through butter. Their pleasured moans and groans and they sucked down her life giving blood. Mingled with her screams and cries. Their bodies rubbing against hers in their blood oriented orgy.

The world she was surrounded in suddenly rocked as she felt something shaking her, repeatedly. Thinking it was one of them many vampires trying to catch her attention. She screamed loudly again.

She bolted upright in her bed. The nightmare still swimming in her eyes Buffy looked around the club frantically. "AAANGEL!!" Buffy cried out the fog of her nightmare clearing from her mind and her night darkened room met her eyes. Relief rushing through her sweat drenched body.

***

**A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that there wasn't any too obvious spelling and grammar mistakes. Please let me know what you think so that my inspiration doesn't die! Lol. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel or Buffy the vampire slayer. Or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Well first things first. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm so happy that you've taken an interest in this story! To answer the question of my anonymous reviewers: yes Buffy will stay human! She is not going to become The Slayer. :)

Shout out needs to go to JenCvice's 'No Deliverance' it is an awesome fic!!!

Ok um…small smut warning!! Lol. Ok I have nothing else to say, so on with the story! :P

**PART ONE**

**ANGEL**

**CHAPTER 2 **

Angel watched Buffy, his enhanced vision allowing him to see her sleeping form easily in the dark room. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep. He felt sorry for her. She'd had a lot to take in, in one night, and she had handled it really well, for someone who hadn't had a clue about what goes bump in the night, before.

He couldn't help, but notice that she looked really cute when she was sleeping. She looked beautiful and vibrant when she was awake, but sleeping softly. Her breathes even, and deep, heartbeat slow, and steady. She was cute. There was no other word for it. Asleep she was beautifully, cute.

He moved his hand that was resting on her shoulder. Tracing his fingers across her smooth rounded cheek, enjoying how she leaned into his touch. Reluctantly he removed his fingers from her cheek, feeling happy, when she frowned in her sleep, at the loss of his touch.

Angel was caught by surprise, when Buffy snuggled in closer to him, sighing happily when her head rested against his shoulder. Her warm breath, brushing against his cold neck. Sending shivers along his nerve endings. Allowing his arm to curve around her back. Enjoying the way her warmth slowly seeped into his skin, allowing him to feel warm for the first time in decades.

He closed his eyes. His hand rubbing lazy circles on her back, a smile gracing his face. He was about to fall into, what he believed would be a peaceful sleep. Something he hadn't had in over a century. When he felt Buffy tense, and her breathing escalate, along with her heart rate, and it wasn't because she was waking. Fear, and agitation was pouring off her.

His eyes snapped open immediately. His expression worried. He had no idea how to stop a nightmare. He'd had plenty for sure, but he'd never been able to wake from one, until it was finished, and there'd never been anyone around to wake him up from one either.

Long moments passed as Angel lay there unmoving as Buffy struggled with her nightmare. He wanted to do something, but he wasn't exactly sure what! Buffy let out low whimpers, her expression filled with pain.

Angel began singing softly, calmingly, a distant memory coming to him of his childhood, as his mother sang to him after a nightmare. It seemed to work as she calmed down. She rolled so that she was facing away from him.

Angel breathed a sigh of relief after a few moments, when Buffy seemed to no longer be, a prisoner of her nightmare. It didn't last long though as Buffy started screaming and thrashing around in the bed almost knocking him off. Sweat was covering her body. Firmly grasping her arm Angel shook her. Desperate to get her to wake up now. With a harder shake, Buffy bolted upright in the bed. "AAANGEL!!" She screamed her head, swivelling around as if looking for him, but not being able to see him.

Sitting up as well Angel carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her jump. "Oh Angel!" Buffy cried leaning into him, tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks, and onto his top. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare." Angel soothed, rubbing her back.

Buffy nodded against his chest. "I know. Just give me a minute." She pleaded.

Angel kissed the top of her head, his arm tightening around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Buffy shook her head and made a negative sound in her throat. "It's stupid really."

"It didn't sound stupid." Angel murmured.

Buffy sighed and broke down. Telling him about the nightmare. Leaving out the part about her parents being there. She didn't want to get into that.

"…See stupid." Buffy concluded.

"No it's not stupid." Angel disagreed. "It's your mind conjuring up the right reaction. Although I'm sorry to have given you nightmares." Buffy nodded, and snuggled deeper into his embrace as he lay back down on the bed. "And yet you cling to me like I'm not one of them." Angel muttered his hand stroking her damp hair.

Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I'm just a good judge of character."

Angel shook his head at her, but he was smiling. "You're a strange creature Buffy."

"So I've been told." Buffy quipped. Gently pushing her head back down to rest on his chest, Angel grumbled softly under his breath. Just loud enough for Buffy to hear his voice, but not make out the words.

Buffy woke hours later. Feeling well rested, and content. Opening her eyes languidly Buffy smiled as she was greeted with Angel's sleeping face. She was still wrapped in his strong arm. The other one was thrown up over his head.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. His angelic features had a haunted look to them, when he was awake, his eyes echoing it. But in sleep his features relaxed. She traced his eyebrow lightly with her fingers. Her eyes roving hungrily over his face. Her eyes eventually focusing on his lips. Not being able to help herself Buffy pressed her lips against his, drawing back in surprise when he answered her soft kiss with one of his own.

She eyes flashed to his to see if he was awake. She didn't know whether to be disappointed, or thrilled that he was still asleep. _'I just took advantage of a sleeping man.'_ Buffy shook her head. _'No I didn't it was only a peck, and besides lots of people kiss sleeping people.'_ Buffy thought with a confirming nod.

With a bit of effort, Buffy gently disentangled herself from Angel's reluctant arm. Pulling the blankets up around him. Buffy crept from the room. Shutting the door as quietly as possible. She muttered a small curse under her breath when she realised she'd have to go back in for her clothes.

Slipping back into the room Buffy grabbed a white t-shirt, and a blue pair of jeans, and fresh underwear. Taking glances at Angel sighing in relief, as she noted that she hadn't woken him up. Creeping back out of the room, Buffy dumped her clothes on the couch.

Buffy's stomach grumbled at her, and Buffy chuckled remembering in all of last night's excitement she'd forgotten to make herself anything to eat last night. "Oops." She muttered padding over to the kitchen. She fixed herself a bowl of cornflakes, sprinkling a good amount of sugar over the top, before adding the milk.

Finishing her breakfast/lunch, as it was almost 12. Buffy picked up her clothes, and headed for the bathroom. Getting dressed quickly. Deciding that she'd have a shower later, not wanting the squealing pipes to wake Angel from his slumber.

Brushing her teeth quickly and running a brush through her sleep tangled hair. Buffy left the bathroom. Grabbing her handbag, and making sure that her purse was in there. She headed for the door.

She was halfway out the door when she turned back. Walking over to the window she securely pulled the blinds shut. Darkening the apartment. She hoped that the blinds prevented enough light from getting into the room so the Angel could move freely around her apartment instead of trapped in her room…if it was still daylight when he woke.

Double checking that she had the key, Buffy left her apartment. Heading for the town. Buffy looked up at the sky with a smile. It was going to be a beautiful day, not too cold and not too hot, and not a cloud in the sky.

Buffy wandered down the streets taking her time, enjoying the day. She turned her feet in the direction of the butchers. She carefully picked her way through the crowd not wanting to bump into anyone.

"Hi." Buffy said brightly to the man behind the counter.

"Hi. How may I help you?" Was the gruff old man's reply.

"Ah…" Buffy said thinking for a moment. "I need a bag of pigs' blood, lambs blood, hmm, and cows blood please." Buffy decided wondering if maybe she should have talked to Angel about this first.

He nodded walking off, leaving Buffy alone in his shop, as he went to get what she had ordered. The smell in the place was difficult for her to bear, but she was determined to wait politely. Breathing through her mouth, Buffy waited a few moments more before the butcher came back into view, a brown paper bag in his hands. "Here you go." He said handing over the bag. Buffy peaked inside the bag. Noting three small plastic bags were inside each with a different letter on it. "Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Buffy asked taking out her purse.

"$2 a bag." He answered. Nodding Buffy handed the man $6 before leaving the shop.

She felt nervous as she walked the familiar street back to her apartment. Wondering what Angel's reaction would be. It wasn't as if he'd said anything about staying with her afterwards, but she couldn't help, but hope that he would. She was hopelessly drawn to the man. She wanted to know everything about him.

She'd never reacted this way to anyone before. She'd had boyfriends sure, but they had never gotten more than a kiss, and none of them had set her blood on fire during it either, or fascinated her with a single movement. It was hard to believe that she had only known the man/vampire a couple of days. So how come she felt so damn strongly?

Walking into the apartment complex, Buffy waved to the day guy, without stopping. Walking up the stairs, and back into her apartment. "Hey." She said when she spotted Angel sitting on the couch.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Angel asked jumping up from the couch with all the grace of a cat.

"I ah, went to buy you something to eat…I wasn't sure what you'd like so…I got pig, cow and lamb." Buffy said with a nervous smile. "I hope you don't mind."

Angel shook his head. Taking the bag from her, he sniffed at it. Smiling at her, he placed the paper bag in the fridge. "Thanks." He said uncomfortably. Not really knowing what to think about the gesture. It made him happy that she'd thought of him, but also upset that she'd gone, and bought something for him to eat. He didn't want her to be a part of that side of him. It was something that embarrassed him. That he felt ashamed of.

As if sensing his uneasiness Buffy broke the silence. "I thought vamps were supposed to sleep during the day?"

"We do, but the older the vamp the less he has to sleep. Fledges will sleep all day, whereas I only need to sleep for a few hours." Angel explained, grateful for the change in topic.

"Oh. What would you do all day then…not being able to go outside and all?" Angel was silent. "Oh I recon you brood." Buffy said with a laugh. She only laughed harder at his surprised doe eyed look.

Angel recovered himself. He wasn't sure how she knew that he normally brooded the daylight hours away. Of course he brooded the night hours away too, normally, except for last night.

Buffy recovered herself too, suddenly sombre. "You do, don't you?" Buffy murmured. Folding him into her arms, hugging him. "What could you have possibly done to make you feel so badly." Buffy asked not really expecting an answer.

"A great many things." Angel replied. Gradually accepting the hug, and the comfort that Buffy was offering him. Wrapping his arms around her too, burring his nose in her hair, enjoying the mild scent of her shampoo, and the scent that was Buffy. It was a scent that he couldn't put a name too, but it was hers. Angel felt himself becoming hard, and he stepped away from her. Not wanting to scare her away, or even worse lose control over himself. As he was bound to if he stayed that close to her, feeling the soft curve of her breasts pressing against his chest. Idly he wondered if she knew what she was doing to him with a simple touch. No, he decided looking her over. She didn't.

Buffy shivered in delight at the heated look Angel was giving her. It spoke of unknown pleasures. Ones that she felt that with him, she was more than ready to explore. Every particle in her body telling her that he was the person she had been waiting for. Of course that was highly strange as she barely even knew him. It had to be her hormones finally kicking into overdrive, and yet she didn't really believe that. It was all so confusing.

Not wanting to seem like a whore, by throwing herself at him. Buffy mentally shook herself turning her gaze away from the heated look, and getting herself a much needed cold drink. If Angel did stick around. She was sure going to have one hell of a time keeping herself from jumping the poor guy. She'd deal with it though. She wanted the guy to stick around.

Angel got himself under control, whilst Buffy was busy at the sink. It was real pity his throbbing erection didn't listen to his silent demands to go down. Reduced to silently reciting the most boring scroll he had ever been forced to memorise, Angel eventually found relief from his hard on.

"You ok?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah fine." Angel replied feeling embarrassed at being caught unawares by the petite blonde.

"Crosses?" Buffy asked.

Angel blinked down at her confused for a moment, before realising what she meant. "Holy objects tend to burn us. Although we can enter a church without fear of retribution." Seeing her confused look he elaborated. "Everyone including vampires, are entitled to confession, and so the church remains open to us." Angel concluded mentally wincing at the memories flashing through his mind. That had the demon all worked up, and pushing against the restrains the soul placed on him.

***

Angel placed a hand to his hair. He'd had it cut. He'd left Buffy in the apartment after she had gone to sleep, and had gone to a barber shop, who's only patrons where demons. He hadn't been much help to the poor barber, he didn't have a reflection, and the reflective glasses they'd had when he was human didn't do much for your appearance. So the barber had, had to cut his hair with only one direction. 'short'.

His fingers brushed against the gel styled hair. He hadn't even thought about getting his hair cut until Buffy had brought it up. He'd briefly toyed with the idea of getting her to come along with him. So that she could comment on the style, but he had thrown it aside. He didn't want her known amongst any demons. It was bad enough that they knew she existed now. He would not allow her to be known among them socially. Even to the harmless demon who owned the barbershop. He would protect her from such things.

There were other things he could do with Buffy though. Like get himself some new clothes. Having her opinion, and approval of what he was wearing would feel good. Plus he wanted to get rid of Riley Finn's top. It grated on him to know, that he was wearing one of Buffy's ex-boyfriends left over's. But at the same time it made him smile, as it proved that she no longer cared for the boy, if she was willingly separating from the clothes. She'd said as much herself.

***

Buffy woke up with a stretch her eyes immediately searching out Angel. When she didn't see him she bolted up right on her bed. _'He hadn't decided to leave me in the middle of the night did he?'_

Buffy thought. Scrabbling out of the bed she rushed out into the main apartment only to stop dead in her frantic tracks, when she saw him sleeping on the couch. Breathing a sigh of relief. She shook herself. _'Why did I get so worked up?! It's not like he's expected to sleep in my bed, with me. Last night was…a one off thing…right?! But the couch can't be that comfy." _Buffy thought with a small grimace.

She moved over to the couch, Angel was using as a bed, crouching down beside it. "I believe I may just be falling in love with you." She whispered. Her eyes taking in his new hair cut with a small smile. It looked, more black then the soft brown it had been before, with its sun bleached tips in the length.

She ran her fingers lightly through the thick, small strands. Enjoying the silky softness, under her fingers. "I do believe you can pull off any look you want, and still look like god's gift too women." Buffy murmured, looking him over appreciatively. Liking how the new hair style suited him.

"Thank you." Angel said opening his eyes to meet her mortified hazel ones.

Buffy fell from her crouched position onto her butt, shuffling backwards. "How, how long have you been awake?" Buffy asked a heavy blush staining her cheeks, and down her neck disappearing under the clean flower pattern pyjamas she'd put on last night.

Quicker then Buffy had ever seen, or not seen as it were, someone move. Angel's hand whipped out and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her up and over him, before switching their positions so that he was trapping her on the couch. "Long enough." Angel said a soft look in his eyes.

Buffy's blush deepened and she shot him a glare. "Well you shouldn't be eavesdropping on someone, in the first place…" Buffy's embarrassed tirade, was cut short when Angel pressed a silencing finger to her lips.

"I know. But I'm glad I did. Because now I can tell you that I believe I am falling in love with you as well." Angel murmured. _'If I haven't done so already.'_ Angel thought.

There was such unsure, vulnerability in those dark eyes that Buffy believed him. She believed that although he was a 244year old vampire who could have his pick of any woman who walked this earth. That he was falling for her. A 19year old, who had been kicked out by her parents because she was never good enough.

Buffy shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position, she stilled though when she felt something hard pressing against her belly. Sending tingles of awareness through her nerve-endings, causing her to shiver in pleasure. Bringing her eyes to his Buffy's gaze boldly met his. "Just because we've admitted to having…tender feels budding between us does not mean that were doing that dance."

Angel nodded in genuine acceptance. "I agree. If and when it happens I want you to feel ready. I didn't mean to seem pushy, but just smelling your indescribable scent…" Angel cut off taking a deep sniff making Buffy giggle. Angel left the sentence hanging knowing that Buffy understood what he was getting at.

Buffy felt a rush of gratitude, even as heat flooded her core, at his implications. She wondered if he'd feel the same if he knew that it was her own virginal nerves, and the need to be one hundred percent sure that he wasn't going to break her heart, like so many others. No, he would wait no matter what the reason was. His guilt over his unknown past proved that, and would halt any unwanted attentions.

Angel sat up, silently happy as the scent of her arousal reached his nose. Helping her up into a sitting position Angel hugged her too him feeling the need to feel her warmth. "Come shopping with me tonight?" Angel asked hopefully.

Buffy looked up at him, bighting her bottom lip worriedly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the soulful vampire. "Angel, I don't exactly have all that much money, just enough to get by on." Buffy said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it, after living over 2 centuries, funds tend to build up." _'And it helped that it hasn't been touched for almost a century.'_ Angel thought. He hadn't touched it, because it wasn't his. It belonged to the people he had killed, murdered, slaughtered. "I need a few more clothes."

Buffy smiled. "I imagine you do, those pants, don't belong in this era." Buffy laughed.

"Yes and this top, is just a little too tight."

"I don't know, a little too tight looks good if you ask me."

"I'll bear that in mind. Little tease." Angel murmured catching her lips with his in a heated kiss.

"Wow." Buffy exclaimed breathlessly when they broke the kiss. Her hair mussed from Angel's hands running through it.

"Yeah wow." Angel echoed. Her innocent, untutored response to his kiss, setting his blood on fire like no other. He was suddenly very grateful for the years he'd had to build up his self control.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Buffy said suddenly. _'A cold one!'_ She walked into the bathroom, pausing by the door. "Oh and in case you couldn't tell, that was a yes I'll go shopping with you." Buffy said before walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Little tease." Angel muttered under his breath as images of Buffy naked, with little droplets of water running over her skin invaded his minds' eye. He knew though that she didn't know what that simple sentence would be able to do to him. Probably.

***

Buffy winced as the screech of the pipes filled the air again as Angel took his turn under the shower. She'd felt like an inscrutable tease, when she'd finished her shower and she'd come out wrapped in her towel only.

She wasn't used to having someone in her apartment, so it wasn't until she'd finished her shower that she'd realised that she probably should have gotten some clothes first. To make it worse Angel's eyes had followed her from the moment she had left, their heat penetrating her skin through the towel, and arousal had pumped through her body. She couldn't control herself around him.

It was gratifying though to know that he seemed to be experiencing the same trouble, except when he was aroused she couldn't smell it like he could…at least she believed he could, after all he could smell her scent…_'Ok gonna stop thinking about it know before I get embarrassment burn…Is it even possible for someone to burn themselves from just the heat of their embarrassment?'_ Buffy shook her head and left her room, she was thinking about the wackiest stuff lately.

Whilst she was in the shower the heated water pelting against her skin, she hadn't been able to stop her mind from playing, and replaying the entire scene between herself and Angel. The first part embarrassed her. She'd outright told him that she found him desirable to the extreme and that she fancied herself falling in love, after only two days; well nights, ah whatever! At least her embarrassment had been soothed somewhat by his hesitant declaration. Although she still found it difficult to believe. Especially now that she'd had time to think about it and let her insecurities eat away at her. However she was determined not to let them rule her! Angel had no reason to lie to her!

The end of the scene though had her flushing with feminine pleasure. Going on a date with Angel. She'd never been out with someone who looked like Angel. It was slightly intimidating though. She was probably going to look like a little kid next to him.

Buffy let out an aggravated sigh. _'Why couldn't things be as simple as when you were child?'_ Buffy thought dismissing her insecurities. Stubbornly squashing them down into a box and tightly closing the lid, sealing it. She hadn't been on a date for a long time. She hadn't been shopping even longer. So tonight when the sun went down, she was going to have fun, helping Angel pick out his wardrobe. _'Hmm? I wonder where he's going to put it?...Maybe if… I move the linens from the closet…oh who cares I can decide later. Fun! Tonight is about fun.'_ Buffy thought as she made herself some breakfast.

Buffy looked at the time and sighed. Scrawling Angel a quick note. Buffy left the apartment, she had work today, a full 9-5. At least today she had something to look forward to at the end of the shift.

***

Angel spent longer under the shower then he'd meant too. He enjoyed the hot steamy water colliding against his cool skin. Slowly warming him. The warm feeling felt odd. He was so used to being cold now, that feeling the warmth felt strange, but it was a good strange, it made him smile, and let him delude himself for a few mere moments of his long life, to believe that he was human. Which, had his demon growling at him furiously, growling words of retributions and bloodied deaths, when he got loose.

Angel was non-pulsed by these threats. He'd heard many variations of them over the years he had control of the body and at first the threats really had scared him, and made him want to greet the sun, just to make sure that his demon didn't torment, and slaughter anymore innocent people. But he'd been too cowardly to end his own life, even though he knew he should. It wasn't as if he'd had anything to exist for.

As the years passed though, and his demon didn't get loose from his shackles, Angel had stopped fearing so much. The demon couldn't get loose. The Gypsies had seen to that, much too both their displeasure…

Angel cocked his head to the side listening, as he distinctly heard the sound of the apartment door opening and closing, and footsteps walking away down the hall. "Where's she going?" Angel muttered feeling upset, and surprisingly jealous that she hadn't bothered to tell him she was going out.

Quickly finishing up his shower, Angel left the bathroom. His hair still dripping wet. His eyes scanning round the room looking for the petite blonde, who'd in so short a time had become his world.

Seeing no sign of her, and not sensing her anywhere in the small apartment, Angel sighed and his lower lip jutted out forming a small pout. The action felt awkward and out of place, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He hadn't pouted in…god knows how long.

Scanning the room again his eyes focused on the table, or more specifically, a small piece of paper that lay with a pencil on top of it. Picking it up, Angel read. 'Angel. Have to go to work. I will be finished at 5 so I'll be back by 5:30 latest. We'll go shopping then. Buffy :)'

Dropping the piece of paper back on the table Angel sighed. "Well at least she left me a note this time."

Angel looked around a sudden bout of curiousness enveloping him. The last time he'd been here alone, he'd been too nervous to really look around, and get himself acquainted with Buffy's home. You could learn a lot about a person by their home.

Buffy wouldn't be home till 5:30 so he had plenty of time to look around, and not get caught, and have to answer awkward questions.

Strolling round the table, Angel looked over everything. There was nothing of importance except maybe the note she had left him. Moving away from the table, Angel walked around the rest of the apartment. The apartment was clean, so either she cleaned, odd for a girl her age, or she didn't spend too much time at home. He was betting on the latter.

There were a few pictures, not many, but some. There was one when she couldn't have been more than 5 years old, at a skating rink. She looked totally adorable. Her hand grasping that, of an unseen person's. He wondered briefly if it was her mother's, the hand to small and feminine looking to be a man's.

There was another photo this one of a much older Buffy, she was with a long haired red headed girl, a slightly taller guy with short black hair, just the look of him annoyed him, and the way he was standing so close to Buffy, like he wanted to touch her but couldn't work up the nerve. There was another guy in the picture tall brown hair and a really thin face. Alongside him a tall brunette girl who looked less then pleased to be there was standing slightly away from the others her long hair impeccably styled. He was surprised by the amount of jealousy he felt for the two boys in the photo. That's all they were young boys and the way Buffy was standing didn't indicate any romantic feelings for either boy and yet he found that he wanted to find them and beat the hell out of them for even being near her.

Shaking himself at the ridiculousness of it all Angel was about to move away when from the corner of his eye he spotted what looked a frame hidden behind a stack of old school books, pulling it out he wiped the thick layer of dust from it. He looked at the picture in surprise for a moment his eyes taking in the sight of a curly haired mousy brunette female and a man with thin strawberry blonde hair staring out of the photo, a small baby in their arms.

Their smiles were drawn, their faces a careful mask. A look he was all too familiar with among the rich and noble. He didn't need to be told who the two people where. They had to be Buffy's parents. Therefore the small happily smiling baby had to be Buffy.

The fact that Buffy had spent 16 years with parents like that made him sick to his un-dead stomach. It was a miracle that Buffy was the person she was, and not some stuck up young lady who was used to getting everything she wanted. But then again Buffy had been kicked out at 16 so…her parents were probably the type that had a child because it was expected, not because they wanted one.

Dark rough images flashed through his mind, most of them faint and hard to make out. He could only truly remember the basics of his human years, but they weren't the happiest of times for him. His father expected too much, his mother didn't care and his sister was happy being pampered by both. The times he was most happy was when he could lose himself between a woman's thighs, any woman's thighs, he'd never really cared whose and he'd been handsome enough, and honey tongued enough to get any woman he desired at the time. No matter their station in life.

Placing back the photo behind the stacked books where he had found it. Angel moved on turning his mind from the misty memories and the ragged, raging emotions they brought forth.

Angel continued his careful journey around the apartment being careful to avoid things that looked too personal, even though he desperately wanted to look through them. It was completely by chance that he stumbled across her old student ID card. Most of the information he already knew. But some he didn't, like she had attended Hermey High, her full name was Buffy Anne Summers, and that her date of birth was January 19th 1981.

Having discovered something he considered somewhat useful Angel decided to stop. He was feeling tired. He hadn't really gone to sleep at all. He'd been trying but he had the desire to curl up with Buffy and he would have done too. If he hadn't been to wary of her reaction to waking up with him beside her.

He'd felt a rush when she'd barged out of her room looking for him. He was really glad he'd pretended to be asleep. Although he'd felt bad for tricking her, but that had only lasted a moment. After hearing that she felt she was falling in love with him. Someone who deserved only to be scorned like the slaughtering monster he was.

Seeing no reason to deny himself the luxury of sleeping in the bed, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Buffy. Angel walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind him surrounding the room in darkness. Easily making his way to the bed, he lay down and promptly fell asleep. His cheek nuzzling into the soft, fluffy pillow. His dreams filled with Buffy, instead of the grizzly memories of his past actions.

***

In a small cottage on a small Island off the Southern Coast of Europe an old woman, who was the descendant of the great wise woman who had cursed the most horrifying vampire to have ever walked this earth. The one with the angelic face. The vampire with enough gall to call himself Angelus. Justly nicknamed The Scourge of Europe. Sat in a worn out rocking chair.

Her thin white hair hanging around her worn, and wrinkled face. Her eyes focused on the cards that lay before her. A frown creasing her brow. Her dark eyes piercing the cards with the knowledge of one who has seen more then she should.

She lay down the last card on the small tea table set up before her. Her eyes roving over the cards. Silently reading them. Her frown deepened and she inhaled sharply. Immediately she was swamped by a coughing fit. Rough haggard coughs coming from deep within her chest. When she finally got her breath back her eyes focused on the cards, making sure that her old eyes weren't playing tricks on her as they had been in her old age.

"Joshua!" She yelled as loudly as her old voice would let her. Getting up out of her chair she quickly left the small warm cottage. The stiff bracing breeze slowing her progress. "Joshua!!" She called again. Bending over when another coughing fit over took her.

She felt strong arms lift her up and carrying her back to the cottage. "Fetch Joshua." She managed to get out through her raking coughs.

"He is on his way. Relax Rominia. I'll get you a drink of water." The young burly man from the village said.

Rominia nodded as she was placed back in the comfy old rocking chair. Her eyes focusing on the cards again. Hardly believing that it could be possible after all these years. She gratefully drank the cool water. Her eyes going to the door as Joshua finally came in.

"Rominia?!" He asked urgently with respect colouring his tone, as he came forward into the small cottage.

"Angelus is not suffering as much as he should be. He is beginning to feel happiness. We cannot allow him to forget." Rominia said taking another drink of her water as she felt her cough threatening to overtake her again.

"I'll go get Janna." Joshua said quickly getting up again. His niece would be needed for travel. Their village was small. It still had not, and many believe would not recover from Angelus' attack on them so many years ago.

Herding his niece out of her house and into Rominia's. Joshua stood back and let the wise one speak.

"Is it true Rominia? Has Angelus' suffering eased?" Janna asked her eyes quickly surveying the cards spread over the table.

"Yes child. Tis' true." Rominia replied leaning back in her chair her entire body aching. "The demon who slaughtered our village is beginning to feel joy. That is something we cannot allow."

"I understand wise woman. But could it be that we judge to quickly? Angelus could have merely found something that amuses him. He could very well become as guilt ridden and sorrowful in a couple of days as he has since the curse." Janna asked not disrespectfully.

Rominia looked down at the cards again. Holding up her hand for silence when Joshua opened his mouth to protest his only remaining family members acceptance. "You are wise Janna, perhaps wiser than myself 'eh. The cards do not confirm but hint at a possible future. We will wait. I will read the cards everyday for 2weeks and then we shall see. Leave me now I am tired." Rominia ordered softly her voice croaking slightly despite the water she had been silently sipping.

When her guests had left Rominia let out a tired sigh. _'I hope you are right Janna. For if you are not a terrible bloodthirsty monster shall once again be released on the world and our vengeance will be incomplete.'_ She thought before slipping into a restless sleep. The cards pictures glowing ominously as the flickering light of the fire cast its warm glow over the cards.

***

Buffy smiled a huge fake smile at the snobbish old woman who came in every day, just to bug her she was sure. She always ordered the same thing, but she took her time always critiquing something about her appearance or manner. Or even the way she was holding her pen. She couldn't say if she hated the woman, but it was getting damn close. _'Just breath Buffy! In, out, smile, be polite. Can't afford to lose job!'_ Buffy repeated to herself like a mantra.

"I'll have an earl gray and a blueberry muffin, if you please Dotti."

Buffy swore she felt her eye twitching in irration. "Of course ma'am, and the names Buffy." _'how hard is it to remember! It's only one syllable and not nearly as strange as the name Dotti!'_ Buffy thought grumpily. Turning to walk away she paused as the Lady Snob called out to her.

"Don't forget the two teaspoons of sugar." Buffy mimed along with the old lady whilst suppressing a small shudder. Sugar isn't put in tea. Buffy felt like saying but instead she turned her head slightly and nodded. "Of course." She said with another wide friendly, but definitely fake smile.

"Anything else I can get you today?" Buffy asked as she sat down the tea and the blueberry muffin in front of Lady Snob. Remembering how the old bat had yelled at her for a good half hour when she'd accidently spilled a little of the tea's contents onto the saucer. The memory still made her cringe, but thankfully her boss hadn't minded in the least in fact he had thought it was hilariously funny. Which it was, if it wasn't happening to you.

Buffy's smile became real when she walked out the back. Her thoughts drifting to Angel and their date tonight. Her thoughts froze, was it really a date…Buffy shook her head. She'd been doing it all day. Suddenly fretting over if her hot date tonight could really be considered a date, but two people shopping, guy and girl wise, it was a date. She hoped! Well whatever it was it was still going to be fun.

It was a real gloomy day outside. The sky was basically black, had been all day. Threatening rain, but none had come yet, there wasn't even a really strong breeze. It gave her the creeps. The sun had only been out for a little while this morning, just long enough for her to walk to work in but then the next time she looked at the sky it had been like a quiet storm had hit.

Shrugging it off Buffy walked back out to the tables. Her eyes flicking over to another employee who was curling a strand of her long red hair around her finger. The hair reminded her of her friend Willow, but the personality was definitely not her Willow's. The girl wouldn't last long with that seriously bored expression. The boss didn't like his employee's looking like they didn't want to be there. It discouraged the customers from coming in, or coming back.

Walking over to a newly seated couple Buffy smiled, a true one this time, she hadn't seen this couple in here before, and they looked friendly. Buffy preferred the friendlier ones as they were less likely to try and come on to her. She really hated the short dresses that the manager considered an appropriate length. It was more like a sex appeal gimmick, to get more customers to come into the café.

Buffy smiled widely when her shift was finally over. She'd hoped that with something to look forward to at the end of the shift, that the time would go quicker, but boy had she been wrong! If anything the time had crawled by.

She looked at the window pausing mid stride when she saw Angel outside the café, waiting for her. Buffy waved and walked through the door. "Hey. I hope your day wasn't too boring." Buffy said in greeting, when she stood beside him.

"It was fine. I read a little."

"Oh." Buffy said thinking of what possible books she had at home that he could read, she didn't really read herself, so there wouldn't have been much.

"Do you mind if we go back home so I can change first?" Buffy asked looking up at him apologetically.

"Not at all." Angel said glancing down at her with a small smile, sensing her need for reassurance.

Buffy gave a small giggle, receiving a curious look from Angel, Buffy just shook her head. She was laughing at herself. Of her need to be accepted completely for the first time. She really wanted Angel to be able to do that. It didn't make much sense to her. She barely knew him, and yet, she wanted so much from him, and she wanted to be able to give just as much in return. It confused her to the extreme, but it also excited her.

***

Buffy glared heatedly at her wardrobe. She'd been standing in front of it contemplating what to wear for the past 15minutes. It was utterly ridiculous how suddenly all of her clothes didn't seem adequate for a shopping trip, with a guy…with a really hot guy. Which just happened to be a 2 and a half century year old vampire. Oh yeah, this had nothing to do with the guy waiting patiently on the couch, in the other room.

With another glare at her wardrobe Buffy pulled out pale blue jeans with a dark blue butterfly sewed on the left hip, and a white blouse that accented her curves nicely. She definitely didn't want to look like a whore.

Checking over her reflection Buffy nodded to herself. Seeing as she'd spent so much time choosing her clothes Buffy touched up her make up quickly, and put on a little lip gloss. Looking over herself Buffy nodded again. "You'll do." She muttered grabbing her runners and tugging them on. Finally leaving her room.

"Ready?"

"Ah yeah." Buffy said with a soft blush. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Buffy said picking up her hand bag and hurriedly grabbing an umbrella, just in case. Picking up a discarded light blue coat Buffy smiled up at him. "All set."

Angel smiled back, he wasn't stupid, at least not all the time. He knew when a woman was trying to impress him. It felt great to be fussed over in such a way again.

"You look beautiful Buffy." _'You always look beautiful.'_

Buffy felt a rush of feminine pride spread through her warming her to the tips of her toes. "Thanks. So do you…look good, I mean…" Buffy felt herself flush in embarrassment, cutting herself off from an awkward embarrassed ramble.

Angel smiled to himself, gently clasping her hand in his. He liked the way Buffy spoke, it was adorable how things seemed to come out of her mouth, before she even realized she'd said them. A shot of jealous struck through him like a lightning bolt, as he wondered if she was always like that, or if she only did it around him. He hoped it was the latter.

Buffy squeezed Angel's hand gently in hers, sensing his sudden tension. Looking up at him worriedly. "I'm fine." Angel said in response to her look. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, forcefully tapping down the jealous that had assaulted him.

"So do you know where were heading, or am I leading the way?" Buffy asked, excitement shining brightly from her face.

Angel stared at her for a moment, he wasn't used to people just being excited about being with him, it was a heady experience, one he hadn't felt before. "Where ever my lady leads I shall follow." Angel replied.

Buffy flushed in pleasure, it was very flattering to be spoken to in such a way, if it had been said by anyone else though, she felt sure she'd consider it cheesy and insincere. Must be because he has that sincere light in his eyes, and his words sound like they came naturally, not premeditated. She shrugged it off, she was over analysing everything. She had a tendency to do that when she was nervous.

"Well there's a mall just around the corner, we could go there?" Buffy suggested.

Angel nodded. "Sounds like a plan." _'Buffy's excitement must be infectious'_ Angel thought as excitement bubbled in his chest, as Buffy led them down the dark streets towards the mall.

"Is it always this crowded in here?" Angel asked Buffy as they entered the shopping complex.

"Pretty much, yeah. Lots of people love to shop every day. Although with Christmas around the corner it's probably more so." Buffy replied looking around the complex, trying to decide which shop they should try first. Making a decision Buffy walked, her hand still clasped in Angel's.

"How do you know where you're going?" Angel asked as he easily kept up with her pace. His eyes roving round the complex. Taking in the green, and red tinsel. Little flashing baubles that decorated the stores, and a huge Christmas tree that had been decorated for the Christmas season.

Buffy looked across at him. "You're kidding right?" Angel shook his head. "I'm a girl, when I had money to spare, I used to come here all the time, and the mall isn't something a girl forgets her way around…it's like riding a bike, once you learn, you don't forget." Buffy said leading them into a store Angel didn't see the name of.

Angel looked around himself, the store was small. Racks upon racks of clothes met his deep chocolate gaze. "Well have a bit of a look around, see if there's anything you like." Buffy said an unwarranted feeling of nerves curling in her belly.

Buffy followed after Angel as he slowly made his way round the store. His gaze was steady as he carefully eyed the choices before him. Everything in the store was not what he was used to wearing, but he'd seen the people on the streets wearing things that were far more…'cultured' then what he saw before him.

Angel picked out a black pair of jeans, and silently showed them to Buffy. Buffy nodded. "Keep looking once your done you can try them on." Buffy said nodding towards the back of the store where a row of doors could be seen.

Buffy watched as Angel picked out more clothes as he carefully made his way around the racks. All the clothes he picked where dark, well except for the occasional white top. Nothing had overly dramatic designs. They were all plain. She realised after a few moments he was picking out things he thought where close to what he was used to wearing. After all back then clothes didn't have slogans or were tie-dyed.

"Can I help you?" A man said in a high pitched voice, his posture one that screamed gay.

"No thanks were just browsing." Buffy said with a smile.

"Ok but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He said making his way back round the racks to other customers who had entered.

"You finished?" Buffy asked when Angel turned to her a few moments later. At Angel's nod Buffy led him over to the change rooms. "Now's the fun part, trying them on." Buffy said pushing open a door. The mirror image of herself looked back at her, Angel's image was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, um I guess that questions marked off the list." Buffy muttered feeling somewhat flustered.

Angel didn't even blink. Caressing her cheek on the way in Angel quickly shut the door, turning the lock into place. Buffy sighed in relief, for a moment there she felt for sure that she had made Angel feel uncomfortable. That was something she was desperate to avoid. He seemed so down trodden on himself. Which was why she had taken him to this store, even though he had, by his own admission centuries' worth of money put aside. She had a feeling he wouldn't want anything from a high grade store. Feeling that he didn't deserve the luxury.

It turned out that Angel was a great judge of clothes, as all of his clothes choices suited him. Of course he'd had a lot of practise over the years. Buying everything that he had picked out. Buffy and Angel left the store.

"So do you want anymore clothes, or are you right now?" Buffy asked as they walked through the complex. Her eyes taking in the new clothes he had changed into. His old pants and Riley's top had been dumped into a bin.

Angel was about to shake his head when his eyes caught sight of a coat, and he paused in the middle of the path. "Angel?" Buffy asked, following his gaze. "Oh." Buffy muttered as she caught sight of the leather duster hanging in the window.

Angel took hold of Buffy's hand and led her into the store. Taking the lead in the shopping trip for the first time. Buffy followed along a small smile on her lips, it seemed to her that she was finally getting to see something of the real Angel, not the timid, I'm too guilty to be worth anything nature he had been showing. She'd only seen this side once before, at the demon club, oh and maybe again on the couch this morning.

It wasn't long at all until Angel held the coat in his hands, trying on the soft leather. Making sure to stay clear of any mirrors in the store. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Buffy. She had moved from his side where she had been standing only a moment ago.

She was standing in front of a black leather coat. The leather shining in the bright lights in the store. He could see her longing in her stance and practically taste it in the air. It was one of the things he loved about her, she never felt things halfway, she felt strongly. He'd never met a person who felt as strongly as Buffy did. It didn't make any sense, he'd only know her for a few short days, and yet it felt like he knew all of her already.

Angel walked over to her, his eyes taking stock of the coat. He could already tell that the coat would look good on her. His mind conjured up a vision of Buffy in the coat, only in the coat. Her legs bare and the swell of her breast peaking out over the neckline of the coat. Angel pushed the images aside, his cock already uncomfortably hard. He seemed to have no control over his mind when it came to Buffy.

Flicking his gaze from the coat to Buffy and back again Angel judged the size she would need. Pick up one of them from the rack, without a word, Angel turned around and head for the counter shrugging off the coat he had tried on in the process.

Buffy recognising his intentions marched after him. "Angel, that's a $200 coat. I can't let you do that!" Buffy protested just as they made it to the counter. The person in front of them looking back at them for a second. Buffy ignored it. "I was just looking. There's no need to buy it! I didn't even try it on! It might not even look good." Buffy continued ticking off the reasons on her fingers as she tried to think of more.

Angel looked at her, a look in his eyes that she deliberately didn't put a name too, as she felt her knees start to weaken at the heated look. _'That look is cheating!'_ Buffy thought forcing her eyes to look away from the warm depths of his eyes. "Oh it'll look good." Angel said, his tone confident, if not a little huskier then she was used to.

"But, but…" Buffy repeated her mind pulling a mental blank on her in her hour of need. _'Damned traitor!'_ Buffy thought. Risking a glance at Angel. Her hazel eyes meeting his brown ones by accident.

"I want to do this for you." Angel said his voice soft, compelling. His brown eyes, that still held hers captive, turned pleading.

Buffy felt her resolve weakening and she sighed in defeat. "Ok, but I'll pay you back." Buffy said. Happiness flooding through her, even though Angel's eyes had one the argument. Those things were hazardous to a woman's free will! She was getting the coat! She hadn't been able to stop herself from going over to it and flirting with idea of getting it. She had resisted the urge try it on, knowing that she'd only want it more if she did. She had been quiet ready to leave the coat behind when Angel had walked over.

Angel nodded already resolved to not let her, but not seeing the point of telling her so. The lady at the counter smiled at Angel, ignoring the petite young blonde standing next to him. "Hi how are you?" She beamed her name tag showing that her name was Bekki. Her long black hair falling in soft curls down her back and around her face, her brown eyes looking him over flirtatiously.

She radiated sex appeal and all in all made Buffy feel very young, and insecure. Jealousy swarming through her. Fighting back the urge to rip Bekki's hair out, Buffy looked over at Angel. Her gut twisting as she saw the smile on his face. Directed at the cashier.

Buffy directed her gaze away, gritting her teeth, so hard that she hurt her gums. _'It's just a smile! It's just a smile! Don't act like the immature teenager! Don't act like the immature teenager!'_ Buffy repeated over and over in her head. _'How long does it take to pay for two coats?'_ Buffy thought, pressing her mouth together as Bekki gave her a once over, clearly dismissing her as competition.

She was concentrating so hard on not doing the wacky that she didn't hear a word of the conversation going on between the two. It seemed like an age before they finally left the shop.

Once they left the shop Buffy storm on ahead, quickening her pace leaving Angel behind for a few moments before he easily caught up his long legs easily eating up the distance Buffy had managed to put between them.

Angel caught her arm, pulling her to a stop. "Buffy what's the matter?" Angel asked ignoring what his nose was telling him, in favour of hearing her tell him.

"Nothing." Buffy muttered an angry tone to her voice, but whether she was angry at him, or at herself neither knew.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Angel said turning her to face him. Her bottom lip was jutted out in an angry little pout, her hazel eyes glittering wetly, even as they shone with an angry fire. Buffy stomped her tiny foot. The sound echoing dulling around them, a small hiccupping laugh escaping her lips. She wiped at the wetness she could feel in her eyes, her tears not yet falling down her cheeks. "Damn it!" Buffy groused, laughing again as Angel took her hands rubbing soothing circles on the backs of them. "I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid." Angel corrected instantly.

Buffy shot him a look. "I'm being stupid." Buffy conceded. "I'm doing the wacky." Angel gave her a confused look, but remained silent. "I'm doing the jealous teenager thing." Buffy said. "I'll get over it." Buffy said managing to smile at him, her cheeks pink from her emotional rollercoaster ride.

Angel chuckled, the sound was pleasant and Buffy was sure that if he wasn't chuckling at her, she would have kissed him. "So, you think I'm funny?" Buffy asked sweetly.

Angel nodded, and pushed some hair behind her ear. "I also think your sexy when your jealous." Buffy's cheeks flushed hotter, as heat unfurled in her belly. Angel walked her backwards, until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Angel?" Buffy said her voice breathless as her eyes locked with his.

"Buffy?" Was Angel's breathy reply, his face centimetres from hers. Their lips touched as their eyes fell closed. The small contact was enough to bring a moan out of Buffy, as her arms came up and around his neck. The world fell away at that simple contact, the complex, the people walking passed, no longer held any meaning, as the two became the centre of the others world.

Angel lifted her up the wall, so that she was held in place by his body, legs automatically wrapping around his waist, resting her core over the tent in his pants. Buffy gasped as their kiss heated up, their tongues meeting in a sensual battle.

Buffy pulled Angel's hair, causing the vampire to gasp raggedly. Buffy used his momentary distraction to her advantage, and plunged her tongue into the cool recesses of his mouth, a groan sounding from deep in Angel's throat.

Buffy explored the inside of Angel's mouth trying not to miss any of it secrets. Her exploration was cut short, when with a lustful growl Angel took control of the kiss. Unceremoniously forcing her out of his mouth, and into hers. Buffy moaned in protest, which was quickly followed by a mew of delight as Angel's tongue expertly explored her mouth hitting a place in her mouth that made her moan unintelligibly every time he hit it. It was lucky that Angel was holding her up, because her legs had turned into boneless mush.

Buffy gasped as Angel's hands managed to work their way into her top, his cool hands setting fire to her skin, adding more heat to the burning fire that was in the pit of her stomach. She could feel her panties dampening with her desire, but couldn't find it in herself to care.

Buffy was grinding against him. Her arousal filling his senses, fogging up his rational thoughts as he thrust against her in return, needing the friction that the action created. Buffy's breathing moans were music to his ears, even as his greedy mouth swallowed them as his tongue plundered hers.

Buffy ripped her mouth away from his, her breathes coming in loud uneven pants. Her hands bracing themselves on his shoulders. His mouth kissed a path from her cheek down to her neck, paying special attention to the pulse hammering in the artery. Angel felt his face shift as the desire to sink his fangs into her jugular assaulted him. Angel resisted the urge, but not being able to pull away completely, Angel bathed the beating pulse with his tongue, enjoying the feel of her pulse, earning soft keening noises from Buffy.

One of his hands travelled downwards over her smooth stomach, working its way into her pants to press against the damp curls. Buffy ground into his hand. "Angel." She gasped her fingers clutching against his broad shoulders as the new sensations hit.

"You're alright." Angel soothed, his voice ragged with need as he pressed a finger against her clit. The pressure causing new sensations to course through her virgin body. Her hips grinding down on his hand uncontrollably. "Angel!" Buffy panted out.

"Buffy." Angel moaned against her skin, her arousal growing stronger every second.

"Sorry to break up the quickie, but store policy, you know." A deep gravelly voice called out breaking the two out of their lustful haze, as the cold tones reached them. Angel stiffened and pulled away from Buffy, gently setting her down on her feet, where she promptly slid to the ground her legs still not wanting to cooperate with her.

Angel felt guilt hit him, he was about to take Buffy in a darkened walkway of the mall. Her first time in a mall. Not something that Buffy would want…what any virgin would want. On top of that vampires, 5 of them had managed to catch him unawares. "Buffy don't move." Angel ordered his eyes never leaving the vampires in front of him.

"Really not a problem." Buffy muttered as lust thrummed through her still, as she sought to get control of her body. Embarrassment was also flooding her system. What had she been thinking! What must he be thinking?! She had been about to lose her virginity…at a mall of all places! That was not how she imagined her first time…at least it hadn't been totally out in the open. She had made it to one of those corridors where the toilets where, and further on an elevator.

The 5 vamps where momentarily taken aback when they saw that the man was a vampire, and not just any vampire, but a master vampire. The urge to fight was too strong though, and they were all in their 50's it wasn't as if they where fledges any more.

All 5 let growls rip from their throats the sound was low, and deep; threatening. Anticipation grew in Angel as he answered with one of his own. The sound far more threatening than theirs had been. It had been a long time since he had fought anyone, and despite having a soul, the vampire missed the thrill of a good fight.

Buffy eyes looked from Angel to the 5 vamps and back again. Fear was eating at her. Not for herself…ok maybe a little for herself, but mostly it was for Angel. She didn't really want this to happen. She'd never been the type to want her man fighting over her. She kept silent however, this was a whole new playing field, one that she had no real understanding of. It was better that Angel take care of it. _'Please may he not get hurt because of me?!'_ Buffy thought. Silently praying, hoping that someone would be listening.

Angel slipped into a defensive stance, his eyes never leaving the small nest that had stumbled across them on their hunt. He took note of their stances and he could have snorted in disbelief. They were nothing but undisciplined children. They were fools to go up against any master vampire, least of all one as old as him.

Angel could feel the demon smirking in anticipation, for the battle to come. Mocking him with gruesomely detailed ways to slaughter the 5 before him. A sick pleasure at the ideas rose within him as the images flashed through his minds eye, before he forcefully pushed them away. He would no longer be a monster. He no longer wanted to do those things, he would never give into the evil that rested just a scratch below the surface, held back only by the humanity of his guilt ridden soul.

He was more determined now than ever! Buffy would only see the best of him! Never would he allow her to see into his dark past!

The 5 attacked him as a group, snarling as they threw punches and kicks in an effort to take him down. Angel dodged and weaved through the flurry of arms and legs. Landing a punch to one of his attackers guts' making the struck vamp double over holding his stomach.

Snapping another's neck in a strong quick movement, the vamp bursting into a cloud of dust in an instant. Angel turned and faced the three remaining vamps. His golden eyes glinting in the badly lit corridor.

Buffy couldn't make out what was happening, the movements too quick for human eyes to follow. She heard the feral growls coming from the vamps and the one that was seemingly unconscious on the ground. There was a sudden burst of dust, and the action stopped. Angel was back in his position in front of her. Guarding her from harm.

Angel dodged a blow to his stomach only to get hit in the face by the second vampire, who had come up behind the first one. Snapping his arm out, he backhand the female right into the wall. The force leaving a dent in the wall.

The male vamp he had sent to the floor managed to stand up, flicking out a switch blade. He advanced on Angel, who had his back turned to him as he traded blows with the other male vamp, who'd first attacked him in round two.

Buffy saw the attack coming, her eyes going wide with shock. "Angel!!" Buffy called out. Her heart was pumping in her chest as she watched.

Angel's eyes flickered to Buffy for a moment, noting where her eyes were pointed. Turning around just in time to avoid getting his throat cut. Instead the intended strike glanced up and managed to swipe him across the cheek.

With an angry snarl Angel grabbed the offending blade easily twisting it out of the vamps arm. "Taking on a Master vampire. You must have a death wish!" Angel growled menacingly for a brief moment allowing himself to enjoy the fear before plunging the blade deeply into the younger vamps dead heart.

Brushing the dust off his jacket Angel calmly looked up at the remaining two vamps. The female and male looked at each other, before running down the darkened corridor, towards the emergency exit, and out of sight.

Angel turned around his face shifting back into the handsome face that had stolen so many women's hearts over the years. Buffy watched unable to move. Held in place by the surge of relief that was coursing through her, in time with the thunderous beat of her heart.

As soon as she could move Buffy threw her arms around Angel. Sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! If I hadn't of stormed off like an immature brat we never would have come here." Buffy cried her voice muffled by his jacket, and her sobs.

Angel wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "It's not your fault. Besides everything's fine." Angel soothed hoisting her up against him, before picking up their bags, before leading them into the ladies restroom.

Buffy pulled back wiping at her eyes. "I don't think your suppose to be in here." Buffy said softly with a half hearted laugh.

"I don't suppose I am. But no one else is in here, I checked." Angel replied. Letting Buffy move away from him.

She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, wetting the tip with some tap water. Coming back over to Angel. She lightly dabbed at the wound on his cheek. She was slightly surprised when the blood was cleared away, that the wound had completely sealed up. As if the wound had never happened. "That was quick." Buffy said, looking him over. Noting that a small speck of blood had landed on his t-shirt. _'Well one drop shouldn't be too hard to get out.' _Buffy thought.

"Thanks." Angel murmured his hand gently resting over the spot, the feeling of the moisture still clinging to his skin, as well as the heat of her fingers through the paper. "You might want to fix yourself up a bit too before we leave." Angel commented as Buffy headed for the door.

Buffy glanced back at him questioningly. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she realised what he meant. "Oh." She muttered a faint barely intelligible blush, flushing her cheeks. Her hair was mussed and her clothes where rumpled. Her lips where swollen from his passionate kisses.

Buffy patted down her hair. and fixed her clothes. Giving herself a quick once over, she reapplied her lip gloss, hoping to disguise her puffy lips. "All done." Buffy said looking over her shoulder back at Angel. The no reflection thing was slightly creepy, but she'd get used to it.

They made their way back out into the main shopping plaza. The shops where beginning to pack up by now. "So are we headed for home now?" Buffy asked curiously.

Angel shook his head. "No there's one more stop I want to make." Angel said looking around the complex, walking quickly through the store. Buffy taking two steps to his one to keep up.

Finally seeing what he wanted Angel took Buffy's hand in his. Entering Collette's jewellery store. The woman whom they assumed was Collette gave them a cheery smile as she took in the sign from outside evidently in the process of packing up herself.

"Where looking for a cross for my girl here. Can you help us?" Angel asked Collette. Not missing the delighted sparkle that entered Buffy's eyes.

"Of course I can." Collette said with a smile. Going out the back of the shop.

"Angel don't crosses…"

"Yes, but I want you to have one." Angel said.

"Angel I can't…"

"I've got it." Angel cut her off again.

Buffy flushed in annoyance. _'Couldn't he ask first, instead of just telling me this is what's happening? I don't mind people buying me things, but that jacket was expensive, and Collette's is pricey too!'_ Buffy thought. She was about to voice them, when Collette came back out clutching a secure metal box in her hands.

Placing the box down on the glass counter, she unlatched the lid and pulled it open, before turning it around to face the potential customers.

There were many designs in the box. Somewhere large and decorative, others thin and small, all where different designs, but one in particular caught her eye. It was small and silver the edges smoothed out. It was beautiful! Buffy hoped that Angel would pick that one. She wasn't going to say anything. This was his gift to her, she wanted him to pick.

"That one." Angel said pointing at the small silver cross. It was the only one that would suit his Buffy. He'd been happy, beyond the ability of words to describe when she hadn't protested his claim, and had even seemed pleased by it.

"Excellent choice sir." Collette flattered, hoping to make a regular customer out of the handsome young man. She picked up the small delicate cross. Carefully arranged it, in its own small downy box.

"That comes to $250 sir." Collette said as she rang up the cross on her computer.

Angel nodded digging into his pocket and pulling out his bankcard, and handing it over to her.

"Angel…"

"Consider it a Christmas present." Angel said anticipating Buffy's sentence.

"You're not going to let me pay back the jacket either are you?" Buffy realised with a sigh.

Angel shook his head. "The jackets also a Christmas present."

"Well, then thank you very much, I love them already." Buffy said giving in with as much grace as she could muster. Her mind turning over what she could possibly get him in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel or Buffy the vampire slayer. Or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. More fluffy bonding time between Angel and Buffy. Old friends come to visit. Light smutty warning.

**PART 1**

**ANGEL**

**CHAPTER 3**

Angel sat on the bed, watching Buffy sleep. His heart felt like it was going to be ripped from his chest. Buffy, she could have died today. Had he lost, or hadn't been there! He had the overwhelming urge to lock her in the apartment that he now shared with her, and keep her there, safe from harm.

That wasn't an option though. She'd hate him for it; he was sure. Some small part of him believed that it would be worth it, to ensure her safety, but a bigger part of him couldn't stand even the vaguest possibility that she could hate him.

There was no chance of him leaving now. He wasn't even sure he could if he wanted to! He ran a hand over her face, lightly brushing some hair from her forehead. Dipping down he pressed his lips to her smooth forehead. A peaceful smile graced Buffy's face, and as Angel pulled back, she turned, her small hand coming to rest on his thigh. The heat of her small hand making him shiver in pleasure, as he imagined it sliding up further.

Angel felt his heart ease, and contract at the same time. He couldn't lose her now. She was making him feel part of the world he believed to be spurned from, the night he chose to go after Darla, by the docks of his old home town in Ireland.

Briefly he wondered how the small quaint little town faired, before discarding it. It didn't matter. Gently sliding her hand from his thigh, careful not to wake her as he got up from the bed. Slipping from the room with all the grace, and stealth of a large cat.

Angel left the apartment, the slight cool breeze brushing against his face, making his jacket fan out behind him, as he strode out into the night.

He walked the streets, heading towards the closest magic shop he knew of. There were at least three in L.A, serious ones at least, there were plenty more that where there purely for children's entertainment. He'd heard a rumour though that a fourth could be getting set up at the Southern edge of the city. A bad place for it if you asked him, way too easy to get murdered without anyone knowing about it for months.

Angel glanced behind him, his senses telling him that he was being followed. His eyes narrowed as he kept walking. Whoever it was, wasn't very stealthy, but was smart enough, to keep down wind. He was getting a vamp vibe, two of them. Young ones. A perverse part of him hoped that they were the two that had gotten away at the mall.

He never broke his stride, keeping his senses on the two followers. Who where muttering amongst themselves, as they followed. _'Idiots!'_ Angel thought rolling his eyes, waiting patiently for the attack that was sure to come…once they finished arguing over which way was the best way to go about it.

Angel had almost reached the magic shop when he felt the two move. Calmly dodging the swipes they aimed at his head, he caught their wrists, jerking their arms forward so that their heads knocked together with a sickening crack, that had the two yelping in pain. "Can you two get any dumber? It surprises me that your whole nest survived as long as it did,"

"You killed them you bastard!!! Jaymes, David and Marra!" The woman screamed, cutting off whatever he had been going to say next. Her long unkempt hair falling around her face, her eyes conveying her rage as her golden gaze met his own unflinchingly.

She leapt at him, only to come to a complete stop as his knee made contact with her gut. Her pained gasping breathes wheezing through her mouth as she tried to catch her breath through the pain that was rocking her mid section.

Angel lowered his knee, letting the vamp fall to the ground in a heap, his eyes turning on the male who had also gotten up. Angel's smile was cold, and full of fury. "You think you can attack a master vampire, and their date and get out unscathed?" Angel growled punching the male sending him to the ground with a thud, blood spilling down his nose unchecked as he got back up again, a growl rumbling through him as anger clouded his judgement. "You'd kill us, your own kind over a mere human girl! Who in the hell do you think you are!!!" He screamed.

"I go by Angel." Angel said, the look of terror and hopeful disbelief making him smirk.

"I heard you got a soul." He sneered.

"So I did, but I'll still dust your ass for endangering her!" Angel growled snapping the vamps neck with a quick fluid move. Ignoring the menacing voice that whispered of how much better it would feel to have tortured him first.

The woman scrambled back when Angel turned his attention back on her. "Please don't kill me! I promise, you won't see me again!" She begged as she continued to back up not caring about the stray glass that bit into her palm, breaking the skin.

Angel shook his head. "That's a lie. You wouldn't be able to help it. you'd keep coming after me, and her until we were dead. It's just the way a nest operates. Vengeance for their fallen comrades." Angel said moving before she even realised he had. She was dust before she even had a chance to open her mouth.

Angel continued forward, a contented feeling settling on him, at having protected Buffy from the vamps that would have exacted retribution in any shape or form they could. He was pleasantly surprised when guilt for his actions didn't surface. He had saved lives, more than just his and Buffy's by taking out that nest. It felt good knowing he had saved their future victims.

He reached the magic shop and he paused, a frown marring his angelic features. Blood he scented blood. He opened the door, not so surprised to find it unlocked. The lights were off, but he easily saw the dead body, of who he assumed was the shop owner.

The killer was a demon, of that he was sure. The demons scent filled the room. His frown deepened. This didn't look good. Demons didn't just break into a shop to kill someone without purpose. They had people on the street to do that. No this practically screamed apocalypse. Angel moved around the store quickly, avoiding the body, being respectful of the dead. Whatever was happening, or not going to happen his only concern, was to protect Buffy. The Powers That Be had champions to look after the world, but they didn't care about the individual people in it, least of all their champions.

Angel grabbed what he needed. Holy water, crosses, and on a hunch he wandered out the back and added a few stakes to the bag he was also pilfering. Leaving the store, Angel disregarded the idea of calling someone. The body of the dead shopkeeper would be found in the morning, and he couldn't risk being involved.

***

Angel pushed the key into the lock turning the handle, he'd borrowed the key from its resting place inside Buffy's purse. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Buffy sitting on the couch a quilt around, the thing he recognised as a T.V flashing light into the darkened room. Low sounds coming from the T.V.

Buffy turned to look at him. "Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Angel asked setting the bag down on the table.

"Oh just watching some boring late night shows…hoping they'll put me back to sleep." Buffy said smiling at him. It had shocked her when she'd woken to the door closing leaving her in an empty apartment, but then she couldn't expect him to stay cooped up inside all the time, and nights, were Angel's days so he was bound to go out. "Do anything interesting?"

"No." Angel said shaking his head. He wouldn't tell her about the two vamps, or the dead magic shop owner. She was his light in the darkness. The reason he had for living. His salvation. He didn't want her light darkened, by the evils of the world, his world. "I did however pick up some things that we'll go over tomorrow." Angel said walking over to the couch, standing in front of Buffy.

His enhanced vision easily saw the exhaustion on her face, and in her hazel eyes. He resisted the urge to frown in concern. Had she heard him go out, and had been worried over him. Knowing Buffy that was exactly what had happened.

Angel scooped her up, like you would a precious child. Her legs wrapping around his hips on reflex. "Angel?" Buffy questioned.

Angel placed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, leaning his forehead against her. "I appreciate that you worry over me Buffy, but you shouldn't let it interfere with your sleep." Angel admonished gently, not liking that he'd inadvertently been the cause of her losing sleep.

Buffy nodded too tired to be bothered with arguing about what, or who she chose to lose sleep over. "Doesn't matter. Don't have to work tomorrow." Buffy mumbled. Nuzzling his face with her warm cheek, enjoying the cool heat of his soft skin.

'_Yes it does.'_ "Come on Buffy let's see if we can't get some sleep."

"Your treating me like a child." Buffy whispered tiredly, with a small chuckle.

"No," Angel disagreed. "like a loved one." _'If you were a child my thoughts about you would be criminal.'_

"You don't sleep at night though." Buffy said her tired mind not really keeping track of the conversation.

"If I sleep now I can spend the whole day with you tomorrow." Angel said turning off the T.V with the remote, placing the room in complete darkness.

"I like the sound of that." Buffy mumbled snuggling closer to the strong body that was carrying her effortlessly. The smooth motions of his powerful stride comforting her, and tipping her over the edge into sleep.

Angel placed her under the sheets, careful not to wake her, as he placed her down on the soft double bed, pulling the blankets up around her. Getting changed into his pyjama pants, disregarding the top. Before he had the soul he had always slept in the nude, so wearing clothes to bed even the loose comfortable pyjamas felt weird, but for Buffy's sake he'd at least wear the pants to bed, he didn't think she'd react to kindly to a naked man in her bed…at least not at the present time. Even if she did 'like' him.

Angel slid into the bed, the mattress dipping under his added weight. Buffy gravitated towards him, snuggling up to his side in her sleep. He curled his arm around her. Her head resting on his chest. Her soft hair blanketing his cool skin, her warm hand burning the skin it rested upon. Angel let his eyes close, breathing deeply, taking the scent of the cocoa butter lotion she used, and the scent that was uniquely Buffy. He fell asleep, the scents calming him, and giving him peace like only Buffy could.

***

"…Holy water acts like acid for vampires. So you should always carry some on you. The cross will…"

"Angel I don't like this." Buffy muttered. It had felt beyond nice to wake up to Angel's arms wrapped around her, hugging her to his chest. It had felt even better when he had uttered a good morning into her hair before kissing the top of her head. But it felt disheartening as she listened to him explain what hurt his kind. "I don't like carrying things that can hurt you." Buffy said eyeing the items on the table with obvious distaste. Toying with the silver cross Angel had convinced her to wear before Christmas despite her protests.

Angel broke off from what he was saying, offering her a smile. "I know Buffy, but I want, need you to be able to protect yourself if for whatever reason I'm not there." Angel said his deep brown eyes making quick work of undermining her objections.

Buffy nodded. "You should come with a warning. Something like make eye contact brain turns to mush." Buffy muttered earning herself a smug, amused smirk from the vampire.

Angel picked up one of the 7 water balloons that he had filled up with tape water. Placing it in Buffy's palm, careful not to break it with his preternatural strength. "Are you sure about this?" Buffy asked. Guessing what he wanted her to do.

"It's only tape water, it's not going to hurt me." Angel said missing the amusement in Buffy's eyes as he took off his jacket and threw it over the couch.

Buffy shrugged and stood up, placing herself next to the filled water balloons. Calmly and naturally cupping the one she held in her hand. When Angel turned back around to face her Buffy launched the watery missile. The balloon hit him squarely in the chest, bursting on impact, the white singlet top he was wearing now sporting a dark, wet splotch where the balloon hit.

"Cheat." She heard Angel mutter. Buffy smirked already armed with another water balloon. She threw just as Angel moved the water balloon bursting against the couch, she winced hoping that the water didn't leave a water mark.

Picking up another one Buffy watched Angel as he moved from place to place faster than her eyes could see, only pausing for a moment to allow her to see where he moved to. Judging where he'd be Buffy threw the third water balloon resisting the urge to do a happy dance when she heard a surprised noise from Angel when she heard the balloon burst.

Her last projectiles hit their mark as well. Angel stood slightly winded, water soaking his clothes. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Captain of the cheerleading squad, netball and Basket ball, and I kick ass at dodge ball…and I'm not too shabby at soccer." Buffy rattled off ticking off the sports as she said them. "Bad at research, good at sports." She quipped smiling at Angel's surprised look, deciding not to take offence that he was surprised she liked sports.

"Which is your favourite?"

"Hmmm…none, my favourite is ice skating." Buffy said looking at the picture of the little girl at the ice rink. "I never competed though; I just liked the freedom it gave me." Buffy said a sad smile twisting her mouth.

"You might wanna get into something dry." Buffy said her eyes appreciating the way his wet clothes clung to him. Angel nodded and walked into Buffy's/their room were his clothes hung up beside hers.

Buffy carefully walked to the linen closet pulling out 4 clean towels. Using two to mop up the water on the floorboards. Using one to soak up the water that had gotten on the carpet. She put away the unused towel.

Sitting at the table Buffy picked up one of the small glass vials with the mark of the holy cross stuck on the front of the small bottle. What Angel was asking. It wasn't all that much. Not really. She just wasn't used to people giving a damn. Sure her friends weren't exactly uncaring, but they didn't really want to see her, not the real her.

Sometimes Willow came close, but they couldn't understand why she couldn't, or wouldn't go home. Her parents didn't care, and none of her parents friends questioned the excuse given for her sudden disappearance. But Angel cared. Angel really did give a damn. The notion was still new to her, was foreign in her thoughts. It made her feel strange, but it was a good strange. To be looked after, instead of doing the looking after. So to ease his mind she would carry a cross and holy water…but the stake…well that looked dangerous…and she didn't even know where the human heart was, exactly, so it'd be safer all round to leave them at home.

"I'll do it. I'll carry a cross and some Holy water, but…but the stakes, I'd probably end up staking myself, so there all yours." Buffy said when she heard the door open.

"Thank you." Angel said pressing a kiss into her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo, he frowned as he scented the traces of sadness in her scent, but he didn't comment on it, she'd tell him her hurts when she was ready.

Walking into the bathroom Angel tossed his wet clothes into the laundry bin. It needed to go down to the laundry mat on the bottom floor of the apartment complex tonight. The bin was full almost to the point of overflowing, with both his and Buffy's clothes.

"The laundry needs doing." Angel commented as he came back out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I know. I was going to do it yesterday but forgot all about it." Buffy said with a shrug. Not overly fussed, the washing got done one way or another.

"What would you normally be doing on your day off?" Angel asked sitting down at the table with Buffy.

"Well on a good day I'd go out, probably walk around one of the parks, maybe get a coffee, or an ice cream…normally an ice cream, but on a day like today, I'd snuggle up with Mister Gordo and watch T.V." Buffy said with a smile as the rain beat against the one window of the apartment.

"Who's Mister Gordo?" Angel asked torn between jealousy and envy of anyone getting to snuggle with Buffy.

Buffy stood up immediately. "You mean I haven't introduced you to Mister Gordo?" Buffy asked sounding mortified at herself, a teasing quality lacing her tone. Going to the shelf Buffy picked up a stuffed pig, before bringing it back to the table.

"Angel I'd like you to meet Mister Gordo my childhood companion. Mister Gordo meet Angel my new nightmare keep awayerer." Buffy teased placing the stuffed pig on Angel's lap, knowing full well that Angel had been jealous of her favourite stuffed toy.

"A stuffed pig?" Angel murmured his hands closing around the soft, small toy pig. He chuckled feeling stupid. He'd been jealous over a childhood toy! He never used to get jealous. Not in his 26 human years and never in his 244 years as a vampire. But he'd felt the emotion countless times since he met Buffy. It was stupid, ridiculous even, a vampire of his years jealous of mere boys, and now, a stuffed pig.

"My nanny bought him for me. When I was, like four. I was having these nightmares over, and over again. She told me that he'd eat the nightmares to protect my dreams. After that I never got another nightmare for years." Buffy said a nostalgic smile curving her lips.

"Sounds like you love her." Angel said placing the pig on the table. Listening intently not wanting to miss anything.

"Yes. Very much. She was the one person I knew I could count on whilst growing up." Buffy laughed shaking herself out of her nostalgia, before she started thinking about 'them'. "What about you? You must have had family right?" Buffy asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

Angel shrugged. "Yes. A sister and my mother and father." Angel said wanting to get off the subject as soon as possible.

"A sister huh. I have a sister…she'd be almost one by now. She doesn't know me though, and I haven't seen her. You wouldn't believe how jealous I was, and yet happy I was to have sibling. I just hope mom and dad treat her better. They named her Dawn. They really do have a pension for weird names." Buffy smiled blinking her eyes, clearing the foggy tears that had gathered in her eyes. She really had to stop feeling sorry for herself. Her life was better without them judging her every move.

Angel felt a burning rage fill him, his sensitive nose scenting her pain, heavy in the air. He didn't need that though, it was written all over her face. She couldn't hide what she was feeling, her face revealed everything. Her beautiful heart worn on her sleeve. It bore too many bruises for one so young.

Pulling her up out of her chair Angel enfolded her into a hug. His strong arms, and chest providing comfort and lending their strength, and years of wisdom to the blonde beauty who had captured his heart so thoroughly. Buffy returned the embrace enjoying the way his presence could melt away her sorrow and pain.

"It's ok to cry you know." Angel told her pulling her closer.

Buffy shook her head. "I've cried enough tears over them. I honestly don't think I have any left for them. It, I just feel like they replaced me you know. They didn't like the original so they traded in for a new one." Buffy sighed a single tear escaping from her eye running down her cheek and onto Angel's top.

"I don't see why they would. They don't have a brain between them if you ask me." Angel told her his hand stroking the back of her head, loving the feel of the silky strands between his fingers. Buffy tilted her head back so that she could look at his face. Leaning up on her toes, using his chest for support, her lips met his.

The innocent meeting of their lips soon turned passionate, unable to help the physical attraction that was growing between them. Her hands of their own accord found their way into Angel's hair. Her fingers running through the strands. Angel's hands squeezed the rounded muscles of her ass before lifting her up with an ease that only those with preternatural strength could master.

Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically, her mind not even registering the change of positions. Buffy moaned as she felt the hard ridge of his desire pressing against her core. Heat flooding her core. She ground herself against it another moan ripping from her throat, this time accompanied by the deeper tones of Angel.

"We shouldn't. It's too soon." Buffy moaned as Angel thrust his hips.

"Yes I agree. Way too soon." Angel muttered his teeth nibbling on the soft skin below her ear. Neither of them sounding serious, or making any attempt to disentangle themselves from each other.

There was a sudden banging on the door, that startled the two from their lusty haze. Both moaned at the irony of such a thing happening again. "Ignore it." Angel muttered. His mouth enclosing the small fleshy bit of her ear. His blunt human teeth nibbling on it, his tongue tracing around the small stud she had in her ear.

"Ok." Buffy moaned already forgetting the knock on the door. Until it happened again.

"Hey Buffster! Are you in there?" A young males voice called.

Angel growled in annoyance against Buffy's neck. His face shifting before he had a chance to stop it. The mere sound of the males voice irritating him, on top of the fact that he was interrupting. Buffy hand ran through Angel's hair trying to calm him. She'd felt his face shift against her sensitive skin, and surprisingly she hadn't felt any fear.

"Is he stupid?" Angel said his voice more of a husky growl, that sent her gut clenching in need.

"No, just stubborn, and thick headed. But it's Xander so he won't leave anytime soon." As if confirming her breathy words another knock shuddered through the door.

"Hey Buffy!!"

Angel let loose another growl of annoyance. Breathing deeply of her scent, and nuzzling his face against her neck, trying to calm himself down. He ran his tongue against her beating pulse, the beating proof of her life comforting him, and making it easier to calm down. Angel slowly let her down to the ground just as a female voice came from outside.

"Hey Buffy if you're in there open up! You have no idea what being caught in a place like this can do to my reputation!"

Buffy gave a dry chuckle. "Well if Queen C's here then it's safe to say so is the rest of the gang." Buffy said with a sigh. Feeling both relief and disappointment that they had been interrupted. "If you want to hide in my room that's fine, my friends can be a little overwhelming."

Angel shook his head. "I'll meet them. I think I can handle a group of teenage kids." _'Jealousy would consume me if I stayed inside your room.'_ Angel thought. His senses telling him that two boys and two girls where outside the door, and his mind conjured up the four people in the photo that surrounded his blonde.

Buffy shrugged as if to say suit yourself. Another knock this one rattling the door on its hinges, making Buffy wince. "I'm coming! I'm coming! No need to break down the door Xands!" Buffy yelled as she opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Willow asked pushing her way in past Xander to get in the first hug. Willow froze as she released Buffy from her arms, her eyes focused on the tall, dark, and handsome man standing in the apartment, a blush spreading across her cheeks as his dark eyes met hers. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a week, and suddenly you have a boyfriend?!!" Willow demanded feeling hurt that Buffy hadn't called her.

"Ah, yeah…" Buffy started but was cut off.

"Is it that hard to pick up the phone?"

"When you've got tall, dark, and smexy over there, I doubt the phone was even on her radar." Cordelia said not giving Buffy a hug like the rest of them had, instead lowering herself to give a stiff nod, which Buffy returned.

"Ahh, yeah I guess you have a point there." Willow mumbled, doubting whether she would have remembered what a phone was if she had a guy like that.

Xander took in the man that Buffy was dating, taking an instant disliking to the man. Why in the hell couldn't Buffy date him? Hell they'd known each other since primary school days, and he'd had a crush on her since forever. What did this guy have that he didn't? He may be doing, whatever it was that you'd call what he and Cordy had, but still…

Angel resisted the urge to snarl at the boy that was rudely staring at him, jealousy pouring off him in waves, as the boy sized him up. _'Yeah just try it boy. You'd be dead so fast you wouldn't realize until minutes later.'_ Angel thought, his own jealousy pumping through him. Forcefully turning away from the boy, Xander? Before he could act on his brutal impulses, Angel turned his attention away from the boy. He knew already that he loathed the boy…to be honest he had since he'd seen his face in the photograph.

Cordelia circled around the hot guy in Buffy's apartment, as she took him in with a critical eye, making Angel feel very uncomfortable. "It isn't fair." Cordelia whined when she was satisfied with her inspection. "How come Buffy gets a hot guy when she's living like a damned commoner! When I'm super rich, beautiful, talented, and sexy but I'm stuck with cute, and geeky!" Cordelia whined cattily pointing an accusing finger at Xander.

"Well it's so good to know you care CC." Xander said sarcastically.

Willow, Buffy and Jesse exchanged looks. "Well it's good to see those two haven't change." Buffy said with a sigh. "How did those two start dating again?"

"I don't think you can call it dating, more like angsty passion." Willow commented trying hard to ignore the jealousy that she was feeling. For Xander to like Buffy was one thing. She knew Buffy didn't care for Xander that way, but for him to choose Cordelia, the bitch they hated since pre-school days was a blow to her pride, and libido.

Jesse on the other hand was jealous of Xander, and couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by his friend. Everyone in their group knew he had a thing for Cordelia for years. It was bordering on an obsession.

"Ah Angel, this is Willow, Jesse, Xander and…"

"I'm Cordelia." She introduced herself, holding out her hand to the man.

"Everyone this is Angel." Buffy finished fighting back her jealousy as Angel pressed a small kiss to the back of Cordelia's hand.

"Hi." Willow said offering a nervous wave of her hand. Jesse nodded politely his eyes wondering back to Cordelia.

"Yeah hi." Xander grumbled bad temperedly his eyes glaring at the taller man.

Angel could tell already what Buffy meant about her friends being slightly over whelming. They were all so different, it surprised him that they were even friends. Especially that Cordelia girl. She didn't seem to belong with this crowd, and yet she liked them more then she let on.

Angel walked over to Buffy, feeling the need for her calming presence to be close to him. As well as feeling the need to plainly state his claim on Buffy. The two boys, specifically Xander, seeing as he was the one eyeing his girl despite the fact that he had the brunette, needed to know that Buffy was off limits to everyone but himself. He wrapped his arms around her suppressing the need to possess her mouth in a show of dominance, and possession, and the other more demonic vampiric need to sink his fangs deeply into her neck, leaving a visible mark to the world.

Buffy leaned back in his embrace sensing that he needed for her to let him hold her, plus she really did enjoy the comfort of being in his arms. "So what are you guys doing here, it's pouring rain outside." Buffy asked looking out the window to see that the sky was still black as night, the heavy clouds sagging in the sky even as they let loose their burden.

"As if something as common as rain could keep us away." Xander joked.

Willow shook her head smiling fondly at him. "Were here because we leave in a couple of days for our Christmas holidays." Willow said sadly.

Buffy nodded in sudden understanding as a light bulb went off in her mind. "Oh is that today?" Buffy asked surprised looking over at the calendar hanging precariously on the wall.

"Yeah. Though I see why'd you forget." Cordelia said her eyes running up and down Angel pretending that Buffy wasn't blocking the view of his, sculpted to perfection, chest.

Buffy scowled a low growl sounding in her throat that only Angel caught, as jealousy pumped through her, making her heart beat faster. Angel kissed the top of her forehead, hugging her tighter, calming her and she squeezed his hand appreciatively with her own as they had come up over his when his arms had wrapped around her from behind.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at the display of affection, the sweetness of it almost making her want to barf. Her eyes landed on Xander and they softened slightly. She liked the guy, and he gave as good as he got when it came to their bantering, which was mostly friendly these days, more of a habit than anything else. Of course the fact that she had Xander didn't mean that she wouldn't keep her eyes open for an upgrade. She could do far better than Xander Harris!

"I bought you something." Willow said opening up her hand bag and carefully pulling out a picture with the blank side up as she handed it to Buffy.

Buffy's 'Awww Willow you shouldn't have' died on Buffy's lips as she flipped the picture over to be confronted by the image of a baby girl, the small amount of hair she had was brown and her eyes were open staring up at her happily as she chewed on her foot.

She didn't need Willow's next words, to know who the baby girl was. "Dawnie." She whispered so softly that only Angel picked up on the word. Buffy bit her bottom lip chewing on the soft flesh. She was torn between happiness at finally seeing her little sister, and regret that the baby sister she had was no longer a faceless being to her, some one that only existed as a fact in her mind.

"I was asked to babysit for your parents one night, and I figured you might want to see her. I thought that pose was irresistibly cute and the perfect Kodiak moment." Willow said only seeing what she wanted to see of Buffy's reaction. Sure in the fact that she had done a huge favour for her friend. It never even entered her mind that Buffy, her best friend would find anything but joy from the life she was no longer a part of. But perhaps she can be forgiven in this closed minded opinion as she only thought that Buffy chose to live on her own away from the love and safety of her family.

"Thanks Will." Buffy managed to choke out around the lump in her throat. She pulled her gaze away from the photo and gave Willow a wide, but utterly fake smile. Willow not recognising the falseness in the beaming smile, beamed back.

"You're welcome."

"Oh now that I think about it…your parents aren't going anywhere this year. With the baby and all. So you'd be able to visit them for Christmas this year. I'm sure they'd like that. A, And Dawn…Dawn would love to meet you." Willow said completely oblivious to the pain she was causing the petite blonde.

Surprisingly it was Cordelia who saved her. "Well I have a massage to get to. Come on Xander." At Buffy's confused look Cordelia elaborated. "Xander crashed his Ferrari a few days ago, so I'm giving him a ride." She said with a put upon tone and expression she didn't really feel. With a small smile to Buffy she grabbed Xander's arm pulling him with more strength then she ever thought she possessed out the door.

Buffy watched surprised, and for the first time since her acquaintance with the bitchy cheerleader she felt grateful, and felt that maybe Cordelia was smarter and kinder then she let on. With some amusement she noted Xander's mutinous expression, but evidently he decided it was more important not to walk in home in the rain, then stay and glare at Angel.

Jesse watched them go with a bemused expression, he wondered when Xander would grow up, if he'd ever grow up. The boy in the body of the man, who still wasn't over Buffy, even though he had his beloved Cordelia. He couldn't help but think that Cordelia deserved better then second place in someone's heart, and hoped that one day she would see that he loved her, with every fibre of his being.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Jesse asked turning his attention to Buffy and Angel. It was a weird name for a male, but he'd heard weirder.

"Buffy's going home for Christmas." Willow said as if it was obvious, cutting off whatever Buffy was going to say. "She should introduce Angel to them." Willow said turning her eyes on Buffy.

"Actually Will, I'm planning to spend my Christmas here, with Angel, in this apartment." Buffy said with a firm nod. She hoped that he didn't mind her speaking for him, he might not want to stay for Christmas. He might have other plans.

Willow looked disappointed but her expression quickly changed. She was sure Buffy would change her mind and go to her family.

Jesse shook his head for such a bright woman Willow could be dumber then a rock! He gave Buffy a shrug. He could see the pain in Buffy's expression and even though he didn't know the story he knew that Buffy had family problems. Unlike the others he knew that other people had family problems outside his own. In fact he believed that everyone of his friends faced some kind of parental problems at home, and for Buffy to move out, to him, showed an admirable amount of strength that he himself more than once wished he had.

Angel smiled into Buffy's hair. He liked being included, like he was part of a family again. He didn't think he could handle being back out on the streets, with no one caring about him, with no one for him to care about. To be considered a mere menace to the people around him. Buffy truly was his guiding light, his reason for being. As much as it terrified him to depend on someone so much, he was eternally grateful. "I'd be honoured to spend Christmas with you." Angel whispered in to her ear, causing a delightful shiver to run through her body. He could feel her muscles quivering against his chest.

Willow felt no small amount of jealousy for her friends obvious happiness in the arms of the man called Angel. Never had she met anyone who's name suited them more. Where could she find a man who loved her as much as Angel's eyes told her he loved Buffy. Xander who she had believed would eventually become her boyfriend, then husband when they got older, but that bitch Cordelia snatched him away from her, because she knew that Willow had wanted him, and now Buffy was keeping things from her, something as important as a guy as hot as Angel.

"So Angel, where do you live?" Willow asked, trying and failing to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

Angel paused he wasn't sure what to say. The truth wanted to fall off his lips, but what if Buffy didn't want it to be known? If he could sweat he was sure that he would be! Buffy came to his rescue however. "He's been living here, with me for the past week." Buffy said calmly eyeing Willow with a steady look, some part deep inside knowing that if she showed weakness, Willow would pounce on it.

Willow was flabbergasted. Buffy must have known this guy a lot longer than a week, for him to be living with her. That hurt, she hadn't told her about him, that was one thing, but to keep him a secret behind her back, all of their backs! What did that say about their friendship? She fixed the petite blonde with a hurt look. "Buffy why didn't you tell me about him? Did you even mention your friends to him?!" Willow screeched her voice rising, it never accorded to her that Buffy would have an explanation, if she only asked calmly. "I have to go. Come on Jesse, we have packing to finish. Have a good Christmas Buffy." Willow said grudgingly, and then she was out the door.

Jesse shrugged at Buffy apologetically before following Willow out of the room. He really didn't get what the big deal was! But then again it was probably a girl thing. "See ya Buffy." Jesse said before walking out the door.

"Buffy, I'm…" Angel started only to stop as her hand came up gesturing for him to stop.

"Don't worry about it. Willow will get over it. She just doesn't like to feel left out." _'Especially when it comes to guys.'_ Buffy thought, but didn't say.

Angel looked at the door. He didn't really like her friends. They seemed controlling, well maybe not Jesse but he was a weakling that wouldn't go against his friends. He swung around at the sound of a soft sob, like whimper. His dark chocolate brown eyes falling on Buffy as she looked at the picture Willow had given to her.

He felt his heartbreak as her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. He scented anger, mixed in with her sadness. With a large, angry sweeping movement Buffy knocked the picture to the floor. Her fist making contact with the table. The dull thunking sound was loud enough to let him know that the strike would have hurt her hand. "Damn it! Why? Why did she have to do that? Why can't she see the pain my family causes…Why?!" Buffy said anger, and pain thick throughout her voice.

Angel wrapped her in his arms, pressing her against his chest, offering her, his strength. He felt her fingers curl into his shirt, she pressed herself closer accepting his comfort. He dipped his head down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Some people can't see past their own wants and desires. I think Willow projects what she wants in her own family onto you, essentially living through you. It is a dangerous thing to do for both the person she's living through, and herself. She will never get what she truly craves."

"And what's that?" Buffy asked already beginning to feel better.

"The love and acceptance of her own family." Angel said simply his hand running through her hair silently marvelling at the fact that his mere touch was enough to sooth her hurt.

"She and the rest of the world. But why did she have to bring the photo? Before she was a known fact in my mind, now…"

"Now she's real."

Buffy nodded against his chest. "Exactly."

"But did you never really wish to see your sister?" Angel asked bending down and picking up the photo of the beautiful baby girl.

Buffy sighed, and shook her head, allowing Angel to draw her close again. "No. I wanted to see her, to be the big sister, and be there for her like I wished my parents where for me, but I knew I never would…but I'm glad that I at least know what she looks like." Buffy said gently taking the picture from Angel's grip, and walking over to the shelf.

Picking up the photo frame from behind the stack of old school books. Buffy looked at Angel inquisitively as she noted the removed dust, but said nothing. Angel had the grace to look sheepish, at being caught snooping. Buffy removed the photo of her parents and carefully placed the picture of Dawn in there. Turning the frame back around she wiped the rest of the dust from the glass, before setting it up on top of the old course books this time.

Buffy looked down at the old photo in her hand, her eyes hardening, with anger formed from emotional pain. She was about to crush the photo in her hand when Angel's hand covered hers preventing the motion. She looked at him surprised. "You want it?" Buffy asked releasing the picture to him.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all, it's all yours." Buffy said, not really caring, but yet at the same time wishing that she had been allowed to crush the photo.

Angel kissed her then, softly, sweetly. It still managed to set fire to her blood. All too soon though his lips where gone. Buffy opened her eyes, that she hadn't even realised she'd closed. Her gaze meeting Angel's. "Thank you." He whispered, the soft sound washing over her, leaving none of her being empty, of the warmth his voice created in her.

Angel stepped back, pocketing the photo, glad that he had kept it safe. He didn't care for the parents, but the picture of baby Buffy, was too precious to be discarded so carelessly. "So shall we go do laundry?" Angel asked clasping his hands together.

Buffy looked at him oddly, suddenly wishing that she could raise her eyebrow. "You're going to help me do the laundry?!" Buffy asked surprised and disbelieving. Angel nodded. "Wow, you really are Mister Perfect." Buffy said, suddenly liking the idea of doing the laundry.

"Not really. I have my bad qualities." Angel said, watching as Buffy collected the laundry basket, which he promptly relieved her of.

"Right now, I ain't seeing any." Buffy said seriously, as they walked out of the apartment, after Buffy collected her apartment key.

***

Buffy grasped Angel's hand. They were walking down the streets, an old basket ball under her arm. She felt the need to burn up some energy, plus she wanted to show off. Just a little, well maybe a lot, but she didn't see the harm in that.

She had the feeling Angel was excited about it to, or just wanted to get out of her apartment. She couldn't blame him it was kinda small. They didn't have far to go now, it was only two more blocks away.

The breeze was a bit chilly, but Buffy didn't mind it, it felt fresh, unlike the dampness that still graced the ground. The break in the rain up lifting to her spirits. She wasn't one to be trapped inside, but it could have been worse, she could have been alone.

They were soon at the basketball court. Buffy smiled feeling slightly nostalgic. On a whim she raced forward, dribbling the ball alongside her, in an easy practiced movement. In one fluid movement she arched up, her feet leaving the ground for a moment, and threw the ball into the ring, the chains making a satisfying whooshing sound as the ball fell through them.

Easily catching the ball after it had bounced, Buffy turned back around. Throwing the ball at Angel, a smile on her face, as he caught the ball in a graceful movement. She really did think that she could watch him move for the rest of her life. "So do you think you can take me in a game of one on one?" Buffy challenged anticipation at the prospect of running around a court again flowing through her. _'Man I missed this, I just forgot how much.'_ Buffy thought.

Angel smirked, the smirk that made Buffy's knees feel weak, her knees threatening to give out on her. Using his preternatural speed Angel moved so that he stood before her, from his position on the far side of the court, in the blink of an eye, causing Buffy to gasp in surprise, and lean back before she regained herself, and she stood up straight again, craning her neck back, so that she could look at his face.

Without breaking eye contact with Buffy, Angel threw the large ball at the ring, the ball going straight through the middle, the sound of the chains swishing barely registering in their ears. "I think I stand a fair chance." Angel said his voice barely above a whisper, and yet the sound was resounding and soothing in Buffy's ears.

"Just no vamp speed alright." Buffy said oblivious to the ball that had bounced to a stop, and was now resting against the pole of the ring.

"Sounds fair." Angel said darting away, grabbing the ball, and tossing it to her. "Ladies first."

"Ok. Just remember you asked for it." Buffy said, moving with a swiftness, and familiarity of one who played for years.

Angel was surprised to say the least when Buffy managed to spin away on the ball of her heal, avoiding his outstretched arms, and shooting the ball up into the ring. The ball bounced precariously on the outer ridges of the ring before falling through the hoop. She made it look so easy. "For such a small thing, your pretty spry." Angel said mentally shaking X-rated visions out of his head.

Buffy smiled. "I'm outta practise, I used to be able to do that, without the ball even touching the ring." Buffy said her mouth turned to down in a pout. Angel looked away refusing give into the desire to suck her pouting lower lip into his mouth.

Grabbing the ball as it bounced towards him, Angel looked at her again, glad to see that the sexy little pout was gone, but swallowing convulsively at the determined look in her eyes. _'Jesus what was she doing to him!'_ Angel thought as desire bubbled in his belly.

Bouncing the ball, very aware of the fact that Buffy's eyes were trained on him. He was about to move when quick as a whip the ball was taken from him. He looked over at Buffy who was bouncing the ball, back and forth her eyes still trained on him.

How had he missed her movements? Oh yeah he was busy trying to focus past the fact that she was watching him like a hawk. He watched as Buffy turned and aimed at the ring. In the blink of an eye he was behind her grabbing the ball from her unsuspecting grasp.

Angel took two quick steps and jumped, the ball leaving his hand, and hitting the side of the ring before falling through the middle. He turned around to see Buffy standing directly behind him. "I thought we agreed on no vamp speed." Buffy said a small frown marring her forehead, even though her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

Buffy's world suddenly shifted, and she gasped in surprise as the cool pole was pressed against her back. Her feet were no longer on the ground, Angel's body standing in between her legs. "Angel?" Buffy asked breathlessly as arousal shot through her.

"I know, but I think it makes up for the fact that you're so much better at this then I am." Angel said his eyes darkening as heat flooded through him, at the scent of her desire.

Buffy's legs wrapped around his hips drawing him closer, needing to feel him pressing against her needy core. They groaned together at the contact. "I love you Angel." Buffy said breathlessly, but none the less clearly, as she rubbed herself against him, wanting and needing the friction. Buffy stiffened as the words rang in her brain piercing through the fog of want. She didn't have time to dwell on it though as Angel's mouth covered hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth making her moan, and once again loose herself in the passion.

Angel felt his heart jump at the words. It amazed him that those 3 tiny, one syllable words could make his unbeating heart swell with a happiness that he'd never thought he'd know. He couldn't however bring himself to say the words back, he wanted to, but the feeling that he didn't deserve such a thing held him back. The love of this beautiful woman warming his cold body in a way that he had never thought possible.

He closed his mouth over hers with a passion, and feeling he had never had before, hoping that even though he couldn't say the words, yet, that he could show her. Angel forced himself to pull back when her breathy gasp of Angel reached his ears, drawing him out of his lusty haze as he realised what he was doing. Pulling away from her lips, he buried his face in the soft vulnerable column of her neck, his breath coming in unneeded gasps.

He would not take her out here, like some two-bit whore! She deserved far better than that. He forced himself to ignore her lusty whimper of protest, when he moved away from her lips. She was so responsive to him, the slightest touch, caress against her soft skin bringing breathy moans.

"Angel!? Angel please?" Buffy begged, still rubbing against him, wanting, needing fulfilment. Her legs clenched around his waist in an attempt to force him to stay. Angel moaned low in the back of his throat, to softly for human ears to hear. _'Why did she have to beg him, especially in that breathy, lusty, passionate voice?' _Angel thought as he fought for his control, as Buffy's begging spoke to the most primal part of his being.

"It's ok Buffy, I'm going to take care of you." Angel promised, lifting his head from where it had been resting comfortably against her shoulder and neck, where he could hear, and feel the vibrations from her frantic pulse.

Working a hand between them, his eyes riveted on her face, his enhanced vision easily making out her face in the dark. When his hand rested over her womanhood through the jeans, he didn't trust himself with touching her skin to skin, although he really wanted too, he wasn't willing to test the limits of his control, not with Buffy's desire surrounding him, invading his senses, until she was all he knew. Working her clit through her jeans with a practised ease, from centuries of debauched sex, He had her crying out her climax in a matter of moments, his mouth greedily swallowing the sound, not wanting anyone to hear her completion, but him.

Angel clutched her small body to his, murmuring soothing words as he rubbed her back, as she came down from her climax.

Buffy smiled into Angel coat, it surprised, and amazed her how much better it was when it was someone else making you come, rather than yourself. She placed a tender kiss to Angel's neck, loving his scent. She felt him shiver. The hardness pressing against her alerted her to the fact that he hadn't found any relief. "Angel, I…" Buffy trailed off when he put a cool finger against her lips, a soft look in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"But you…"

"It's alright." Angel said firmly, yet no less gently. Placing a soft kiss to her lips before setting her down on the ground.

Angel bent down picking up the basket ball. "I believe I owe you a turn." He said holding out the ball. Buffy blushed as her mind conjured up a far less innocent meaning to his words, taking the ball Buffy forced her mind with a lot of difficulty out of the gutter. She felt light hearted, and giddy, not just because of before, but because he was willing to spend time with her out here, even after sharing something like that, he didn't seem in any hurry to get home, so that he could find gratification. His actions were foreign to her, but she found that she enjoyed them. She could get used to being treated like she was someone worth spending time with.

Buffy didn't analyse the feelings of that the notion made her feel, she was just happy to feel them, to feel, wanted for her, and not just because of habit, and a meddlesome need to stick noses in her business.

The two played the small game, more interested in each other then actually throwing the ball into the hoop. Buffy eventually called an end to the game, breathing heavily, giggles escaping her as she tried to calm down, Angel's hands which were at her waist sending tingles through her body. "Oh enough I give." Buffy said allowing Angel to hold her up as she leaned back against him, enjoying the feel of his strong chest at her back.

"Does that mean I win?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep. Though I still say you cheated."

"I did not cheat. You didn't say anything about hugging you." Angel said cheerily. As they walked away from the courts.

"Hugging is that what your calling it. it seemed more like imprisoning me in arms of steal, whilst you stole the ball." Buffy said lightly, not at all minding. "Say what time is it?" Buffy asked.

"I'd say round about midnight." Angel answered his senses telling him how close the oncoming dawn was.

Buffy blinked in surprise. She didn't think it would be nearly so late, or early. "At least I'm not working til the afternoon tomorrow." Buffy muttered.

Angel looked down at her in surprise. He'd forgotten that she worked. A small frown creased his handsome brow. He'd been looking forward to spending the day with her, but that wasn't what caused the frown. He couldn't stand the small dress they had the audacity to call a uniform, or the rundown café that she worked at. Buffy shouldn't have to work at all, least of all in a place like that.

Angel looked down in surprise when Buffy's warm little hand laced itself with his, her fingers brushing the back of his hand. "Are you alright?" Buffy asked giving his hand a squeeze. Angel released the tension that had unknowingly built up in his body at his thoughts. His eyes taking in the amazingly cute sight of Buffy looking up at him, trying to discern his facial expression in the dark.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Your place of work." Angel answered evasively. The words 'don't be pushy' ringing around in his brain.

Buffy blinked feeling a little bit confused, but shrugged it off. "Oh. Hmmm did I tell you about Lady Snob? She's one of the regulars, she always acts like some kind of royalty, and insists on calling me Dotti. Why does she even come into the café at all, it's got to be one of the worst looking small café's in L.A."

**A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that there wasn't any too obvious spelling and grammar mistakes. Please let me know what you think so that my musie stays active Lol. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the character mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** So I finally finished this chapter!! YAY! Lol. Fluff, and smuttiness in this chapter too! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it helps feed the musie, and when she's full she works more. Lol. Enough of my prattling and on with the story! :P

**PART ONE**

**ANGEL**

**CHAPTER 4**

Buffy trudged down the dark streets of L.A, the silver cross dangling around her neck, a bottle of holy water clasped in her hand, which was in her uniform pocket. Her shoulders were slumped from her day at work, but still her day was not over, darkness had descended hours ago, but she had to go to the bank, and withdraw money for her rent, and other bills.

She was glad that there wasn't a queue for the ATM machines. She was worn out and wanted nothing more but to go home and put her feet up. A smile lit up her face as she thought of Angel, which was quickly followed by a frown, she still hadn't gotten him anything for Christmas, but she did have a fair idea what she could get him, she just hoped that she had read his reaction right.

Buffy walked away from the ATM, making her way back to the apartment building. The bottle of holy water still clasped in her hand. She looked around herself hoping that no one had seen her with the money. It was more than dangerous to walk around with loose cash, it was downright stupid, especially this time of night. But the apartment manager Chuck didn't own an eftpos machine because it cost too much to run one.

Buffy felt more then saw a shadow fall over her, looking to her left, she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Angel, standing beside her. "You startled me, Mister stealth-guy." Buffy grumbled a hand still clutching her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart. Inside her dress pocket Buffy's hand released her death grip on the bottle of holy water, even coming out of her pocket all together.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Angel apologised, feeling concerned as his ears effortlessly picked up the speed of her heart.

"It's s-ok. What's in the bag?" She asked her hand intertwining through his.

Angel tried his hardest not to squirm at the question. "Ah it's my food." Angel said deliberately not looking at her, not feeling comfortable with looking her in the eyes.

"Oh." Buffy commented, she hadn't even realised that he had run out. "I would have got it for you, if you'd asked."

Angel pulled her to a stop, turning her to face him. "I don't want you to…it's not something I want you to be a part of…It's easier for me if I buy it." Angel finished lamely, feeling very glad that he couldn't blush.

"Oh, ok then, makes sense." Buffy said as they continued to walk. "So…how long have you lived in L.A?"

"Fifty years. Most of which, where spent at The Hyperion."

"Oh you mean that really tall, creepy building? I've heard that it was haunted." Buffy said with a small shiver. She hated even having to walk passed that building. She couldn't imagine having to live in it.

"Oh it is, with a mistrust curse. Which didn't affect me." Angel said not going into detail, he still remembered how the angry mob of the hotel had hanged him as he was trying to help them. Briefly he wondered about them, the occupants were probably old, or dead now.

Buffy blinked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. "Hang on a sec. I need to see the owner." Buffy said when they entered the apartment building. Angel nodded curiosity making him trail after her.

"Hey Chuck." Buffy said when she made it to the desk.

"Working late tonight Darl." Chuck stated giving Buffy a once over.

"Nothing unusual about that." Buffy shrugged, pulling out her purse, and extracting this month's rent. "Here's the rent."

Chuck nodded carefully counting, making Buffy roll her eyes. "Have I ever cheated you?"

"No, but I like to make certain, mistakes are made." Chuck replied, glancing up at her, before ticking her name off his owing checklist. "Have a good night Darl."

"You too, Chuck." Buffy threw over her shoulder smiling at Angel, lacing her fingers threw his again as they made their way up the stairs. "Rent payments." Buffy said in answer to Angel's unspoken question, as they entered her/their apartment. "I've got the bills to pay tomorrow, and then I' m free for the month." Buffy said throwing herself down on the couch. Flicking on the T.V.

Angel gently lifted her upper body settling himself on the couch, before letting her back down so that she rested in his lap. "You should really let me help, you know." Angel stated.

Buffy stared up at him her cheeks flushed only slightly in surprised pleasure at the easy, familiar position they were in. "I suppose I should, just like I should pay you back for the jacket, and the necklace." Buffy stated with a perky half smile.

"A person doesn't pay for their own Christmas presents." Angel countered his fingers running through her blonde tresses being careful of any snags, that could have formed during the day.

Buffy was about to come back with a snappy rebut, but her eyes met his and she could see the pleading in his chocolate brown eyes, and she felt her resolve weaken. Upon closer inspection she could see the determination beyond that, and knew that he was going to do it whether she agreed to it, or not. Buffy sighed defeated as she felt her resolve crumble, and fall. "Fine you can help out, from now on." _'For as long as you stay.'_ Buffy's mind whispered to her, but she didn't voice her thoughts. He'd given her no reason not to trust him.

"Thank you." Angel murmured his fingers never pausing in their ministrations, as Buffy stretched kicking off her shoes as she turned to face the T.V her legs dangling over the edge of the couch. "Man my feet are killing me." Buffy moaned as she wriggled her toes, trying to relieve some of the discomfort of standing on her feet for hours.

"Do you want me to give them a massage?" Angel asked sounding concerned.

"Yes please." Was Buffy's reply. Angel went to stand up, when Buffy spoke again. "Actually no, I'm too comfy for you to move." Buffy said changing her mind. Angel relaxed back into the chair his fingers finding their way back into her hair as he watched the T.V, his eyes straying down to Buffy more often than they were focused on the moving pictures on the screen, of the old box shaped T.V.

***

Angel sat on the couch still with Buffy, lying asleep in his lap. He'd spent the rest of the night watching her sleep. It was something he felt that he could do forever. Watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. Hearing her heart beating steadily in her chest.

He'd been fearful that the alarm sounding from her bedroom would wake her from her slumber, and sorely wished that he could get up to either, shut the door, or destroy the little annoying machine without waking her, but seeing as he couldn't he had watched for many minutes, waiting to see if the noise would disturb her.

When it didn't he'd breathed a soft sigh of relief, relaxing back into the chair, content to watch her till she awoke. Sometime later the phone rang, its shrill continuous noise piercing through the quiet of the apartment. The sound disrupting Buffy from her sleep.

Buffy sat up with a jerk, completely missing Angel's scowl which was directed at the offending machine. Buffy crossed the apartment with a yawn, mumbling a 'hello' in to the receiver. He listened as Buffy apologised profoundly into the phone, evidently to the person on the other end of the line.

"Shit!!!" Buffy yelped. "I'm late, I'm so late! Why didn't you wake me?" Buffy shouted over her shoulder as she ran into the bathroom. Not really blaming him, but vocalising her frustration. The familiar squeal of the plumbing filled the air, making Angel wince.

He got up walking to the fridge grabbing one of his bags of blood, popping it in the microwave, before tearing into the bag, gulping down the contents. Angel was just throwing the drained bag into the bin when Buffy ran out of the bathroom, running a brush hurriedly through her hair, before she disappeared into the room.

He distinctly heard the sound of a spray bottle, and a muffled curse followed by a loud thump. A few moments later Buffy came out of her room, looking fresh, and surprisingly, not like she had slept in her work clothes.

Buffy grabbed the bills that were on the table, heading towards the door, a goodbye just about to come from her lips when Angel was in front of her, blocking her path. "Angel I don't have time for…"

"I'll pay for these." Angel said gently prying the papers from her hands.

"But I…" Buffy stuttered.

"You paid for the rent, so I've got the bills," Angel said gently as he herded her to the door. "Next month we can do halves." Angel placated, opening the door, pushing her out with a gentle shove.

"But Angel, the rent is only…"

"Have a good day Buffy." Angel said cutting her off, giving her a small peck, resisting the urge to deepen the chaste kiss. Angel closed the door on any further protests, satisfied that he had won, when Buffy stomped down the hall, clearly not wanting to be later then she already was.

Angel sat down at the table, looking over the bills in his hands, wincing, how had, she managed to pay for all of this, and still have a life…it struck him like a freight train. She didn't! He felt the familiar protective anger, he associated with her parents. She'd still been a child when they kicked her out. Angel shook his head to clear it. There was no point in getting angry about it now. He'd make sure though that she cut back her hours, now that he was here. She didn't need to work as much, and he intended to teach her that she could depend on him, just as much if not more than herself.

He dropped the bills on the table, his eyes drifting towards the time. Getting up he wondered into the bedroom, stripping before clambering into the bed.

***

'_I'm not having a good day.'_ Buffy decided with a deep sigh. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of Angel, even as she felt annoyed that he had successfully herded her out of the house, shutting down her arguments, with an ease that bespoke years of living together, then a little over a week.

Buffy sighed again, taking a bight from her sandwich, glancing up at the time to make sure that she was still on break. It wasn't that he wants to help her, she could use the help. But she had only really had herself to count on, and to get herself through. To let someone else in was scary. She had no idea what she was thinking when she had let slip 'I love you' that night. She had been honest, as was her nature, but to love was to open herself up to heartbreak. She had spent the last two years getting used to her new responsibilities that had been thrust upon her so suddenly. Now in a twist of fate down a dark alley, her carefully developed world where no one could get to close, was rocked from its very foundations, and she wasn't sure how it was going to land. This terrified her. The last time she'd had that happen was when her parents kicked her out. Buffy sighed again, her fingers tightening around her cup.

"It seems you've got something weighing on your mind?" Buffy looked up, with a jerk to see her red haired co-worker, Cathy. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Buffy shook her head. "No go ahead."

"Thanks." Cathy said with a cheery smile, as she sat down in the seat opposite, unwrapping a salad roll. "So what's eaten at you?" Cathy asked picking up her roll. Buffy looked at her debating whether or not to talk about it. Cathy pretended not to notice focusing her attention on her roll.

"I've got this guy living with me…"

"Ohhh, you mean the hot one that was here to pick you up that time?" Cathy blushed when Buffy looked at her. "Sorry."

"Yeah that's the guy…well anyway. He wants to help, you know pay the rent and stuff…"

"Not seeing a bad side…sorry."

"It's not that he wants to help…"

"It's that you don't want to let him in too deep…sorry."

"Yeah…but 'don't' wouldn't be the word I'd use, more like unsure." Buffy said wondering why she was talking to this girl.

"Well I wouldn't assume to tell you your business, but it seems to me that you're making a big deal out of nothing. You're sharing the house right?" At Buffy's hesitant nod Cathy continued. "Then he should help you pay, if he wasn't I'd be kicking him to the curb, good looks and all."

Buffy blinked, staring off into space. Cathy had a point. It wasn't that big a deal. At least not really. It'd be easy to take up being on her own again if things didn't work out. She was letting her insecurities think for her, that wasn't something she wanted to do. If she started listening to them, she probably wouldn't stop til it was too late.

"Hey! Hey Summers your breaks over get back to busting tables!"

Buffy nodded in her boss's direction. Standing up. "Thanks…for the advice." Buffy said as she picked up her rubbish, and now empty cup.

"Hey no problem, anytime." Cathy said watching with a small smile as Buffy binned her rubbish and went out back.

***

"Hey Buffy, thanks for today I mean…for letting me sit with you." Cathy said outside the café after their shift was over.

"Ah yeah sure. No problem. I'll see you next shift." Buffy said. Feeling slightly awkward when Cathy impulsively hugged her. Hugging the red head back, Buffy stepped back after a moment. "Well, see you." Buffy said.

"Yeah see ya." Cathy said walking off.

"Strange." Buffy muttered, a small amused smile on her face.

"What's strange?"

Buffy jumped. "Angel don't do that." Buffy scolded, the affect of which was dampened dramatically by her smile. "It was nothing." Buffy added remembering his question.

"I paid the bills." Angel said showing her the receipts.

"Thanks." Buffy said grabbing the receipts to check them over, for her own piece of mind, then to make sure none were missing.

"That's it?" Angel asked surprised.

"That's it." Buffy replied.

"I was expecting protests, and adorable little pouts." Angel teased.

"Well one of the waitress gave me some advice, and I realized that it wasn't such a big a deal." Buffy said with a shrug.

"So…no pouting?"

"Do you want me to pout?" Buffy asked turning to face him.

"Maybe later." Angel murmured leaning down, catching her soft lips with his.

Buffy giggled when they broke apart, and they continued their walk back to the apartment. Being around Angel made her feel happier beyond what she could ever remember feeling, what she had felt with her nanny came close, but this felt different. Like the happiness had sunk down deep into the smallest cells of her body, and that without it she would never feel whole again, it was almost like, she hadn't realised it was missing until she had felt it.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Buffy asked, looking over at her companion, to see the politely confused look on his face. "Hmmm, let's see." Buffy said a thoughtful expression on her face. "We could…rent a movie…go to The Bronze…"

"The Bronze?" Angel asked.

"Um, yeah The Bronze. The place where teenagers, and college students go to chill out, and meet people, get drunk, and dance in a throng of bodies, wearing skimpy, eye attracting clothing."

"Yeah, let's go rent a movie." Angel said lightly, belying the jealousy that he was feeling at the thought of Buffy in that kind of setting.

"Ok." Buffy agreed. She didn't feel up to going to The Bronze tonight anyway. Snuggling up under a blanket on the couch with Angel, whilst watching a movie was much more appealing.

Buffy and Angel entered the video store, the guy behind the counter glancing up at them as the small jangle of the bell sounded, before his eyes returned to his magazine.

Buffy stopped in front of a row of movies, glancing over the titles, before picking one that looked interesting. Turning it over Buffy scrunched up her nose in distaste as she read the blurb before putting it back on the shelf.

Angel followed Buffy round to another group of shelves, picking up a DVD, and flicking it over, before putting it back. He didn't really mind what they watched, as long as it kept Buffy from The Bronze.

"Oh I love this movie." Buffy exclaimed pointing to one of the many DVD's on a particular shelf. 'The Princess Bride.' Angel read. "I used to watch it all the time, especially when I was feeling down, it's a definite feel good sort of movie." Buffy said before forcing herself to shut up, before she started to babble.

Angel picked up the DVD. Looking over the blurb. "It's a fairytale." Angel murmured.

Buffy nodded. "And therein lies a little girl's attraction." Buffy said with a shrug. Buffy reached over to pluck the case from Angel's hand, to put it back on the shelf.

"We'll get this one then." Angel decided making Buffy pause.

"Are you sure Angel? I mean it is a chick flick?" Buffy asked, but Angel was already heading towards the counter. Buffy shrugged, she'd warned him. She didn't see the need to argue with him about it. It was after all her favourite movie, of all time.

"Hi how are you?" Bill the cashier asked when Angel made it to the counter.

"Fine. Thank you." Angel replied placing the DVD on the counter.

"Oh hey Buffy, haven't seen you in here for a while." Bill commented, opening up the cover, and pulling open a drawer.

"Yeah. Haven't had the time for a movie night for a while. What you been up to?" Buffy asked politely.

"Same old same old. Say did you hear about the murder of the magic shop owner, down by the fairway? There saying it was a smash, and grab gone wrong. No suspects as of yet."

Buffy shook her head in the negative. "How do you know these things?" Buffy asked surprised. Beside her Angel was feeling antsy. Jealousy wasn't helping either, nor was the fact that they were talking about the murder in the magic shop he had raided.

"You know me Buffy. I got contacts everywhere. "

Angel bit back a growl of jealousy, even as he glared at Bill. _'Bill hah, what kind of name is that?" _Angel thought scathingly. Trying his best to hurry them out of the store, without seeming obvious. When they were out the door, the hired DVD hanging from a bag in Buffy's hand, Angel kept Buffy close. His hand clasping Buffy's in a strong hold which kept Buffy almost pinioned to his side.

Buffy looked up at him a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Are you jealous Angel?" Buffy teased. She winced slightly when Angel's hand squeezed hers tighter.

"No!"

"Admit it you are jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am n…" Angel paused glaring down at the diminutive blonde. His gaze softened. "Ok I was, am jealous. Of a boy." '_Of three boys'_ Angel didn't say the last part. His hand loosening its' imprisoning grip on her small hand, soothing the abused appendage with soothing circles of his cool fingers. "five times my junior."

"Feelings have no age limit only earth quaky aftermaths."

"Who said that?" Angel asked with a confused frown.

"I did."

Angel chuckled it still amazed him how much he loved this woman after so short a time. He felt a wave of sadness hit him though at the outlook she had. She was still so young, and she had faced more hardships then most normal people twice her age.

Angel's mind drifted back to thoughts of The Bronze, a question burning a path in his mind, until he finally decided to voice it. "Have you ever been drunk before?" Angel felt himself frown. His memories of drunken women in the taverns, where he'd spent most of his time circling in his mind.

"What? No…Well actually yes…once, at a party, a long time ago…I did not enjoy the hang over one bit." Buffy said with a shudder.

"What party?" Angel asked an unpleasant image of teenagers, cigarettes, alcohol, and drugs entering his mind.

"One of my parents business parties, I was…angry at them I guess, I was, I donno, possible ten, or eleven. I stole some booze off one of the tables. I just wanted them to pay attention to me I guess." Buffy said with a nonchalant shrug. "You know what the funny thing is? All these years later, I can't even remember why I did it. I guess it just wasn't all that important."

Angel was silent for a moment, letting what she had said sink in. "At the time it was important to you and that's what matters. You acted the only way you knew how, to get what you wanted."

Buffy looked up at him. "What are you, a psychiatrist?" Buffy teased.

"No. Just experienced." Angel replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

Buffy sighed contentedly as she snuggled up with Angel under the blanket. She couldn't remember feeling this relaxed, and content before. Angel made her feel so protected, and safe. She knew without a doubt that Angel would always protect her. In moments like the one she was sharing with Angel now. Watching The Princess Bride, curled up under a blanket, it was infeasible that Angel would ever leave. Her insecurities were set to rest, so much so that she wondered why she had them in the first place. Angel was the only person to make her feel like that.

Angel had a lot of firsts when it came to her, she realized with a smile.

***

Buffy came awake with a sleepy groan. Stretching her arms out, she smiled contentedly, snuggling deeper into Angel's chest enjoying the smooth cool feel of his skin against hers. His chest was silent, no heartbeat thudded under her ear. It was a bit disconcerting, but it was another part of the Angel package. Besides when she was near Angel, or thought about him, her heart beat fast enough for the both of them.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, she was surprise to see the interior of the bedroom. The last thing she remembered was watching 'The Princess Bride' on the couch. Buffy shrugged she must have fallen asleep.

Buffy's eyes came to rest on the naked expanse of Angel's chest. His torso was truly divine. It reminded her of the old Greek…or was it Roman? Statues that her mother used to drool over when they went to art convents, except Angel's was much nicer. His skin was smooth, and soft, but firm over his well defined muscles.

Buffy wiped at her mouth, just in case she was drooling. She was slightly surprised to feel a deep aching need in her to taste the smooth pale skin that was tantalising her eyes. She propped herself up so that she was in a better position, to see all of his chest. Dipping down there was a faint flush to her cheeks. Was she really going to do this? Yes she was. Angel got to taste her skin, now she wanted to taste his.

Her lips pressed against the skin at the hollow of his throat. She tentively flicked out her tongue tasting the skin. Her eyes closing in pleasure. She circled her tongue around the hollow, before she travelled downward. Her tongue tracing the shape of the right pectoral to then circle round the nipple, her teeth scrapping against the erect little bud. Doing the same for its twin.

One of Angel's hands came to rest on the back of her head a soft contented purr rumbling from his chest. Buffy paused in her sampling of Angel's skin. Looking up to see if he was awake, upon seeing that his eyes were still closed in sleep Buffy smirked wickedly. She'd had no idea that he could purr! She definitely liked the sound.

Buffy continued her downward journey. Tracing his abs with avid interest as she learned with her tongue the layout of his magnificent body. Her tongue reached his soft cotton jeans and she traced the rim. Disappointment flooding her because her exploration seemed at an end. She placed a kiss on his abdomen thoughtfully. She really didn't want to stop. She wanted to taste all of him. To know all of him. Her hands came up tracing the waist of his pants following the same path her tongue had taken. Her hands going to the button of his jeans. She was nervous of course, she'd never seen a naked man before…at least one that wasn't in a high school text book. She probably shouldn't be doing this when he was sleeping, but it was a burning need inside of her. Now that she'd started she didn't want to stop! He should wear a warning label 'Beware to taste is to become addicted'. There were probably going to be many more should be warning labels for this man, and she was sure that she would enjoy discovering each and everyone.

Buffy had just got the button undone, her fingers on the zipper, her eyes riveted to the very large, very obvious tent in his pants. When his large hands gripped her under her armpits pulling her up to meet his lips as he rolled them over so that he was pinning her to the mattress.

Angel pulled back licking his lips leisurely. He opened his eyes to be met with the wide hazel eyes of the woman who had captured his attention so thoroughly. Her cheeks where flushed an amazing hue of red, and he didn't need his heightened senses to know that she was embarrassed. It could be read easily all over her face. It made him feel more human than he had in a long while. To be able to tell what she was feeling without his sense of smell.

His demon was raging at him. Had been since the incident at the mall. It got stronger with every sexual encounter that he remained unsatisfied. He was never one to wait for what he wanted, and more than anything his demon wanted to feel the warmth of a woman surrounding him. Any woman.

"Good morning." Buffy whispered. Embarrassment making her avoid looking at him, as much as possible.

Angel smiled, kissing the tip of her nose, drawing her gaze back to him. "Hmmm, and what a great way to wake up." The colour in Buffy's cheeks heightened, and Angel's smile broadened. He kissed her soft, firm lips. Pulling back when he felt her tongue flick out to graze his bottom lip, it was his turn.

He flicked his tongue out against her cheek, he could feel the surge of blood pumping beneath the surface, it was so close he could almost taste it. He heard her breath hitch as he moved down to her neck, pausing at her pulse. Masculine pride swelled in his chest, as his scent wafted up to him, mixed with hers, a sure sign to others that she belonged to him. Angel licked across her throat, playing with the hollow at the base. Licking as far as he could down the small triangle gap of the flannel pyjama top.

Angel traced the top button with a finger, before looking up at Buffy questioningly, asking permission. Buffy bit her bottom lip nodding shyly. "Are you sure?" Buffy nodded again. "I want to hear you say it." Angel requested softly.

"Yes." Buffy whispered huskily, surprised at the sound of her voice.

Angel never took his eyes off Buffy's as he carefully undid each button. Searching her expressive eyes for any signs of hesitation. Helping her sit up Angel slid the top down her shoulders. His large palms engulfing her shoulders. Sliding his hands down her small arms, he removed the flannel top, dropping it over the edge of the bed.

Carefully laying Buffy back down on the bed, Angel let his eyes wander down to the newly exposed golden flesh. His eyes hungrily devouring the naked flesh with their heat. His eyes were riveted to the perky, full twin mounds. Never had he seen something so perfect! He had seen many exquisitely beautiful women, but none of them compared to his Buffy.

Dipping down Angel tasted the upper rim of her breast with the languid strokes of a worshipper. Buffy's hand came up to grip the back of Angel's head her fingers sinking into his soft hair, as she moaned pleasure spiralling out through her body from her breast to settle in her core, which was already beginning to throb. "No fair…I…wasn't…finished…tasting…you yet!" Buffy managed to get out as Angel's tongue circled around her entire mound, not leaving a single inch of her heaving flesh untasted.

Molten fire shot through Angel at her panted declaration. He glanced up at her taking in her closed eyes, and passionate expression. He circled his tongue around her hardened nipple. Watching as she gasped, her body arching off the bed. Begging for more. Closing his eyes he sucked almost her entire mound into his hungry mouth. A moan erupting from the both of them at the shared pleasure of the experience.

Angel released her breast with a wet pop. Licking a path across to the so far neglected mound giving it the same treatment as its glistening twin.

Buffy moaned her hips arching under him. Her free hand clutching at his head as well. Her core was pulsing in an all too hungry way, reminding her that she was achingly empty. Never had she wanted a man to fill her as much as she did now. The pulsing in her core was growing, growing tighter with each mind blowing suck of Angel's mouth on her breast. The only pause from the attentions of Angel's skilled mouth was when he swapped breasts, laving each with exactly the same amount of attention, as if he feared that one might get jealous of the other.

Buffy clutched Angel closer a deep moan escaping her, as his teeth scrapped against her over sensitised nipple. Her head thrashed on her pillow, breathy moans escaping her lips that sounded suspiciously like Angel.

"Oh Please!" Buffy keened, clutching Angel's head even closer, if that were possible, scared that he would stop. She wasn't even aware that she had spoken. The pulsating coil that had been tightening in her felt like it was going to snap, as long as he didn't stop!

With one long, strong suck, the dam broke. Sending Buffy crashing over the edge, in the tidal wave. "AAAAANNNNGGEEL!" Buffy screamed as the most intense orgasm she had ever felt crashed over her. She was trembling, but she didn't know it, her breasts felt kinda heavy, tingly, and slightly sore, but the rest of her felt numb.

Angel placed two gentle kisses on the sensitive peaks. "No more please." Buffy whimpered, her nipples achingly sensitive, felt the gentle caress of his lips like a brand. Angel's cool unneeded breath caressed the wet mounds making the already erect nipples tighten even further, causing Buffy to whimper.

Angel ached to see if he could bring his little virgin to orgasm again, by just suckling on her tasty mounds. They were both swollen from his attentions. It was a heady feeling that he knew that no one else had seen this much of her. There wasn't another scent on her skin, but his at it mingled with hers.

He took pity on her, moving lower, he smiled at the sharp intake of breath as his cool tongue meet with the dry warm, sensitive skin under her breasts. He traced his tongue over her ribs, earning soft giggles as he reached her sides.

Buffy gasped as his tongue trailed over her soft belly. Lapping lazy circles around her navel before dipping inside. Travelling down to the waist of her flannel pyjama pants Angel made sure that he had explored, and tasted every inch of skin on her upper body before kissing her lips again and falling to the side to once again to lay beside Buffy a satisfied smile on his face.

He had to use all the self restraint he had to not rip off her pants, and continue his exploration.

After a few moments when Buffy was able to move, she rolled so that she could snuggle into Angel's chest. Her breath hitching slightly as her still sensitive breasts brushed against his side. Buffy's eyes caught sight of the tent still standing in his pants, and she was again reminded that she hadn't finished her exploration. The undone button teasing her, with the knowledge that she was so close to seeing him, and yet so far.

Buffy not being able to take the teasing as the memory of just how wonderful his skin felt, and tasted under her tongue, moved her hand down, her fingers once again settling on his zipper. Her body inching down to get closer. She was also curious if she could bring him to orgasm. She'd never done that before, and with Angel she wanted to try. It seemed so unfair that he did it for her, but wouldn't let her return the favour.

The arm that had wrapped itself around her back tightened into a band of steel preventing her downward descent. His other hand catching both of her wrists in his large hand, pulling them up so that they rested against his chest, over his silent heart. Buffy looked up to see Angel's brown eyes focused on her. Buffy blushed and looked away.

Angel sensed Buffy's embarrassment and started running his hand through her hair, knowing that she wouldn't try anything else. "Buffy?" When he received no answer he tried again. "Buffy are you alright?" Buffy nodded against his chest. Angel frowned. It was obvious to him something was bothering her, it was also just as obvious that she wasn't going to talk to him about it.

Angel let out a sigh. He didn't want to have to sniff out her feelings, he much preferred talking about it, or reading it in her face, but all he could see were the golden tresses of her hair on the back of her head. It made him feel more human then demon if he could do it without his nose to decipher the chemical changes in her body.

Angel took a deep, long, unneeded sniff. Confusion, insecurity, hurt, and embarrassment. He exhaled. Bringing her hands up, he kissed both palms, before grabbing her upper arms and hoisting her up so that he could feel her warm breath against his neck. "…Angel…" Buffy said surprised at his actions.

"Buffy, it's not that I don't want you! I do."

"Then why don't you let me…" Buffy asked feeling awkward, and very young. When Angel cut across her sensing her reluctance to voice the question.

"Give me a release." Angel stated. Buffy nodded unsure whether or not she wanted to hear the answer. Angel frowned again, and after a slight pause spoke again. "Are you familiar with the term…whoremonger?" He asked his arms tightening around her in case she got angry, and tried to leave.

Buffy nodded against his shoulder. "The name is sorta self explanatory." Buffy muttered fighting off the jealousy that wanted to consume her, at the images the word put in her mind, telling herself to look to the silver lining.

"Well I was one…"

"Saw that coming." Buffy muttered.

"…for most of my human, and demon years." Angel tightened his hold just a little more at Buffy's words even though she had made no move to leave…yet. "I don't want you to think that I'm only with you because I want to get you into bed. It has only been one, and a half weeks since you took me home from that alley, and you deserve more from me then to take you in your innocent passion. I want you to know how much I cherish, and need you…I need you to know how much I respect you, and want to be with you, before we consummate our passion…can, can you wait for me Buffy?" Angel asked anxiety coursing through him, never had he felt so vulnerable to a woman before.

Buffy raised her head to look at his face. She could see the truth of his words shining in his eyes. Her lips were attacking, his before she even knew that she had moved. Relief, aw and love. The main emotions that she could feel coursing through her body. Buffy pulled back breathing hard, a smile on her face. She nodded. "I can do that…although it's going to be hard…"

Angel raised his eyebrow in question, his eyes twinkling. "I mean you taste so good." Buffy said dipping down to taste his shoulder, forcing herself away from his shoulder after the seventh lick. "See…hard." A blush staining her cheeks at the unintended innuendo. "What, no you taste good to?" Buffy teased to recover her composure.

A gleam entered Angel's eyes that could only be described as predatory. "It's because you don't taste good Buffy. You taste delicious." Angel growled rolling them over with a swift movement. "And I'm feeling like, a second breakfast is in order." Angel told her before his tongue feasted on her skin again.

An hour later Angel stood under the shower, the cold water having no affect whatsoever on his raging hard on. It didn't help that he could get his mind off the last hour with Buffy. He'd retasted her front, before flipping her over to taste, and learn all the secrets he could of her back. He smiled Buffy had been seriously put out when he had announced that he was going to take a shower, without letting her explore his back. He might have, if he hadn't been certain that one touch of her hot little tongue on his flesh would have made him lose what little self control he had left by that point. But he doubted it, he probably still would have been playing with this curious little dimple on her lower back that made her shiver with need every single time his tongue made a pass at it.

She was so responsive to him. Her skin so sensitive…her body responding to his every touch, it was like she had been made just for him. Angel chuckled as his cock pulsed with need. Oh yes he definitely wasn't helping his situation.

Angel groaned as he gave in, and palmed his cock setting a fast pace as he pumped his slick flesh, as the water washed over him. Angel closed his eyes his mind obligingly conjured up in unbelievable detail, Buffy as she was, as he was laving at her skin. Her chest heaving with every breath, her rosy pink diamond nipples, begging for his attentions. Her skin glistening with his saliva, and a fine sheen of sweat. Her arousal growing, surrounding him with her feminine pleasure. Angel felt his balls tighten, his cock swelling even more in his hand, before he came, with an intensity he had never felt before.

Angel rested his ridged forehead against the shower wall, his unneeded breathes coming in heavy pants, trying to get himself under control. He felt like an untried youth with his first crush.

His demon was growling, cursing at him for denying what Buffy so willingly offered. For pleasuring himself when not even a half a mile away a willing woman lay in their bed. Angel opened his eyes, his face shifting back. He hastily cleaned his seed from the shower wall. Quite sure that if he could, he would be blushing at his lapse in self control.

It was a miracle in itself that he hadn't taken Buffy's maidenhead, when it seemed that he was always in a state of at least semi-hardness around her, nor could he seem to keep his hands off her. _'Nor she him.'_ Angel thought with a smirk as he remembered waking up to her warm tongue lapping at his chest. Angel groaned, and forced his thoughts away from the memory, he didn't want to be back where he started!

He really was acting like an untried youth!

Angel turned off the faucet, stepping out of the shower, wrapping his white fluffy towel around his waist. He set to work on his hair.

***

Janna sat out by a rocky cliff edge. She was to go in soon. She had to see Rominia, as she had been for the past week and a half. The signs were not looking good everyday Angelus seemed to be getting happier, feeling less guilty. Whether it was because he had stopped caring about his past sins, or had found something that was able to distract him from his terrible crimes against humanity, they knew not.

She was scared to say the least. The memory of Angelus haunted her people even now a good century and a half later. She would be the one sent to check on the situation. To see what was causing Angelus' happiness, and she would have to do her best to remove it.

A strong gust of wind blew her shoulder length black hair out around her head, whipping it about her with a flurry of movements. The waves crashed against the rocks with a loud roaring crash's. This was one of her favourite places to sit, and think.

She was beginning to think that she shouldn't have suggested that they wait, and see if it was just a passing thing, but she had been reluctant to leave. She had lived here all her life, ever since their particular gypsy tribe stopped roaming, choosing to settle into one spot until their numbers picked up, and it was safe for them to travel again.

She had hoped that she would never see Angelus, that she would go to her grave, and all Angelus would be was a figure in her nightmares. Something that she could pretend was a fictional character made up to keep naughty gypsy children behaving. Janna smiled bitterly. Unfortunately her family was one that was close to the old wise woman, and so Angelus had always been someone that was really out there.

Her smile changed from bitter to fond. Rominia. Rominia was getting old. It was close to her time. She would choose her successor soon. She loved the old woman, she was like a grandmother, always had been. When she was younger and less sick, Rominia had always visited, and paid a lot of attention to her, teaching her. Her Uncle couldn't have been prouder.

Rominia had told her that she would one day take her place in guiding their people, it made her nervous to have all that responsibility, but she couldn't say that she wasn't excited at the prospect. Janna stood, it was time. Rominia would be checking the cards soon, and she needed to be there.

Janna weaved her way back into the town, holding firm against the wind with a practised ease. She nodded to her friends, as she continued down the path, her friends making no move to stop and talk to her, all knowing the importance of her destination. All silently praying that today would be the day that Angelus went back to suffering if only to prevent one of their own from having to face the dreaded beast.

Janna knocked on the door, before pushing it open. Closing the door behind her Janna's ears immediately heard the coughing. Hurrying over to the rocking chair Janna rubbed her back. "Did you want a glass of water?"

"Yes…please." Rominia said between coughs.

Janna hurried to the kitchen, and was back in a matter of moments. "Here Rominia. Drink." Janna said handing her the glass. "You should really let Nanni whip you up some tonic for your cough." Janna said disapprovingly.

"Nonsense tis but a mild cough. It'll go away." Both women knew that she was lying, but Janna stayed quiet it was not her place to tell Rominia what to do, no matter how much she may want to. "Now how about we get started." Rominia said handing over the stack of cards. "I want you to do it today." She ordered sitting back in her rocking chair.

Janna swallowed convulsively taking the cards. Shuffling them with a practised ease. Getting a feel for the undercurrent of magic in the deck. Closing her eyes, and taking a steadying breath, she began her reading hoping for better results than yesterday.

The women watched as each card was placed on the table. Each card dashing the last of their hopes. Janna wished that she could stop as she reached the last of the six cards that she was to place on the table, but once you started a reading it was pointless to stop. The cards would have their say whether you wanted them to, or not.

Janna sat down the remainder of the deck, her eyes, along with Rominia's carefully readying the meanings of the cards. Finally after a long silence Rominia looked up. "Well my child I'm afraid that you should start packing. Angelus is getting happier." Janna nodded looking down. Romonia grabbed her chin, standing up from her chair. "When you return you shall take over my duties in their entirety. Come back to us safely Janna Calderdash." Rominia said, before sweeping from the room intent on bed rest.

A tear fell from Janna's eye. Understanding what the words implied. Rominia would not be alive to see her return. Janna wiped the tear from her cheek, leaving the small cottage to get to her own, to start packing what she'd need.

***

Buffy walked through to the kitchen. She had slipped back on her pyjama top, whilst she waited for her turn for the shower. Her skin still felt all tingly and sensitive, and her core would at random times throb with need. She poured herself out some cornflakes and sugar trying to keep her mind occupied otherwise lusty thoughts would be running with wild abandon across her brain.

Buffy smiled as she sat down. Her entire being must be glowing with her happiness. She didn't think anything could top how happy she felt at this moment. Angel loved her!! Sure he hadn't said it, but why else would he want to wait, and make sure she felt cherished, and respected, and wanted…ooooh just thinking about it made her feel all those things and more, but if he wanted to wait, for him she would! It obviously meant a lot to him.

Buffy chuckled at the oddness of the situation. Wasn't it normally the other way around! The guy having to wait for the girl? It was kinda nice, in a sexually frustrating kind of way. Sure she felt sated, but she felt something was missing…something that would make it feel a hell of a lot better.

Buffy shrugged it would happen when it happened. It was funny she'd had no interest in sex until she met Angel, and now even listening to his voice was enough to send tingles of desire down her spine. Buffy looked up with a smile as Angel walked out of the bathroom. She was a little put out when she saw that he was fully clothed. She missed ogling his naked chest already!

Angel strolled over to her, dropping a kiss on her still bed rumpled hair. "Breakfast?"

"Just finished." Buffy said gesturing to the empty bowl on the table, before standing, bowl in hand to walk over to the sink. "And now I'm having a shower. Why don't you have some breakfast."

Angel stepped forward blocking her path. "I already did." He murmured capturing her lips his hands resting on her shoulders.

"So I remember." Buffy murmured back her eyes coming open again, before she stepped back.

Angel smiled as he watched Buffy disappear into the bathroom, only to come back muttering about clothes, and disappearing into their room. Angel's smile grew as Buffy came back out.

"Don't laugh at me!" Buffy said with a small smile, when she caught his amused one.

"I wasn't." Angel defended.

"You were on the inside." Buffy accused, disappearing into the bathroom, before Angel could defend himself.

"Got me there." Angel muttered sitting down on the couch flicking on the T.V.

Buffy looked around her bathroom. She didn't know how it ever looked complete, before Angel's things had migrated in here. It looked so much better with his tooth brush. _'Did vampires get cavities?'_ his hair gel, and hairbrush, his shampoo, and favoured spicy scented soap.

Buffy turned on the faucet, setting the water to her preferred temperature. Before stepping in. Some part of her missed being able to soak in a bath until the water got cold, but there was something to be said about the calming qualities of a shower.

Buffy smiled the water droplets running over her skin almost felt like Angel running his talented tongue over her skin…she resisted the urge to reset the faucet to a cooler temperature. If she did that then she'd probably end up jumping poor Angel, and his good intentions, so that she could feel the real thing against her skin. _'Mind outa the gutter Buffy! Mind outa the gutter!'_ Buffy thought.

Buffy groaned this whole respecting Angel's wishes thing. Was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought.

Buffy grabbed her shampoo a small frown of concentration on her face. _'Chemicals, history, text books, research, Giles' lectures, spiders, snakes, naked Angel, naked Angel, naked Angel…damn it!!!'_ "Yep definitely going to be harder than I thought." Buffy muttered with a small wry smile. Shaking her head Buffy concentrated on her hair care.

Buffy stepped out of the shower feeling much more in control. She rubbed her favoured cocoa butter lotion over her skin, before getting dressed. She started on her hair deciding to crimp it on a whim. She scowled at her reflection when she was finished her morning beauty routine. Her clothes where definitely more 'come get me' then she had originally intended, her scowl smoothed over into a smile, he hadn't said anything about teasing him!

Buffy looked over her tight skinny leg jeans and black halter top. Yep she'd have Angel sweating…figuratively at least. Buffy smiled one last time at her reflection, before smoothing her face over into an innocent expression. She just hoped she could keep it that way!

Buffy opened the door to the bathroom, and was immediately assaulted with the blearing of the T.V. The sound of skates sliding against the ice, and whistles blowing. Buffy edged her way over to the couch and blinked at the screen. "I didn't know you liked hockey." Buffy commented sitting down. "Last night's game?"

"Yep." Angel nodded his eyes not leaving the screen. "You never asked. It's practically the only game that a vampire can come to in person."

Buffy nodded it made sense. Hockey was played at night, and indoors. She watched Angel's face for a moment. She was never a fan of the rough sport, but she had seen a couple of games when she was at the ice rink figure skating. Her old teacher liked to watch the game, something about watching men sweat, and bleed? Buffy hadn't been paying much attention. "Ooh that had to hurt." Buffy winced as she turned back to the screen in time to see one of the enforcers slam one of the opposite side into the thick glass where the spectators sat.

She looked at Angel again. It was the first time she had seen him really excited about something, and actually looking like a normal guy who didn't hold the doings of centuries over his shoulders. "Did you want to, maybe, go see a game with me?" Buffy asked silently cursing, as she felt her cheeks heat up with what was most definitely a blush. "Ah, we don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought, I dunno what I thought." Buffy rambled when Angel didn't say anything, her blush getting deeper under his scrutiny.

"I'd love to. It just doesn't seem like your kind of game." Angel said admiring the high colour that stained her cheek bones.

Buffy shook her head. "It isn't, but I wouldn't mind going to the rink again. As long as you don't mind coming out onto the ice with me before the game. Oh and me hiding my face in your chest when it gets to violent." Buffy said with a smile.

Angel nodded slightly shocked. He hadn't expected Buffy to offer to go to a game with him. He hadn't been to a live one in ages.

Angel shifted slightly on the couch to accommodate Buffy as she snuggled up to his side. He smiled as he stroked her back, as he watched the game. Buffy hiding her face in his chest when the enforcers got a little too violent for her tastes.

When an ad flicked onto the screen Angel spoke again. "Why don't you take the day off today?" He suggested testing the ice.

"Take the day off?" Buffy queried looking up at him with an adorable frown on her face.

"Yeah stay here, with me."

Buffy gave a small smile. "Sounds tempting, but my boss would kill me!!" Buffy said quite seriously.

"Just the day off."

"But I have tomorrow off." Buffy argued, her frown returning.

"It's only a half day today it can't hurt." Angel cajoled.

"I need the money."

Wisely Angel decided not to touch on that today, and instead pressed a few gentle kisses to her lips using all his skill garnered over the years.

Buffy smiled a soft low moan escaping her lips. When Angel pulled back, and no more kisses where forth coming Buffy opened her eyes a soft dreamy expression on her face, her eyes met with Angel's.

"Please…for me?" Buffy's eyes widened, and she realised she had made a mistake in meeting Angel's eyes. Those dark chocolaty depths had a way of robbing her of her free will when they had that pleading lost puppy dog look.

Buffy found herself nodding in agreement, before she'd even realised that she'd moved. "Ok."

Angel smiled at her kissing her on her nose. "Thank you." Angel said grinning from ear to ear, knowing that he'd won.

Buffy looked at the time knowing that she'd lost to the will sapping power of his eyes. "Fine. I better go call the café now, so that Mr. Henston has time to find a replacement." Buffy muttered getting off the couch and moving over to the phone.

"Hello Mr. Henston. It's Buffy…I'm sorry I can't come in today, I've come down with a cold…yes I know how hard it is to get a replacement…I just, I'd hate to pass it on to the customers and the other employees…yes I feel sure I will be able to come in for my next shift…Thanks Mr. Henston. Bye." Buffy said hanging up. "Well I haven't had to do that since high school."

"Do what?"

"Fake a sicky." Buffy looked Angel over suspiciously. "Say you wouldn't be putting me under any kind of thrall would you? I mean your eyes are pretty persuasive…almost too persuasive."

Angel gave Buffy an innocent look. "I would never put you under a thrall! You're just a sucker for puppy dog eyes."

Buffy deflated. "Yep you got that right." She sat next to him again on the couch, and Angel folded her into his arms.

He felt a small stab of guilt at using her weakness against her, but he wasn't going to give up the only way he had to make her, make her life easier for herself. If she wasn't going to do it, then he'd help her until she learnt that she could lean on others…him.

**A/N: **I know, I know it was another teaser, my musie is an evil biatch some of…most of the time lol :D. I could tell you how many chapters away the real smut is, but that would be telling lol :P Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Well first I need to thank everyone for their reviews last chapter, and all of you for your patience with me and waiting for an update to this story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and again except my apologies for posting this so late! So please feed the musie so that she feeds me :D

**PART ONE**

**ANGEL**

**CHAPTER 5**

Buffy stretched as she came out of the mall, smiling up at the sun. It was the first time she had bothered going Christmas shopping since she was kicked out, feeling the need to get Angel something in return for his gifts, she'd probably get him something anyway. She'd gotten him four Barry Manilow CD's. She knew she was setting herself up for torture. Barry Manilow not being her favourite artist, but Angel had definitely liked him at the mall, when Sanity was playing one of his songs.

They were wrapped up in christmasy paper and tucked away safely in her handbag. She wasn't willing to take the risk of Angel accidently spotting them, before they were wrapped. Buffy took a wide berth of the café, she knew that she wouldn't look like she was recovering from a cold, and her boss would ask her about yesterday.

Buffy smiled yesterday had been fun, no worries, no house work, no work, no upcoming bills, no grocery shopping, just her and Angel laughing, talking, teasing, playing. She'd learnt a lot about hockey and it had been amazing to see Angel so animated, and excited. She could actually see herself falling in love with the game from just Angel's own enthusiasm for the sport.

Buffy turned towards the supermarket mentally going over what was left in her fridge, and pantry. She should probably get some more fruit, the bowl was empty. Buffy picked up a shopping basket, quickly deciding what she needed. She had left the house whilst Angel was still asleep, and she wanted to get back before he woke up.

Picking up a few apples, and bananas, tomatoes…ohh and lettuce she needed some lettuce. Buffy worked her way around the store grabbing what she needed, pausing briefly by the roasts, before shaking her head, she hadn't had, or even really wanted a Christmas dinner since living with her parents, she didn't even know if Angel could digest anything other than blood.

Shaking her head Buffy left the supermarket and headed home. To Angel. Her apartment had suddenly started to feel more like home then her parents house ever had, since Angel had moved in. She didn't know if it was good, or a healthy thing to base so much of her happiness in one person, but she was and she had never felt better.

Buffy smiled when she entered the small lobby to see that the out of order sign had finally been removed from in front of the elevator, signalling that the machine had finally been fixed. Pressing the number one button, Buffy waited patiently for the doors to ding open again, before walking the couple of steps across the hall to the number 15 that signalled her door.

Pushing open the door Buffy was met by a smiling Angel, which quickly turned into a disapproving looking Angel, as his eyes took in the sight of her grocery bags. Buffy laughed sheepishly. "Angel you're awake?" Angel didn't reply, his eyebrow lifted up though as if to say 'nice try'. "Now don't look at me like that grocery shopping wasn't part of our halvies 'agreement'." Buffy said attempting to sound firm instead of sheepish under Angel's intense gaze. "It's not as if you eat any of this stuff, so why should we have to share costs? You don't let me help buy your food, so I don't see why me, buying mine should be a problem."

Angel was silent for a moment, before deciding to let Buffy have this one. As much as his darker nature wanted to possess her, he had to let Buffy keep some of her independence. He couldn't just take over and consume who she was. She wanted, and deserved an equal relationship, and despite his dominate, alpha male tendencies he wanted to give her that. "You left without waking me." Angel pouted.

Buffy smiled in relief. "I left a note." She teased stepping closer, indicating the note on the table that had originally been on the bed.

"I still worry." Angel paused, a grin spreading across his face. "I like waking up with you beside me."

"MMMM me too." Buffy agreed setting a small bag down on the table.

"What's in the bag?"

Buffy set down her handbag. "Help me put away the groceries and I'll show you." Buffy smiled heading towards the fridge placing the two bags of food on the kitchen table, before with Angel's help she put away the groceries.

"So what's in the mystery bag?" Angel asked sitting down at the table expectantly, his charm smile in place.

Buffy smiled picking up the bag. "Well I figured seeing as I was going to have company this Christmas that I'd need this." Buffy said pulling out a rectangular cardboard box.

"A Christmas tree…a miniature Christmas tree." Angel corrected himself at the small size of the box.

"There's nothing wrong with a small tree. A life size one wouldn't fit in here anyway." Buffy said flicking her gaze around the apartment, whilst she struggled with the tape holding the box closed. Giving up, Buffy held the box out to Angel sucking on the tips of her slightly sore fingers.

"Of course not." Angel murmured easily tugging off the once stubborn sticky tape, before undoing the flip of cardboard holding the lid on, and pulling out the 15centimetre tree. The plastic thistles digging into his palm.

"It's cute isn't it?"

"Yeah it's cute, in a plastic tree kind of way."

"Did you just make a joke?" Buffy questioned her eyes moving from the tree that was perched up on the table, to Angel. Her playful mood faltering at the deep scowl that darkened his angelic features, and her heart caught in her chest. _'This must be his broody face.'_ Buffy thought sadly. She hadn't really seen it before in her time around him.

Buffy hesitated only a second, before she moved, sitting herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck offering whatever comfort he was willing to take. For a moment she thought he was going to push her away, and not let her help ease whatever memory had brought on his brood, but then he eased into her wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and lowering his face into the crook of her neck. She felt cool tears fall against her neck, and his hitched ragged breaths against her skin as he suppressed his cries. Buffy held him tighter, rocking slightly, and murmuring nonsense words, and noises of comfort.

After a while Angel drew back, all signs of tears gone from his face. "Sorry." Angel muttered, not quiet meeting her eyes. Buffy put a finger against his lips and shook her head firmly. "Don't be, don't ever be." Buffy said softly, amazed at the strength of this man that she loved so much. For her, it showed true strength to be able to cry in front of someone, to let them see you so vulnerable, and open. Much more so then the 'boys' who thought tears were for weaklings, and children.

Angel nodded gratefully ignoring his demons mocking and pleasure in his pain. Buffy pressed a soft kiss to his lips then his nose, and Angel rested his forehead against hers. This all felt so good, and he couldn't help but feel that the other shoe was going to drop, he just hoped Buffy wasn't caught under it.

"Do you want to help me decorate the tree?" Buffy asked leaning back to grab the other item in the bag. Breaking the silence before it became uncomfortable. Holding up a clear plastic casing that displayed two lengths of tinsel, baubles, lights, a small variety of ornaments… "It even has a choice between an angel, and a star." Buffy said swinging the plastic between her fingers enticingly.

Angel moved back an amused crooked smile gracing his face. "How can I resist such enticement." Angel murmured his eyes fixed on Buffy. The deep chocolate of his eyes making her insides melt, and a dull throb start in her core.

"Of course you can't. It's sparkly." Buffy teased, feigning ignorance to Angel's real meaning. Believing that she'd jump him, and his good intentions if she focused on the truth of his meaning.

Taking a few deep breathes trying to regain control. When she did, Buffy smiled a child like excitement building inside of her. She jumped off Angel's lap, her smile widening as she all but danced on the spot. "So shall we get started?"

Angel's smile grew, laughing good naturedly, her excitement catching.

Together they decorated the Christmas tree. First the tinsel, then the baubles and ornaments, then the lights, until all that was left was the decision between the angel, and the star.

Buffy held up the two ornaments. "So the angel, or the star?" She asked waving the hand with the mentioned decoration.

Angel looked from one to the other not seeing the importance of the decision. "I don't know which one do you want?"

Buffy looked from one to the other. "I think…I prefer the angel."

"You think?" Angel teased.

"I know."

"The angel it is then."

Buffy smiled and slid the angel on top of the tree. She plugged the lights into the small hole in the plastic of the trunk of the tree. Causing the lights to flash.

"You know for such a small Christmas tree it really does look good."

Buffy rolled her eyes smiling. "Told you so." She teased, putting the star back in its spot in the plastic casing, not wanting it to get lost.

Buffy bent down retrieving her handbag, setting it on the table. Carefully pulling out the previously wrapped present, setting it down by the tree, making sure that the name sticker was facing up. Angel looked at the colourfully wrapped present in shock. His name sticking out like a neon sign to his eyes. He reached out a hand almost without his knowledge, only to make a pained sound, and jerk his hand away in surprise. His eyes meeting Buffy's in question. "Christmas isn't for two days, no touching until then." Buffy said firmly.

"You hit me." Angel accused. Buffy blinked at him. "It hurt." He tried again. Buffy smiled softly chuckling. "Really?" Angel nodded. Buffy took the abused hand and gave the general area a kiss of apology. "There your booboos all better." Buffy mocked getting up to get something to eat.

"It really did hurt." Angel protested following after her.

Buffy turned back fixing him with a look. "Oh yes the big, burly vampire, got hurt by the small human."

Angel chuckled. "Ok maybe I exaggerated a little." Buffy laughed, and grabbed an apple from the basket. "But look you did leave a red mark." Angel said not willing to give up entirely.

Buffy looked at the hand, the red mark fading before her eyes, shaking her head, Buffy let out another chuckle, biting into her crunchy apple.

Her eyes going back to the Christmas tree, that was sitting on the small table. It seemed strange to have a Christmas tree in her home after two years of not wanting one. Of not even feeling anything about the Christmas season. To her all it had meant was sitting in her apartment alone thinking back over the times she had spent with her mom and dad in different countries, she'd never had much fun on those trips, always had to be conscious of the tabloids, and the consequences of her actions.

Her parents had drilled that into her at an early age. There was no way that they were going to lose face in the eyes of the public, because their daughter had chucked a tantrum for the entire world to see. Even the small incident with the alcohol at that party when she had gotten drunk had set her parents teeth on edge, as they waited anxiously for the Medias approach to the situation. She hadn't been allowed out of the house for months, not that she was much anyway.

Buffy felt a hand run down her head to rest on her shoulder, pulling her against a hard body, and she leaned into it. She always enjoyed the strength of Angel, in a way it was like he was giving her his strength. "You're brooding."

"Am not." Buffy denied in a mumble. "I don't brood."

"Right. That's why you're staring at that tree like it's the source of your every sadness." Buffy looked up at Angel, a weak smile on her face. She could feel tears prick her eyes, and she sighed, burying her face in his chest, as tears slipped free of her eyes, soaking into his dark shirt.

Angel stroked his hands down her back, a soft purr rumbling in his chest, vibrating through her, giving comfort. Buffy wrapped her arms around him, hugging him like he was her life line. And to her he was. Buffy wiped at her eyes, before looking up at him. "You better not be thinking of going anywhere." Buffy muttered, earning a confused frown from the man she loved. _'Why would she think I'm thinking of leaving her?'_ Angel thought, his arms holding her tighter. "I don't think I'd be able to keep going without you now." Buffy whispered, snuggling deeper, into Angel's embrace, as his arms squeezed her gently, his head dropping down to place a kiss on her head. His body telling her his reply, without a need for words. _'Me too.'_

Buffy pulled away slightly shaking away her serious mood. "So you've got me all to yourself for the second day in a row." She said with a smile. "What do you plan to do with me?" Buffy asked biting her bottom lip gently.

Angel bit back a groan as his cock twitched. _'Little tease.'_ Angel thought with a growl. "Well first we can check out the cupboard and have something a little more substantial than an apple for breakfast." Angelus said gently pulling her over to the pantry. Buffy didn't complain as she continued to eat her apple as she walked behind Angel, enjoying the simple pleasure of having his hand in hers.

***

Angel stood under the shower, the heated water washing over him, as he ran a soft sponge over his chest. He still couldn't quiet wrap his head around just how much his life had changed since Buffy Anne Summers had risked walking down the dark alley to help a stranger like him. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he hadn't been cursed a century ago. It would have been a small mercy if he had just killed her, but he probably wouldn't have. She was the demons type. Her innocence and simple pleasure in life, as well as her scarred past would have been more appealing to the demon then he cared to admit. And Buffy's life would have taken a drastic turn for the worst. He wouldn't have made her like Dru, he wasn't one to repeat himself, but he would have made her life a living hell in some way or another. Nothing could make him more grateful that he had his soul, that he had been the one to meet her.

Angel turned his thoughts away from his demon, and of the what could have beens, they hadn't happened, and they never would! Not whilst he controlled this body! Angel shifted his attention to happier things. An image of the wrapped present with his name on it under the miniature Christmas tree popping into his minds eye. A smile lit up his angelic features. No one had bought him a present since he was a human, at least not him, him anyway. Angel cleared images of horrific scenes from his past. Images that his demon took amused pleasure in.

He hadn't expected a present, but then again, he probably should have realised that she would. She was so giving, and didn't like people buying her expensive things. Like the jacket, and the cross he had bought her. He was bursting with curiosity as to what it was. A small bubble of excitement growing in his belly. A feeling that Buffy made him feel effortlessly. He had no idea what she could have gotten him, it was a frustrating feeling to say the least, as he tried to picture what something the size of the wrapped package could be.

Giving up after a few moments Angel started to think of what he could get her in return. His mind running over the options, and discarding each and every single one. It had to be something small and cute. Something that would make her smile with delight. Something delicate like her.

Turning off the faucet. Angel stepped out of the shower, stepping back into the clothes he had just had on before. Planning to go out, and find something suitable. Walking quietly into the bedroom. Where Buffy slept peacefully under the covers. He smiled, he hadn't spent two whole days in a row with another person before not since his resoulling anyway. They had been the best days of his life. He may not have been able to completely forget about his past, but he had been able to push it aside, and have simple minded fun. Talking laughing, chasing Buffy around the apartment, prolonging it as he used a more natural human speed to at least give her a chance to escape as she ran off with his hair gel. Running his knuckles down her cheek lightly, he smiled lovingly as she leaned into his touch. Recognising him even in her sleep.

Angel went to pull away when Buffy caught his hand. "Where you going?" Buffy mumbled her eyes opening slightly to look up at him.

Angel smiled clasping his hand around hers, playing with her small delicate fingers. "Just out for a little while."

"Can I come?"

Angel shook his head, bring her hand up to his lips, he kissed the soft skin of the back of her hand. "No, you just go back to sleep. I'll be back in a little while promise." Angel said softly releasing her hand, laying gently back down on the bed. Buffy already fallen back into sleep.

Angel got up from the bed, quietly slipping on his shoes, he walked to the door. Looking behind him just once, before he walked out into the corridor. Closing the door with a soft click he locked it, just to be sure that Buffy would be safe whilst he was gone. Never trust L.A to be a city of honest people. You'd get stabbed in the back so fast you wouldn't have time to scream traitor.

Angel travelled down the dark street lamp lit street. He bypassed a woman on the arm of another man. He could feel her gaze on his back, scent her arousal, as she watched him. He ignored it. The scent not even turning his head. The scent was foul as far as he was concerned, the only woman he wanted to smell was Buffy, his girl. Angel smiled at the thought. He liked the ring to those words. Buffy Summers; his girl.

Angel walked down a crowded street looking through the windows, it may not be the city that never sleeps, but some shops were open ridiculously late, most of which were run by demons, that blended in with the local populous. Angel stopped by a darkened window the shop official closed for the night. His eyes focusing on of the displays in the window. It was perfect. Looking at the times the store was open, Angel smiled, he'd be able to come by tomorrow, and pick up the gift tomorrow, before he picked Buffy up from work tomorrow night. Angel frowned as he walked away from the boutique. Buffy was working a whole 11 and a half hours tomorrow, and he didn't like it. Not only would he miss her company, but it seemed far too long.

Angel made his way back to the apartment, slipping off his top, before clambering into the bed being sure to not disturb Buffy's sleep. He wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. His eyes watching her face as she slept enjoying the happy smile that graced her face as she recognised his presence. Angel sighed softly he may not like that she worked such long hours, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to make her stay home tomorrow. Maybe it was just the era he was born in, or maybe it was because he couldn't stand the thought of her having to do so much so young, but he hated that she had to go to work at all.

***

Buffy stretched with a yawn, her eyes opening blearily as the sound of the alarm beeping, telling her that she had to get up. Buffy sighed, leaning over Angel to get to the alarm, smiling tiredly at the small frown that was on Angel's face, his eyes still closed, hiding his chocolate eyes from her gaze. Hitting the button that shut off the alarm, Angel's frown disappeared and Buffy relaxed against him for moment, before giving into the little voice in her head that was telling her she had to get started, or risk being late. Pushing up from her position lying mostly on top of Angel, Buffy yelped in surprise when Angel's arms tightened around her, pushing her down, back against his chest.

"Angel! I have to get up." Buffy said with a laugh.

Angel turned them burying his face in her neck, shaking his head. "No." He moaned. "I don't want you to go."

Buffy laughed, patting his head affectionately. "I have to. Now let me up, before I tickle you." Buffy threatened. Angel shook his head childishly, a grin on his face that she couldn't see. "Ok that's it. You asked for it." Buffy muttered, her hands finding his side, tickling the exposed skin with her fingers.

Vibrations ran through Angel's body, into Buffy's as he bit back the laughter that suddenly wanted to burst forth. He didn't last long though as Buffy didn't relent, and soon his laughter rang through the entire apartment. Angel rolled to the side trying to get away, but Buffy followed him, her own laughter joining his as she attacked his sides.

Finally Buffy stopped as she gazed at the time a sigh escaping her lips. It was weird for once she really didn't feel like going to work. Wanting instead to stay with Angel. Now that she had someone waiting for her to get home every day she was more than a little annoyed with her long hours. By the time she got home tonight she'd be bushed. Leaning down Buffy kissed him. "I have to start getting ready for work." Buffy said getting off him, rolling to her feet. Angel letting her go reluctantly. "Are you going to come pick me up tonight?" Buffy asked as she opened her wardrobe getting out her uniform.

"Of course." Angel said surprised that she had to ask.

"Just checking." Buffy said with a grin, as she turned to face him. "I'll come back, and say goodbye before I leave for work ok." Buffy said before leaving, heading for the shower. Angel waited for the shrill sound of the water pumps coming on, before his eyes closed again, as his need for sleep took over again. He'd only just gotten to sleep when the alarm went off.

Buffy sighed as she stepped under the water, the warm water helping her to wake up more fully. It startled her that her normal routine was being disrupted this much. It wasn't that she enjoyed her job or anything, but she had never had any problems with going before, but right now. In this moment, she wanted nothing more than to spend time with her man...vampire.

Buffy felt a blush of pleasure stain her cheeks. Her man, she liked the sound more then she thought she'd like the sound of anything. What they had wasn't what she'd call a normal relationship, but normal? Who needed it? Normal was boring. She knew she'd had that with her other boyfriends, all of which had fallen short of her expectations, though she shouldn't have been surprised, all they really wanted was sex, and well she had never been ready to take that step with them, none of them had made her feel like Angel did, so now more than ever she was glad that she had been stronger then peer pressure, and the need to fit in.

Buffy grinned. There was definitely nothing normal about Angel, and he was so sweet, and on more than one occasion cute. Not that she'd tell him that, guys tended to have a thing against being called cute, she really had no idea why, there was nothing wrong with cute. Buffy's grin broadened, but then the word hot seemed to describe him better, and men tended to like being called hot. Buffy shook her head, a pulse starting her core, as she thought of him.

'_Bad Buffy, Bad! Angel wants to wait remember and these thoughts aren't making the wait any easier.'_ Buffy grabbed her soap, and sighed, she never thought that she would be the one panting for a man, but really who could blame her, the man looked like a freaking god, of some kind. It was no wonder he had lived the way he did, he was the 17th century playboy. Buffy shook her head again those thoughts wouldn't do either; all they did was awaken the green eyed monster of jealousy.

Stepping out of the shower, Buffy hurried through her morning routine, she had spent too much time in bed this morning, and in the shower, as she got lost in her Angely thoughts. It was bad enough that she had called in sick the day before yesterday, she couldn't be late today.

Walking back into the bedroom Buffy smiled at Angel's sleeping form, he was lying on his belly now his face buried in her pillow, as he stretched across the entire bed, luxuriating in the room that wasn't normally there. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, unknowingly imitating Angel's position exactly when he sat on the edge of their bed. Running a hand through his hair softly being careful not to wake him. Despite her efforts though Angel reached up grabbing her hand pulling it across so that he could kiss her palm. "I have to go now Angel. I'm just saying goodbye like I promised that I would." Buffy said softly gently disentangling her hand, her palm tingling where Angel's soft lips had brushed her skin. "I'll see you tonight." Buffy whispered softly, receiving a murmur of agreement from Angel as he buried his face deeper into her pillow, taking in a deep breath letting Buffy's scent lull him back to sleep.

Buffy got up quietly leaving the apartment, like Angel had hours earlier, locking her door behind her Buffy made her way out of the apartment complex, and down the road, walking the familiar path to the cafe that she worked at. Buffy stopped at a set of traffic lights watching with a sort of bored disinterest as the cars drove down the highway, the busyness of L.A streets had ceased to amaze her long ago, the amount of people that were driving to work, or even on their way home from work after a long nightshift.

Pushing open the already unlocked door, Buffy blinked in surprise as she was greeted with Christmas lights, and a rather tall Christmas tree, her new co-worker Cathy, standing up on a chair that was on top of the table as she stretched trying to pin up a sign that said 'Merry Christmas' with Red, and green Christmasy letters. "You know Cathy, Mr. Henston isn't going to like this." Buffy said looking around at the made over cafe.

"Oh you think?" Cathy asked surprised, looking down at Buffy from her position. "I don't know I think it's rather Christmasy."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah but he found out his wife was having an affair with his best friend three years ago on Christmas day." Buffy said wisely having heard the gossip in the cafe when she had asked why the cafe hadn't been decorated with Christmas cheer one year. Which at the time had suited her fine, she hadn't really been all Christmas cheery for the last couple of years either.

"Oh..." Cathy said with a disappointed frown.

Buffy shrugged a smile forming on her face. "Doesn't matter. He doesn't come in at all this week, preferring to get blind drunk Christmas through to new years." Buffy said grabbing some decoration that had yet to be put up to help Cathy out. Cathy beamed, turning back to her Merry Christmas greeting trying to make it a straight as possible.

Jumping down off the table Cathy pulled down the chair, setting it back underneath the table. Buffy brushed herself off glancing at the time on the cafe clock. "Doors officially open soon." Buffy muttered, going into the kitchen to grab a cloth and some Kleenex. Going over the tables, making sure that they hadn't collected any dirty during the night. Buffy and Cathy both looked up as their first customer for the day walked into the cafe, sitting himself down in a corner of the cafe out of the way, his eyes roving around the newly decorated cafe.

Cathy walked over, smiling happily as the man complemented the decorations. Buffy continued around the tables, her thoughts drifting to Angel, as he was how she had left him. In their bed, his face snuggled deeply into her pillow, his face relaxed in sleep. Buffy felt a delighted flush heat her cheeks and she scrubbed a hand down her face. _'Today is going to be one hell of a long day.'_ Buffy thought it had hardly been fifteen minutes and already she couldn't help but think of Angel, wishing she was with him. She'd had a lot of fun the last couple of days, and she almost cursed him, almost, for showing her that her life could be a lot more joyful if she didn't have so many responsibilities. If she could afford to take more time off, to become a casual worker instead of a part timer. Buffy shook herself and dipped her head back to the tables, people would be arriving for breakfast soon, and she needed to finish busting the tables, before she could help Cathy out with the customers.

***

Angel entered the small boutique that he had been looking at last night, more than grateful that it was open this time of night. His eyes immediately searching the store for the item he had seen in the window. Walking slowly through the store as he looked for it, nodding his head politely to the woman that stood with another customer as they admired something that was blocked from his view.

Angel kept a close tab on his senses, determined that he wouldn't be late to meet Buffy after work. The girl had a knack of drawing trouble to her without even trying. It made him wonder how in the world she had survived all these years without him. Especially with the late hours she tended to work. It was almost like she had chosen to work to block out the pain in her life. The less chance she had to think, less she'd think on her situation. Finding what he was looking for, Angel checked it over, making sure that there was nothing wrong with the design, no chips of scratches on the surface, or tears in the material in the middle.

Finding nothing wrong with it Angel walked over to the counter, the woman excusing herself politely from the woman she was dealing with. "Picking something for your little sister?" She asked with a smile, a shine in her eyes that Angel recognised, a look that he had become accustom to a long time ago. "No for my girl." Angel said a politely as possible, even as the demon within growled, and snarled clawing from the inside out, wanting to play, to taste fear, and give over a slightly different variation of what the woman had in mind.

Angel viscously stamped down the bloody images that were flooding his brain, only partly grateful that the images weren't of Buffy. He'd prefer to not see them at all. The woman's face fell slightly, but she managed to keep herself together quiet well, keeping the smile fixed on her face, even as she forced herself not wince as she could feel the awful falseness of the smile stretching her lips. "Could you do me a huge favour, and wrap it for me. It won't be much of a surprise if she sees it before Christmas."

"Of course." The woman vehemently wishing that they didn't gift wrap, as jealousy ate at her. Quickly wrapping the gift in wrapping paper, she stilled the urge to drop it in a fit of temper.

Angel looked to the side, spotting Christmas gift stickers with room for the name and a little note, before the small 'from' was printed on the sticker. Grabbing one pack, seeing as there wasn't a single. "I'll take this too please."

"Sure." The woman said curtly, placing a smile on her face to try and negate the harshness of the word that had spilled from her lips. She had meant to sound cheerful, honestly! The woman breathed a sigh of relief as Angel turned and left the store, even as disappointment curled in her belly. Wondering who the lucky girl was that had managed to snare the hunks heart.

Angel walked quickly out of the boutique clutching the bag with Buffy's present in it with firm fingers, unwilling to let any trick of fate take the bag from him. If he had to turn back to buy it again he'd be late to meet Buffy outside her place of work, and that was just not part of his plans for tonight. Angel made it to the shop five minutes early, taking a seat, Angel watched, as a red headed girl gave Buffy a small nudge and nodded in his direction. Buffy looked up and smiled happily at him, as she continued to scribble down the woman's order on the small notepad, she had clutched in her hand.

His eyes followed after her as if they had a mind of their own unwilling to lose sight of her after spending the entire day away from her. Buffy stuck the order on up on the rounded metal disk, that wheeled round for the chief to grab easily. Making her way over to Angel, Buffy couldn't help but feel like she was glowing under his observation. "Hey I'll be finished in a couple more minutes. Did you want anything while you wait?"

"A kiss would be nice." Buffy looked around sheepishly, looking to see if the manager on duty was around to see. Upon not seeing the manager anywhere, Buffy leaned down giving Angel a brief kiss that turned into a longer more passionate kiss, that had Buffy's inside heating. Pulling away reluctantly, Buffy stepped back slightly, licking her lips, her eyes opening again. "I'm just going to go get my things." Buffy murmured, walking away on slightly unsteady legs.

Clocking out, Buffy grabbed her hand bag, and made her way back out into the café more than glad to be going home for the evening; a workaholic she was not.

Angel looked up with a smile as Buffy came back into view, coming to a stop when she was standing in front of him. "You ready?"

"Yep." Buffy said with a cheery smile, that belied the tiredness that she felt. Her feet were killing her, and she wasn't too sure how she was going to walk all the way home on them. Standing up Angel took one of her hands in his, as they made their way out of the cafe. It wouldn't be closing for another few hours.

It was out in the darkened streets that Buffy's tired ears picked up the sound of plastic rustling nearby. Glancing down at Angel's free hand Buffy saw the clear plastic bag dangling from his fingers, and she got a suspicious sinking feeling in her gut. "Angel. What's in the bag?" Buffy asked looking up at him, with narrowed hazel eyes.

"A little something to go under the tree." Angel said a little self-consciously.

Buffy frowned slightly. "Angel," She said carefully. "You already got me a Christmas present...two in fact." Buffy said biting her lower lip.

"I know." Angel giving Buffy hand a squeeze. "But I wanted to, and our miniature Christmas tree is a little bare, it needs a another parcel under it." Angel glanced down at Buffy's still slightly worried expression. "Don't worry so much, it's only a little something. Nothing too expensive." Angel reassured.

Buffy released her lip, she wasn't at all sure she believed the 'not too expensive' comment, as his idea of expensive was totally different to hers, but Buffy decided to let it go. She should be feeling happy, and excited about the present, not interrogating him over it.

Buffy closed her eyes tiredly, allowing herself to relax for a moment. Opening her eyes Buffy smiled, glancing at the bag curiously now. "So what is it?" Buffy asked feeling excited, as curiosity ate at her.

Angel gave a charming half smile. "You'll have to wait until Christmas, and no touching until then." Angel added. Buffy pouted, it was all well and good that Angel couldn't touch, and prod at his present, but it just wasn't far that he wasn't going to let her.

"Oh yay I got a pout." Angel grinned, his hand releasing hers for a moment to run a finger over her jutting lower lip.

Buffy scowled softly. "You know you're supposed to be persuaded to let me touch the present with a pout, not just glad that you got one." Buffy mumbled.

Angel pulled her to a stop. "But it's just so cute, and charming when you try your hand at convincing me to do something." Angel said with a grin, dipping down to catch her lips with his. Buffy moaned her legs going weak, her hands coming up to grab his shoulders, for the support, of his strong, muscular body.

Angel slowly released her lips, and Buffy whimpered, her eyes opening again. "That's so not fair, you know my weakness, but I can't seem to find yours." Buffy said slowly releasing his shoulders, as her legs stopped feeling like jelly. Angel smiled at her, as he took her hand again, and they began walking back to the apartment. He was more than a little amused at her admission, he had always thought that it was obvious, but then she probably didn't see it...yet, but he doubted he could deny her anything if she persisted, especially with those adorable little pouts that she seemed to have mastered.

They walked along in silence for a moment, Buffy's eyes drifted down to the bag in his hand. "Are sure I ca..."

"Yep." Angel cut her off looking down at her with a chiding look. "Just be patient."

"How do I know you haven't touched your present whilst I've been away all day?" Buffy accused. Angel raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Fine, fine I'll stop now." Buffy said looking away from the present. It was only another day away, she could wait another day. But then after that, there would be no power on earth that would stop her from opening that present.

Angel breathed a silent, mental sigh of relief, glad that his resolve wouldn't be put to the test tonight. "So what did you do today?" Buffy asked.

Angel stiffened slightly, if he could he swore that he would be blushing. "I, I, I spent the day sitting in front of that miniature Christmas tree, looking at that present wondering what it was." Angel admitted sheepishly.

Buffy blinked up at him shocked for a moment, seeing only seriousness in his face Buffy giggled, before she broke into all out laughter, at the innocent childlike way he had spent the day. "You didn't touch did you?" Buffy asked trying to sound stern.

Angel shook his head. "No I only looked." Angel said with a solemn seriousness that she could easily hear how much he wished that he could have. "What about you, how was work?" Angel asked mostly to distract her from her amusement.

Buffy's merriment immediately faded, and she groaned. "It was horrible!! Horrible! The highlight had to be seeing you there waiting to pick me up. I forget every year how busy the place gets around Christmas, it's like a mad house!!! I hardly had time for a five minute break today it was that busy." Buffy complained, her feet throbbing slightly, begging to be given a proper rest.

Angel frowned a small growl escaping him. He didn't like that. He didn't like anything about her working, but he always thought she'd get a proper break! "Angel you're hurting my hand." Buffy said with a small wince.

"Sorry." Angel exclaimed, relaxing his grip, his thumb soothing the abused appendage. Buffy smiled the slight crushing pain evaporating as Angel's thumb massaged the pain away.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Buffy doing her best to keep her attention from her feet, as she yawned every now and then, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, sometimes being so slow that the yawn was over, before her hand managed to make its way to her mouth.

Angel silently observed with a frown, the wariness coming off her in tired waves made him want to growl, and force her to quit the unnecessary job. Angel refrained himself from saying anything, Buffy wasn't ready to give up her job, might never be, but maybe he could convince her to get a better job, one that wouldn't push her so much.

When they stepped into the apartment Buffy dropped her handbag on the ground without a second thought, another yawn over taking her, as she walked to the couch, dropping down on it like a sack of potatoes. Her arm thrown over her eyes. "Do you mind if I just die for the night." Buffy mumbled softly, her growling belly unheeded, her tiredness taking over her other senses.

Buffy groaned in protest when Angel who had walked over to her a worried frown marring his angelic features, gently pulled her into a sitting position. "Angel. I want to go to sleep." Buffy mumbled sleepily as Angel stroked cool hands down her face, sending shivers through her.

"Open our eyes Buffy...please." Buffy grumbled tiredly but managed to open her eyes to stare at him blearily. "You have to eat something first." Angel told her softly, his hands stroking her cheeks lovingly.

Buffy gave him the strongest glare she could muster. "I can eat tomorrow." Buffy disagreed, her eyes drooping again.

"Buffy keep your eyes open." Angel demanded. "You can't just eat tomorrow. You haven't eaten anything today at all have you."Angel accused. "You need to eat something, then I'll let you sleep, promise." Angel cajoled, patting softly at her face, feeling like an evil task master as Buffy groaned again and tried to push him away with tired arms her eyes starting to fall closed again. "Buffy talk to me darling." Angel said desperately patting at her cheeks a little harder, not wanting to hurt her.

"Angel...why won't you let me sleep?" Buffy asked her eyes blinking rapidly as her eyes refused to stay open for long.

"Because you need to eat something Buffy. Then I'll let you sleep promise." Buffy's eyes desperately tried to focus on his face, only succeeding for a few moments. "Please Buffy just try to stay awake for a few more minutes."

Buffy nodded slowly. "Fine, just grab me an apple, or something."

Angel shook his head. "You need something a little more substantial." Angel said firmly. Getting up Angel opened a cupboard, pulling out a clean glass and filling it with cold water. Bringing it back over to Buffy, curling her fingers around it. "Drink this, it'll help keep you awake long enough for me to heat up some soup. Which kind did you want?" Angel asked walking over to the pantry trying to keep Buffy talking. Buffy shrugged not really caring, just wanting to be able to sleep, but she obediently sipped at the water, the cool helping to keep her awake.

Angel grabbed the first can he saw, he knew the canned soup wasn't the healthiest, but it was the quickest thing he knew he could do without trouble, or needing Buffy's help. Grabbing a saucepan he opened the soup can, plonking the cold contents in the saucepan, before putting it over the stove turning on the electric panel. Grabbing a wooden spoon to stir it every now and then, like he had seen Buffy do when she didn't feel like doing much else then heating up the premade cans of soup.

Angel glanced over at Buffy making sure she was awake, smiling when he saw her sipping at the water giving him tired glares, as the smell of the heating soup filled the apartment. Grabbing down a bowl, Angel turned off the element pouring the soup into the bowl, setting it in the sink, before grabbing out a soup spoon from a drawer, before settling himself down on his hunches in front of the sleepy Buffy, who only looked vaguely interested in the grumblings of her stomach. Dipping the spoon in the bowl Angel held out the spoon for her. Buffy yawned like a cat, giving her head a small shake, before opening her mouth for the spoon. Swallowing the warm contents.

The liquid settled in her belly nicely, starting to fill the gap that had been her whole day of fasting. Buffy, and Angel continued like that until the bowl was half empty, before Buffy pushed the bowl away, as Angel tried to offer her some more. Her stomach was pleasantly full, and the feeling was enforcing her tiredness. Angel relented, satisfied that she had at least eaten something. Placing the bowl down on the ground for the moment he looked up again to see that Buffy had slumped down on the couch, her eyes closed, her breathing and heart beating slow and steady in the rhythm of sleep.

Carefully picking her up Angel walked her into the bedroom settling her on top of the covers, before standing back for a moment, indecision covering his expression as he debated with himself as to what he should do next. After a few long moments Angel bent down his fingers quickly, and gently undoing the buttons to the dress that was her uniform.

Slowly revealing tantalizing glimpses of her lacy bra, that had been hidden by the dress. Carefully lifting her up once he had undone all the buttons, allowing the gravity to do most of the work of letting the dress slip down her body onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Settling her back down on the covers Angel turned to grab out a fresh pair of pyjamas for her. Laying the clothing down on the bed as he turned back to Buffy, a sudden flash of heat racing through him to settle in his abdomen as his gaze settled on her mostly naked form. He hadn't seen this much of Buffy before, at least not of her lower half anyway. The small triangle of her panties covering her core from his gaze, the small hairs of her sex could be seen as imprints against the material.

Angel bit into his lower lip, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his pants, an aching pulse already beginning. Angel looked away closing his eyes, and taking deep unneeded breaths, getting control over himself, and the rising desire to just take what was so easily available. His demon was all for it, not seeing any reason to deny himself the pleasure of the woman sleeping so peacefully, and trustingly in front of him. Gaining control over himself Angel reached down and unhooked her bra, his teeth still bitting into his lower lip. He quickly slipped the top over her shoulders, looking up repentantly when Buffy moaned softly in her sleep, thinking that she was going to wake up.

When she didn't make another sound Angel did up the buttons feeling a keen sense of lose as her beautiful breasts were blocked from his view, by the flannel material. Angel looked down, and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as the sight hit him again. Not being able to hold himself back, Angel reached out a hand petting the material of her panties over the pubic hairs that he could make out beneath the material. Closing his eyes Angel sighed. This waiting thing wasn't all that easy especially when Buffy didn't seem to have any objections to just jumping on in. It was a real test to his morals, one that he intended to win, even though the demon was determined to snarl at him, and nark at him in its desire to feel the warmth of a woman surrounding him.

Grabbing the pants that were still lying on the bed, Angel slid them up over her legs, and carefully over her hips hiding her temptation behind a barrier of material, making things just that little bit easier for his control. Standing up straight again Angel walked back out into the main apartment, grabbing the bowl, and setting it in the sink, planning on taking care of the small pile of dishes that were left by him today.

Grabbing the plastic bag from the kitchen table top Angel took out his wrapped present and placed it under the tree on the table, the name tag facing up, just like Buffy had set hers, and for him, it made the tree look all that much better, to see more than the one lonely present sitting there. Angel glanced at the one with his name on it. _'One more day Angel, one more day.'_ He told himself, turning away from the table he headed back into the bedroom, smiling adoringly down at Buffy as she slept on, not minding that she was splayed out on top of the blankets.

Pulling his shirt over the top of his head, and getting into his pyjama pants, Angel slid Buffy under the sheets, before following himself, settling himself around her, not being able to resist the urge to slide one of her legs over his hips, so that his erect cock could be nestled in between the wonderfully warm space between her thighs. Closing his eyes Angel let himself drift off to sleep wanting to spend the entire first half of the day with Buffy before she had to leave for work in the afternoon.

***

Buffy snuggled closer into the firm body that she was lying on her arms hugging around him tighter, smiling contentedly when she felt a familiar hand petting her head, and she felt sure that if she could, she would be purring. Slowly Buffy became more aware of the world, and opened her eyes, looking up to see Angel looking down at her with a warm expression his lips curving into a sinfully sexy half smile that she loved. Buffy blushed and felt herself grow warm, and tingly. "Morning." Angel murmured, his voice husky from sleep.

Buffy shivered, forcing herself to remain calm and collected, trying to recall Angel's very, very good reason for wanting to wait. "Morning." Buffy managed to get herself to reply with more decorum then she felt. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours."

'_And you've just lain there watching me probably drool in my sleep,'_ Buffy thought self-consciously wiping at her mouth. _'prefect.'_ "Why didn't you get up?" Buffy asked sitting up on the bed, reluctant to leave his masculinely muscular body, immediately feeling compensated remarkably well, as she was able to enjoy the best eye candy she had ever had the privilege to lay her eyes on.

"I prefer waking up with you." Angel said sitting up as well, running a hand through his hair, accidentally ruffling it so that it sat in as a wild mop on his head. Buffy giggled at him, shaking her head apologetically when he looked at her curiously. Escaping from the bed, Buffy went out into the kitchen, an amused smile still stretching her lips, and a hiccup of laughter occasionally escaping her lips. It was a real boost to her ego to know that the man didn't always look perfect. Although he still did look exceptionally good with bed head. Buffy sighed the man definitely was one of those guys. A guy that could look good no matter what he looked like, or what he was wearing.

Buffy shook her head at herself, putting a hand over her mouth as she yawned, vaguely wondering how she had gotten into her pyjamas before deciding that it didn't really matter, she'd been so tired last night, as soon as she had walked through the door she had practically been falling asleep the last thing she really remembered was being fed...

Buffy shook her head, turning around at the sound of shuffling footsteps, she broke into giggles again. Angel caught her in his arms, swinging her around in a controlled circle as she laughed. "What's so funny?" Angel asked laughter in his voice, as he spun her to a stop. Buffy's small hands clutching at his arms, as she braced herself against the dizziness she was experiencing.

"Your hair...you've..." Buffy broke off not really knowing how to put it into words. So instead she reached up onto her tippy toes, smoothing down the ruffled hair as best she could from her smaller height.

"So you think by bed hairs funny huh." Angel murmured quietly, in such a way that made Buffy look up at him warily, her instincts giving her a warning tingle, and she pulled back slightly in his arms...as far as his hold would allow her.

"Angel?" Buffy asked slightly concerned, and a little disorientated by the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Let's just see how funny your hair looks, eh." Angel growled playfully, Buffy gulped managing to duck out of his arms, and scamper across the apartment, Angel following closely behind, a bubble of laughter ringing through the apartment, as Angel chased Buffy through the apartment, at a human pace, allowing her to slip by him a couple of times when he had her cornered, enjoying the playfulness that they were enjoying.

After a few minutes of playing Angel finally caught her when she went to dash past imprisoning her against him with one arm, and ruffling her hair with the other. Buffy yelping in protest, even as she laughed, her hands coming up to try to stop the attack on her hair. When Angel released her from his clutches Buffy hands went to try and smooth down her hair, brushing her fingers through it to dislodge any knots that may have formed during the attack on her hair.

"So breakfast?" Angel asked, his tone not really posing it as a question, before Buffy could answer her tummy growled in agreement. Buffy blushed and nodded, walking into the kitchen with Angel following behind her, wanting to make sure she ate a descent amount.

***

Buffy pushed her bowl away with a sigh, her hand rubbing her tummy, she had poured herself more cornflakes then she normally would have as Angel's gaze seemed to demand that she eat a little bit more. Buffy glanced at the time making sure that she still had time, before she had to get ready for work. Buffy's gaze turned back to the table, her eyes landing on the present with her name on it. She still felt bad that Angel had bought her so much, and she had only bought him one thing, but she was for the moment determined to not let it bother her, and only focus on the joy that this Christmas would hold for her. Her first Christmas celebrating with someone else since she had been kicked out, and she felt certain that she was going to enjoy it.

She felt a fresh wave of curiosity consume her, and she began to reach out to touch the present to at least get a feel of what it could be before she caught herself, clasping her hands together and placing them back under the table to rest safely in her lap. Having barely missed having her naughty hands slapped. Buffy shot a half-hearted glare at Angel as he chuckled, fully enjoying the fact that he wasn't the only one who was impatient for tomorrow to come.

With a reluctant sigh, Buffy got up from the table removing herself from the temptation to touch, and prod at her present. Going over to the sink Buffy started running the tap, getting out the dishwashing liquid, only to get gently pushed to the side as Angel took over grabbing the dish washing liquid right out of her hand. Buffy didn't bother arguing already knowing that she would lose either to his logic, or to his impressive puppy dog eyes.

Instead grabbing the dish cloth, and starting the brainless task of drying the dishes, before putting them away. Buffy couldn't seem to stop her eyes from travelling to the table where the miniature Christmas tree sat, her present sitting there innocently tempting her with its shiny Christmasy paper. Buffy shivered with delight as Angel's lips un-expectantly brushed her ear, a smile that she couldn't see curving his lips. "You have to wait to tomorrow, just like me."

Buffy looked up at him, leaning back slightly so that they didn't bump noses. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't look, and mentally compare it to things that are roughly that size." Buffy said innocently.

Angel pulled the plug to the sink, his own eyes straying to his present, before he grabbed one of Buffy's hands, and led her to the couch, the both of them getting comfortable, as they sat down together, before turning on the T.V, both glad for the noisy distraction taking their mind off their childlike curiosity, and anticipation for the pretty presents awaiting their attention. Buffy rested her head against the crook of Angel's neck, breathing in his scent, as her hazel eyes watched the T.V, her eyes drifting to the time every now and then conscious of the fact that she had to have enough time to get ready, as well as walk the small distance from the apartment to the cafe.

***

Buffy stretched her arms out to the side, loosening her stiff limbs, she'd only been at work for the past hour, and she still had another six, but already she was dying to get out of there, her mind full of Angel, and the fun she'd probably be having just breathing in his scent as they distracted each other from their impatience for tomorrow.

Buffy smiled as she daydreamed about her Angel, there was no one like him, and no one made her feel as important, and special, and loved as he did. It was a heady feeling one that she wasn't sure that she could do without now that she had felt it. Thoughts of Angel made almost anything bearable. Even work seemed a little better that is until she realized that she couldn't see him for a few more hours, and then it just seemed much worse.

Buffy forced a smile as another customer wished her a Merry Christmas as she brought them her meal, not at all helping her impatience to get home, to Angel, to the wonderfully Christmas feel of her home despite the lack of Christmas decorations. Reinforcing the notion that Christmas wasn't about the presents, but about who you spent it with. After all she had never really felt all that excited about Christmas with her mom, and dad, and they had always made sure to get her something that everyone was talking about, things that had only really given her momentary joy, before she lapsed back into the tedium of her life, and the 'holiday' that she was currently on.

Buffy shook herself smiling at the next customer as she took out her pad, and pen out of the pocket of her small apron, her pen poised over the white paper, as she listened to the families order, making sure to repeat it back to make sure she had gotten everything right.

***

Angel paced the apartment anxiously, his eyes going to time on the microwave, his worried frown deepening as every minute crept by. _'She should have been home by now! Her shift had finished fifteen minutes ago, and it really only took ten to walk here from her job!' _Angel thought looking at the door that led into the apartment from the corridor outside, his ears straining to hear the familiar sound of her soft footsteps outside the door, or her key scrapping in the lock, anything that would indicate that she was coming home.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Angel heard it, her footsteps, and the key turning in the lock. Angel stood completely still as he waited for the door to finally swing open to show him that she was alright.

Buffy opened the door relieved to be home, a smile of greeting on her face, when she noticed Angel's concerned, upset expression. Dropping her handbag onto the floor she practically flew into his arms, her hands coming up to cup the sides of his face. "What's the matter? You weren't brooding again were you?" Buffy asked concerned, not liking the thought of Angel brooding in the apartment without her here to make him feel better.

Angel's arms slowly closed around her, his face burying itself into her neck, as he shook his head. "No. I was just worried. Why were you late?" Angel asked pulling back slightly to be able to see her face.

"I was just held up at work Angel." Angel gave her a look that said 'really'. "I promise nothing bad happened you worry wart, well unless you count the fact that I had to stay back for five, or so minutes cause Megan was late for her shift...again." Buffy muttered.

Angel reburied his face back in her neck, breathing in her addicting scent, glad that she was ok. Mumbling about not being a worry wart, and that he worried just enough, considering that she seemed to find danger without even trying. Pulling back, Angel pushed her gently out to arms length looking her over with a serious eye. "Did you manage to get enough to eat today?" Angel asked his eyes surveying her up and down as if trying to discern any weight loss.

Buffy smiled slightly uncomfortably. "Yeah I got enough time to have a good dinner tonight...so no force feeding." Buffy joked, moving closer, kissing him on the lips affectionately. 'Thanks for worrying." Buffy said sincerely, biting back the 'worry wart' that wanted to spill out of her mouth.

"Come on," Buffy said tugging on Angel's arm leading him over to the couch, her eyes glancing at her present, before she focused her attention back on the sexy man that she was leading by the hand. "Tell me what you did today...and don't tell me that you spent it looking at that present again, it ain't all that interesting." Buffy said, conscious of the fact that he may not like it.

Angel smiled at her not quite sure what to tell her, her day had probably been far more interesting than his had been, all he'd really done was look at his present, brood, and read a little, and worry about Buffy when she hadn't come home right on time. Yeah he was feeling just a little pathetic, but it was really all he could do when Buffy was away at work. Miss her with a fiery passion that he hadn't realized that he still possessed until he met her.

"Well let's see. I missed you, from the moment you stepped out that door. I watched a little T.V, read a little, and I sat and watched my present trying to guess what it is…hmm oh and most importantly I worried when you weren't home exactly on time." Angel teased himself, with a smile.

Buffy giggled, and Angel's smile grew wider. "What about your day?"

A mischievous light entered Buffy's eyes as she smiled innocently. "Well I busted tables, took peoples orders…daydreamed about you…a lot."

Angel felt his cock twitch to life, as ideas of what she had day dreamed rushed through his brain. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Buffy confirmed softly.

"What kind of dreams?" Angel asked unable to help himself.

Buffy's smile widened and she flashed him her white teeth. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Buffy teased, bouncing up from the couch. "I'm going to go have a shower." Buffy announced.

"Little tease!" Angel called after her, as she disappeared into the bathroom, Buffy making no reply, except for a grin that he couldn't see.

***

Buffy walked out of the bathroom her pyjamas on, making her way through the darkened apartment, the Christmas lights on the Christmas tree the only source of light. Walking into the bedroom, Buffy smiled as she made out Angel's form on the bed. Slipping under the covers Buffy yawned. It was later then she expected to be going to bed, it was early hours of the morning now. Buffy smiled happily as Angel's arms closed around her holding her to him. Buffy snuggled in deeper, but it made it all the more sooner that they would be able end the suspense that they were in.

***

Angel was jolted awake by the sound of someone knocking on the apartment door. Angel looked at the time a surprised look on his face to see that it was twelve noon. The knock sounded again louder this time, and Buffy groaned in her sleep. "Five more minutes."

Angel smiled amused. "Wake up sleepy head. There's someone at the door." Angel murmured, shaking her shoulder.

"Wha?" Buffy asked opening her eyes, blinking still sleepy eyes at Angel, who couldn't resist kissing her lips when they were presented to him, making Buffy smile dreamily. "There's someone at the door." Angel repeated just as another knock sounded.

"Oh." Buffy muttered, a frown on her face as she threw back her blankets, and throwing her legs over the side of the bed to get up, as she wondered who it could possibly be on Christmas…afternoon…Damn she hadn't meant to sleep that late.

Rubbing at her eyes Buffy padded her way into the main apartment, Angel following her out. Another knock sounding. "Alright, alright I'm coming, I'm coming." Buffy growled. Buffy undid the lock on the door, and swung it open. She regretted it as soon as her eyes landed on two people that she would never forget, but had never wanted to see again, wishing that she had just rolled over and went back to sleep, until they had given up, and gone home.

**A/N:** Well heres chappie 5. Again I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this one, but musie was so set on Artful Manipulations that she couldn't really think of anything else. So please feed the musie so that she continues to feed me with ideas for this story, and her others stories. Cause without food musie refuses to work properly. :D.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Ok well here's chapter 10. Sorry about the long wait, but musie got a little distracted by shiny new storylines lol. :D A huge thank you to all of my reviewers you guys are the best. It surprises me just how many people love this story.

Ooh before I forget I have been wondering for a little while now, but for anyone who has the happy talent of drawing, or using photoshop, if anyone has the urge to draw or photoshop any scenes for any of my stories please feel free to do so. I would love to see them. Unfortunately I don't have said happy talent so anyone who does and would want to please let me know :D

Anyway enough of me on with the long awaited chappie, right lol :D

**CHAPTER 6**

Buffy stared wide eyed at the two people she had hoped to never see again! For a brief moment Buffy allowed herself to imagine slamming the door in their cold faces and curling back under the safety of the sheets, snuggling into Angel. Shutting out the world for a while longer. "Well are you just going to stand there or let us in?" Joyce questioned coldly, annoyance clipping her tone. Her eyes sweeping over her daughter with disinterest.

Buffy stepped aside to let them in still to shocked to muster up the will to speak. Her knuckles a pearly white on the door knob as she closed the door behind them. "W, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked her voice squeaky. Her hazel eyes meeting Angel's, she had never wanted Angel to have to endure meeting them. They never visited before; never! So this impromptu visit had shaken her more than just a little.

"Is that anyway to greet your parents Buffy. We raised you better than that!" Hank said sternly. Angel stilled a growl that wanted to rumble in his chest, his fists clenched at his sides. Anger coursing through him, not so much from their cold words, although that was contributing, but from the emotions he could feel pouring off Buffy. Sadness, fear, anger, confusion, shock, hurt, pain. Each of her emotions hammering into him, adding fuel to the fire of his own emotions. Walking over to Buffy, he laid a firm comforting hand on one of her small fragile shoulders. Trying to lend her strength, and give comfort, ignoring the wide surprised stares of Joyce and Hank, at the sight of him, of his naked chest, his pyjama pants riding a little low on his hips.

"Sorry," Buffy mumbled. "Can I get you something to drink?" Buffy asked her voice small and soft, nowhere near as confident and happy as it usually was. Looking up at Angel she smiled softly, her hand coming up to rest on his, glad for his support.

"Tea." Joyce ordered sitting down at the small table a look of distain on her face as her eyes fell on the small tree.

"Brandy." Hank demanded sitting down next to his wife the same look of distain on his face. Nodding Buffy went to walk into the kitchen, a look of worry on her face, as she chewed on her bottom lip.

She was stopped however as Angel's hand wrapped itself around her upper arm. She turned back too look at him with wide hazel eyes, to see that Angel was glaring with hard eyes, his brown eyes not the soft bottomless pools that she loved to stare at. "Ask her nicely." Angel demanded, his voice stern and hard, only hints of the anger he felt tinging his voice. He was slightly grateful that his voice hadn't come out in a growl. Hank and Joyce looked at him shocked, beginning to splutter in indignation, but Angel cut them off. "She is your daughter not your servant. You will ask her nicely or she won't get you anything." Angel told them stiffly his tone broking no arguments.

Joyce, and Hank were silent for a moment, both to shocked at being spoken to in such a way. Finally it was Joyce who conceded, just really wanting to do what they came to and leave. "Please Buffy some tea."

"…and a brandy…please," Hank added his tone hardly polite, or friendly. He couldn't contain himself however and had to add very snidely. "And for God's sake get dressed it's past midday already. We didn't raise you to be a lazy bum."

Buffy paused in her stride to get a mug her eyes wide, as she looked down herself, a dark flush of embarrassment and horror colouring her cheeks. Closing the cupboard with a resounding bang, her head lowered so that she could only see her toes. Buffy made a dash for her room, only to run into Angel as he stepped in front of her, his arms closing around her, his hard brown eyes flecked with gold, a low growl rumbling in his chest that only Buffy heard and felt, as she was pressed tightly against him. Dipping his head he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Stay Buffy, you have nothing to be ashamed about, they do." Angel whispered soothingly, softening his voice as much as he could through his rising anger.

Releasing Buffy, Angel stalked his way into the kitchen boiling the kettle and getting out a mug and a glass. He made Joyce's tea not caring how she liked it, she'd just have to put up with how he made it. Filling up the glass with water, and putting a couple blocks of ice in it Angel placed the tea in front of Joyce before slamming the water down in front of Hank. "We don't have brandy." Angel rumbled, before stalking back over to Buffy who looked like she was about to flee, wrapping her back up in the safety of his arms. "I suggest that you both leave, before I throw you out." Angel growled, the small fine hairs on the back of his neck rising in his anger.

Hank stood up his own eyes angry. "That's fine. We only came because Willow called, telling us to expect the both of you." Hank turned his angry eyes on his eldest daughter. "As for you don't expect anything from us. We won't be coming again, you're a disgrace, and from the looks of it you've gotten involved with a guy from the slums." Hank said with a sneer. "At least Dawn is showing promise." Hank growled. "She'd never get involved with such a man. You should probably look into getting his anger under control, but all in all Buffy…"

Buffy pulled herself, out of Angel's arms, and he let her go reluctantly. She walked over to Hank her steps slow and firm as her own anger grew with each word that spilled out of his mouth. When she was finally close enough, Buffy raised her hand, and lowered it with as much force as she could muster. Her hand hitting Hank's cheek with a loud slap. The apartment was bathed in silence the occupants in shock…well at least two of them, Angel was rather proud, and Buffy, well Buffy was just majorly angry. "Get out." Buffy bit out. "You can treat, and talk to me anyway you want to, but you want talk like that about Angel. Do you hear? I won't allow it not in my house! I want you both gone and, and…I never want to see either of you again! NEVER! Now get of my house!" Buffy growled her angry hazel eyes glaring at the both of her stunned parents.

It was Hank you recovered first, a hand going to his stinging cheek, a bright red hand print marking his face. "Gladly. I didn't really want to come to this hovel to begin with!" Hank sneered, before grabbing his wife's arm and leading her out of the apartment, the door closing behind them with a slam.

Buffy sunk to her knees tears spilling from her eyes as she stared at the door knowing full well that they would never come back, and that she more than ever would never be welcome back inside their home. Buffy felt Angel's strong arms engulf her shaking body, and for a few moments that felt infinitely longer than they were to Angel, she struggled against his hold for in that moment she didn't wish to be comforted. But she settled back into Angel's arms her small body resting against his chest as she silently cried. Her arms coming up so she could grip his strong arms seeking more support as she cried.

"I don't know why I care so much." Buffy sniffled wiping at her eyes trying to stop the flow of tears, that were pooling down her cheeks. "It just, it hurts so much Angel."

Angel's arms tightened around his diminutive blond. "It hurts because no matter what you love them Buffy. No matter what they do, or say you will always love them. You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Angel murmured softly rocking her slightly, trying to calm her down, his eyes travelling to the door where her parents had left, for the first time since his cursing he wanted to kill someone.

"It would be easier if I didn't." Buffy muttered bitterly.

Angel shook his head and buried his face in the back of her head, his mouth close to her ear as he rested his forehead against the back of head. "No it wouldn't be. It may not hurt in the way it does now…but you would feel empty if you didn't love. If you felt nothing for your family. There would be a big gap right here." Angel said shifting one of his hands to press against her chest right where her heart was beating a mostly steady rhythm. Angel ignored his demon as he railed against what he was saying telling him in no uncertain terms that he had never felt empty because he hadn't loved.

Buffy nodded. He sounded right…he always sounded right. Maybe that should annoy her, but it didn't. She always knew that she could turn to him for advice and that it would be good. Snuggling into him her tears fading away, as the warmth of his love soaked into her calming, and soothing her aching heart. "I think I'll go have a shower." Buffy mumbled softly. Angel loosening his hold on her, letting her get up. Giving Angel a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes, Buffy turned and entered the bathroom, the door closing behind her. It only took a few moments, before the awful screech of the plumbing was heard.

Angel sighed picking himself up off the floor. His eyes settling on the untouched cups, that were the only physical indicators that her parents had been in their small apartment at all. Scowling he picked them up empting them in the sink before cleaning them up and putting them away, he didn't want Buffy to have to see them. Walking into the bedroom Angel opened the wardrobe a thrill of nervousness went through him as his eyes scanned the side that held Buffy's clothes. He had never picked out what Buffy would wear before, and he hoped that she wouldn't think it rude of him to do so but he wanted to make her feel better, in any way he could. His eyes landing on a pretty yellow sun dress that looked as if it hadn't been worn in a while. Pulling it out, he laid it out on the bed. His eyes going back to the closet he pulled out the black leather jacket he had bought her 'for Christmas'. He really didn't care that it may not suit the dress. He just wanted her to wear it. Now that it was Christmas she had no excuse to not wear it!

***

Buffy sighed as she stood under the water. The water was too hot really it was probably burning her skin slightly, but she didn't feel it. For the first time in years she had looked forward to Christmas and her parents had once again managed to ruin it for her! Of course they wouldn't have if Willow hadn't called them and told them about her new boyfriend who had moved in with her. Her parents would never have came!

She wasn't fooled by the Willow said you were coming over speech, the only reason they hadn't just rung her and told her not to was because they wanted to scope out her boyfriend, and from what Hank had said they hadn't approved. Buffy scowled, she wished that she didn't care, but it hurt like a fist to know that they didn't like Angel…well it didn't seem like Angel liked them either.

Buffy shook her head, turning her mind as best she could from her parents, if she kept thinking on them she would start to cry again, and she didn't want that! This was supposed to be a happy day! Buffy attempted a smile, grimacing at how fake it felt stretching against her lips. Letting her lips fall, and ease back into a slack emotionless expression. Turning her face up against the stream Buffy ran her hands over her wet hair. She had to get out of the shower, it wouldn't be right to hog all the hot water.

Turning off the faucets Buffy grimaced at her red skin, it kind of looked like she was sun burnt, except she knew it would fade within fifteen minutes to half an hour. Wrapping her towel around her still wet body, Buffy grabbed and plugged in her hair dryer, setting to work on drying her hair.

When that was done and Buffy had dried herself off properly she exited the bathroom steam following her. Buffy shrugged at Angel concerned look when he noticed her skin. Angel walked past her into the bathroom for his turn at the hot water relieved that she didn't seem to be in any physical pain from the red skin she was sporting.

Buffy entered the bedroom with a sigh letting the towel drop to the floor. She was about to go to her wardrobe when she noticed that some clothes were spread out on the bed for her. Buffy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, and she sat on the end of the bed next to her clothes as the giggles turned into laughter. She really had no idea why. It wasn't all that funny…not at all actually. But in a way she was touched that he had thought of her, even something so small as choosing an outfit for her.

Getting up Buffy slipped on her underwear, before slipping the sundress over her head, letting it fall into place naturally. Turning to the coat that was lying on the bed for her Buffy pondered a moment, before she reached down and slipped on the leather for the first time. She had wanted to wear from the moment he bought it but it was supposed to be a Christmas present, and she had forced herself to wait. Hugging her arms around her waist Buffy smiled softly, it felt pleasant and soft, wrapping her in a cool embrace…like Angel.

Walking out of the bedroom and into the main apartment, she felt sadness eat at her again. Angel's sweetness aside she still felt rather depressed about this whole day so far. Maybe…maybe they could do it over, go back to bed go to sleep and wake up refreshed and excited for the day. Buffy sighed and sat down on the couch, slumping forward resting her elbows on her knees, and her chin in the palms of her hands.

Vaguely she was aware that Angel had come out of the shower as the door opened, and his soft footsteps were heard. Angel paused beside the couch on the way to their room, his deep brown eyes shimmering with concern. He didn't like the broody look Buffy had on her face. Buffy didn't brood! She smiled and laughed, and teased him, and made him feel human…like a man for the first time in centuries, instead of like a monster. Angel walked into their room to get dressed.

He was only gone a moment. Using his preternatural speed to throw on some clothes, and hurrying back out to Buffy…who hadn't moved from her previous position, a deep scowl on her face, that could have been the mirror image of his own broody face.

Squatting down in front of her Angel kissed her forehead. "What's with the broody face?"Angel asked trying to sound light hearted.

"They ruined everything." Buffy mumbled, her frown deepening if that were possible.

Angel shook his head at her. "No they didn't." Angel denied, placing his arms under her armpits and picking her up carrying her like a small child, her legs wrapping around his slender hips instinctively. "Your just letting them."

"Am I?" Buffy asked as Angel began to walk them across the room to the table.

"Yes." Angel said firmly. "Our miniature Christmas trees there, it's lights flashing, and our presents are still there just begging to be opened." Angel said excitement echoing in his voice.

Buffy's lips twitched, her scowl disappearing. The excitement in Angel's tone reminding her of just how child like he was in these moments, the memory easily clearing her mood. "Ok let's open these presents, before I keel over from the suspense."

'_That's better.'_ Angel thought relieved, as he sat them down in one of the chairs, positioning Buffy so that she sat comfortably in his lap.

"Here you go. You can open mine first." Buffy decreed, picking up the present with Angel's name written on it, smiling nervously as his larger hands took it from her grasp. Angel rested his chin on her shoulder, resting his present on her lap, as he pulled away the sticky tape unwrapping his present, with trembling, excited fingers. Angel frowned as he looked upon what Buffy had bought for him. It wasn't that he didn't like it…it was that he had no idea what it was. "Wh, what is it?" Angel asked his voice curious as he turned the small covers in his hands.

Buffy felt a small blush stain her cheeks, and she giggled slightly. His obvious curiosity reassuring her that he wasn't upset with his present.

Gently placing the CD's on the table Buffy slipped from Angel's lap. "Hang on a sec." Buffy said with a smile, hoping that Angel wouldn't notice her blush. Angel watched with great interest, as Buffy rummaged through the closet, full of sheets, and other odd bits and pieces. "Ah huh I knew that I still had it in here!" Buffy exclaimed, closing the closet, a cheap old CD player in her hands. Wiping some dust off it, Buffy set it on the table, and plugged in the cord, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that the red light in the small square box was flashing telling her that nothing was in the player. "I haven't had the time to just relax and listen to CD's for a while, so I'm glad this machine is still working." Buffy told him, as she brushed off some more dust from the player, grimacing as it came away in a thick layer on her fingers. Shaking it to the floor, Buffy turned to Angel."May I?" Buffy asked gesturing for the CD's that Angel had picked up from the table, and was examining again, trying to work out what they were. Reluctantly Angel handed them over, a part of him wanting to figure it out on his own.

Buffy flipped over the CD's one at a time her eyes roving over the names of the songs, trying to find the one that had been playing in the mall. "Where is it?"Buffy muttered, as she looked over the last CD. Smiling when she recognised the name. Opening the case she blushed again under Angel's intense scrutiny. Her movements feeling awkward as she fumbled slightly as she put the CD in. Closing the lid the familiar whirling noise echoing from the chamber, as it loaded the CD. Turning the volume down a couple of notches, for Angel's sensitive ears, not at all for her own benefit! Buffy skipped through the tracks until she hit the one she was searching for, letting the song play through the speakers at the sides of the old CD player.

Angel's eyes widened in surprise. "Th, that's the song..."

"From the mall." Buffy finished. "Yeah this is how we listen to music now." Buffy said with a shrug, deciding it would be best not to go into the wonder that was Mp3's and Ipods. "I hope you like it…I wasn't sure if I read your reaction right." Buffy said with a shrug, feeling her cheeks heat up again, as she felt a sudden wave of self consciousness, and an urge to inspect her feet. "Thank you." Angel murmured his eyes falling closed as he let the music flow over him. He hadn't realized that she had noticed his interest when they had passed by the shop that played music.

Opening his eyes, Angel reluctantly set the CD's back on the table. Opening his arms for Buffy to sit back down on his lap, a smile on his face as Buffy's hazel eyes filled with joy, at his reassurance that he liked her present, effortlessly soothing her unfounded worries. Settling herself back into his lap, Buffy watched with eager eyes, as he reached over, picking up the present he had bought for her. Letting her take the present from his grasp.

Tearing the paper in her excitement, Buffy revealed the rectangular box within. Buffy inhaled sharply. It was beautiful! Small different shaped glass fragments decorated the box, giving a broken up reflection of herself as she looked it over. Carefully opening the box to see a furry velvety dark blue material on the inside as well as a small oval shaped mirror on the lid. Buffy stroked the fur delightedly, loving the soft feel under her fingers. "It's beautiful Angel. Thank you." Buffy breathed unable for the moment to lift her eyes away from her gift. Angel rested his chin against one of her leather clad shoulders. Thrilled that she liked his gift, he could scent her happiness in her scent, and he was certain that if he could see her face, he'd see it there to. "I thought that you could start putting happy memories in the box. To remind yourself that there is good along with the bad." Angel murmured. More than thrilled when with a quick movement Buffy turned and kissed his cheek.

Placing the box down quickly, Buffy jumped up off his lap, and hurried over to the kitchen drawers pulling out a pair of scissors, and grabbing a pen she spotted on the bookshelf. She walked back over to Angel who gladly pulled her back down onto his lap watching with curious chocolate eyes as Buffy cut out a piece of the previously discarded wrapping paper, before turning it over, so that the white side faced her. Clicking on her pen Buffy wrote as neatly as she could 'Angel's and my first Christmas together. 1999.' On the white surface before settling it gently in the bottom of the box.

Setting the box down gently on the table, Buffy's eyes scanned the small apartment wondering where she would be able to put her perfect little 'happy' box. "You like it?" Angel asked.

"Uh Huh. Love it." Buffy said turning slightly in his lap to look at him. Blushing when she felt something hard digging into her ass. "What about you?" Buffy asked her eyes being drawn to his lips, her nose so close to his they were almost touching.

Angel smiled. "Love it." Their lips were touching in the next instant before they had even realized that they had closed the distance. Buffy's arms twined around his neck pulling herself closer to the masculine body that seemed to call to her nonstop. Angel's hands tightened on her waist before curving around her back, loving the feel of her soft body so close to his.

***

Janna stood beside a building across the street from the apartment complex that she knew Angelus was staying in with a human girl. Night had fallen only a few moments ago, and she was hoping that Angelus would leave soon, so that she could meet with the girl alone, explain to her who Angelus was. There was no way that the girl would wish to stay with him after hearing of the horrors of his past.

Janna wrapped her arms around herself as she waited. She wished that he would hurry up, this large city scarred her to no end. The strangeness of it all, the impossibly large buildings, and the bright lights that shone and flashed during the night. Not to mention the strange music they listened to. Plus the strange fast machines that they used to get around in! It had taken a couple of tries but she had figured out how to cross their strange black/gray roads now.

She really couldn't wait to get back to her secluded village where everything made sense, and the people lived at a far more relaxed pace.

Finally Janna saw what she was waiting for! Angelus was walking out of the complex and down the street, his feet moving swiftly against the pavement. He was evidently in a hurry. Janna shivered in fear at the first glimpse she had of the monster that had plagued her nightmares. Waiting until Angelus was out of sight Janna crossed the road to the apartment complex with sure footsteps, knowing exactly where she was going.

***

Buffy paced the floor of the apartment like a caged animal. Her emotions running high, her hazel eyes flashing with anger. She was beginning to think that Angel's willingness to wait was just some cruel game to deny her the full pleasure that she could be feeling! Sure he had brought her to orgasm many times throughout the day, but had never let her touch him! Had never let her even see him, not anything that she hadn't already seen anyway, and even though the orgasms where beyond great she couldn't help but feel that there could be more that she could be feeling.

Buffy sighed and flopped herself down on the couch. She couldn't really be mad at Angel. He was after all being very sweet, and it was another thing she loved about him. But she was so ready to take that next step with him. Buffy sighed a frown forming on her face again. _'If he doesn't make love to me soon I just might burst with frustration.'_ Buffy giggled at that thought, before shaking her head. She missed Angel already! He'd only gone out to get himself some more animal blood and had promised to be back soon, but the apartment felt so empty without him there.

Buffy looked up with an anticipatory smile when a knock sounded on the door thinking that Angel may have forgotten his key. Walking with quick footsteps Buffy threw open the door without looking through the peephole. Her smile falling when she was greeted with the sight of a strange woman, one that she hadn't seen before in her life. Buffy's eyebrows drew down in confusion as she looked at the dark haired female in her doorway. She was in a dress that looked rather old and well worn and her brown eyes seemed to recognise her. But that couldn't be possible, they'd never met! "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in buying, whatever it is you're selling." Buffy said as politely as possible before going to shut the door in the strangers face.

Janna brought up her hand to catch the door before the girl could close it. "I'm not selling something. I'm here to talk to you about Angelus. I have information on him that you will want to know."

"Angelus?" Buffy asked with a small frown, not having heard the name before.

"You may know him as Angel. It is a nickname his family gave him." Janna said, sighing in relief when she saw surprise and recognition in the girls face. Buffy looked over the woman wondering exactly what she could possibly tell her about Angel. "May I come in?"

Buffy looked the girl over, before shrugging and stepping back to allow her to enter. "Who are you exactly?" Buffy asked her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"I am Janna Kalderdash and you are Buffy Summers." Buffy opened her mouth to ask how she knew that, but Janna cut across her. "Come we don't have much time." Janna explained firmly sitting herself down on a chair at the table where the small Christmas tree still sat.

Buffy followed her over sitting across from Janna the frown still marring her face. Janna pulled out a book from the large bag she had brought in with her. "Angelus is not who you think he is…"

"You mean the vampire part?" Buffy asked judging that the woman already knew about them.

Janna gave her a surprised look. "So he has told you that much has he?" She murmured. "Well I suppose that is good, it saves a lot of explanation." Janna said with a nod. "The Angelus you know isn't the real Angelus Buffy. He's a cold blooded killer, who was cursed with his soul, by my clan…" Janna cut herself off when Buffy who had been looking at the book, reading the title, whilst listening to her shot out of her seat her expression firm and unyielding.

"I want you to leave now." Buffy said firmly. She didn't want to hear this. At least not from this stranger.

"What? But, but you need to know this. It's for the safety of the world." Janna protested.

Buffy shook her head."I don't rightly care. The only good thing the world has done for me is let me meet and love Angel, and the only person who has the right to tell me about his past is Angel. And he'll tell me when he's ready, and I'm content waiting."

"Buffy you need to…"

"I don't need to do anything. I'd appreciate it if you left now."

Janna sighed feeling desperate as she stood herself. "At least keep the book, it contains everything ever written on Angelus. What's he's done all the crimes he has committed right up to the crime he committed against my clan and the curs…" Janna didn't get to finish as Buffy opened her front door for her to leave through. "I'll leave the book for you. Read it." Janna said before walking to the door, knowing that time was running out and that Angelus would be back any minute and she really didn't want to be caught in the apartment when he returned.

Buffy closed the door after Janna had stepped out of her apartment, leaning against it with a frown on her face. Janna's words floating around in her brain. _'He's a cold blooded killer' Angel was a vampire though right, of course he had killed people.'_ Buffy's frowned deepened. _'But why had Janna made it sound like Angel was different than the others?'_

Janna looked at the door a concerned look on her face, she was tempted to knock again and demand that the stubborn idealistic girl listen to her, but something told her all it would get was a call to security. Janna turned away with a sigh she'd have to stay in this city for a little while longer it seemed, for she would have to try again, and soon… before it was too late and the poor girl went through a nightmare that her young innocent mind could hardly begin to comprehend.

Buffy's eyes travelled to the book that Janna had left on the table. The large old book seemed to call to her. Tug at her almost. Her curiosity about Angel's past flaring up inside her. Moving slowly Buffy made her way back over to the table sitting back down in the seat she had abandoned just moments ago. She sat still just looking at the book in front of her. She doubted she'd ever seen a book as old, or as big as the one in front of her. And she was sure that if she ever rang up Giles and told him that she willingly wanted to look at a book that looked to be over three thousand pages long, he'd have an aneurism.

Her arm reached almost with a will of its own and pulled the book towards her. She ran her fingers over the title. It was in fancy old writing that read 'Angelus' neat and simple and definitely not imaginative, but it got the point across. Running her fingers softly over the rest of the cover, her fingers moved to grip the edge of the book about to flip it open and reveal the first page to her hazel gaze when she jerked her hand away like the book had bitten it.

Buffy shook her head at herself and shoved the book back across the table. She didn't wanna find out about Angel behind his back. It, it felt like she was betraying his trust by even contemplating opening the book. Looking at the book for a long moment, Buffy finally managed to tear her gaze away from the book that contained everything she wanted to know. _'He's a cold blooded killer… cursed him with his soul.'_ Buffy stood up the frown once again on her face. She wasn't sure she understood what Janna had said. It made little to know sense to her and she wished that Angel had let her go with him to the butchers so that she could avoid the confusion that she was feeling. She was going to have to ask Angel about it, or it'd eat at her.

Buffy turned away from the table and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her with a click.

***

Angel walked back into the apartment building and nodded to the night guy he remembered Buffy calling Chuck. Not being bothered to wait for the elevator when he could make the small distance so much quicker on his own. Making it back to Buffy's door he fitted his key in the lock and opened the door. The happy welcoming smile on his face disappeared when he entered as the scent of someone who shouldn't have been in the apartment made his skin crawl and the demon in him snarl ferally with an old rage that ran deep. _'A descendant of the Kalderdash? Here? Buffy?!'_ Angel thought looking around quickly breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the toilet flush.

Angel's gaze was caught by the table, or more precisely the large old book on the table his unbeating heart restricting in his chest as he read the title. The door to the bathroom opened, but he didn't look away from the book, he felt and heard Buffy come up beside him. "I didn't read it." Angel looked down at Buffy surprised. "I, I wanted to… but I would prefer it if… when you feel ready that you tell me about your past. Not some musty old book." Buffy said looking up at him giving him a small smile, leaning against his chest.

Angel sighed in relief and slung an arm over her shoulders his hand resting on her lower back. Buffy looked up at him. "The woman who came by though told me something…" Buffy said biting her lower lip nervously.

Angel felt himself tense. "What?" He gritted out his eyes darkening in anger and self blame and resentment towards the gypsies for interfering with him now so many years later.

Buffy felt his arm tighten around her and she hesitated for a moment longer before speaking again. "About you… being cursed with your soul."

Angel let her go and backed away from her a couple of steps. "Anything else?"

"No I kicked her out after that… I was just wondering if… maybe you'd tell me about why you were cursed with your soul?"

Angel didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes were enough to make Buffy feel distressed, she moved towards him, but Angel gave her a look before moving out back past her. The blood he'd gotten from the butchers forgotten on the ground where he'd dropped it when he'd scented gypsy in the apartment. Buffy watched with wide eyes as Angel left the apartment again, the door slamming shut behind him.

Buffy looked down at the ground her eyes glancing over to the book all desire to read it gone. Picking up the forgotten bag full of bags of blood Buffy put them away in the fridge in the spot they had delegated for them. Buffy glanced at the time and sighed, before she looked at the small decorated Christmas tree. _'Christmas wasn't what I'd hoped it'd be, but then it hardly ever is.'_ Buffy thought as she moved towards the linen closet and got out the bag that had the plastic protective covering for the tree's decorations. Opening it up she moved back to the Christmas tree and started packing it away, not wanting to see it anymore. Once she'd packed the Christmas tree away and put it back in the linen closet out of the way. She left the CD player were it was for Angel, just encase he came back tonight, but she wasn't sure if he would. The look in his eyes, of deep pain and anger.

She wasn't sure if the anger was directed at her for asking or just anger at the memory the question had brought up. Buffy sighed and dusted off her hands before turning off the light and making her way to her bedroom in the dark. Flicking on her bedroom light Buffy closed the door, before getting changed and slipping into the cool bed already missing Angel's presence in the dark room.

***

Angel walked down the street his hands deep in his jacket pockets. He'd over reacted he knew and had hurt Buffy in the process, but the fact that the gypsies were interfering had rattled him, had scared him at the thought of them hurting Buffy. Angel sighed and stopped walking looking back the way he had come. He travelled far since exiting the apartment complex. He'd have to hurry to get back before dawn.

Turning on his heel he walked quickly back towards the apartment complex and Buffy.

***

Buffy woke up alone in her bed for the first time in a while, tears weld in her eyes as it sunk in that Angel mustn't have come back last night. Slipping from the bed Buffy walked over her room almost jumping out of her skin to see Angel on the couch his eyes closed and his mouth slack with sleep. Buffy smiled and walked over to him. Taking in his appearance with her eyes. She moved to touch him, but pulled back chewing on her bottom lip, she withdrew heading quietly back into her room.

It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, it was that she was scared that the pain and anger would still be darkening his face. She'd tossed and turned last night, regretting asking, and wishing that she hadn't. Something's were just best left alone. Quickly throwing on what she could find including the leather jacket Angel had bought her, she slipped back out of her room and tiptoed towards the door. Her hand had just closed around her handbag that sat by the door, when Angel groaned in his sleep making her freeze, like she was caught red handed at doing something she shouldn't be.

Angling her head around awkwardly so that she could see Angel she breathed out a sigh of relief that he had just turned around on the couch so that his face was turned in towards the back of it. Turning back to face the door Buffy snagged her handbag to her and quietly as possible left the apartment wincing when the door closed with a click that sounded in her ears, louder than it actually was.

In the apartment Angel stirred slightly on the couch cracking a tired eye open seeing nothing out of the ordinary and too tired to realize that Buffy wasn't in the apartment anymore Angel closed his eye again and drifted off back to sleep to catch another couple of hours sleep before he'd wake to the world refreshed.

Buffy walked out into the morning sun a frown creasing her brow despite the sunny day. Buffy paused in her trudging to wait for the little man to turn green before walking across the road, not feeling in any particular hurry at all. She trudged past people and boutiques without glancing up not feeling interested in them, more just wishing that she had the courage to return home and wake the sleeping Angel.

Without really realizing it Buffy made it to one of the parks. Spying a bench Buffy sat down on it, the metal chilly still as the sun hadn't had a chance to warm it yet. Looking out over the playing kids that were there already, most with their parents. She'd never been allowed to the parks really at least not to play in them and that had kinda put a dampener on going to them, but on the first night that she had been kicked out she went to one and had sat on the swing and sguidged her toes in the sand. She hadn't really gotten all that much enjoyment out of it. Just sitting on the swing in the darkness. If anything it had felt depressing.

Buffy looked from the playing children to her stomach when it let out a loud grumbling sound. Buffy grimaced at her stomach and stood up. Looking around Buffy walked over to the side walk pondering which way to go. Turning her back in the direction of the apartment Buffy continued on down the road, heading towards a pancake parla. She felt in the mood for blueberry pancakes.

***

Angel paced the main part of the apartment he was cooped up in, the bedroom door had been thrown wide open as well as the bathroom door, and the linen closet door, and even the pantry door had been left wide open in his wild illogical search for the petite blond he lived with. He couldn't quiet wrap his head around the fact that he hadn't heard her leave. Sure he had only just gotten into the apartment complex as the sun was rising, but he shouldn't have been that tired surely!

He looked at the clock and scowled, he wished that she would come home already. He knew she wasn't working today she'd told him so. Angel ran a hand through his hair an outward sign of his irritation. Slumping down in a chair at the kitchen table his eyes glaring darkly at the book that still sat there, innocently enough. He hated that it was here in a place that he had started to feel at home with actually living with someone that was capable of making him feel like a man not a monster.

He'd tell her, if she was one hundred percent sure that she wanted to know. He'd decided that last night whilst he was briskly walking through the night. Angel tapped his fingers impatiently against the wooden table top, shifting in his seat as he strained his ears to hear the faintest sound of Buffy coming back up to the apartment. As self absorbed as it seemed he couldn't help but think that it was his fault that Buffy had left early this morning without so much as leaving a note to say were she was going or what she was doing. He had overreacted last night and had hurt her by just leaving himself, he could see it clearly in her eyes, just before he'd stormed past her and out the door.

Angel sighed and he relaxed his tense body, Buffy would be back sooner or later and then he could sooth whatever new hurt he laid on top of all the old ones, he just hoped that it was soon this worry he was feeling was about to do him in.

***

Buffy dabbed at her mouth with the napkin, her once empty stomach now feeling pleasantly full. Standing up Buffy left the parla, looking at the large round clock before she left, it was getting close to twelve, she'd better start making her way home. She turned back the way she came, not seeing Janna watch her from a shop doorway about to rush over to her.

Buffy moved off down the road, her footsteps steady. Janna sighed in disappointment when it seemed like the blond just disappeared all of a sudden when she rounded a corner. Buffy continued her steady walk never realizing that the woman from last night had tried to contact her again. She let out a sigh when she reached the apartment complex. She knew Angel would be awake by now, she hoped that he looked somewhat friendlier this morning than when she'd last seen him last night. The fact that he had chosen to sleep on the couch gave her the notion that he was angry at her.

Buffy raised a hand to clutch her stomach she didn't like the niggly feeling that thought gave her. Giving a cheery wave to the day guy Buffy pressed the button for the elevator. She didn't have to wait long before it dinged open. _'It's amazing how much quicker this thing is in the morning.'_ Buffy thought. When Buffy stood outside her door she hesitated a moment before pushing the key into the lock and twisting opening the door. Stepping inside Buffy let out a surprised screech as she was scooped up into the air, before being pressed against a hard body. 

"Angel?" Buffy gasped out, as she was set gently back down on her feet, enabling her to breathe more easily, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Buffy."

Buffy felt a weight lift from her chest as she felt his lips pressing into her hair. His hands making small circular motions up and down her back. "So I take it this means you're no longer angry with me?" Buffy asked on a sigh, her cheek resting against his chest.

"Angry with you? No, I was never angry with you. Just the gypsy woman that visited, and even then I was more nervous about what they wanted then mad." Angel soothed, a finger twirling a strand of her silky hair around itself.

Buffy glanced at the couch. "Then why'd you make a bed of the couch?" Buffy pouted glancing up at him.

"Well… ah… when I got home I just kinda crashed for the morning." Angel shrugged.

"Oh." Buffy mumbled.

Angel disentangled his fingers from her soft hair, and pulled back a little giving her a serious look, which in turn made Buffy bite her lower lip. "Are you sure?"

"Hmm?" Buffy questioned, his question seemingly coming out of the blue.

"Are you sure that you wanna know why I was cursed with my soul?" Angel clarified a worried frown marring his face.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah I do… I mean I just thought that you already… had one… so…"

Angel shook his head, and sighed, before pegging her with another serious look. "Before I start, I want something from you as well." Angel told her, his voice firm. Buffy gave him a querying look, even though so could guess where this was heading. "I want to know about the day your parents kicked you out."

Buffy looked to the ground for a long moment, and Angel feared that she'd refuse. Buffy looked back up at him before nodding her head in agreement. It was a fair trade and she knew that Angel wouldn't be laughing behind her back after she'd spilled her guts out. Releasing the lip she had captured under her teeth, she took a deep breath. "Alright… but you go first."

Angel looked at her for a long moment contemplating being the first one to tell a fraction of their story. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, his past wasn't exactly chirping birds and roses. Eventually he nodded and Buffy released a breath she hadn't even realized that she had been holding. "How about we make ourselves comfortable first." Angel stalled, before walking over to the couch he had used as a makeshift bed and sat down on it.

Buffy followed, but sat on the other end sensing his need for a little space was perhaps as great, or even greater than her own.

**A/N: **Ok I know I'm evil, but that's it for this chapter. You'll just have to be patient for the telling of their stories. I swear that they'll be in the next chapter. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has been waiting patiently for this chapter to be ready for posting. I'm sorry it took so long, but musie can be and most of the time is stubborn about what she works on.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it :D

**PART ONE**

**ANGEL**

**CHAPTER 7**

Angel stared at the blank TV screen as he thought on how to begin his recollection. His demon was already not liking the situation. The embarrassment it felt at having been cursed by people it had joyfully massacred would always burn a raging need for vengeance in the demon he kept locked away inside him. Clearing his throat as a way to buy himself more time, Angel tried to find a place to start. He was grateful that Buffy wasn't looking at him as she waited for him to begin. Fortifying himself with a deep breath Angel began, his eyes already clouded with visions of his past.

"I was travelling with my Sire, having stumbled across her again after years of travelling on my own. Spike and Drusilla, my 'children' were away both having wanted to spend some time alone together. Darla; my Sire, was becoming worried that I no longer fancied being with her. That I was growing bored with her company." An unamused cold smile twisted Angel's lips, making Buffy shiver at the frost that seemed to radiate from Angel as he continued. "And she had a right to worry. I was growing bored with her company, was even planning on slaughtering her, in the most painful way I could come up with, after all she'd left me to die at the hands of a demon slayer whilst she made her escape…" Angel paused, realizing that he was telling more than Buffy had requested to hear.

"Darla feared that I would leave her, which was something that she didn't want to happen, not after she left, and pissed off the Master of our clan to be with me. Darla heard rumours of a small gypsy clan passing through, close to the town we were currently residing in. She went out that night with a coy smile and an excited gleam in her eyes. Hours later she came back a struggling gypsy girl with her…"

_Angelus looked up from the padded chair he was sitting in, in front of a fire he didn't need, in an attempt to relieve some of the tiresome boredom that plagued him. His mind on planning the demise of his Sire. He looked up a frown creasing his brow as he heard the back door to the house they had moved into. The terrified cries of a young woman reaching his ears, peeking his curiosity. He stood but didn't bother leaving the room as he heard the cries coming closer. His senses told him that Darla was with the girl leading her to him. She was pleased with herself, confident that what she had would ensure his presence by her side._

_He didn't have to wait much longer for the door to be thrown open and a young blond gypsy girl to be pushed into the room. Angelus watched her for a moment as she huddled where she had fallen on the floor. He turned his eyes from the snivelling, terrified human girl to Darla who was looking at him with triumphant eyes. "What is this Darla?"_

_Darla moved towards him, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Her movements were seductive, meant to entice. She lay a hand on his shoulder as she stepped up beside him. "It's a present darling. Why don't you like it?" _

_Angelus cast a disinterested glance in the huddled girls direction. "What would I want with gypsy girl." _

_Darla's lips twisted into a cruel smile. Stalking back over to the gypsy she grabbed her by the chin, forcing her face up for Angelus' inspection. "But Darling she isn't just any gypsy girl. She's the clans favourite." Seeing Angelus' interest peeked for the first time since her entrance, Darla dropped the girls chin, and sauntered back over to Angelus. Walking around him until she stood at his back, her delicate hands coming to rest on his broad shoulders. "Imagine their pain at finding their favoured dead. Forever beyond their reach." _

_Angelus turned his now amber tinted eyes towards the gypsy girl, who had since her release scurried backwards so that her back was pressed against the wall. Knowing some English the girl had roughly understood the conversation that the two were having above her head. Using the wall she managed to stand on shaky legs, that were hidden by her skirts. She met their gazes with more confidence then she felt. "You may kill me devils, but my clan shall never rest until they have vengeance. Vencasha tol demerisha!" She growled, before spitting at their feet, hoping that her clan had heard her cry for vengeance. _

_Angelus looked up from the spittle that had just barely missed the leather of his shoe. Stepping away from Darla, he stalked towards the terrified, but defiant gypsy girl. He wrapped his hand around her throat pressing her harshly back against the wall, causing an involuntary yip to escape her lips. He smirked at her cruelly. "Not if you're whole clan meets the same fate." A distressed cry came from the girl and she blinked back tears. Angelus let his face shift. He delighted in the small scream she gave. Jerking her head to the side he sank his fangs into the pounding artery. He felt the girl clutch at him as her legs grew weak from blood loss. Pulling away from the blood flow, he let the weakened girl sink to the floor. Her bravado long dissolved, having given way to tears that flowed freely down her face. "Why don't you just kill me?"_

_Angelus squatted down in front of her capturing her chin between his fingers, so that she was forced to look up at him, so that she could see the pleasure and excitement in his face. "Because the dead just don't feel pain the way the living do." Angelus chuckled at the horrified wide eyed look she gave him, before standing and making his way towards the door to let the girl stew in her fear. The worst part of death row after all wasn't the dying, it was the wait. He paused at the door and looked back at Darla. "Take care of it." He demanded before leaving an amused smirk on his face as he walked, knowing just how much Darla would despise being ordered by her childe, also knowing that despite that she'd follow the order anyway just to keep him with her…_

Angel paused in his telling realizing that he had given away more of his nature then he had wanted as he got lost in the horror of his demons desires. He jerked away when he felt Buffy's small hand touch his offering him comfort. A comfort that he didn't deserve. Angel jumped up from the couch putting distance between them. "Don't comfort me!" He yelled, stalking in front of the couch with aggravated steps. "The things I did t, to that poor girl… to the clansmen… and enjoyed it. Took pleasure in it. In their pain, and their blood." Angel sank down on the carpeted floor and began to rock back and forth as he hugged his knees.

Buffy felt tears welling in her eyes a large wave of guilt hitting her in a crashing wave settling in her stomach. She shouldn't have asked him to tell her about his past, she knew that it caused him pain, but she hadn't expected his reaction to be this bad. Standing up from the couch Buffy slowly made her way over to him, her tears slipping free of her eyes to run down her cheeks at seeing his cheeks wet with tears of his own. Walking around him she sank down on her knees, before wrapping her arms around him as best she could, holding him tightly as he tried to jerk away from her embrace. "Angel… Angel! Listen to me." Buffy pleaded with her distraught vampire, fearful that with his superior strength he would break free from her embrace.

"I love you, and I'm sorry that I asked this of you. I shouldn't have, but no matter what you've done… or your demons done in the past to haunt you so I will never think any less of you, or love you less, nothing in the world could possibly make me love you less." Buffy finished glad when Angel stopped trying to move away from her and allowed her to hold him. She rested her wet cheek against his back smiling softly when she felt his hand come up to hold her arm, his thumb tracing her skin softly.

Angel pulled himself from his memory of what happened all those years ago and held onto Buffy grateful that she was still there for him despite of what he'd let slip. "You don't need to hear the gory details, but…"

Buffy shifted lifting her cheek from Angel's back and shook her head. "Angel no. You don't have to…"

"No, I want to." Buffy opened her mouth to object before closing it again, she'd asked him to tell her, and if he wanted to continue she'd let him. "Basically because I was bored I massacred practically the whole clan of travelling gypsies." Angel paused and took a breath as the memories washed over him, the screams and the pleading. The terrified faces of children paralysed by fear and horror, he was grateful when Buffy's arms tightened around him, bringing him back to the present.

"Those few who still lived began chanting along with an old woman, and a power that set my senses screaming made me swift to leave, but… suddenly trying to get out was like trying to solve a labyrinth. I was met with dead ends and I could hear the chanting of the gypsies loud in my ears, the magic in the air grew, and grew until I felt sure it would suffocate me even though I didn't need to breath. Then there was pain, a mind numbing pain that made my knees buckle and the world turn black." Buffy hugged him to her tighter not liking the thought of Angel being in as much pain as he was describing. "When I came to I had no memories. I had no idea why I was kneeling in front of a middle aged man in what to me looked like the middle of nowhere. I had no idea why tears were running down my cheeks and why I felt like I owed the man in front of me a lot more than an apology. He told me that I would remember and that my memories would torment me for eternity." Angel squeezed Buffy's arm gently and looked up at the ceiling for a moment as he allowed himself to feel that confusion again. "At the time I didn't realize what he meant, but it wasn't long until my past deeds flooded back into my mind. At first I didn't believe it. It didn't seem possible that I was capable of doing the things that I was remembering, but I remembered so clearly, so vividly every atrocity that it made me realize that it had to have been me."

Buffy shook her head. "Not you Angel. You weren't even there. You can't control what you weren't even aware was happening."

This time Angel shook his head. "You don't understand. It's still in me, the desire for pain and death. To be the cause for the terror of others. To have someone at my mercy, knowing that none would be offered."

Buffy shifted and Angel reluctantly released her arm when she pulled them away. He expected to be told to leave, that he was a monster and not worthy of being around human life, so he jumped when her soft warm hands cupped his cheeks, gently turning his face so that he could see her face. "That's not the point. Everybody has evil residing somewhere in their hearts, some just wear it on their sleeve more than others. The point is Angel," Buffy caressed his face with the pads of her thumbs. "That you don't. You choose to ignore the darker side of your nature. That Angel is the point. Dark side or not you are a good person."

Angel grasped Buffy's wrists and pulled her hands from his face, a smile curving the corners of his lips. "You don't." Buffy gave him a look. "You don't have a dark side."

Buffy gave him a secretive smile a thrill going through her as she realized just how highly he thought of her to believe that. "Oh you'd be surprised. I have a dark twisty side."

Angel pressed his forehead against hers. "Not possible." He denied teasingly.

Buffy smiled wishing that his words were true, that her dark twisty side was just a thing she made up to help lighten the mood.

Buffy pulled back. "Well I suppose it's my tu…" Buffy cut off when Angel's fingers covered her mouth gently. She gave him a questioning look.

"Tomorrow. I think one story is enough for tonight."

Buffy nodded grateful that she didn't have to open up at this moment. The knots in her gut easing. "Are you sure? I have to work most of the day tomorrow…" Buffy looked at the time and grimaced. "Today." She corrected upon seeing that it was 12:01 in the am.

"Positive. After a couple of centuries you tend to rack up a lot of patience."

"I bet."

Angel got to his feet, helping Buffy up with an effortless gentle tug. They walked towards the bedroom with their hands intertwined. Buffy couldn't be bothered walking to the bathroom to get changed, despite the fact that Angel's words on his past were still running around in her brain, the bed was calling her name. Stripping off her shirt and throwing it to the floor without a further thought for it, Buffy's hands moved to the clasp of her bra, unaware that Angel seemed to decide to mimic a statue.

Slipping on her pyjama top and doing up the buttons, she shimmied out of her jeans and stepped into the matching pyjama bottoms. Turning she saw Angel still standing like a statue. "Ah Angel? You ok?"

Angel shook himself. "What? Ah yeah fine… fine." He repeated. Buffy turned away to hide her smile. A sudden cool breeze hit her and she turned again her eyes inquisitive. She pouted when she saw that Angel was in his pyjama pants. Sometimes preternatural speed just wasn't her favourite thing.

Flicking off the light Buffy sunk into the bed with a sigh, her temporary annoyance dissipating as Angel joined her wrapping her in the safety of his arms. Buffy snuggled closer a content smile on her face.

* * *

Buffy frowned in her sleep, her eyes blinking open. She had no idea why she had come awake so suddenly. Behind her she felt the bed shift, and she became aware of the fact that she must have rolled out of Angel's embrace sometime during the night. She felt the bed shift again, this time accompanied with a troubled groan. Turning over onto her other side, she found that all traces of her prior sleepiness had vanished at the sight of Angel's sweaty troubled face.

Angel let out another troubled noise his head thrashing, before he flung out an arm as if trying to bat at something. "Angel?" Buffy called as she shifted closer, propping herself up on her arm. "Angel, wake up." Buffy pleaded. She reached out and gently touched his shoulder, not wanting to tempt the limb into lashing out at her. "Angel, wake up. Please?" Buffy shook him. She was worried that he was sweating, she'd never seen Angel sweat. His skin still felt cool under her fingers, despite the fact that he was sweating. Shaking his shoulder more roughly, she let out a surprised sound when he jerked awake.

"Angel?" Buffy asked, as she slowly lay back down next to him, causing his wide eyes to land on her. "Are you alright?" She placed her hand against his cheek soothingly. "It was only a dream." Buffy assured him as she was met with nothing but silence. Manoeuvring closer she wrapped her arms around him. Angel wrapped his arms around her in return, drawing her closer, pressing his face against her neck, as her hands moved in soothing circles up and down his back. He let his eyes fall closed as he wished that what had been plaguing him had just only been a dream.

He didn't allow himself to fall asleep again that night, fearing that the memories he had stirred would continue to haunt him. He had almost forgotten that his memories used to haunt him during his sleep never letting him rest. This was the first time since he had started living with Buffy that his sleep hadn't been restful. Holding her petite frame closer, he waited out the rest of the night hours unwilling to let sleep claim him again, for fear that his past deeds would haunt his sleeping mind.

Hours later Buffy's alarm sounded shrilly around the dark room. Angel smiled as Buffy groaned shifting so that she was more closely snuggled against his chest, a feat that he hadn't thought possible. "I don't wanna get up." Buffy mumbled without opening her eyes. "It's so warm and comfy."

Angel stroked his hand down through her hair. "Well you don't have to go to work. I'd much prefer you to stay here and keep me company all day."

Buffy's sleeping smile turned into a frown. "Don't tempt me." Buffy blinked open her eyes, her frown clearing as she took in Angel's smile. It was so much better compared to the terrified face he'd had earlier that morning.

Buffy turned, her arm reaching out so that she could shut off the alarm that was reminding her that she had to be up and out of bed. Buffy turned back to Angel, her lips meeting his in a good morning kiss. Angel's hand came up to rest on her cheek as they pressed small affectionate kisses against their lips. "I have… to… get up." Buffy murmured regretfully between kisses. Angel didn't reply, his thumb stroking Buffy's cheek as he continued to kiss her. Buffy pulled away slowly, Angel following her for a moment before letting her go. He smiled when she turned back and started kissing him again for a long moment, before pulling away again. "Ok, now I really have to get up."

Buffy pulled away completely not daring to look back just in case she yielded to the temptation that was just all too tempting. Getting completely up off the bed Buffy went to her… their wardrobe. Pulling out her work dress and grabbing a pair of panties and a bra she turned and walked from their bedroom. Angel scowled at the uniform, he really did hate it! The skirt didn't come down far enough. He knew that she would never quit having a job, like he wanted, but maybe he could convince her to find a new one, one were the uniform was an acceptable length.

Buffy stepped under the shower wetting her hair. She felt bad that she was leaving Angel alone for so long today, especially after his reaction last night and his nightmare. It made her wish that she wasn't so curious to know all about him, but she was, and she knew that there was a whole side to him that she didn't know, one that she was beginning to realize that she may never know. And maybe that was a good thing? Angel shouldn't have to relive his past just because she was curious. He needed to look to the man he was now and try to work towards moving past the guilt she knew weighed heavy on his shoulders.

Washing her hair Buffy hummed softly under her breath as she tried to keep her mind off the guilt she felt at having asked Angel about his past. Buffy sighed, it was done now she couldn't undo it, and Angel had continued on his own violation. She rinsed her hair of the conditioner, ringing out as much of the water in her hair as she could, before she stepped out of the shower.

* * *

Buffy came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to head out the door. She smiled as she saw Angel in the kitchen his hair mussed and un-styled. He turned and smiled at her and it was like last night had never happened. Buffy rushed to him and threw her arms around him. Angel wrapped his arms around her in return, pressing a soft kiss into her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent that he associated with Buffy. Buffy pulled back her eyes flicking to the time. "Oh, shoot. I've gotta go. I'll come home as soon as I can." Buffy promised before heading out the door. She paused in the doorway for a moment, looking back at Angel a conflicted look on her face.

Angel strode over to her, framing her face with his hands. His eyes easily picking up the thoughts that were crossing her expressive face. "I'll be fine. Now go before I change my mind about letting you go." Buffy reached a hand up squeezing one of Angel's hands appreciatively. She pressed a kiss into his palm before stepping away from his touch. Angel watched her head down the hall before she turned the corner and out of sight. He closed the door his hands resting on the wooden frame for a long moment his head slightly bowed. It was almost too hard for him to believe that Buffy was still with him, that hadn't seemed withdraw, or look upon him with disgust. Instead she'd said she loved him, comforted him. Gave him what he needed in his moment of despair.

Angel sighed and moved away from the door his demon raged beneath the surface. It wanted blood, violence, terror. It wanted to hunt. Angel squeezed his eyes shut as he shivered, it disturbed him that images that his demon was projecting at him excited him as well made him long for the hunt. To choose a victim and play with them, as he hadn't done in years. Angel shook his head his eyes snapping open, his chocolate brown eyes rimmed with bright amber. He headed back into the kitchen and grabbed another bag of blood from the fridge. Pouring it into a cup he sealed the top with gladwrap, before putting it in the microwave to heat up.

He listened to the machine whirl as the clear white plate turned round and round the scent of heating blood filled his nostrils. He could feel the demon cringe at the smell. The pigs blood an upgrade from rats, but was a severe downgrade from the scent and taste of a humans blood. He heard the familiar beep, and opened the microwave door ignoring the words that flashed across the small microwave screen about enjoying his meal. Ripping off the gladwrap he sculled the red liquid.

When he was finished he rinsed the glass and set it down in the sink for later. He scowled in annoyance when he realized that his glass was the only dish in the sink. Buffy had left the house without breakfast. Angel sighed he make sure Buffy ate something when she got home. Angel moved to the couch and sank down on one of the cushions. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV hoping to distract himself from the restlessness of his demon. His dreams last night had not helped in anyway. His memories of being ensouled had made the demon thirsty for blood and vengeance on those that had preformed the spell. If he ever lost control of his body to his demon the gypsy woman that had visited had better hope that she was long gone, or her fate would not be a happy one.

He could remember it like it was yesterday. Moving with the grace and stealth of a predator as he moved around the outskirts of the gypsy camp. The anticipation building inside him as he watched the unsuspecting people. He heard a small group talking about the lost gypsy girl that had just recently left his company. He'd felt his muscles tense and bunch as he readied himself for the massacre ahead of him. The scent of the blood as he ripped into his first victim his blood staining his lips and throat, the first screams that rent the air as he dropped the mangled body to the grass. He had delighted in the fear in the screams, and the cries of 'devil! Devil! A devil has come!' But then when his fun was almost over he'd felt magic rising in the air dark gypsy magic. Sensing the need to get as far away as he could as fast as he could he'd turned and made a retreat silently vowing to come back and finish the job…

Angel shook his head his eyes focusing themselves on the moving people on the screen. He had to stop going over that memory those people were long dead and all he was succeeding in doing was stirring his demon into a rage. With a great deal of effort Angel delved his attention onto the screen. He wasn't sure what he was watching, but it was better than enraging his demon. That had been on a much keener edge since the visit from the gypsy woman.

* * *

Buffy sprayed the clear sanitizer onto the table that had just been vacated, before bending over it slightly to wipe over the round table with the clean cloth. She gently bit her lower lip as she set the table back up. She still had hours before her shift ended and she'd be back home with Angel, the thought didn't bring the usual amount of joy it normally did. It wasn't that she didn't relish the thought of seeing him. He always managed to make her feel better no matter what mood she was in. It was the fact that she for the first time would be opening up to someone about what had happened. She once told him it was common knowledge, but she had lied… she'd just had this unexplainably urge to tell him a little of the truth. The short watered down version. It was hard for her to believe that it was almost three years now since she had lived under her parents' roof.

Nobody really knew what had happened to her, all of the people that mattered believed her parents story, and why shouldn't they? Her parents were respectable and above suspicion, if not trustworthy. Buffy gave a mental snort and sighed walking away from the table she had just cleaned putting away the spray bottle and cloth. She really had no idea where to begin. He'd said he wanted to know about the day her parents kicked her out, but could she get away with just telling him that? Would he understand if she only brought him in at that point? She supposed he could always ask questions if anything confused him.

Buffy sighed again earning a disapproving look from her boss, she shot him a smile that she didn't feel in the slightest as she grabbed the two plates that were waiting to be taken out to table 4. This was going to be one long day.

At 4pm Buffy walked out of the café her coat around her and her bag clutched in her hand tightly. The sun still shone in the sky, but it was sinking closer to the horizon. Just at that level where it got into her eyes. The grip on her handbag strap was white knuckled, and nerves were gripping her, causing her belly and intestines to form one tight knot. She had the urge to go to the supermarket to stock up the fridge and pantry. Her desire was legitimate she did need to go food shopping, but her reasons behind it were less than noble. She wanted to stall her inevitable conversation with Angel.

She still had no idea where to start after thinking about it all through her shift earning multiple disapproving stares from her boss and some worried/amused looks from her co-workers, and patrons. The day had never felt so long, and yet time had also seemed to pass too quickly. Buffy squared her shoulders resolutely as she past the turn off to get to the supermarket. She let out a breath as she continued on forcing herself to keep moving. It wasn't so bad really, it was Angel after all, not someone that she felt that she couldn't trust.

Buffy pulled out the hair-tie that had kept her hair restrained hoping to relieve that headache that was beginning to thud softly. She was worrying too much, over thinking everything. She hated the thought of Angel looking at her with disappointed eyes as she revealed just how much of a disappointment she had been… Buffy shock her head a scowl pulling at her brow. Angel would never look at her like that! She knew it, but the worry was still there.

Buffy walked into the apartment complex, to deep in her own thoughts to wave at the day guy, who was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the night guy. To buy herself a little extra time Buffy took the stairs, despite her protesting feet. She automatically came to a stop outside her door hovering a moment, before giving herself an annoyed shake. Reaching her hand up, she twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. She smiled softly to see Angel asleep on the couch the TV still on. Closing the door quietly in hopes of not waking him, she padded into the apartment and gently set down her bag.

It seemed that she wasn't quiet enough though as Angel woke, his head rising as he turned to look at her. "Hey." Buffy murmured. "Have a good sleep?"

Angel rolled his neck a hand going up to rub the back of his neck easing the kink that had formed during his light dozing. "Better." Angel mumbled as he looked back over at her, before standing up. Glad that his sleep hadn't been riddled with nightmares from his past. His demon having grown bored with the meaningless flickering pictures on the screen Angel had been determined to focus on. "How was work?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders as she headed over to him. "It was long. And I think my boss broke his previous record of how many times he could glare at me throughout the whole shift." Buffy sat down on the couch, her eyes down cast. "I was kinda distracted." Angel manoeuvred himself to the free side of the couch and sat down. The need to wrap her in his arms rising in him, he could sense her unease and tension, but he also sensed her need for space so he resisted the urge.

"Buffy, you don't hav…"

Buffy shook her head vehemently. "No I want to… I need to do this now." Angel nodded silently, he understood. He clasped his hands in his lap to stop himself from reaching over and grasping one of her small fragile looking hands in one of his own.

Buffy's hands fisted on her lap, one hand resting heavily on each of her thighs. Buffy remained silent for a long moment, she still had no idea where to start. Finally she decided that she'd just start talking and see where that led her. "I-I don't really remember specifics about that day. I know that it was my sixteenth birthday, and that it felt like every other birthday I'd ever had. My parents weren't home, they'd gone away on business… they were always away on 'business.' But I was happy because I knew that they'd be home later in the day. They'd promised. Not that, that meant much. They hardly ever kept their promises, at least not to me, but I was hopeful. One of the maids; Celia the one that was in charge of cleaning my room. Brought in the present my mother and father had, had someone go buy for them." A wry smile curled the edges of her lips as shook her head at how important that present was to her back then. "It was this hair care package I had been eye off for weeks, pondering whether or not I should buy it."

Buffy sighed and shook her head again. "Like every girl turning sixteen. I had a party. Of course the funest thing at a 'high ranking society' event of a birthday party was the presents, and my friends. But it wasn't like the ones you see in a teenage movie with pillow fights, movie watching, and junk food. I remember that I was upset because my parents had yet to arrive. They were supposed to be home for my party. The party proceeded and ended without the arrival of my parents, but like a good host I didn't let my disappointment show, as I showed my guests out. My small group of close friends leaving last. I retreated to the lounge room flicking on the TV waiting for my parents to come home, and that is of course when my little world came crashing down around me…"

_Buffy looked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing, her parents voices slightly muted. She switched off the TV and stood and started headed towards the front door wanting to see her parents, a small amount of resentment curling inside her, as she glanced at the digital clock on the VCR. They were really late. She hadn't gone far when her parents turned into the room. "Oh Buffy. Good. We were hoping that you'd still be up." Joyce greeted. _

_Buffy gave them a look. "Of course I'm still up. I wanted to see you on my birthday… not that there's much of it left." _

"_Don't take that tone with your mother Buffy." Hank chastised. _

_Buffy shifted, her head dropping a little. "How did your business go?" Buffy amended through gritted teeth. She felt ill at ease at the large smiles that graced her parent's faces. _

"_Actually Buffy we need to talk to you about that." Joyce said calmly gesturing for her daughter to sit on the sofa she had just vacated. _

"_What about? Your business dealings normally have nothing to do with me." Buffy questioned, her parents business meant little to her, and they did even less to involve her in it. Preferring to keep their daughter as far away from it as they could._

"_Well," Hank began. "This business dealing was different. It was in fact all about you." _

_Buffy blinked, and looked between the two unsurely. "What are you talking about? I don't… I don't understand?" Buffy said her voice anxious._

_Joyce raised a hand to her hair patting at her curls to make sure they were still in place. "We spent the day… the past few weeks really, pulling strings and pressing the flesh of the right people to get you legally emancipated. After tonight you are not to set foot in this house again."_

_Buffy felt tears prick her eyes. "You've spent weeks trying to get rid of me? Bribing people to get it done. I'm your daughter!" Buffy shouted unable to help herself. _

"_Oh Buffy please. We all know that you're not cut for this life we're doing you a favour really." Joyce replied calmly her face cold of any viable emotions._

"_I am your daughter! You're supposed to love me! Not throw me away if I don't meet your standards!" Buffy cried the tears she had felt building painfully in her eyes spilling over her cheeks. _

_Joyce walked to her daughter and placed her hands heavily on her daughter's shoulders. "Buffy you have to understand. We have to do what best for us, for our reputation." Joyce grimaced. "You're too wild and unfocused to do anything but hinder us."_

_Buffy jerked away from her mother, her back to the wide entrance of the lounge as she faced her mother and father. "I won't leave! You can't make me!" _

"_Buffy Anne Summers, you will be gone from this house by the time your mother and I are up and about or we will have security throw you out! Are we clear?" Hank demanded his face turning a shade of red in his anger. Which only grew when Buffy just stared at him with resentful, tearful, disrespectful eyes. "I said, are we clear?"_

"_Why are you doing this?" Buffy asked lowering her eyes, her eyelashes clumping together from her tears. _

"_Oh, hunny I thought that was obvious." Joyce murmured her voice almost sympathetic causing Buffy to raise her eyes. "We don't want you here anymore. You're hindering us. And what hinders us…"_

"_We must eradicate. Yeah mom I know the family motto." Buffy said scathingly, she had always hated that motto. It sounded so cold!_

"_Good then you should understand why you need to leave. The stain you've made on our reputation needs to be scrubbed away."_

_Buffy's eyes focused on her father and she wiped away the tears that made him look fuzzy. "Oh and I'm sure tossing your daughter out on the streets is going to just make your reputation sky rocket." Buffy said sarcastically. _

_Hank smirked with self satisfaction. "Oh, don't worry about our reputation. As far as the world will be concerned. We will have sent you to a prestigious school in London." _

"_Oh, you've got this whole thing figured out haven't you." Buffy muttered bitterly. _

"_You will not be allowed back here. Unless told otherwise. We must move on. You understand. Take what you want from your room…"_

_Buffy couldn't listen to the rest so she turned and ran, her feet pounding up the stairs, her parents words revolving around in her brain. She slammed the door to her room shut, not caring what her parents would think about that. They were kicking her out so why should her parents thoughts about her matter. She spent a few hours crying into her pillow, before she got up off her bed and threw a few of her favourite clothes into her school backpack, as well as grabbing Mister Gordo off her bed and stuffing him in the bag as well. Grabbing her handbag she doubled checked that it had her purse in it, before she left her room._

_She crept through her house to the front door, before disappearing into the night, having no idea where she was going. Her heart pounding in her chest. All she knew was that she was unwanted, by the people that were supposed to love her the most…_

Buffy trailed off wiping at her cheeks to remove the few tears that had escaped her eyes. That memory always having brought an astounding amount of pain on her. "You know until that moment… I always thought that my parents loved me, they just didn't know how to show it." Buffy didn't make any protests as Angel finally gave into the urge to hold her. He scooped her up and placed her on his lap. His arms folding around her in a tight loving embrace. He was determined to remind her that she wasn't unloved… not anymore.

He didn't say anything to her for long moments as he buried his face in her hair, a burning hatred roared in his chest directed at her parents. He disliked them before, possibly even hated them the moment he met them, but now. Now he wanted to kill them. The force of it was enough to rattle his demon into another frenzy. Buffy was grateful for the silence and the love she could feel in Angel's embrace. He was angry to, she could feel it in hot waves coming from his tense body. She understood it, she had felt it herself… still did in all honesty. But in her opinion everything had turned out for the best.

She snuggled closer, she didn't feel up to telling him what she did next, where she went and what happened. She had been unreachable for a month after she had been kicked out. "Angel it's alright. That happened years ago now, and in all honesty it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. If my parents hadn't kicked me out. Even if I did happen to wander down that alley and find you… I probably never would have seen you again… I would have only known you as the guy down the alley. So we can at least be grateful to them for that, right?" Buffy asked leaning her head against his shoulder so that she could look up at him.

Angel breathed out forcing his body to relax. "Right." He said softly. He didn't feel in the least bit grateful to Buffy's parents, but he wasn't going to ruin Buffy's outlook by telling her otherwise. He had a feeling that she needed to believe that good had come from the bad. He kissed her hair. "Have you had anything to eat?"

Buffy frowned. "I had a snack at around lunch… I was kinda to nervous to feel hungry." Buffy muttered. She felt the need to squirm under Angel's disapproving stare.

"How about we go out for tea?"

Buffy bit her lip, before a smile pulled at her lips. "I have a better idea."

* * *

A good hour and a half later Angel and Buffy stood outside a large fence with a sign on it that read 'Government property'. Angel held a folded picnic blanket and a bag that held what was to be Buffy's dinner. Buffy jumped up and grabbed onto the top of the fence. Pulling herself up before vaulting over. She landed heavily on her feet, stumbling slightly. "Haven't done that in a long while." Buffy muttered rubbing her hands together to remove the slight throb.

Angel easily jumped the fence landing beside Buffy. Buffy looked at him for a moment in slight aw. It always amazed her how easily he did things. He hadn't even had to touch the fence, just the raw strength in his legs. Shaking her head slightly Buffy began walking, winding her way through trees. "It's not too much farther." Buffy whispered, and true to her word they soon came to a clearing. That was high enough to look over one side of the city of LA. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, but isn't there a spot right over there that, you know isn't illegal to be on?" Angel asked amused pointing over to a spot where he could make out cars.

"True, but this is more private, and when my friends I first found this place we were at that age where when something said keep out… we just wanted to go in all the more."

Angel chuckled and laid down the blanket on the grass. He could remember when he was at that age, of course he'd been human then, and already on the way to being on the ousts with his father. Buffy came over to him and sat on the blanket, Angel followed suit and placed the bag in front of her meaningfully. Dutifully Buffy pulled out one of the triangle cut sandwiches and opened the plastic box that contained it, pulling out one of the slices. "What are you thinking about?" Buffy asked noticing his faraway look.

Angel glanced over at her. "My father."

"Oh." Buffy murmured her curiosity peaked as she took a bite. "What was he like?" Buffy asked after she had swallowed.

"He was strict, disciplined, where I was self indulgent and lazy. My father had great plans for me from the day I was born, and he loved me, but my dismissal of everything that my father wanted of me broke his heart. And I broke it over and over again as I did everything I could to spite him. I didn't want the responsibilities he gave me. All I was interested in was chasing the skirts of women and out drinking everyone in the town tavern. I was a disgrace to him and eventually he had to wash his hands of me or risk me taking the whole family down with me…" Angel shook his head and sighed one of his hands finding and began playing idly with Buffy's free hand. "I will always regret never being able to make things right with my father. To never be able to make him proud of me."

"I'm sure… where ever he is. That he's proud of the man you've become now."

Angel didn't say anything to that s he turned his head so that he could look out over the city that had been his home for a little over a decade now. And he had to wonder if his old man would have even forgiven him, or if he even still cared about him after what he'd done.

**A/N: **Ok that was chappie 7. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully it won't take as long to get out the next chapter. Again sorry for the wait and please review and tell me what you think. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Ok guys huge apologises go out to you all for the long, long wait for this chapter, but it is finally here and huge thank you's go to those you reviewed and have waited so patiently for this chapter to come out. There is smutty goodness in this chapter so I hope that you all enjoy it. Enjoy the chapter guys.

**PART ONE**

**ANGEL**

**CHAPTER 8**

Buffy bit her lower lip as she stared at Angel as he stood in the kitchen a pot on the stove in front of him and the smell of vegetables cooking reached her nose, mingling with the scent of the almost completely cooked to the way she liked it meat. Her hair was still damp from having had a shower after she'd gotten home from work, having had to miss out on one that morning because Angel had distracted her rather thoroughly from the time until she'd only had time to get dressed and brush her hair and give her teeth a quick clean, before rush for the door only to have to pause as Angel had made her take a few slices of toast for breakfast just so that she would have at least eaten something, and extracted a promise from her to eat a good lunch to make up for the lack of a proper breakfast, before he'd finally let her out the door.

Buffy released her lower lip and moved towards the kitchen and Angel, who looked over his shoulder at her a warm smile curling up his lips at the sight of her in her yummy sushi pyjama's her damp hair curling slightly around her shoulders. "Have you thought about what you want for your birthday yet?" Angel asked, his eyes turning back to the stove as he turned down the heat under the pot the vegetables were in his nose telling him that they were cooking to fast, before he checked the meat.

Buffy walked around the kitchen bench, coming up to stand beside Angel, looking curiously into the pot and over at the meat, silently noting how good it felt to allow Angel to cook for her and enjoying the pleasure it gave Angel to be allowed to do it. "Yes, I have thought about it." Angel glanced over at her with a smile, before turning the meat over. "And I want you."

Angel curled his hand into Buffy's and gave it a soft gentle squeeze. "Buffy, you already have me." He told her, giving her a sincere look.

Buffy shook her head and squeezed back, her free hand coming up to touch Angel's arm. "No, Angel, I want you." She said again, her tone leaving no room for misinterpretation.

Angel froze trying to get himself and his demon under control, her words having sent a bolt of arousal through him that had settled in his groin leaving him uncomfortably hard, and his demon damnably restless. Angel swallowed hard, a large lump caught in his throat. "Uh, Buffy," He managed to choke out.

Buffy shook her head and placed a couple of her fingers against his lips preventing him from forming anymore words. "Angel, I feel it. I do, every time you look at me, touch me. I feel your love for me, and now I want to be able to experience what every other couple in love experience."

Angel turned to fully face Buffy his brown eyes warm, and darkened with his desire for her. "Ok, but Buffy if that was how you felt all you had to do was tell me. You don't have to make it your birthday present."

Buffy flushed, and Angel's nostrils flared at the scent of her blood so close to the surface. "Well, I-I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I mean you were so adamant about me knowing that I wasn't just another woman to you, that you love me. I just didn't want to pressure you, so no pressure." She murmured embarrassedly.

Angel smiled and brushed a hand over her cheek, running it into her hair; he finger combed it back from her face making her raise her eyes back to him. "Buffy, there's no pressure." He's smile and eyes expressing just how happy he with what she said. "I'm pleased, I'm beyond pleased. There isn't a word for how pleased I am." Buffy smiled up at him brightly. "But, you have to pick something else for your birthday present." Buffy's smile faded, a look of disappointment replacing it. "You don't have to bargain with me for anything, especially not that. All you had to do was say that you were ready."

Buffy gave him a look. "I was ready ages ago. It was torture being teased so cruelly, with you refusing because you wanted me to be sure."

Angel chuckled, his expression completely unguarded. "Yeah, it didn't take long for you to put up some rules."

"Hey, there's only so much a girl can take before she breaks." Buffy said.

Angel's smile faded a little, before he gave himself a small shake and plastered the smile back on his face. "I suppose." He turned away from her to check on the meat making sure that he wasn't over cooking it. "So, was there anything else that you wanted for your birthday?"

"Well, actually yes." Buffy said, leaning against the bench next to the stove, being careful to not get in Angel's way.

Angel smiled. "Good. What is it?"

"Well, there's this carnival in town. It's starting tonight, but I was thinking that maybe we could go after dark tomorrow. There's this brilliant fireworks show at midnight. I haven't been for a while, but you know I figure that it would be fun." Buffy said with a small shrug and a hopeful smile.

"Well, I'm sure that you can multiply how long it's been since you've been to a carnival and you multiply that by a hundred and you'll get how long it's been since I've been to a carnival." Angel said amusedly.

Buffy looked down at the bench she was leaning on. "Oh, so then. I guess that you're not really interested in going then."

"Actually, I think it would be great fun to go to a carnival again. It'll be interesting to see how much they've changed."

Buffy perked up her smile beaming radiantly. "Great! Thank you so much. I love my present already!"

Angel smiled and laughed as Buffy placed a joyful affectionate kiss on his cheek. "Alright, birthday girl. Go, sit down, your dinners ready."

"Ok, ok. You're going to eat with me, right?" Buffy asked, as she backed away from the kitchen heading towards the dinner table.

"Uh," Angel said hesitantly, feeling uncomfortable about the idea. "Sure." He finally agreed, and found that he was pleased that he had at the increasingly bright smile and the twinkle that was shining in her hazel eyes.

Buffy sat herself down at the table, she was still finding it hard to believe just how much her life had turned around since meeting Angel. She'd never thought that she would be able to find this much happiness, it still felt rather surreal after everything that had happened with her. She'd been beginning to believe that she was unworthy of love, but Angel; Angel was giving her reason to believe otherwise. He was without question the best man that she had ever known and she was exceedingly grateful that she'd met him. She turned her gaze back to Angel, unable to wipe the goofy happy smile that was curling up her lips as she watched him serving up her meal onto the plate that he'd set out on the kitchen bench, a bottle of ketchup beside it and a glass of water. Picking up the glass and the plate he walked over to the table and set it down in front of Buffy. "There you go Madam." He said, making Buffy giggle, and he smiled, before returning to the kitchen, highly aware that Buffy's beautiful hazel eyes were watching him, as she patiently waited for him to join her at the table.

Grabbing down one of the mugs that he'd designated as his not wanting Buffy to have to drink from a mug that had had his blood in it, no matter how thoroughly he'd cleaned it. Going over to the fridge he pulled out one of his baggies of blood that he'd gotten from the local butcher. Opening it he poured it into the mug, before placing it in the microwave and setting the timer. Fighting the urge to look over his shoulder at Buffy to see if there was a disgusted look on her face, logically knowing that there wouldn't be, she was too good natured for that. The microwave dinged and Angel took out the mug, and began moving back towards the dinner table, swiping up the ketchup bottle on his way. "Are you alright?" Buffy asked as Angel took the seat on her left, noticing his uncomfortable body posture.

Angel gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

Buffy shrugged. "No reason. Just a feeling I had."

Angel smiled and reached over taking a hold of her small warm delicate hand and gave it a careful gentle affectionate squeeze, feeling comforted by the fact that she'd noticed and taking an interest. "You should start eating, before it gets cold. Let me know if I've cooked it right."

Buffy smiled and reluctantly released his hand so that she could properly use her utensils, cutting off a slice of the stake, she moaned as she placed the slice in her mouth, chewing it she swallowed and gave him an appreciative look. "It's great, Angel. It's perfect, best cooked stake I've ever had."

"Now, you don't have to lie to me. It's a little mean." Angel said teasingly.

"Who said that I was lying?" Buffy asked. "Would I lie to you?"

"I guess not." Angel said with a smile, before he turned his gaze away from her as he picked up the mug with his blood, bringing it to his lips he tilted his head back and drank quickly wanting to get it over and done with, still feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing despite the comfort Buffy had offered him with just a couple of softly spoken caring words.

Finishing his mug, he licked his lips free of any trace of the blood from his lips, his eyes going back to Buffy feeling a strong sense of relief to see her entirely focused on the meal he had cooked for her, eating it with a gusto that worried him a little. "Buffy, you did eat lunch today?" He asked concernedly.

Buffy swallowed the food in her mouth. "Well uh, I had a slice of pie." She shrugged apologetically at the disappointed look on Angel's face. "I'm sorry. The cafe was swamped, didn't get time for a proper lunch, just something that I could eat on my feet and fast."

Angel shook his head with a frown furrowing his brow. "I really don't like your manager."

"That makes the two of us... and practically everyone else that works at that store." Buffy muttered as she scooped up some of the vegetables on her plate with her fork."

Angel sighed, and took a breath, forcing himself to let it go as he expelled the breath. "I just wish that you'd get to eat more whilst your there." _'And that the skirt of your dress wasn't so short.'_ He thought as he reached out and pushed some damp hair out of her face.

Buffy smiled. "Well, as long as I have you I'll at least be ensured good meals when I'm home."

"Yeah," Angel murmured dropping his hand away from her hair, still feeling rather unhappy about it.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel lay in the bed he shared with Buffy an arm placed behind his head, his other wrapped around Buffy who was snuggled against his side, her head resting on his shoulder an and arm thrown over his waist, her breathing relaxed and deep in the calm rhythm of sleep. He stared up at a random spot of the ceiling not really seeing it his thoughts directed inward. He ran a hand slowly up and down her side silently enjoying the warmth of her body against his own through the flannel pyjamas that she was wearing. Laying there for long moment, nervous excitement fluttering around in his stomach like giant butterflies.

Shifting slightly he looked down at Buffy's sleeping face, he moved the hand that he had behind his head, reaching down with it, he gently stroked the tips of his fingers over the soft curve of her cheek. He smiled as she sleepily nuzzled her cheek against his gently touch. Coming to a decision Angel slowly and gently moved, being exceedingly careful to not wake her from her sleep. Buffy frowned in her sleep, his movements disturbing her despite his efforts. Angel gently rolled her onto her back, making Buffy groan, her eyelids fluttering as she began to wake. "Angel?" She mumbled tiredly.

"Shh," Angel murmured quietly. "It's alright. I'll be back soon, you go back to sleep."

Buffy moaned tiredly. "Are you sure? I don't mind going with you if you want me to go with you."

"I'm sure, Buffy. You just go back to sleep. I'm sorry that I woke you." Angel told her.

Buffy nodded against her pillow. "Ok, be back soon."

Angel smiled. "I will." He promised, before straightening up and quietly walked over to the wardrobe that he was sharing with Buffy.

Pulling out fresh clothes he quickly changed out of his pyjama pants and into the clothes being as quiet as he possibly could not wanting to disturb Buffy's sleep a second time, remembering just how tired she'd been when she'd walked through the door after she'd gotten home from her shift at the cafe. Slipping on his leather duster Angel glanced over at the bed, a smile curling up his lips as his eyes landed on Buffy, one of her arms resting close to her face, her fingers softly curled and brushing against her cheek. Resisting the urge to go back over to her knowing that if he did it was more than likely that he wouldn't be able to pull himself away in time to be able to get what he wanted done before the sun rose hampering his ability to move around.

Angel turned his gaze away from Buffy's sleeping figure and softly walked to the door of the room. Walking out into the main area of the apartment and immediately headed for the door, grabbing his wallet and his keys, before walking out the door, making sure to lock it behind him, not wanting to expose Buffy to any unnecessary danger whilst he was gone. He knowing better than most just what people could do to each other. Angel shuddered at the thought of anything like that happening to his girl. Angel grabbed the handle and tested it, his sensitive ears picking up the straining of the lock against the limited amount of strength he was using against it, and the thought crossed his mind of needing to install a stronger lock. Knowing that the door was locked Angel turned and made his way down the hall heading towards the stairs, knowing that the chances of the elevator being broken down once again were high.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy lay on the couch a blanket covering her curled up form, her hazel eyes focused on the TV screen, but not really seeing the images that were flashing across the screen. Worry curling in her stomach for Angel, the threat of sunrise getting closer and closer as the minutes ticked by. And as it grew closer she found it harder and harder to sit still on the couch. Buffy jerked as the door opened, and she swung her head in the direction of the door a smile of relief curling up her lips as she saw Angel coming through the doorway. "Angel!"

Angel's eyes landed on Buffy surprised to see her up so early. "Buffy," He said, as he slipped a small box that he'd had in his hand in one of the large pockets in the jacket. "What are you doing up?"

Buffy sat up on the couch causing the blanket to fall away from her, before it slipped to the floor. "I woke up, and you weren't there." Buffy said as she stretched her arms above her head, and stretched up on the balls of her feet stretching her legs.

Angel walked towards her an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I did tell you that I was going..." He trailed off as Buffy shook her head.

"I remember. I woke up again early hours of the morning, and you weren't back. I got worried." Buffy explained wrapping her arms around Angel's torso when he came to a stop in front of her.

Angel wrapped his own arms around Buffy and pressed an apologetic kiss into her hair. "Sorry, it took me a while to find what I was looking for, but I wouldn't have stayed out past sunrise."

"I know, but I worried anyway." Buffy lifted her head from his chest and leaned back so that she could look up at his face. "But you found what you were looking for?"

Angel smiled down at her. "Yeah, I did."

Buffy nodded and let her head rest once again on his chest enjoying his masculine scent. "Well, then my worrying was worth it."

Angel shook his head and moved a hand up so that it was gently cupping the back of her head. "Ok. How about we go back to bed catch a couple hours more sleep, before you have to get up for your job."

"Actually, I've got the day off tomorrow." Buffy said happily, as she snuggled into his solid chest.

"Excellent. We can turn off your dratted alarm." Angel muttered.

Buffy giggled. "I don't know why you hate it so much. It's not you who has to get up when it goes off."

"Yeah, but you do." Angel said, his tone saying that it should be obvious.

Buffy giggled again. "Ok, well bed sounds nice. I just need a drink first."

"Ok." Angel murmured pressing a kiss into her hair again, before releasing her from his arms as Buffy slid her arms away from him. Buffy smiled at him, before moving towards the kitchen. Angel turned and headed for the bedroom intending to get changed back into his pyjama pants whilst Buffy slaked her thirst. Buffy took down a clean glass from a cupboard, filling it up with cool water from the kitchen sink tap. Drinking down three quarts of the contents slaking her thirst, she tipped the last bit down the sink. Placing the glass down on the sink bench, she walked back around the kitchen bench heading for the bedroom. Entering her room she saw Angel playing with the alarm and she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you alright there?" She asked teasingly.

Angel looked over his shoulder at her. "Just turning off the alarm."

Buffy uncrossed her arms and stepped more fully into the room. "So, no attempt of sabotage then? I know how much the two of you don't get along."

Angel held up his hands in a show of innocence. "No, not this time, I promise."

Buffy smiled and walked over to the bed. "Ok, I believe you." She said as she slipped back into the bed. Angel joined her hardly a moment later, immediately spooning against her back, his arm sliding over her side to wrap around her waist. Buffy moved her hand to rest against his, and Angel tightened his arm around her, being careful not to hurt her, feeling the calm steady beating of her heart against his arm. "You're not even remotely tired are you?"

"Nope." Angel agreed. "But I enjoy holding you."

"Good to hear." Buffy said, her eyes closed as she smiled happily, loving the feel of him pressed against her back, feeling loved and protected in cased in his arms.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy hummed a happy tune softly as she stood underneath the warm spray of the water from the showerhead an exfoliating glove on one of her hands her vanilla scented body lotion on the glove, spreading it over her body with soapy bubbles, the vanilla scent rising up around her. She'd stayed in bed with Angel long after she'd woken up once again. She'd never really done that until she'd met Angel, she hadn't felt any need to do that before, even when she hadn't had any family obligations, which had been rare when she'd been living with her parents there was always something that needed to be done some place where her family had needed to make an appearance. Taking off the glove she stepped fully back under the spray rinsing off the body lotion, she'd never had as much fun as she did when was with Angel, talking, teasing and flirting in the bed, and the desire that he could invoke in her was much easier for her to bear now that she knew that there was only a few short hours, before they would be consummating their love for each other in every sense of the word.

They'd only gotten out of bed after her stomach had begun to rumble and Angel had insisted on getting up so that he could get her breakfast. There'd been no real point to her staying in bed after he'd gotten up plus she loved watching him move, the way his muscles would relax and contract under the shirt with each of his movements. Watching Angel move was something that she fully believed she could take up as a full time occupation; if she didn't need the salary working gave her, and unfortunately watching Angel move wasn't an accepted form of employment. But it was definitely something that she had fun doing, there was no doubt about that. Turning off the shower, Buffy slid open the shower door and stepped out, grabbing her towel from the rail she wrapped it around her and walked towards the bathroom sink, reaching out in front of her she swiped her hand against the mirror removing enough condensation for her to see her face, still humming softly, her ears glad that the screeching of the pipes had stopped now that she was finished with her shower. The noise made it difficult to enjoy having a shower, something she used to enjoy immensely, before she'd gotten an apartment in a building that had squealing shower pipes.

Grabbing out her hairdryer she unwound the cord from around the handle and plugged it into the power point. Flicking it on, she grabbed her comb and began styling her hair.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel stood in the kitchen a mug of steaming blood in his hands, his ears grateful that the pipes had quieted down, the sound of the hairdryer turning on far more pleasant to his sensitive ears. Hearing the hum of the hairdryer made him aware that Buffy would be coming out of the bathroom, freeing it up, and knowing how long it could take a woman to get ready when she was getting ready to go out on a date especially an important one, so he knew that if he wanted a decent shot of the bathroom, he had to get in there before it grew even closer to sunset and their date at the carnival. Gulping down the remaining contents of his meal, as the sound of the bathroom door opening reached his ears.

"Ok, bathrooms all yours for the next hour and a half, after that, I'm taking it over again, using my right as a woman." Buffy said teasingly.

"Well, I should only need fifteen, twenty minutes." Angel told her as he turned around placing the mug in the sink filling it with water, rinsing it out, before filling it again to soak it.

Buffy rolled her eyes teasingly. "Men."

Angel smirked as he walked around the kitchen bench and headed towards Buffy. "It's a skill." He said jokingly, placing a kiss to her lips. Buffy looked after him, her eyes sliding down to his ass, watching it as he walked. Angel turned his eyes twinkling knowingly as Buffy raised her eyes back to him a flush rising in her cheeks, but shrugged at an attempt at nonchalance and failing rather spectacularly.

Angel winked at her, before closing the door. Walking to the sink he opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of earplugs, placing them snugly in his ears he turned and went back to the shower and turned on the faucet the squeal of the pipes dulled, but still audible through the earplugs. Stripping off his clothes he hopped under the shower not caring what the temperature of the water was. His body unaffected by the elements.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy entered the bedroom, the towel still wrapped firmly about her, walking towards her wardrobe she opened the doors, her gaze focusing on her side of the small wardrobe. She gazed at the contents for a good long while, before she pulled out a shirt, before shaking her head and tossing it onto the bed, her gaze returning to the wardrobe. She repeated that process many times until more than half of her wardrobe was thrown out over the bed, not noticing that the sound of the pipes protesting the use of the shower had stopped a little while ago, as she focused on choosing the perfect outfit for her date with Angel tonight. A knock sounded on her bedroom door, jolting Buffy from her musings, her hazel eyes turning towards the door. "Buffy, are you decent?" Angel asked, his voice coming through the door.

Buffy glanced down at herself the towel still firmly wrapped about her body, hiding all the important bits. She toyed with the idea of allowing him in, taunting him with the sight of her only in her towel, he had accepted that she knew that he loved her, and as such was ready to consummate their relationship whenever she desired. Buffy felt a rush of liquid heat sweep through her at the thought, before shaking her head and scurrying to throw something on for now. "Just a minute." She called to Angel as she pulled on a pair of panties and grabbed the first pair of jeans that were tossed onto the bed she laid eyes on. There was something just profoundly romantic in her mind about coming home from the carnival sometime after midnight after the fireworks display had ended, and making love to Angel in the early morning hours of her birthday, making it the best birthday in her young life.

Buffy threw on a bra and a shirt, before turning to face the door. "Ok, you can come in." Buffy said a little breathlessly.

Angel opened the door, his eyes immediately drawn to the mess of clothes that had been thrown over the bed, before his eyes quickly found Buffy, before he stepped into the room. "What happened here? Did a bomb go off without me realizing?" He asked a little teasingly.

Buffy shrugged, a flush that had as much to do with her slight embarrassment as it did with the fact that Angel was only wearing a towel that was wrapped securely around his hips. "Well, the search for the perfect outfit can lead to many casualties."

Angel's eyes surveyed the bed again, before turning their chocolate-y depth back to her. "So, I've noticed. I take it that you found it."

Buffy shook her head and slowly walked over to him. "Not yet, but I'll let you get dressed before I continue my search." She murmured as she raised her arms so that she could place her warm hands on his naked chest, enjoying the feel of his strong muscles underneath the soft padded flesh of her palms.

"How considerate of you." Angel murmured, his unneeded breath hitching in his throat at the soft warm touch of her hands against his naked chest. It didn't help that he was picking up the faint scent of Buffy's arousal.

Buffy smiled and raised herself up onto her toes, using her hands to balance herself. "I'm a very considerate person." Leaning up further she pressed a lingering heated kiss to his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth, before she slid back down onto her heels. Smiling up at him, she slid her hands down his chest, curling her fingers slightly so that her nails grazed gently over his skin until her hands dropped away, unable to keep herself from teasing him just a little. Turning away from Angel the smile still curling up her lips she walked towards the door, glancing over her shoulder at him before she left the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Angel let out a shaky breath, looking down seeing the tent his erect cock was making in the towel wrapped around his hips. "I think there are some parts of me that would disagree." He muttered, looking towards the wardrobe, he did his best to turn his thoughts away from Buffy and the insistent throbbing of his cock, wanting to will it away.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy smiled excitedly as she began hanging up the knee length skirt, the shirt and jacket that she had finally picked out from her entire wardrobe. Straightening the jacket out, she moved to place it carefully back in the wardrobe, not wanting Angel to see what she had chosen to wear. There was a knock on the bedroom door, hanging the hanger up in the wardrobe she smiled as she turned her head in the direction of the door. "Come in."

Angel opened the door and poked his head in. "Lunch is ready." He told her, his eyes travelling to the mess of Buffy's clothes thrown over the bed.

Buffy glanced over at the mess, before turning her gaze back to Angel and making her way towards the door. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

"Have you found something to your liking yet?" Angel asked as Buffy drew closer to the door.

Buffy smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said. Angel stepped back allowing Buffy to walk out of the room a knowing expression on his face, having been alive long enough and around enough women to know enough women speak to know that she had indeed found what she had been looking for in amongst the clothes in her wardrobe. "So, what's for lunch?" Taking a deep breath taking in the scents of the lunch Angel had cooked for her. "Whatever it is it smells great." She said appreciatively, her tummy rumbling loudly in agreement.

"Don't get to excited, its only toasted sandwiches." Angel told her as the back of the knuckles on one of his hands brushed against Buffy's.

Buffy took Angel's hand in her own. "Well, they smell like great toasted sandwiches." Buffy complimented.

Angel reluctantly let go of Buffy's hand as they reached the dinner table. Pulling her seat back for her, he watched her as she moved in front of the chair with warm brown eyes. He gently pushed it under Buffy, dropping a kiss into her hair when she was safely seated. Angel shifted and pulled out the chair beside her. Buffy removed the tea towel covering the plate revealing the couple of toasted sandwiches that Angel had made for her. Picking up one of the cut half's she looked over at Angel as he sat in the chair beside hers, his eyes still focused on her. Buffy paused feeling a little uncomfortable with the intensity of his stare. "It's a little creepy. You staring at me like that."

Angel blinked and looked away. "Uh, sorry. It's just your fascinating."

Buffy flushed, with feminine pleasure and embarrassment. "You think so, huh." She murmured softly trying to sound calm.

Angel smiled taking in her reaction with all his senses not just his eyes. "It always surprises me just how little most women appreciate the sexuality of eating. It's uh, very sensual."

Buffy swallowed tingling fingers of desire spiking through her nerves as his words washed over her, creating vivid images in her mind's eye. "I can't say that I've ever really noticed before." She said a little hoarsely, before clearing her throat trying to loosen her vocal cords that had tightened on their own accord.

"Something that I find rather pleasing." Angel murmured softly, his eyes following Buffy's movements as she brought the half the toasted sandwich to her mouth and taking a bite.

Buffy chewed and swallowed before opening her mouth again, her eyes drifting back over to Angel. "Really?" She asked.

Angel shrugged with an air of forced nonchalance, wanting to seem unaffected and at ease with the information he was choosing to reveal to Buffy. "I'm rediscovering that I'm a possessive man, Buffy."

Buffy hesitated, before placing down the half eaten half of the sandwich, before turning her gaze once again to Angel. "Over me?" She asked, gesturing to herself with her somewhat greasy hands.

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

Buffy smiled and stood, pushing the chair back with the force of her legs. "I've never had someone love me enough to be possessive of me before." She said, as she settled herself in Angel's lap, resting her head against his chest, a happy smile curving up her lips.

Angel curved his arms around her stabilizing her and dropped a kiss into her freshly washed vanilla scented hair. He didn't have the heart to tell her that most possessiveness wasn't based on love, but something far darker. "That Harris kid was rather possessive of you."

Buffy blinked a little surprised, but not as surprised as she could have been, a part of her that she had chosen to not pay all that much attention to recognizing it as truth. "You mean Xander? Really?"

Angel nodded, despite the fact that Buffy couldn't see the action, as his arms tightened around her, being careful to not accidentally hurt her with his preternatural strength. "Yeah, most definitely. It barely took me five minutes after I met him that one time to size him up."

"Yeah, well. I don't care for Xands that way. No matter how much he may wish otherwise at times, and he has Cordelia now."

Angel stroked his fingers over Buffy's outer thigh. "I don't see those two lasting for very long. That Cordelia she's always going to looking for the next best thing."

"Wow, you really did size up my friends when they were here." Buffy said amusedly as she snuggled closer into his chest. "I'm sure that as soon as the angst-y passion fizzles out that they'll go their separate paths."

Angel pressed a kiss to the top of Buffy's head and loosened his hold on her. "You better eat your sandwiches, before they go completely stone cold." He murmured.

Buffy nodded and reluctantly slipped off his lap and moved back towards her own chair, her stomach still feeling empty. "Yeah it would be a shame to waste them. They really are tasty." She complimented.

"Thank you. I uh, met a chef a while ago." Angel admitted.

"Oh, so they taught you a few things." Buffy asked curiously.

Angel winced, not liking the memories of that time of his life. His life before the soul. "Something like that." He said reluctantly, not wanting to get into it.

Buffy who'd taken a large bite of her toasted sandwich, glanced over at him hearing the saddened guilty tone in his voice, and decided not to push it with him. "Well, whatever happened between you and the chef, they passed on some wicked skills."

"Well, thank you." Angel murmured a little strainedly, kissing the side of her head, just over her temple as he got up from his chair. Buffy glanced up at him with a concerned curiosity, as she swallowed. Reading her expression, Angel answered her unasked question. "I'm going to clean up."

"Ok, are you sure, you don't want to wait until I'm done and I can help." Buffy asked.

Angel shook his head. "No, you enjoy your lunch. There's not that many." Buffy nodded and watched him as he made his way around to the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet, before putting in the plug and squirting in dishwashing liquid. Buffy lowered her eyes back to her plate, the clacking sound of dishes being moved filling her ears as she ate a quickly growing bubble of excitement growing inside her at just how close it was getting to nightfall and her date with Angel.

Finishing off her toasted sandwiches Buffy picked up her plate and brought it over to Angel, who took it with a soapy wet hand. "Thanks again for lunch, it yummalisious." Buffy said giving him a grateful kiss to the cheek.

Angel gave her an amused look. "Yummalisious? Is that even a real word?" He asked

Buffy shrugged. "I dunno. It sounded cool when it popped up in my head. I'm gonna start getting ready for tonight."

Angel sighed disappointedly. "I'm not going to see you again until it's time to leave, am I?"

Buffy nodded. "Probably not, but when you do see me again I'll be all prettyful."

"But already very prettyful." Angel told her seriously.

Buffy smiled delightedly. "Well then I'll be too prettyful for words when you see me next." Buffy spun away from Angel and hurried off towards their bedroom. Angel watched her amusedly for a moment, before lowering his eyes back to the soapy dish water, removing the last cleaned dish he set in the draining rack, before pulling the plug.

His sensitive ears picking up the sound of the wardrobe door opening in the room, and the more distinctive sound of the scrap of a heavy coat hanger being removed from the rail, before Buffy made hurried steps towards the bedroom door once again. He looked up in time to see Buffy exiting the bedroom an overloaded coat hanger in her hand as she hurried across the short distance, and he chuckled. Buffy glanced over her shoulder at Angel and stuck her tongue out at him. "Shush, you." She said without any real heat in her tone. Angel held up his hands in mock surrender a smile still curling up his lips as Buffy disappeared into the bathroom the door closing with a solid click. Angel lowered his arms and grabbed a clean tea towel, drying off his hands with it, before he grabbed one of the dishes from the rack and began drying the few dishes he'd had to use.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy curled her hair around an old curling iron, that was well past needing to be thrown out, but she never did as she couldn't afford to splurge and buy herself a new one. Not that she had the opportunity to use it all that often. She didn't have the time, nor money to go out. Removing the curling iron from her hair, raising her free hand she played with the curled portion of hair. Deciding whether or not she liked the way it fell about her face, not wanting her hair to be too curled. Separating the next portion of hair that she wanted to curl, being careful of the way she angled the iron not wanting the curl to stick out in an odd direction. She was going for hot and sexy tonight not awkward teenager who was only just learning her way around a curling iron. Well in her case it was relearning her way around her curling iron.

Buffy pouted at her reflection as she slowly worked her way awkwardly around her head. She'd forgotten just how long it took to do this, and just how tired and sore ones arms got holding the curler in the awkward positions for extended period necessary for the heat coming from the curler to fix her hair in the curled position. Finally finishing with her hair, she set down the curler, not yet turning it off as she fiddled with the curls, playing with the positions of them as they fell about her shoulders. Pulling at the hair around her face, she fiddled with it, curling the small strands around a single digit as she prompted the strands to fall around the sides of her forehead. Grabbing a can of hairspray she sprayed it all around her hair, her face scrunching as some of the spray hit her face. Placing the can back in the small cupboard under the sink, Buffy straightened and grabbed the small bottle of black mascara. Twisting the lid off, she pulled out the thin brush and lightly brushed it over the lashes on her upper eyelids. Not wanting to apply it to thickly, only wanting to lightly enhance her natural features.

Replacing the lid on the small bottle she picked up a tube of a light pink lip gloss that had a shiny quality to it. Applying it over her lips she smiled at her reflection checking her teeth, making sure that she had no horrible, disgusting remanent of her meal was stuck between her teeth. Nothing as off putting to a romantic atmosphere then a piece of food stuck between her teeth. And discouraging kisses from Angel was the last thing she wanted to do especially not tonight... or ever. Satisfied that her teeth were food free, she relaxed her face, and gave herself a once over, looking down at her clothes, her fingers coming up to smooth her hands over her shirt, highly aware of the sexy underwear that she had donned specifically for this occasion, for Angel's benefit, Buffy sunk her teeth gently into her lower lip as she imagined Angel's expression when he got to see her in nothing, but her underwear, and more, all of her at long last and she... she'd finally get to see all of him as well.

Squatting down as best she could in the thigh length skirt she ran her hands as thoroughly as she could over her legs searching for any patches of hair that she'd missed when she'd gotten under the shower for the second time that day to make sure that she was fresh for tonight. Not feeling any stray patches of prickly fur on her legs. Straightening up she swivelled around so that she was once again looking at herself in the mirror. Once again fiddling with the curls she'd put into her hair, rather pleased with how well the curls were holding and the way that they were falling around her face and shoulders. Checking her makeup one last time she let out a slow breath trying to calm down the growing excitement that was bubbling around inside of her, growing steadily faster the closer to nightfall it grew. Buffy turned off the curler and unplugged it, but leaving it on the sink so that it could cool down, before she turned away from the mirror and walked towards the bathroom door.

Opening it and stepping out into the main room of her apartment, a large beaming smile curling up her lips at the appreciative look Angel was giving her, his gaze having immediately gone to her from his position on the couch, the TV on a very low volume, his sensitive ears easily being able to pick up the soft sounds being emitted from the TV. "Buffy, wow!" Angel complimented thickly around the large lump that had suddenly formed in his throat when his eyes had landed on her after he'd turned his gaze from the TV when he'd heard the bathroom door open and the sound of Buffy's soft steps coming closer of the titles in the bathroom.

Buffy turned around slowly on the spot happily. "You like?" She asked, unable to help sashaying her hips, drawing Angel's dark gaze to her feminine hips, his chocolate brown eyes darkening with his desire, his cock twitching to life in shared appreciation.

Angel swallowed thickly trying to swallow down the large lump in his throat. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Definitely. You look beautiful." He said appreciatively.

Buffy smiled at him again happily having completed a full turn. "Thank you." She said as she walked towards him. "Are you ready? Or do you have last minute prep to do?" She asked as she came to stand in front of him.

"No, I'm ready. I've got my hair done," Gesturing to the freshly spiked up hair. "My nice leather jacket."

"Very snazzy." Buffy complimented as Angel took her small hands gently in his own and pulled her down onto the couch beside him.

"So as soon as the sun sinks bellow the horizon, we can leave." Angel said gently his own excitement building inside him, finding that his own excitement at spending time out with Buffy was amplified by Buffy's.

"Great." Buffy said, as she snuggled into his side more than content to spend the time snuggled up against Angel's side, being a little careful of her hair, not wanting to ruin the curls, before the night had even really begun.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy and Angel walked through the gate of the Los Angeles carnival their tickets in their hands. Buffy opened the small clutch bag that she had hanging across her shoulder by the large woven cord, so that the bag resting against her opposite hip. Slipping the ticket Angel had purchased for her into the bad so that it wouldn't get lost, she glanced up at Angel who was looking around at the carnival attractions with a slightly awed expression. "Did you want me to hold onto your ticket?" She asked.

Angel drew his eyes away from the bright lights of the carnival and down to Buffy, and to the open bag at her hip. "Yeah, sure. If you don't mind." He said holding his ticket out to her.

"Not at all." Buffy assured him, as she took the ticket from his slack hold, and safely tucked it away with her ticket before closing her clutch bag.

Taking his hand in hers she gave it an affectionate squeeze as she took in the showgrounds and the busy excited atmosphere of the crowd. "So, what did you want to do first?"

Angel looked around the showgrounds, his eyes going to the attractions provided by the carnival owners, many of which he had never seen before. He turned his gaze back to Buffy unsure which one he wanted to try first. "I don't know. It's your birthday, birthday girl, you chose."

Buffy giggled. "Well, it's not my birthday yet, but if you wanna be like that. I say we do my favourite ride... ok, well second favourite. The rollercoaster. Come on this way." Buffy said moving quickly towards the line, pulling Angel along with her. Angel letting her, as he looked at the large rollercoaster that Buffy was leading him towards, the joyous and some fearful screams reaching his ears from those already riding in the carts that were speeding along the rollercoaster track, his eyes following the line of carts as they went through a large loop the loop, making Angel swallow, as he wondered what kept the people inside the seats.

Angel turned his gaze back to Buffy as they made it to the ticket booth. Buffy smiled up at the ticket clerk. "Two tickets, please." Buffy requested as she opened up her bag, as Angel's hand went to the back pocket of his jeans. "It's alright. I got it." Buffy told him, seeing his movements out of the corner of her eye.

"That's ten dollars." The clerk said in a bored tone.

Buffy pulled out the bills she needed out of her clutch and handed the bills over to the clerk. "There you go."

The clerk took the bills counted it out, before putting it away in the small container that was hidden under the desk and printed out the two ticket. "There, enjoy the ride, guys."

"Thanks." Buffy said, before turning away and began walking towards the line that was outside the gate entrance to the ride. She tore Angel's ticket from hers and handed it to him. Angel that looked down at the small ticket Buffy had handed to him, as he followed Buffy to the end of the line of the ride.

Buffy looked up at Angel with a flirtatious smile and a happy twinkle in her eyes. "So, I've been meaning to thank you for agreeing to take me here."

"You already have thanked me." Angel said. "Many times." Buffy gave him a questioning look. "With every smile you've given me."

Buffy leaned towards him, placing her hands on his chest. "Well, thank you. I really love my present." She said, before she pressed her lips to his. Her tongue flicking out to slide against his lips, Angel obligingly opened his mouth allowing her warm wet tongue to slide past his lips and into his cool mouth. Her tongue setting the inside of his mouth on fire where ever it touched, and the heat moved down through the rest of his body, as his tongue moved against hers guiding her tongue in an age old rhythm.

Buffy slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and up around his neck her fingers toying with the soft short hairs at the nape of his neck, a muffled moan escaping her lips, the sound murmuring against his lips. Angel placed a hand against her side, and the other going up further to come to rest against her curled hair, his hand cupping a curving angle at the base of her skull. The hand on her side, sliding around to curve around her back pressing her up against his body, the hard ridge of his semi-hard; swelling cock in the confines of his pants. Buffy feeling the hardness against her belly and pressing closer with a moan that was mingled with Angel's. "Hey! Lovebirds, are you getting on the coaster or not?" The voice of the employee manning the gate called drawing Buffy and Angel's attention.

They broke apart a sheepish expression on Buffy's face, whilst Angel forcibly swallowed a growl and kept his face from shifting into the hard ridges of the demon as his eyes landed on the pimply faced male that had interrupted him. His demon angry and impatient with the constant sexual frustration that he was being put through when a willing body was so close by from the very beginning and was the cause of all the frustration. Angel kept Buffy in front of him, hiding the fairly obvious tent in his pants. "Come on, their waiting for us." Angel said thickly, swallowing down the strong anger and frustration he was feeling with all of the self control he'd learnt over the centuries.

"Sorry." Buffy apologized as they walked past the employee assigned to work the ride.

"Uh-huh." He muttered closing and locking the gate after they'd walked through the gate. The three of them walked towards the last two seats on the carts. That were at the back of the last cart. Angel let Buffy slid up into the seats first, she slid over into the far seat allowing Angel to slide up beside her. The pimply employee stepped onto the raised metal step and reached up to the raised safety metal bars that were covered in a thick black foam for comfort, locking it down he tested it to make sure that it was securely settled around them, before stepping down and making his way towards a microphone and the levers that operated the rollercoaster.

"So, this is what stops us from falling out?" Angel muttered as he wrapped his hands around the black soft foam, feeling the harsh metal under the foam, he gently pressed against the secure bar, that rested against their shoulders, feeling the metal straining, not wanting to move from its locked position.

Buffy looked at Angel feeling concerned. "You know if you'd prefer we went on a different ride. It's not too late to get out, before he starts the coaster."

Angel having been satisfied that the vest like structure was safe and wasn't going to let Buffy fall to her death let go of the foam and looked over at Buffy. "No, I think it should be fun... different at the very most."

"Ok." Buffy said taking his hand, and smiling at him as the carts jerked softly as they started to move. "Good, because there's no getting off now until the rides over." Buffy said, a joyous laugh escaping her lips as the carts picked up a little speed as they travelled up a steep hill, that Buffy knew was going to lead to a short drop and a dramatic increase in speed that would make the world look like an unfocused blur.

Angel looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you know?" Angel asked, glancing over at Buffy.

Buffy smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "You'll see." She said. Angel looked back in front of them just as they dropped down the small drop and their speed increased dramatically, and that's when the first screams started as they whizzed around the large track. Buffy's hand squeezed around his tighter, a little sweat covering her palm as they came up on the first loop of the track, a whooping cry coming from her as they took the loop and she raised her arms, the hand of his that she was holding causing him to raise his one arm as she brought up both of her own without releasing his hand as they hurtled up around the loop, before turning the right way up once again.

*****B/A***B/A*****

"So, what did you think?" Buffy asked as they walked away from the rollercoaster hand in hand. The ride already starting up again with the next lot of people that hadn't been able to get on with them.

"It was good." Angel said slowly.

Buffy pouted. "You didn't like it, did you?" She guessed.

"No, I did." Angel assured her. "I just don't think I like the sensation of my stomach being 50 miles above where it should be." He muttered his free hand coming to rest over his stomach that was still settling back into its rightful place.

Buffy came to a stop looking up at Angel concernedly, her other hand coming up so that it was rest on his arm. "Are you ok? You're not going to be sick are you?"

Angel shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He assured her, dropping his hand away from his stomach.

Buffy began walking again, using quick steps to walk a couple of steps ahead of him. "So, how about you choose the next ride we go on." She offered with a small cute smile.

"How about we get you something to eat, before we decide on what ride to go on next."

Buffy shrugged. "Ok, I could use a fatty sugar fix around about now." Angel gave Buffy a disapproving look and she shrugged once again. "It's all the carnival has to offer food wise. It is an entertainment thing, and the more people keep their energy levels up with sugary foods the longer they'll stay the more money they'll rake in."

Angel nodded, still not happy about it, but understanding it. "Ah, the underhanded tactics of the carnival business." He sighed as he fell into step with Buffy.

"Don't be so broody about it." Buffy teased. "We're here celebrating."

Angel smiled and nodded. "Yes we are."

They wandered through the festival in no real hurry as they looked at the booths that stall owners had set up. Angel looked at the different show bag stalls with amusement and silent wonder that people would actually buy the tacky ridiculously expensive things. Angel turned his gaze away from the stalls and caught movement out of the corner of his eyes, and his senses picked up a demonic presence. Stiffening Angel turned his gaze fully in that direction, and stepped closer to Buffy, a worried frown creasing his brow as he watched the vamp stalk the people passing him by with his hungry eyes. Angel removed his hand from Buffy's and draped it over Buffy's small shoulders pressing her firmly against his side, firmly staking his claim on the petite blond. The other vamp bared his fangs at him, and Angel did the same, before lowering his gaze down to Buffy sensing her gaze on him, to see that she was smiling up at him, her arm coming up to wrap around his back, hugging him, and resting her head against his chest, contentment pouring off her, aggravating his demon as much as it soothed and contented Angel.

"How about this booth over here?" Angel asked pointing at a food booth that was in the opposite direction of the vamp, not wanting Buffy to have to deal with something like tonight, not ever. He didn't want demons affecting Buffy's life more than they already had, since he'd come into her life, but he was to selfish to leave, he needed her, more then he'd ever needed anyone, more then he'd realized that he'd needed someone, until he'd met her.

Buffy smiled. "Oh, hot food, nice choice." She said agreeably, as she walked calmly over to the booth with Angel completely unaware of the danger that Angel had directed her away from.

"I'm glad that you approve." Angel said as they joined the back of the line in front of the booth. "See, anything you want?"

Buffy tilted her head back and rose up on her toes to get a better look at the menu that was printed in bold red and black print above the booth for easy reading from a distance. "Ummm, chips and an orange juice will do I think." Buffy requested, adding the juice mostly to satisfy Angel, adding something at least a little healthy.

"Ok." Angel said, reluctantly releasing Buffy from his side as he made his way up to the middle aged woman behind the checkout. Buffy watched him with affectionate eyes as he talked to the kind looking woman in the booth, making her food order for her. Her eyes travelled down Angel's body taking in his sculpted form from behind, wishing for a moment that he wasn't wearing his favourite leather jacket so that she could see the rounded curve of his ass in the tight snugly fitting jeans. She flushed hotly as Angel turned around her chips and bottle of orange juice in his hands, and she raised her eyes sheepishly to his face, and gave him a little shrug. Angel smiled and slowly walked back towards her, holding the hot chips over to her.

Buffy accepted them, with a warm smile. "You remembered the tomato sauce." She said, pleasantly surprised, having forgotten to mention the sauce herself.

"Of course, I remember how much you love your tomato sauce." Angel said. "Unless they've already been smothered in chicken salt." He continued, his voice accompanied by Buffy's an affectionate laughing smile in her voice, thrilled with just how well Angel knew her.

Angel ignored the annoyed grumbling murmur of his demon, who was not at all amused or even remotely pleased by the relationship between the soul that was invading his body and the tiny human woman. Angel watched her with a small smile, amazed by just how much happiness him knowing such a small thing about her could make her so happy that she was practically glowing. It was such a small thing, but it meant so much to her and it gave him an immense amount of pleasure learning those little things about her. He derived pleasure from learning anything about the small beautiful woman beside him. His eyes following her hand as her small fingers picked up a thin long chip from in amongst the others in the paper bag and brought it up to her lips. He watched her supple red pouting lips parted and she began eating the chip, his eyes shifting slightly to a small spot on her upper lip that had a small smear of red tomato sauce from the chip. He followed the motion of her pink tongue as she flicked the slick muscle out licking up the red splotch, leaving a wet spot of skin just above her lip that his keen eyes could easily see in the brightly light night.

Buffy turned her gaze to him and brought her hand up to her lips. "What do I have something?" She asked gently wiping her fingers over her mouth searching for any food that might be on her mouth.

"No." Angel murmured, his voice husky, with the heated desire that was flowing rapidly through his dead veins, putting a strain on his self control, especially now that he knew that very soon, they would be doing the very thing he'd found himself fantasizing about since he'd met Buffy.

"Oh, good." Buffy said, swallowing as she took in the darkening of Angel's brown eyes, causing a rush of desire to flood through her own veins. "I was b-beginning to get a little worried there." She said her tone coloured with her own desire.

Angel let out a breath trying to keep control over his libido, his eyes closing for a moment, before he opened them again. His eyes meeting Buffy's lust filled eyes once again, half hoping that the lust would have disappeared from her beautiful expressive hazel eyes, only to find that the lust for him was most definitely still present. "If you keep looking at me like that, we are most definitely not going to make it to your birthday." He murmured, his tone and expression leaving no doubt in her mind just what he meant.

"Sorry." Buffy murmured. "But you can't talk, Mr. Dark-Penetrating-Stare."

Angel chuckled, and ran his hand over the back of her head enjoying the softness of her hair against his hand as he leaned in towards her, his mouth coming close to brushing the soft sensitive skin of her ear. "Yeah, well you started it." He whispered huskily in her ear, seeing and sensing the shiver that it invoked in Buffy.

Buffy turned in towards him, her nose breathing in his spicy scent. Looking up at Angel from underneath her long lashes. "So, no more lusty longing stares. At least not until after the fireworks show."

Angel swallowed thickly. "Yeah."

"So, that would mean no more kissing until then either?" Buffy murmured softly.

Angel swallowed again, and shifted his feet as he fought the urge to step closer to her, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as he fought the urge to touch her; pull her up against him. "Y-yeah." He confirmed his voice hitching in his throat, the orange juice bottle bursting under the pressure, as their lips touched making Buffy jerk back as the cool liquid sprayed against her bare legs, accidentally dropping her practically full bag of chips to the ground and she pouted disappointedly. "Sorry!" Angel apologized as he looked down at the spilled chips as he shook his hand, that had been drenched by the juice when the bottle burst in his hand. "I'll buy you another bag."

Buffy shook her head, as she licked her fingers clean of any salty residue. "No, it's alright, Angel. I wasn't really all that hungry anyway." Angel opened his mouth to object. Wanting Buffy to at least have something in her stomach for dinner even if it was something as unhealthy as hot chips, but Buffy placing two fingers against his lips. "Come on, let's find you a napkin, or something." She murmured as Angel flicked his tongue over the tips of her fingers. Buffy took in a shaky breath, tingling fingers of desire through her fingers, and she pulled her fingers away from his lips and his clever tongue. "Not helping, with the whole control thingy." Buffy murmured.

Angel smirked at her. "Sorry, I'll try to behave myself."

"You better." Buffy said teasingly as she curled her hand into his and they began walking down the dirt path leaving the mess they'd made behind in the dirt.

Walking past another food booth Buffy released Angel's hand and walked over to it, with Angel's eyes on her, his senses stretching searching for any sign of demonic presence close by, not wanting anything to get to close to Buffy, a breath of relief escaping as nothing registered on his senses even as a small twinge of guilt passed through him as he knew that it more than likely meant that the vamp that he had clamped eyes on earlier had found himself a victim. He watched as Buffy took a couple of napkins and exchanged a couple of words with the person inside the booth, before she turned with a smile her eyes coming to rest on him as she made her way back to him. "Here." Buffy said as she made it back to him, one of her small hands picking his orange juiced drenched hand. Using the napkins she'd grabbed to pat his hand dry.

"Thank you." Angel murmured softly, with a small warm affectionate smile as he watched her tending to his hand.

Buffy looked up at him with a warm respiratory smile. "You're welcome." She looked back down and flushed slightly as she realized that she was now dabbing at a dry hand, and she gently released it, and looked back up at him, brushing some hair back from her face and sliding it behind her ear. "So what did you want to do now?"

"Uh," Angel said looking around at the stalls and booths that were lined up along the sides of the set up paths. He turned his gaze back to Buffy. "How about we do something a little less exhilarating as the rollercoaster." Angel suggested, as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure." Buffy agreed allowing Angel to lead her down the path, heading towards the game stalls.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy walked beside Angel a happy smile on her face as she hugged the ridiculously large soft toy that had a nose like a dog, but had a Willy Wonka like purple hat with a black stripe going around the circumference just around the rim of the hat that was sown to the head of the soft toy. "Thank you, Angel." Buffy said sincerely. "I can't believe that you actually won. Those games are normally fixed. So that nobody really actually wins."

Angel smiled. "Well, I don't think the game owners factored in for vampires when they were fixing the game."

Buffy nodded with a teasing sage quality. "Ah, so therefore those people who walk around with teddy bears like this are vamps or demons... or at least with them."

"Yeah, probably." Angel agreed. "Though I don't see why you like that one." He said as he gently tugged on one of the soft floppy ears being careful not to tear it off. "It's pretty ugly."

Buffy shrugged and glanced over at him, before turning her gaze back to the soft toy, more particularly the hat that it was wearing. "I thought that it would be obvious." Angel gave her a look. "It's the hat. It gives it that adorably cute factor." She said brushing her fingers over the rim of the hat.

Angel raised an eyebrow, not seeing the cuteness of the toy at all, as he released the floppy ear. "If you say so."

"Well, I do." Buffy said, with a teasing pout.

Angel nodded. "Ok." Shooting Buffy an amused look that was met with one from Buffy.

Buffy turned her gaze away from Angel's deep brown ones, her eyes coming to rest on a big shed and she smiled. "Oh, Angel, can we go in there. It's this homemade thingy. Where people submit stuff they've made themselves. I know that it sounds lame, but there's some really cool stuff entered into these things."

Angel glanced over at the large shed, the smell that he could scent coming from the large shed, making him reluctant to enter. The smell was the waste of various different animals. "There doesn't happen to be animals housed in that shed as well?"

Buffy turned her gaze back to him a smile curling up her lips. "Yeah. There is a small petty zoo. I used to love it when I was little. My nanny used to take me. They've got gorgeous little lambs and bunnies. Oh and chicks, there's so cute and little. Puppies and kitties, even calves." Buffy took in Angel's hesitant, moody look that was directed at the shed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Animals." He muttered, with a small frown.

Buffy's look turned concerned. "Angel, it's alright. We don't have to go in."

Angel glanced down at Buffy, forcibly clearing his expression. "No, it's fine. Let's go on in."

"Ok, if you're sure." Buffy murmured as Angel began leading her towards the large shed, the smell still assaulting his sensitive nostrils.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Angel said giving her a reassuring smile.

Buffy returned it enthusiastically. "Great! The last time I was here, someone submitted a miniature village, with mini houses and mini people all doing different things. It was amazing! there was even a mini graveyard with little mini headstones that had names and dates of birth and death and even a little message from loved ones on it."

"Sounds intriguing." Angel murmured, genuinely interested in what Buffy was saying, and the kind of obsessive personality behind the person who had made it.

"Yeah, it was totally cool. It was for sale to. The guy who made it, got like close to a million for it, I think."

Angel shook his head disbelief. "Only in Los Angeles." He mumbled as they walked through the open doors of the shed.

Buffy laughed mirthfully as she nodded her agreement as she nudged him gently in the side with her elbow. Her gaze looked around the entrance of the shed her eyes landing on of the handcrafted works, a cutely crafted dolls chair that was behind the glass of the long cabinet that it had been placed in and she smiled brightly and tugged at Angel's arm that her small hand was curled around as she moved to hurry over to it. "Come on, Angel. Look at this, isn't it cute?" She said pointing to the chair that had drawn her attention. Angel smiled feeling happy that this was making Buffy happy, making it extremely easy for him to ignore the smell of the animals that were at the other end of large shed.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy leaned against the low fence of the baby animals pen a smile curling up her lips a she watched them sleeping the hours of the children being able to play with them having been long over so that the baby animals could get their sleep. She glanced over her shoulder at Angel who was standing a small distance away his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he watched her, watching the baby animals as they slept peacefully soft animal sleeping sounds coming from them, their small cute noses twitching. "You can come join me you know?"

Angel shook his head a little sheepish, feeling embarrassed. "Animals don't like vampires. It's the whole predator prey dynamic, that all animals feel, but there's something about vampires that sets all animals on edge even when there sleeping."

"Oh." Buffy said, before turning back to look at them. "They're so cute." She murmured, memories from when she was little and her nanny had brought her here, and to other such places where she'd played with the baby animals, and how one time her favourite time she'd been allowed to feed milk to a small little lamb from a special made bottle. The lamb even sat on her lap, the warmth of its woolly body seeping into her legs, she'd loved it.

Angel took a small step towards her, sensing that she was lost deep in fond memories of her past, and seeing that she didn't seem to have many happy memories in her past he was reluctant to interrupt, but he knew that she wanted to catch the fireworks display and if they didn't leave relatively soon it would start without them. "Buffy." He called.

"Yeah?" She answered, angling her head towards him.

"The fireworks show is going to be starting soon. If you still wanted to catch it?" Angel told her softly.

Buffy turned around fully to face him a surprised expression on her face. "Oh yeah. I do!" She looked down at her watch. "I didn't realize we'd been in here for so long." She exclaimed as she walked towards him taking Angel's arm as he began walking towards the exit of the shed, passing the scattered people that were still wandering around the shed looking over the handcrafted things out on display.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel stood behind Buffy from the spot on a small hill that was further away then the seat stakes that had been set all of them having been taken by the time they'd made it across the fair grounds to the fenced off field where they were holding the display of fireworks. His arms were wrapped around Buffy's petite supple body, both their faces angled up towards the sky to watch the brilliant display, but the bursting beautiful lights flaring across the sky in brilliant colours weren't capturing his attention, his mind being completely focused on Buffy as she leaned against him, her small arms folded over his as she watched the bright display with rapt attention exclamations of delight escaping her lips as she watched the fireworks bursting loudly across the sky.

Angel could feel the weight of the small box that he had hidden in his jacket pocket getting heavier as he kept imagining presenting Buffy with the small box and her reaction to it, and the more he thought about it the more nervous and impatient to give it to her he got, as the scenario kept playing through his mind. He tightened his arms slightly around Buffy forever careful not to hurt her delicate, fragile human body. Buffy's hands squeezed his arms in response and tore her eyes from the night sky, her happy hazel orbs meeting his, and Angel seeing it as his perfect moment slowly turned her so that she was facing him. "Its brilliant isn't it, Angel! I can't believe that I haven't come to see this in so long." She said tilting her head back to look at the sky once again.

Angel smiled, the light of one of the fireworks that had been shot up into the sky lighting up her face for a moment. "Beautiful." He murmured.

Buffy brought her head back down to look at Angel, his tone telling her that he wasn't talking about the fireworks. His expression confirming his tone, and she flushed in delight and she pushed some hair behind her ear in a nervous habit. "Thank you. I've had a great time tonight. It's been the best birthday ever." She said sincerely, rising up she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Angel moaned his hands coming up to rest on her arms, returning her kiss for a long moment, before gently pushing her back, and resting his forehead against hers. "I hope that in your opinion that this makes it even better." He expressed hopefully.

Buffy smiled. "I don't think that's even possible." She murmured happily as Angel reached his hand into his pocket his hand closing around the small box. Taking a step back from Buffy he pulled the box out of his pocket and held it up between them. Buffy lowered her eyes to it, her breath hitching in her throat at the sight of the jewellery box, her heart pounding in her chest, nervousness curling in her belly.

She watched with baited breath as his other hand came up to rest on the top of the box, and slowly opened it to reveal a small beautiful silver ring nestled in the silky velvet cloth on the inside of the box. "It's beautiful." Buffy breathed her eyes flicking back up to Angel tears of happiness welling in her eyes.

Angel smiled softly at her, his eyes going back down to the small ring in the box. "My people, before I was changed, they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a Claddagh ring." Buffy turned her gaze back to the small ring, listening intently as Angel talked to her about it, as she felt her heart pounding excitedly against her ribcage. "The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty... and the heart well," Angel swallowed thickly against the large lump in his throat as his demon snarled inside him in disgust, loathing the very words that the soul was trying to get past his lips. "The heart represents love. You wear it with the heart pointed towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this." Buffy raised her eyes to the hand that Angel was showing her that bore an identical ring to the one in the box albeit larger than its twin, as it sat resting on his left ring finger the tip of the heart facing towards him body just like he'd explained.

Buffy smiled the tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks, and she wiped them away with her hand, a happy little laugh escaping her lips. She raised her eyes showing Angel the happiness there, reassuring him that his nose wasn't playing tricks on him with the scent of her tears also filling the air. Slowly she held out her left hand her fingers splayed, a slight tremor running through her hand that she couldn't help. "Put, it on me, please." She whispered. Angel picked the ring out of its comfy nestled spot in the box. Snapping the box closed one handedly and slipped it back into his pocket. Using that same hand he took hold of her trembling hand, raising the hand that was holding the small ring. Making sure that the heart was facing towards Buffy, before he slowly and carefully slid the ring over her left ring finger. Buffy held her breath as she watched the ring gliding up her finger until it was firmly nestled in place on her finger.

As Angel released her hand she looked at the ring for a long moment admiring the way it looked on her finger, before she raised her eyes to Angel's, before she threw herself at him her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him, his arms coming up to wrap around her as well. "I love it, Angel. It's absolutely gorgeous, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you like it." Angel murmured.

Buffy leaned back away from him slightly with a bright warm smile. "How could I not, Angel. It's lovely." She pressed a warm affectionate kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Angel smiled releasing a breath that was filled with a release of nervous energy that had built up inside him as he'd waited for her response. "I love you too." He breathed quietly feeling nervous saying it, and excited.

Buffy slid her arms back so that they were resting on his chest. "I'm ready to get out of here now. If you're ready?"

Angel smiled, and brushed a kiss over her nose, smelling the musky delicate scent of her arousal flavouring the air around him for his keen nose to savour as he breathed in his unnecessary breathes. "You don't want to watch the rest of the show?" He asked as another round of fireworks burst in the sky.

Buffy shook her head and bit her lower lip. "No. There's something else I'd much rather be doing something else."

"Really?" Angel asked huskily, his deep brown eyes expressing his love and desire for her clearly visible in his eyes, causing a flood of heat to sweep through Buffy's veins, her heart pounding in her chest once again in response to the heat flowing quickly through her veins to pool in her lower abdomen causing her womb and sheath to clench simultaneously.

"Let's go home." Buffy said breathily, her hands clenching in the leather of his jacket.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy fumbled with the key, trying to fit the metal through the small hole that was fitted cut especially for the key in her trembling fingers. As Angel's hands slid over her sides, his clever fingers distracting her from her goal of getting inside their apartment. "Angel," She let out a whimpering moan, her head angling back, so that the back of her head was resting against his strong chest. "You're distracting me." She murmured, with a pout that Angel found adorable and made him want to take her lower lip between his lips, so that he could suckle and nibble at the pouty soft flesh of her lower lip.

Angel smiled, and pressed a kiss against the side of her head. "I like distracting you." He murmured huskily.

Buffy giggled as she finally managed to fit the key into the lock. "If you wanna get into the apartment sometime tonight, you better stop it."

Angel smiled and slid one of his hands up from her side, until his hand reached her arm, and he cupped the toned warm arm that was trapped in the leather sleeve of the jacket he had bought her for her birthday. Sliding his hand down her arm, until his hand was cupping her warm smaller one, his fingers sliding over hers, his cool fingers coming around to gently hold the key over Buffy's warm small fingers. "Not if I help you." He murmured teasingly as he guided Buffy's hand in turning the key in the lock, the sound of the tumblers shifting with the turning of the key reaching his ears, until the solid click of the lock unlocking, before he helped Buffy pull the key out of the lock. "See." Angel said, as he turned the knob and opened the door. "We're in the door." He murmured as he guided Buffy into the apartment, and kicking the door closed behind them.

"Good." Buffy said, as she opened her eyes wide in the darkness of the apartment, trying to see in the darkness. "Now, if I could only see."

"I can see, just fine." Angel said huskily, his arms wrapping around Buffy's waist, his hand gliding over Buffy stomach, causing fluttering waves of heat to course through her awakened and hyper aware nerves that were waiting for, seeking out the familiar touch of Angel's cool hands over her body, her entire being wishing that it was skin to skin contact.

"Good, that means you can guide us towards our bedroom." Buffy said her hands coming up to rest over Angel's her fingers gliding over the back of his hands, tracing the cool flesh blindly in the dark. A moan escaping Buffy's lips as Angel began moving them slowly around the room, she closed her eyes placing her trust completely in Angel as she leaned her head against his chest, taking deep breathes as her desire for Angel rose with each step and soft caressing movement of his nibble hands, as he moved his hands down so that his fingers were brushing the hem of her shirt, and his cool fingers brushed over her heated skin.

The feel of his cool fingers against her overheated skin caused her womb to clench in desire and her juices to slip from her sheath and soak her panties. "Angel." Buffy moaned heatedly, as Angel lead them through the open door of their bedroom.

Angel slid his hands up Buffy's stomach, his fingers brushing the underwire of Buffy's bra. "Buffy." He moaned heatedly in response his own desire mounting inside him, his cock throbbing urgently, uncomfortably in the confines of his pants.

Buffy slowly turned in Angel's arms, her hands coming up to rest on Angel's strong arms, her fingers curling around his heavily muscled biceps. "Can we turn on the light? Mr. Night-Vision guy." She asked hopefully. Angel didn't answer in words, But Buffy felt one of his arms stretch out in what she guessed was the direction of the light switches. She blinked as the light came on, making her eyes hurt for a small moment as they adjusted to the sudden brightness that filled the small room.

She smiled up at Angel, the curl to her lips seductive, and the heat in her eyes enough to sear Angel to his very core. "Thank you." She said gratefully, her hands moving up his arms to his shoulders, before sliding her small hands down his chest and slipping her fingers underneath his leather duster as she slid her hands back up to his shoulders. "I wanted to be able to see you." She murmured huskily as she slid the leather duster from his shoulders.

Angel smiled and helped Buffy remove his jacket and tossed it casually to the side, more interested in getting his hands back on Buffy's hot aroused body, the scent of her arousal making him hotter. He took hold of the lapels of Buffy's jacket and pulled it down over her shoulders revealing a little more of her golden flesh, the tiny hairs that covered her body standing on end seeking out his touch, telling him with her body that she wanted his touch; wanted him. "Not as much as I want to see you."

Buffy giggled happily and shook her head as she ran her hands down the short sleeved t-shirt he was wearing. "Know that is totally and utterly impossible." She said as she closed her hands around the hem of his shirt and began swiftly pulling it up over his body revealing the toned muscles of his pale chest.

Angel raised his arms over his head and ducked slightly as Buffy raised herself up on her toes to be able to reach up over his head. "Really?" He asked with a sexy smile directed down at her.

Buffy nodded sagely, her teeth sinking softly into her lower lip for a moment, drawing Angel's eyes to the abused flesh, his tongue flicking hungrily over his lips. "Uh-huh. It's impossible for your desire to see me to be strong then mine to see you." Buffy moved her hands slowly over his toned chest, working her fingers over the dips and contours of his chest, her hazel eyes darkening to a deep jade as she watched her hands move over the firm flesh and she moved closer her tongue peeking out over her lips as the desire to taste his skin as she watched the muscles contract and shiver under her soft touch.

Angel took a deep shaky breath as he fought to keep control of himself. Wanting to take it slow and make Buffy's first experience everything it was supposed to be. To make it something that she would always remember with fondness, love and pleasure. Settling his hands on Buffy's sides, his fingers playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing his fingers teasing the flesh just above her hips. Buffy took a shallow breath, her own hands resting on his hips as Angel took a firmer grasp of her shirt and swiftly removed it and throwing it to the side.

Buffy lowered the arms she'd raised in response to her shirt being lifted and angled them behind her as she took hold of the back strap of her bra. Unclasping the hooks she slipped the straps from her shoulders and allowed the lacy bra to fall to the ground. Smiling happily at the look Angel had given the sexy design of the bra, but at this moment in no mood to allow him to soak in the appearance of it on her. There would be plenty of time for that later... when she wasn't so desperate to feel him against her, inside her. She was positive that there would be more than the one time between them. Buffy's sheath clenched emptily. _'God, she hoped so.'_ Buffy thought as she slid her gaze hotly over Angel's half naked body, her eyes lingering on the large bulging tent in his pants, undressing him as best she could with no prior knowledge of what he looked like below the waist, something that she was dying to rectify that.

Angel groaned strainedly as he felt Buffy's gaze like a physical caress burning over his skin, distracting him enough for him to tear his gaze away from her beautifully rounded breasts. Buffy stepped closer to him her hands coming to rest on his hips, her warm thumbs resting against the cool skin of his sides and they slowly glided across his skin as she smoothed her hands around his waist moving towards the front of his pants, shifting her hands she slid her fingers under the waistband of his pants, her thumbs fiddling with the snaps of his pants preparing to undo them. Angel slid his hands around Buffy's back pulling her closer against him, earning a moan from Buffy as she felt the evidence of his desire for her pressing against her belly. He slid his hands down her back to cup the rounded cheeks of her ass and he squeezed them earning another moan from her sweet lips.

Claiming her lips with his own. He slid his hands down a little lower and lifted her against him supporting her with his strength as he lifted her feet off the ground. Angel scrunched the material of her skirt up, bunching it around her hips revealing more and more of her tanned toned legs. Buffy moaned again as she slid her hands up from his pants the position uncomfortable with her pressed up against him so tightly, feeling his erection digging deeply into her hip, she placed her arms around Angel's neck feeling the cool softness of his skin against her soft fingertips. His tongue slid against her lips and she gasped as the contact sent tingling flares of desire rocking through her nerves. She moaned into his mouth as Angel used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Angel backed them up towards the bed and gently lowered them down onto the bed, being careful not to crush her small frame with his superior weight as he settled himself on top of her, his fingers slowly sliding down the zipper of her skirt. Angel's eyes were focused on Buffy's searching for the slightest sign of trepidation or a change of heart. Sitting back he changed his grip on Buffy's skirt and slowly pulled it down, revealing more of her golden flesh to his hungry gaze. Buffy's breath hitched at the darkening brown of Angel's eyes that were so dark now that they were almost black. She lifted her legs slightly to help him remove the skirt from her completely leaving her only in the small sexy matching panties that was hiding her core from his gaze. Angel stared at the soaked scrap of material that was fitted snugly around her hips.

Angel swallowed thickly and slowly raised his eyes up Buffy's body taking in the golden flesh that was splayed for his gaze, a sight that only he'd ever seen before, a knowledge that had his cock swelling further and pressing more uncomfortable against the crotch of his pants. His eyes made it up to her face, his gaze settling on Buffy's lust darkened eyes. Angel opened his mouth forcing himself to speak the words past his protesting throat. "Buffy, are you sure?" He croaked out huskily. "Because if we go any further... I," He swallowed. "I don't believe that I'll be able to stop." He managed to finish, his demon snarling angrily, not wanting to be reduced to be jerking off in the shower when she was right there, wet and willing to spread her thighs for him.

Buffy raised herself up onto her elbows. "Angel, I want you." She raised one of her arms reaching her out to him as she rested all of her weight on her other elbow. "I love you." She said touching the tips of her fingers to his face touching the skin and Angel closed his eyes leaning into her gentle caressing touch. "I've waited for this moment for weeks... for what feels like longer than forever. I'm not gonna change my mind." Angel opened his eyes again, his dark orbs meeting her hazel ones. "Now shut up and kiss me." She demanded.

Angel smiled and crawled up her body her hand gliding around his head burying itself in his thick hair as he grew closer. "Yes, ma'am." He murmured and Buffy giggled, before Angel captured her lips with his. Buffy moaned as she leaned back against the bed, her legs parting further to cradle his hips with her thighs. She slid her hands down her chest to his waist her fingers seeking out the snaps of his pants. Her fingers fumbled with them for a moment, before she managed to get them undone. "Angel, I need you." Buffy moaned against his mouth, her hands squeezing his sides. Angel moaned as he trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck, his mouth worshipping her golden skin as he kissed and licked her soft flesh earning appreciative moans from her parted lips.

"I need you to, Buffy." Angel moaned his hands trailing down her supple lithe body, his fingers slipping under the thin strap of her panties and began sliding them down. Buffy moaned and lifted her hips allowing Angel to remove her panties the backs of his curled over fingers brushing against her skin sending tendrils of pleasure shooting through her hyper aware nerves. Angel threw her panties across the room, one of his hands going to the zipper of his pants and pulling it down the rest of the way freeing his aching cock and he groaned against Buffy's flesh in relief, before he began pushing his pants down his legs awkwardly as he continued to worship her body with his mouth and his other hand as it trailed over her flesh unwilling to stop touching her body.

Buffy whimpered as Angel moved away from her for a moment as he finished taking off his pants, her eyes going down his body her eyes landing on his erect cock, the angry red colour capturing her attention as well as the shape of the mushroomed tip of it. The size of his cock surprised her and worried her as well as sent a flood of heat through her that settled in her lower abdomen and she felt a rush of her juices slipping from her sheath, despite the worried flag that had flared in her lust fogged brain about just how he was going to fit inside her, it didn't seem possible despite the fact that logically she knew that it would. Angel gently shushed her with his lips, kissing her lovingly. "I love you, Buffy." He breathed hoarsely against her neck as he slid a hand between her thighs. He parted the swollen lips of her pussy gently with his fingers his breath hitching in his throat as he felt just how wet and ready she was for him.

"I love you too, Angel." Buffy breathed out breathily, her hands holding him tightly, feeling his fingers whispering over the vulnerable wet flesh of her pussy. She sighed her hands squeezing his strong muscles tightly as she felt his love for her in every touch of his hands and mouth over her body. "Angel." She sighed out lovingly, her hands sliding over his upper back trying to convey her love for him as well as she kissed the skin she could reach with her mouth and her hands travelled over his flesh a rushing sense of feminine power filling her with every sound she got him to make when she touched certain spots on his body.

Angel reached a hand down between their bodies grasping his cock as he positioned himself at her small slick entrance. Meeting her eyes with his own he lifted his free hand to caress it over her face, before he slowly started to push inside her tight virgin sheath. Buffy's eyes widened slightly at the slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time still a strangely pleasant feeling. Her mouth opened as he pushed deeper inside her causing the first fissions of pain to shoot through her and a small sound of pain escaped her lips.

Angel winced, but pushed ahead stifling the groan of pleasure that wanted to escape him at the feeling of her tight silken hot wet walls stretching around his cock, fighting to accommodate his size. "I'm sorry." He grunted as Buffy let out a cry of pain, her hands tightening around him, her nails digging into his flesh. Angel pushed himself the rest of the way inside her seating himself inside her fully, before stilling completely as he gently and lovingly stroked her skin trying to sooth the pain he'd caused her. "I'm sorry." He apologised again and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"It's ok." Buffy said softly, her voice muffled against his shoulder as the sharp pain she had felt dulled to an uncomfortable throb. "I'm ok."

Angel rested his forehead against hers, whilst gritting his teeth against the almost overwhelming desire to move. "It'll get better I promise."

Buffy nodded and met his eyes a small reassuring smile curling up her lips. "Yeah, I know. I'm a virgin, not a monk." A mischievous twinkle entering her eyes. "Or don't I qualify on virgin thing anymore."

Angel smiled back at her. "Not really, no." He answered.

Buffy loosened her grip on him and she roamed her hands gently over his skin. Sliding her hands around to his chest her fingers tracing his muscles. "How about we get moving on the 'getting better part'" She murmured with a seductive look and smile.

Angel smiled and brushed some hair back from her face. "Ok, if you're ready."

Buffy nodded and glided her hands up his chest, caressing her hands up his neck, before burying them in his thick soft hair. "I'm more than ready, Angel.

Angel caressed the back of his hand down her cheek. "I love you." He told her again, it was something he doubted he'd ever get tired of saying, nor the delighted joyful light that lit up Buffy's face every time he said it.

"I love you too." Buffy said, before bringing his head down and rising up from the pillow to kiss him passionately.

Angel moaned as their tongues duelled together, their tongues massaging each other slickly, Buffy's own moan being swallowed by Angel's mouth as they kissed passionately. Buffy shifted her hands in his hair, curling her fingers so that her nails scrapped gently over his scalp, causing his own moan that was swallowed by Buffy's mouth. Angel slid his hands over Buffy's body coaxing more moans to escape her lips. He settled his hands over her breasts, his fingers finding her pert diamond hard nipples. Buffy keened loudly, her mouth tearing from Angel's as her aching nipples came to life under Angel's attention his fingers twisting and flicking the hard puckered little buds sending waves of pleasure through her body. Buffy shifted her hips experimentally against Angel's and whimpered out a pleasured moan as the action generated friction.

Angel let out a shuddering breath and shifted his own hips against her gently thrusting his cock only slightly inside her groaning as her hips rose up in response to his action an encouraging moan coming from her, reassuring Angel that she was ready. Pulling out of her until only the mushroomed tip of his cock remained in her slick heat. Thrusting back inside her, he lowered his head to the crook of her neck kissing and nibbling the sensitive flesh there, before working his way down her golden flesh. He came to her left breast and slid his hand away from the firm mound. He closed his lips around the diamond hard nipple flicking his cool tongue over the sensitive bud. Buffy gasped, her body arching up into his touch as her hips rose up to meet Angel's thrusts of his hips trying to keep up with the rhythm he'd set.

Angel moaned against her warm flesh as he felt her inexperienced instinctual thrusts meeting his own as she did everything she could to please him. He could feel her warm hands clutching at his back holding him tightly as they moved together, breathy moans escaping her lips reaching his ears spurring him on as he sped up his thrusts. Releasing her breast with a wet pop, he kissed his way across the valley between her breasts, before kissing his way up her right breast and shifting the hand he'd been using to play with the puckered nipple as he replaced it with his mouth as he brought up his other hand to play with the swollen red nipple that had once again started to ache for attention as soon as Angel had lifted his mouth from her breast. Buffy released a high pitched keen escaped Buffy's parted lips as she panted, her eyes closed as she focused on the pleasure that was growing and spreading throughout her entire body, but centred in her lower abdomen where a cord that was coiling tighter and tighter inside of her.

Angel suckled at Buffy's breast, grazing her sensitive nipple with his blunt human teeth, not wanting to accidentally hurt her with his sharp fangs. Fangs that wanted to descend from his mouth, but he wasn't willing to let that happen, no matter how much the demon inside him wanted its sink fangs into her. Angel released her breast causing a whimpering moan of regret and disappointment to leave her lips. Angel raised his head, looking down at Buffy's impassioned face, her eyes closed to the world her as focused on the motions of the pleasure these actions caused. His eyes came to rest on her parted lips as she breathed in shallow breaths, dipping down he captured her lips with his own. Buffy moaned her fingers digging into the flesh off Angel's back as she moved her hips harder against his. She kissed Angel back heatedly, the sounds of their flesh moving against each other filling their ears along with the muffled moans of their shared passion.

Angel slid a hand between their driving bodies, his nimble fingers finding the swollen throbbing bundle of nerves just above their joined bodies. Buffy let out a shuddering moan as Angel's clever fingers stroked over her clit, manipulating the sensitive bud expertly, sending Buffy hurtling over the edge into her orgasm. Angel groaned as Buffy's tight sheath spasmed about his cock uncontrollably, stretching his control to the limit as he gasped and groaned as he gritted his teeth, trying to keep control. Buffy breathed heavily, her body relaxing as she was washed in her afterglow. She gasped as Angel began moving inside of her again sending shocks of pleasure through her overworked nerves. "A-Angel!" She cried out passionately, throwing he head back against the pillow as she felt the passion growing inside of her again much faster than the first time.

Angel thrust into Buffy's body the fluttering of her sheath around his cock again so quickly signalling the onset of her second orgasm bringing on his own, his balls tightening, before his dead seed shot up into Buffy's welcoming womb as her sheath spasmed around his cock for a second time the sound of their names coming from their lips in cries of ecstasy as they tumbled over the edge together, Buffy's sheath attempting to pull him deeper milking him of his dead seed. Angel shuddered as he felt the strength in his body waning, he rolled to the side slipping his softening cock out of Buffy's tight heat, making her whimper at the friction it caused as Angel fell to the mattress beside Buffy, not having wanted to crush her with his weight.

Buffy snuggled into his side her eyes closed, her head settling on Angel's shoulder and an arm coming to rest on his chest, her hand splayed out above his un-beating heart. "I love you." Angel murmured looking down at the top of Buffy's blond head with a loving smile, his arm coming up to wrap around Buffy's small body, whilst the other went down their bodies to grasp the sheets and pull them up over them to keep Buffy warm as he felt a shiver run through her peacefully sleeping body. Caressing his hand up and down her arm as he dropped a kiss onto her head, before closing his own eyes a happy smile curling up his lips, he couldn't remember being this happy in the whole of his entire life! And it was all thanks to the glorious creature in his arms.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel lay peacefully beside Buffy sleeping completely untormented the happy smile still curling up his lips, Buffy's scent filling his nose, his fingers aimlessly stroking her flesh in his sleep. A moment later Angel's eyes shot open the smile disappearing from his face like it had never existed as a searing pain shot through his head and radiated out through his body. "Oh no!" Angel gasped as more pain shot through his head. Carefully disentangling himself from Buffy's warm body, not wanting to wake her, wanting her to remain safely asleep. Slipping from the bed and coming to his feet only to fall to the ground as another wave of pain shot through his head and out through his body. Stifling the pained cry that wanted to rip from his throat, not wanting to wake the still peacefully sleeping Buffy.

Coming to his sleep as he walked unsteadily over to his discarded pants and slipped them on, the pain he was feeling clearly displayed on his face. "No." Angel whimpered as he felt his demon coming closer to the surface, breaking free of the prison that it had always been in, whilst feeling himself fading. Hurrying over to his shirt he pulled it on, not caring that the shirt was on backwards. His pained brown gaze went to Buffy as she lay in the bed still sleeping. Shoving his feet into his shoes, he tore his gaze from Buffy and forced himself to stumble out of the room. Hurrying out of the apartment he shut the door behind him, he tried to lock the door for Buffy's benefit and safety, but another wave of ripping pain shot through him and he could feel his grip on the body lessening as the demon locked inside him grew stronger and closer to the surface. Already he could feel it ripping and tearing at the bindings that had held it down for the past 80years.

Running as fast as he could through the building, her hurtled down the stairs stumbling as another shooting pain tore through him, and he fell and he tumbled down the stairs harshly his body hitting the steps hard as he rolled until he finally landed on the bottom floor of the apartment building. Chuck the night attendant stood up concerned at the fall Angel had taken. "Hey, are you alright?" He called and began to come around his desk.

Angel stood to his feet. "I'm fine!" He called without looking over his shoulder at Chuck. He had to get away from Buffy, far away! Far enough away that his demon wouldn't be as enticed to go after her. He couldn't bear the thought of his demon unleashing anything like the horrors he knew that he could on the sweet innocent bright women the bed he'd just vacated. It was his Buffy, she deserved so much better than being subjected to the twisted psychopathic demon that was fighting to push him out of his body faster than whatever was loosening his hold on the body as it was.

Angel ran through the darkened streets of L.A. moving as fast as he could. Another ripping pain shot through him and he fell to his knees on the street with a cry of pain his hands coming up to grip his head. The terrifying pain gripping him no longer coming and going, but a constant thing that was growing. Angel shook his head and shuffled on his knees trying to get further away. "No!" He shouted fearfully, he wasn't far enough! He could feel his demons glee and excitement as his pain grew stronger and stronger. Angel fell forward onto his face, before rolling onto his side wreathing in pain a pained scream building in his throat as the pain grew to searing proportions. Flopping onto his back the scream that had been building in his throat finally ripped free. "BUFFFY!" He screamed terrified, before his body relaxed.

From down an alley a dirty covered woman that had a cigarette in dangling from her mouth crept towards him curious as to what had happened and wondering if there was anything on him that was worth pilfering. When he moved she froze, before cautiously stepping forward coming out of the alley. "Mister, are you alright?" She asked.

Angelus opened his eyes, before jumping swiftly to his feet. "I'm fine." He looked down at his hands and consciously clenched and unclenched them a predatory gleeful smile that had cruelty written all over it curling up his lips. "The pains all gone now."

"You sure? It's sounded kinda like you were dying." The woman muttered feeling put out that her chance to rob some cash for her next fix was gone as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"I'm positive." Angelus murmured, before whirling around to face the woman and grabbing her by the arms. "I haven't felt this good in a long time." He growled as he shifted his face into the hard ridges of the demon. The woman screamed as Angelus lunged forward sinking his fangs into the woman's neck. Wet suckling sounds came from his mouth as he gulped down the woman's blood hungrily. Quickly draining the woman dry he let the woman's body fall to the ground as he tilted his head back in pleasure as he savoured the taste of the human blood on his taste buds. "God, it's been to long since I've tasted real blood." He growled. Looking back the way the soul had come, his dark eyes landing on the apartment complex that his soul had been so desperate to get away from, to keep 'her' safe from him. He stared at it for a long moment contemplating, before turning away and walking down the street, his eyes taking in his surroundings for the first time in 80years without being filtered by the pansy assed soul that had been forced on him.

**End Part One: Angel**

**Part Two: Angelus**

**A/N:** Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Part One of this story. Once again I apologize for how long it took me to get this to you. As always please review and let me know what you think. I have no idea when I will be beginning the next part, but here is a **warning** for you all as much as this part was fluffy next part will be dark as I'm sure you've probably all guessed by now considering what the second part is called, but it is only for that part. (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Finally I have started Part Two to the demon in the alley, once again I'd like to warn you that this part is going to be dark, and nothing at all like the previous part, but again it is only for this part. Anyway that aside I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

I hope that you will all be patient with me with this part as it is as warned a very dark part and considering that it is Angelus can hardly be surprising. But as it is so dark it may take a little while for chapters to be completed.

**PART TWO**

**ANGELUS**

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy murmured contentedly in her sleep a relaxed happy smile curling up her lips as she slowly drifted towards wakefulness, not feeling Angel's solid body against her own she reached out for him, her hand coming into contact with the cool sheets of her bed. Her hand searched lazily around the mattress a frown beginning to pull down her brow as she still couldn't find the man that was supposed to be lying beside her. She shifted closer to the centre of the bed so that she could reach further across her bed. When her fingers came into contact with the edge of the bed she gasped sharply and her eyes shot open to land on the empty side of the bed she had been fruitlessly searching for Angel. Sitting up in the bed clutching the sheet to her chest she looked around her room that was dimly lit by the morning sun that was trying to peak through her closed curtains.

A frown pulled down her brow as she looked about her empty room, her eyes focused on the open bedroom door, a door that had been shut when they had gone to bed that night. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Buffy slowly shifted on the bed until the balls of her feet touched the floor of her bedroom. Her body aching in a way that it never had before, but it wasn't bad. In fact it was one of the first times that she had considered an ach being good, pleasant even. Releasing the sheet, Buffy pushed herself to her feet and began walking towards her wardrobe. As she passed the open door she couldn't help, but look out of it and into what she could see of the main apartment, a shoot of disappointment settling in her stomach making the beginnings of butterflies to beat slightly anxiously in her lower belly.

Forcing herself to open her wardrobe and pull out some clothes, she quickly got dressed telling herself that the complete and utter silence of her apartment although eerie didn't mean anything. Angel wasn't all that prone to making noise, but there was something about the silence that unnerved her in a most unpleasant way. Quickly throwing on the clothes she had mindlessly picked out for herself, she hurriedly made her way to the open bedroom door a smile curling up her lips as she chose to focus on the anticipation of seeing his beloved face in the main room of her small apartment. "Angel?" She called, her smile fading at not seeing him, making her anxiety rise and with quick steps she hurried to the bathroom, the only other place Angel was likely to be. Pushing open the door her shoulders visibly drooped at finding the bathroom just as empty as the rest of her apartment. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest a frown pulling down her brow as she turned away from the bathroom. _'This wasn't supposed to be what she woke up too!'_ She thought despondently.

Slowly forcing herself to move away from the door of the bathroom her arms still wrapped tightly… protectively about herself. Her mind whirling over the possibilities of why Angel would leave her during the night… especially after what they had shared together! She'd thought that it had been magical… everything that she could have ever wanted her first time to be… and… and she'd thought that he had felt the same, but… but maybe… maybe she'd been wrong… maybe…

Buffy forced herself to shake her head in denial. _'No, I'm just being stupid! Angel-Angel loves me.'_ She thought determinedly… or as determinedly as she could with her heart trembling with something that was pretty damn close to despair… something she hadn't felt since… Buffy gave her head another shake, she wasn't going to go there. This was nothing like then… it couldn't be… Angel… her Angel was nothing like that! Buffy felt her knees tremble for a moment, before she crumpled to the floor in an undignified heap, desperately trying to come up with an explanation as to why Angel wasn't here with her… an explanation that wouldn't leave her heart in broken tatters. Buffy took a deep shaky breath, she never believed that she would be feeling anything like this again after Angel had come into her life! He had been good, so good… he'd had her smiling and laughing and feeling like her life was coming together at last… that her life would stop being horrible! She had believed for the first time that her life could be good…

She had no idea how long she sat crumpled on the floor of her apartment, hoping rather vainly that Angel would walk through the apartment door, not that he would… the sun was shining after all, there was no way that Angel could be moving about outside not without burning, but after long moments she realized that her alarm was screeching rather loudly from her room, demanding for her to get up and get ready for her long day ahead. Buffy wiped at her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen silently from her eyes. Unsteadily getting to her feet, Buffy reluctantly walked her way back into her room, not feeling even remotely up to spending the entire day at work after waking up the way she had, but she knew she had no other choice. She had to work for the money… she couldn't afford to skive off at home, no matter how rotten and wretched she was feeling.

Buffy turned off the alarm plunging her apartment into silence once again. She heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and her eyes lit up with hope as she scurried out of her room her eyes on the apartment door, only for disappointment to slump her shoulders once again as she saw her door untouched and no sign of Angel in her still empty apartment. The sound she had heard having only been one of her neighbours returning home after a long night on the town. Shuffling back into her room with a sigh that smacked of desolation and worry, her steps were slow and heavy as she pulled out her uniform from her wardrobe, her eyes going over Angel's clothes that still hung in his side of the wardrobe. Seeing the clothes gave her hope that he planned to return, that something had called him away only temporarily…

But still she couldn't even begin to imagine what could possibly make Angel leave her after they'd shared something so intimate and magical together. It didn't make any sense! Buffy walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her with a more solid thunk than was usual for her. She began going through the motions of getting ready for her shift at the café, her mind however was focused on what was weighing her heart down with worry and not a small amount of fear. She had been let down so often in her young life… but she had never expected it to happen again with Angel… he'd seemed so genuine and real compared to those who had let her down before… she'd really believed everything he'd said.

Buffy shook her head firmly as she forced herself to step under the shower the squealing pipes doing nothing to distract her from the pain she was feeling, in fact the sound barely registered with her as her thoughts continued to whirl around Angel and last night, unable to keep herself from pouring over every detail, wondering if she had done something, anything to accidentally offend him, but nothing came to mind a she went through the motions of cleansing herself, when she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball of misery on the bed that she had only just left not over an hour ago.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus grinned widely as he fell back onto the plush bed of the darkened room, raising a hand in front of his face that was covered in the blood of the woman who had fallen prey to his charms. Lowering his hand he brought his fingers to his lips, sucking one digit into his mouth at a time, cleaning the blood from his hand, his fingers scrapping against his fangs as he revelled in the taste of fresh human blood. To feel it in his belly, instead of the heavy rot that the stupid pansy assed soul had forced him to endure on… it had been a step up from the rats from the gutters, but it had been horrible all the same an unforgivable sufferance put upon him.

Angelus cleaned the last of the blood from his fingers his lips smacked noisily as he basked in the feeling of being in control of his own body once again after so many years of being subjugated beneath a soul that had no right to the body that he called his own now. _'Damn those gypsy fools!'_ Angelus thought darkly, he should have killed their entire clan, instead of just the one Darla had brought him. Angelus turned his mind from those dark thoughts, preferring at this moment to luxuriate in his newly found freedom, something he had been beginning to doubt would ever be his again after so many years trapped under the mopey brooding soul wracked with guilt over every little thing he had done over the past centuries. The wining had been damn tedious!

The smell of the dead woman began assaulting his nose as the carcass she had left behind began to cool jumping up off the bed Angelus strolled carelessly over to her body. Hefting her up, he walked to the closest door, throwing it open to revel a clean bathroom. Dumping her down the tiled floor, her head bouncy off them with a resounding crack, Angelus didn't spare the corpse another glance as he pulled the door closed, kicking her leg out of the way when it got in the way of him closing the door on her and most of her growing stench, that would only get worse for his sensitive nose. Walking back over to the bed he flopped down once again on the soft mattress, his arms coming up behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, that was much better cared for than the one he had left during the early night hours of the morning.

The almost goofy grin that had been curling up his lips faded slightly as he shifted on the mattress that was plush and soft… comfortable by all means, but he found it hard to be comfortable. The unfamiliar bed annoying him as did the strange scent that rose up from it, the only one he recognised was that of the woman he had amused himself with for a few hours, the others of different men… many different men. The mingling scents assaulting his nose harshly compared to the bed that he had… his soul had been keeping…

Angelus cursed softly under his breath as his mind was once again filled with the blasted image of the girl the soul had been so taken with… taken with enough to believe himself in so sickening an emotion as to be in love with the blond. It was not the first time since he had risen up off the street just outside the mostly rundown apartment complex that she called home. It was damned annoying! It had made it very hard to enjoy the time he had spent with the woman who had so obliging allowed him into her home. Of course, he was sure that she had been expecting something far more pleasurable for herself. His mind had kept drifting from the task at hand as he wondered about the girl, especially after the sun rose in the sky and the time that the girls alarm would have gone off… making him wish that he could be there to see her face when she realized that she was alone in the apartment.

Virgins were always overly emotional after having given up their precious maidenhood, but for him to have the pleasure of seeing the pain on her face he would have to be there and that would have ruined the whole point. Angelus sighed as he turned back onto his back his gaze resting on the ceiling again for a moment as he did his best to picture the expression on her face. A task that he found vexingly difficult as what first came to mind was an image of her smiling face as she beamed at him happily, an expression that the blasted soul had put on her face more often than not during the time the two had been together, but after few more moments of trying he managed tolerably well in imagining what she would look like heartbroken and miserable. Tears rolling wetly down her cheeks, an image he hadn't yet seen on her pretty face.

Angelus smirked up at the ceiling, but he would when he next came to her. He would see to it that she knew exactly what he thought of her and her feelings! Angelus closed his eyes preparing to get a few hours at the least of shut eye, his mind whirling with many different ideas of just what he could do to the woman that had dared to make him feel so disgusting an emotion as love!

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy sighed as she looked down at the latest catastrophe her distraction had caused that day, the freshly made salad roll with the lot in a mess on the floor at her feet, the plate a shattered useless mess amongst the splattered salad. "Damn it, Summers!" Snyder shouted from the kitchen, where he leaned out over the counter where the prepared food was placed for a waitress to pick up for the respective customer at the sound of the crash. "Not, again!" He growled.

Cathy hurried over a brush and pan in hand, as she knelt down to begin brushing up the mess Buffy had made for what had to be the third time that day, Buffy turned to hurry and get the mop and bucket to clean up the residue that would be left on the floor of the café, but she moved to quick and slammed her hip against the corner of a table. "Ouch!" Buffy yelped as pain slammed sharply through her hip, but she continued on her way to the cupboard where the cleaning supplies where kept.

Making it out the back, she pulled out the wheeled bucket the mop in her other hand. Leaning the mop against the wall she pulled the cleaning agent out from where it rested in the bucket. Swiftly filling it up with warm water she wiped at her treacherous eyes as she felt tears begin to well in her eyes, threatening to spill unwantedly down her cheeks. Squirting the cleaner into the warm water filling the bucket, she made to limp back out into the main floor of the café with the bucket and mop just as Cathy came hurrying in with the brush and pan full now with the mess she had made of one the customers lunches. Cathy had just finished emptying the contents into a large bin when Snyder came storming in, having been doing his best to mollify the customer who would now have to wait longer for the salad he had ordered as the chief made it once again. "Summers!" He growled angrily, his voice low as to not disturb the customers further.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snyder." Buffy apologised quickly, her head slightly bowed as her boss stormed towards her. She was sure that if it was physically possible there would be steam billowing out from his ears he looked that angry.

"Oh, you're sorry. You're sorry isn't going to make up for the angry customer I've got out there who is now waiting on his lunch. Nor is it going to make up the money that you've have cost me today!" Snyder grumbled angrily.

"I know that, sir." Buffy assured him meekly, her gaze directed towards the floor at her feet as she fought back tears that wanted to be allowed to well in her eyes once again, but she refused to let them fall… at least not in front of Snyder.

Snyder glared at his employee. "If it wasn't so difficult to find reliable help, Ms. Summers I'd fire you right here on the spot for your incompetence today. I don't have to time to waste on people who can't do their job properly." Snyder took a breath as he continued to glare Buffy. "So, be grateful that you are one of the more reliable employees I've ever had the dissatisfaction of employing." Buffy nodded mutely, not daring to look up at her boss for fear that her tenuous control over her tear ducts would break if she saw his angry gaze. "Take a 15 minute break, Summers." Snyder demanded. "And when you come back you will do your job without incident, or you will find yourself among the numerous unemployed." Snyder promised her darkly, stalking past Cathy who was pretending to look busy with scrapping clean a now completely empty pan with the brush that now needed a good rinsing from the dressing that had been sprinkled over the lettuce of the salad roll that was clumping the bristles of the brush together.

As soon as Snyder had stalked out of sight Cathy abandoned the bin, hurrying over to Buffy who was still standing by the bucket the handle of the mop still in hand as she stared firmly down at her feet. "Buffy, is everything alright?" She asked as she placed a hesitant hand on her co-workers shoulder.

Buffy sniffed as she inhaled deeply, before she raised her gaze from her feet. "I'm fine." She muttered unconvincingly as she attempted to give Cathy a smile.

Cathy snorted in disbelief as she removed her hand from Buffy's shoulder. "Buffy for as long as I've known you… which is as long as I've been working here, I have never seen you have a day like you've had today. So, you can't possibly expect me to believe that nothings up."

Buffy looked at Cathy surprised, she hadn't really thought that the woman had paid all that much attention to her, they'd formed a kind of friendship during work hours, but she hadn't thought that her co-worker was that interested in her. "I'm just having an off day." Buffy tried to assure Cathy.

"This off day wouldn't have anything to do with a certain male that you were mooning over not too long ago, would it?" Cathy asked with a raised eyebrow, the woman in her knowing the look of a woman desolate in love. Buffy remained silent not knowing what to say, she didn't know the woman near well enough to want to go into the intimate details of the night before and what she had woken up to, but her silence was answer enough. Cathy placed a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder once again, this time with more confidence to her touch. "Hey, don't worry too much about it. He'll come around, quicker than you'll believe possible." She assured Buffy, just as Snyder pocked his head into the back room the scowl still on his face, this time directing it at Cathy.

"Simms! I gave Summers a 15 minute break, not you! Get out here and clean up what's left of that mess!" Snyder yelled, before disappearing once again.

Cathy sighed. "Better go, before the old troll threatens my job, and I'm not near as reliable as you are. Feel better alright." She murmured, before taking the mop and bucket from Buffy and hurrying on her way back out the front.

Buffy let out a slow breath, before making her way over to a chair that was shoved out of the way. Leaning back against the chair despondently she stared at her knees for a long moment. Today really wasn't her day, and she thought it was going to be her best birthday to date… how wrong she had been! It was turning out to be just as bad as the rest of them had been since her nanny had been dismissed from the Summers household. Buffy sat there for as long as she dared as she collected herself, she needed this job to be able to survive! So she couldn't keep wallowing in her worry over Angel. There had to be a reasonable explanation, Buffy told herself for what felt like the thousandth time since she had woken up that morning as she forced herself onto her feet as she made her way back towards the front of the café, her eyes going to the sun that was still rising in the sky. It was early hours of the afternoon, and she would hopefully finish at 7 that night, if not a little before if she was lucky! She could keep herself together until she walked out of the café for the day and when she got home… hopefully Angel would be waiting for her… with an explanation that made all her worrying seem stupid and idiotic.

Buffy stepped out into the front of the café and plastered a smile on her face, pretending as if she hadn't made a fool of herself earlier, before being sent off for a break by her fuming boss. She caught Snyder's eye and swallowed at the withering look that he gave her. Turning her gaze from him, Buffy walked towards a newly departed table, wanting to start with something simple like cleaning the table, before she got back into the thick of things at the small but popular café she worked at. Cathy gave Buffy an encouraging look as she noticed her; before she turned her full attention back to the couple she was serving.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy sighed in relief as she stepped out of the café and out into the Los Angeles night, she'd had to stay longer than she had originally hoped, Snyder having made her stay longer in punishment for all the plates of food she had dropped through the morning and early afternoon, but she'd managed to survive with her job intact and now she could finally make it home. Still she couldn't help feeling disappointment with the night controlling the sky she had been hoping that Angel would be there waiting for her like he like to do every time she had a shift that ended after dark, but just like this morning he was nowhere to be seen. Straightening her spine Buffy continued on her way up the street, keeping up the hope that she would find Angel at home waiting for her; with the explanation that she was practically dying for… anything to squash the worms that had made a wriggly home in her belly.

She tried to move as fast as her tired aching legs could carry her, but it seemed that the world was dead set against her making it home in any kind of hurry. As cars got in her way when she went to cross at a crossing without traffic lights and the traffic lights seemed to turn red whenever she went to cross at them, and it seemed in her impatience that some unknown power was trying to hold her up, but that was just ridiculous! She tapped her foot in growing agitation as she waited for the lights to change so that the little green walking man would start flashing allowing her to safely cross the road. Finally the signal for her to walk blinked and she hurried across with a sigh of relief. Especially as her apartment building came into view, Buffy adjusted the straps of her handbag on her shoulder as she picked up her pace a little wanting to get home as soon as she could, wanting to see if her hopes of seeing Angel waiting for her in the apartment like he had never left were true.

Making it to the apartment building at long last, Buffy hurried in through the door moving at almost a run as she hurried towards the open entrance of the stairwell; ignoring Chuck who had called out a greeting to her. Chuck looked after her for a moment, before shaking his head in exasperation at the sudden strange antics of Buffy Summers and her new partner. Los Angeles was really going down the rabbit hole. Buffy took the steps as fast as she could, trying to take them two at a time, wanting to reach her apartment and see what awaited her inside. _'Please let Angel be inside.'_ Buffy thought hopefully as she reached the level her apartment was on. She slowed as she neared her apartment door, trying to calm her appearance down, not wanting to look frantic and out of sorts if Angel was inside waiting for her to come home.

Buffy paused outside her door, her heart beating uncomfortably in her chest as she patted at her hair, wanting it to look mostly unruffled, like she hadn't been hurrying to get here. She bit her lip nervously as her hands continued to move over her hair as she couldn't help, but wonder if she was trying to fix up her appearance for a man that wasn't even in there waiting for her like she was so desperately hoping…

Smoothing her hands down over her uniform, glad that she had managed to not get any stains on the short dress, despite all the accidents she had had earlier in the day. Taking a deep breath, before letting it out slowly trying to prepare herself for the disheartening possibility that she would be greeted with a depressingly empty apartment.

Reaching out she grasped the handle with a slightly sweaty hand, turning it she pushed open the door, her eyes immediately searching for Angel… she didn't have to search long as she smiled brightly, relief flooding her as she finally clamped eyes on Angel for the first time that day, a day that had had seemed far longer than any day has a right to be. Buffy swiftly entered her apartment a bright smile lighting her face, replacing the one of worry that had been darkening it before. "Angel!" She exclaimed happily as she pushed the door shut behind her and dropped her handbag to the floor without a second glance as she rushed across the short distance that separated them, flinging herself into Angel's arms just as he turned to face her.

"Ooh." Angelus muttered as he awkwardly placed his arms around Buffy's slender frame. The frailness of her human body hitting him anew now that he was feeling it for the first time without the filtering of the soul. After a short moment Angelus pushed her away from him, forcing her small arms to slide from about his tall frame.

Buffy looked at him with confusion as he stepped away from her; he wasn't acting like Angel… Buffy took a small step after him a small frown pulling down her brow as she watched him flop down onto the two seater couch in a way that she had never seen before, his body splayed out arrogantly… she'd never seen Angel look arrogant before… "So, where did you go this morning?" She asked, her hands twisting in front of her as his gaze raked over her, in a way that made her uncomfortable. His eyes seemed to lack the usual warmth that she was accustom to… and Angel's gaze had never made her feel uncomfortable before… something seemed terribly odd to her.

Angelus shrugged as he slid his gaze over her body once again, tying to work out just what it was that had made the insipid soul care for her so much… but to look at her… there wasn't anything special about her. "I got bored, decided a change of scenery was in order." He said nonchalantly, a hand coming up to rub at his chin, his eyes continuing to stare at the young human girl that was standing before him, her heart on her sleeve as she stared at him with growing trepidation.

Buffy's frown deepened, he didn't even sound a thing like Angel anymore! "You got bored?" She mumbled trying to understand what was happening… none of it made sense!

"Well, yeah, can't expect me to hang around forever." Angelus said mockingly a cruel smile twitching up his lips. Giving his face a look that Buffy hadn't seen before, it was an expression that had the tiny hairs on the back of neck standing on end. _'Something really isn't right.'_ Buffy thought, the worry and dread that she had thought behind her once she had seen his beloved figure standing in her apartment, gnawed at her insides once again.

"Strip." Angelus demanded after a short moment; still not seeing what it was about the girl that had gotten the soul to fall in love for the first time in its life, pondering the possibility that the answer lied in her naked body.

Buffy stiffened her expression freezing as her suspicions that something wasn't right were confirmed, there was no way Angel; her Angel would ever speak to her like that… would demand something like that of her… and in such a cold heartless way! _'But what's gotten into him?'_ "You're not Angel!" She declared with a bold certainty. "So, who are you? And what have you done with him?!" Buffy demanded to know, her gaze flicking to the book that had been shelved and never looked at after the gypsy woman Janna had come to visit, the neatly printed name on the spine catching her eye, before she swiftly returned her gaze to Angel, not wanting to believe that somehow he had reverted back into what he had been, before he'd been 'cursed' by the gypsy's.

The smile curling up Angelus' lips widened in cruel mocking amusement, his hands coming together in a slow mocking clap that rang loudly around the quiet apartment with each of the three claps that he made. "Oh, very good. You're smarter than you look." He complimented tauntingly, before springing up from the couch and stalking towards her, eating up the distance between them with only a couple of long quick steps, coming to a halt in front of Buffy before she could even think to move back, and now stood frozen as he loomed over her, invading her personal space in a way that Angel never had; no matter how close he had gotten to her.

His proximity seemingly freezing her in place as his size and more than obvious strength cowing her when before she had paid it little to no mind, knowing that Angel would never hurt her… this one… this Angel… she had a funny feeling that he would have no qualms about using his strength to hurt her. Buffy dared to raise her head; even though every instinct warned her that it was probably best not to move with a predator so close. Her eyes met his and a shudder ran over body leaving her with a cold chill at the lack of warmth in Angel's. There seemed to be nothing left there of the man that she loved, something that made her heart ache painfully in her chest.

Angelus growled lowly in his throat, impatience stirring inside him. He didn't want to be dealing with the infernal 'love' of the soul all night; he had better things to be spending his time on. "In which case…" He said lowly, before his hand whipped out, his strong fingers closing about her slender throat. Lifting her off the ground, her feet dangling high off the ground, her hands coming up to grasp at his hand on instinct wanting to pull it away, the strong fingers threatening to cut off her air supply. A mere moment later the world shifted around her again and her back slammed painfully against a wall. "You should know just what I'm capable of…" Angelus trailed off, his own head turning to look at the bookcase, his gaze landing on the book that had never been opened. "Or not," He sneered, his hand tightening further, enjoying the way her nails dug into his skin as she fought for breath for a moment. "But you should have some idea of just what I take so much pleasure in doing." Buffy gulped straining to breathe around the pressure his hand was exerting on her windpipe.

Buffy let out a strangled yelping sound as she was pulled away from the wall, just as suddenly as she had been thrown up against it. She felt a moments relief as his hand released her throat allowing her to breathe freely again, but it was short lived as her body slammed harshly into the floor causing her breath to whoosh from her body making her cough for a moment. "So," Angelus continued his eyes still focused on Buffy's fallen body, the small skirt of her dress doing nothing to protect her from his gaze. "Either you strip for me, or I'll help you strip." He informed her, his entire body relaxing, his impatience leaving him, sure now that his waiting would be at an end. He moved back to the couch and sat back down; his gaze returning to Buffy as she began gathering herself up off the floor.

"And believe me when I say, you won't like it if I have to come over there and help you." Angelus purred darkly, causing another dreadfully cold shiver to run up Buffy's spine as she pushed herself back up onto her feet. Her knees shook under her weight, her entire body shaken by the brush with the wall and the floor, her hands shook as well as they went to the large buttons that ran down the front of her uniform. She had no desire to strip for the man before her, but she had believed him when he said that she wouldn't like it if he came over and she had no doubt that he would if she didn't. She bowed her head to the task, her eyes burning painfully with tears that wanted to fall and as her fingers undid the first button the first tear slipped from her eye and fell down to the floor.

Angelus' eyes never wavered, unconsciously biting his lower lip as more of her golden flesh was exposed to his gaze. Buffy tried to ignore the feel of his gaze as her fingers fumbled over the last button of her dress. Undoing it, she took a deep breath as she reached up and slipped the dress off her slim shoulders allowing the dress to fall with a soft whisper to the floor at her feet. She had never felt awkward or uncomfortable naked around Angel, or if she had it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now standing in only her underwear and shoes. Buffy stood awkwardly for a moment, hoping that it would be enough for the version of her love that was sitting on the couch where she had sat with Angel not that long ago. That hope was dashed a mere moment later when Angelus gestured with his hand for her to continue. Vainly stalling for a little time, Buffy toed off her work shoes, before taking off her socks, flinching slightly at the slightly annoyed expression that Angelus gave her.

Not daring to delay any longer she reached her arms around behind her back, her fingers shaking slightly as she unclasped her bra. Letting it fall quickly to the ground, her hands fell to her panties, quickly sliding them down over her hips, believing that the sooner she got this over and done with, the better. She doubted raising Angelus' ire would be a good thing for her… and she had no doubt now that… it was Angelus that she was dealing with… she just didn't understand why! Angelus looked over Buffy's naked body with the critical eye of a connoisseur. Meeting Buffy's eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks, her hazel eyes watery with yet to be shed tears and he took pleasure in the fear and despair he was causing her. She deserved it, all of it for making him feel so disgusting an emotion as love! His smirk curled up his lips once again as he raised an arm and twirled one of his fingers around slowly, gesturing for her to turn around for him.

Buffy couldn't stop the whimper that escaped past her lips, her eyes closing to blot out the world for a moment as she began to slowly turn around for Angelus' amusement, only to plagued by his cold eyed arrogant visage dancing behind her lids. Her eyes snapped open to dispel the image, but the reality wasn't much better. She finished her circuit and practically jumped out of her skin to see Angelus having left the couch and now standing right before her… an annoyed frown darkening his brow. Buffy swallowed thickly at seeing it, feeling that it couldn't bode well for her. "What is it about you?!" He grumbled. "There is absolutely nothing special or spectacular about you. You are nothing more than an ordinary human girl." He spat in disgust. Buffy raised her arms covering the rounded mounds of her of her breasts, as if that could protect her from the painful sting of his degrading words. Words that had her heart constricting painfully in her chest, close to breaking.

Angelus grasped her chin with a powerful grip, his fingers bruising the tender flesh of her human body as he turned her head this way and that for a moment studying the angles of her face, a frown darkening his brow once again, making the girl try to flinch away, but his grip kept her in place. Despite his disgust over the things she had made him feel and do, since the ill-fated day she had stumbled upon him in that alley, he couldn't help but find her beautiful. But that was nothing out of the ordinary, he had seen many a beautiful woman in his many years, but still it irked him to find her so. His eyes met Buffy's and he smirked cruelly at her once again, as much as finding her pretty bothered him, he found diverse pleasure in humiliating and degrading her for all her sins against him. "Perhaps the answer lies in your pussy, ey?" He murmured mockingly, enjoying the way her eyes lit up in fear. He released her chin and immediately Buffy attempted to scurry away from him as he dropped to his knees before her. His hands took hold of her hips, preventing her escape, but still Buffy tried to move away, fearing what he had in mind. Angelus moved one of his hands from her hips and Buffy fell as she over balanced when she tried to thrash away as she felt his cool fingers against the lips of her femininity.

Her back slamming painfully against the floor, a pained cry escaping her, but it wasn't that pain that brought fresh tears from her eyes or the sob that burst from her lips unbidden, it was the feel of his cold fingers parting the lips of her pussy, revealing the vulnerable flesh to his dark gaze, his body nestled between her legs keeping them parted for his lazy perusal. Buffy whimpered wetly as she felt Angelus' finger slid along her vulnerable flesh, before it was removed just as quickly much to her relief. And a moment later his hands left her completely as he got back up to his feet. "As I suspected; nothing particularly special there either." Angelus grunted as Buffy scrambled up to her feet, ignoring the aching pain in her abused back. Angelus brought the finger that had explored her pussy to his lips, sucking the digit into his mouth, well aware that the girl was watching him with sad wary eyes. His eyes closed as the taste of her flashed over his taste buds, and to his surprise his cock throbbed to life as a violent burst of desire flooded through him.

Angelus growled lustily his gaze darkening at the lust that pumped through his dead veins. Buffy took a step back from him, recognising the look on that familiar face, a look that had once filled her with a feminine pride, now caused fear to constrict her broken heart. Angelus stalked after her, his hand flashing out to catch her by the back of her neck, bringing her naked body up against his, his erect cock digging against the softness of her belly. Buffy pushed against his chest trying to free herself with quivering hands that failed to make him budge even a little in that moment. Angelus stared down at her conflicted for a long moment, torn between the wanting of his body and the disgust that filled him at the mere sight of her. He tore his gaze away from her tear stained face, his hand tightening in her hair as he began walking them, tugging the struggling girl with him effortlessly, his hands keeping her from stumbling over her own feet as she tried to pull free and walk backwards at the same time.

He would not stoop so low as the soul had, he wouldn't slack his lust on her! She was beneath him! And he refused to fuck the girl that had forced him to feel such sickening things! He reached the door that he had been marching towards. His gaze going back down to her wide eyed face as she stared up at him fearfully not knowing what to expect from him. Not being able to help himself in that moment he dipped his head down and took her mouth in a brutal kiss, that bruised Buffy's lips painfully as she thrashed against him for a moment trying to pull away from his questing mouth. Reaching out he grasped the door, pulling it open as he lifted his head, his gaze meeting Buffy's hurt ones for what he believed would be the last time, to her shock and horror he shoved her out the door with a brutal push of his hand. She stumbled back wildly as she tried to keep her feet only coming to a stop once her back had slammed up against the opposite wall. "No!" She cried horrified, highly aware of just how naked she was as she stood against the wall of her hallway as Angelus smirked at her cruelly one last time, before the door slammed closed with a finality that rang loudly in her ears.

A sob tore out of Buffy's throat as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, before she slid down the wall, her legs coming up to her chest to hide herself from view the best she could. if she thought that it would do any good she would bang against the door to her apartment, wanting to be let in… but even if the door opened and she was allowed back inside… she would probably be faced with something far worse than the humiliation of one of her neighbours walking passed and seeing her as she was in that moment. Buffy buried her face in her knees, wanting to leave, but not being able to bring herself to move, not wanting anyone to see her in all her glory.

Angelus stood still in the apartment for a moment, his sensitive ears picking up the sounds of Buffy's heartbroken tears coming from behind the door. His gaze landed on her bag that had fallen from her shoulder in her delight at seeing him and the small pile of her clothes. With a sigh Angelus swiftly picked the items up a feeling inside him that he refused to name demanding that he give them back to her. Gathering everything in his arms, he stalked towards the door and opened it once again, his eyes landing on Buffy who jerked her head up from her knees. He threw the clothes and bag in her direction, before he slammed the door shut again, an angry scowl on his face as he looked about the room, both angry and pleased with himself as he listened to Buffy scrambling around outside, her sobs still coming from her in soft hiccups.

Buffy had been surprised to say the least when the door to her apartment had opened again, and fear had lanced through her once again as her gaze landed on Angelus, but it had only been for a second, because the next thing she knew her clothes had been thrown in her face, shocking her for a moment as the sound of her apartment door closing on her filled her ears for the second time that night. After the door had closed once again, she'd jumped to her feet, her hand frantically grasping at her bra, her arms trying to move faster than her body wanted her to as she struggled with the contraption, wanting to cover her nakedness as quickly as possible before someone came along and saw her. It seemed to her frantic mind that it took forever for her to pull on her clothes over her shivering body. Her fingers shaking as they tried to hurriedly do up the buttons, her gaze flicking to the door of her apartment scared that it would open again.

Doing up the last button she let out a sightly relieved breath, glad at least for the fact that she was no longer naked, bending down, wincing as pain flared up from her back at the movement, she picked up her handbag off the floor. For a moment longer she lingered out the front of her door… Buffy shook her head… _'No, it's no longer my door.'_ She thought, there was no way that she could come back here, even if she knew when Angelus decided to leave the apartment and she was fairly certain that he would. She'd be too scared that he would come back. Turning her gaze from the door Buffy made her way back down the hall.

Once again ignoring Chuck who called out for her once again, this time worried over the state of her, the tears streaming down her face not going unnoticed by him. Buffy hurried on at the sound of his voice, a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that she should at least attempt to warn him of what was now in her apartment, but she couldn't bring herself to stop, if she stopped she was scared that she would crumple and not be able to get back up again… practically running out of the apartment complex, she didn't stop until she was panting for breath, her throat stinging with every breath she took, her heart pounding against her ribcage. Leaning against a brick wall of a building Buffy banged her head back against it until she saw stars in front of her eyes. Hoping that the pain in her head would help with the pain in her heart, but she hoped in vain, all she ended up doing was adding to it.

Time seemed to pass her by as she stood there leaning against the wall, looking out at the night with broken eyes filled with pain and sorrow. She'd thought that the worst birthday she would ever experience had passed the night her parents had kicked her out onto the streets, but she had been wrong, this felt far worse than that night. It felt like her heart was dying in her chest, with every beat it took in her breast. Buffy turned her gaze up to the night sky, the stars winking down at her far more brightly than they had any right to be on a night that she was so miserable. Turning her gaze from them as quickly as she'd looked up at them, she sighed as her gaze landed on her handbag. Opening it up with shaky fingers she took out her purse, opening it up to reveal her ID, the name staring up at her along with her smiley face.

Looking at it for a long moment, before she snapped her purse shut and stuffed it back into her handbag. Glancing about the night nervously, Buffy wrapped her arms about her tightly as she hurried off into the night, a direction in mind now as walked with her head bowed, remembering the way despite how long it had been since she had been there.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy walked up to the door that she hadn't seen in ages. She'd never thought that she'd be coming back here after she'd picked up the pieces of her life the first time… after she'd decided to stop running from who she was after her parents kicked her out, but here she was once again when her life was once again swirling around the toilet bowl. Raising a hand Buffy knocked on the door with three solid knocks, like she had been directed to do the first time she had been told about this place. She only had to wait a moment, before a little wooden panel opened and she was greeted by a quarter of a face as it peered out at her distrustfully. "Whadda you want?" The male asked briskly, annoyance colouring his tone.

Buffy glanced around the night, before looking back up at the peep hole. "I'm here to see, Micki." She told him as she shifted on her feet nervously, wanting to get this over with. She wanted to get out off the street. She wanted to find another place to call home, but she couldn't do that… not until she'd seen Micki.

The man looked her over with distaste. "Business hours are over, come back in the morning." He told her sharply and went to close the door.

Buffy reached up, preventing him from closing the panel on her, making the man look at her in annoyance. "Tell Micki, that Buffy Summers is here to see him." She demanded, keeping her hand against the panel until the man nodded his reluctant acceptance. The panel closed on her and Buffy looked around the night nervously again as she waited for the man to come back. She hoped that Micki would see her tonight. She didn't want to have to hang around the streets of L.A. without a place to go.

A moment later the door opened to reveal the man that she had been talking to before as he glared down at her. "Come on, Micki said he'd see you." He muttered, obviously disgruntled by it.

Buffy followed him inside, waiting for him to shut the door behind them, the sound of a bolt sliding into place, before the man began walking down the dirty run down hall. Buffy followed him silently, recognising the hall that was looking much worse than she remembered. The man led them to a door and came to a stop. "He's waiting for you in there." He said dismissively, before he went back the way he had come to work the door.

Buffy didn't pay the man any more mind as she pushed open the door and stepped into the room that looked just as much a mess as it had the last time she had seen it. "Hey Micki." She greeted, her nose wrinkling at the smell of cigarette smoke.

Micki pulled the cigarette out from between his lips, blowing out a long stream of smoke. "Buffy, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again after the last time."

Buffy moved further into the room with a hiccupping sigh, feeling her tears wanting to start all over again. "I didn't think that I'd be seeing you again either."

"So, what can I do for you this fine Los Angeles night?" Micki asked casually as he put out his smoke.

Buffy flinched at the name, Angeles sounding too much like Angelus for her liking. "Can you hook me up with an ID, a home… a job?" She asked hopefully.

"The works, huh." Micki mumbled. "Well, I think that you're in luck. I believe I've still got that old ID of yours." Buffy looked at him surprised and he shrugged. "I lied when I said I didn't expect to see you again." He turned in his chair and opened up a drawer. "I had a funny feeling that you'd get into trouble again sooner or later. And what's the point of wasting a perfectly good ID." He murmured, before coughing as he pulled out the ID.

Buffy reached out and took it the small card from Micki, her gaze going down to the picture of her, her hair black and her eyes blue from coloured contact lenses. _'Anne.'_ She thought with bitter sweetness as she stared down at the name of the identity she had taken after leaving home… not wanting to be found by anybody… wanting to forget who she had been… become someone new. When she had decided to go back to being 'Buffy Summers' she'd never thought that she'd be back here, claiming the name of 'Anne Joy Foster' once again.

"And if I remember correctly, the apartment you rented last time has just become available once again." Micki informed her as he scooted his chair over to a computer.

Buffy looked up from the card surprised and also happy. She'd liked that apartment… far more so than the one she'd taken after returning to being herself. "Really?" She asked as she came up behind him.

"I take it, you want that one." Micki said a little amusedly as he began typing on his computer, his fingers moving swiftly over the keys.

"I'll need a good job to pay for that apartment." Buffy murmured stating the obvious.

Micki shrugged. "You said that upscale bar was sorry to see you go. Perhaps they'd take you back."

Buffy gave him a look. "If you called them I'm sure they'd take me back. After all you are connected to all the business' you place people in."

Micki gave Buffy a look. "You're a little too smart for your own good, Summers."

"I'm not Summers anymore, Micki. I'm Foster now." Buffy murmured her gaze going down to the card still in her hands.

Micki shook his head. "Well, just give me a moment to fix this up for you and I'll get right on the horn to them."

Buffy nodded her acceptance, her gaze going around the run down room of the run down building. "You know what I don't get? Why you work out of such a place. You'd have to afford some place much better than this."

Micki shrugged. "I don't live here, Foster." He emphasised the use of her reclaimed name. "I'd rather have my not so legal operations far removed from my everyday life. Less chance of jail time that way." Micki gave her another look, the state of her face not going unnoticed by him. "Who are you running from this time? If you don't mind my asking."

Buffy looked away from him, biting back the fresh wave of tears. Now was most definitely not the time for a break down. "I'd rather not talk about it."

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

A while later Micki hung up his phone, causing Buffy to sit up in the chair she had taken whilst she waited for Micki to finish up the details for her. "Alright," Micki said as he quickly scribbled an address on a scrap of paper. "Here," He swivelled in his chair to face Buffy as she got up off the chair and came towards him as he held out the paper to her. "Is the address of a place you can lay low in until you're ready to take up residence in your new apartment."

Buffy nodded, remembering the drill from last time. Of course last time she'd gone there before getting her ID, needing her changed appearance for the photo, this time she needed to change her appearance before showing up at the apartment complex. "Thanks, Micki. I'll get the money to you as soon as I can."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you will. You start work in a couple of days. You'll get your roster then." Buffy nodded her agreement. "Now get out of here. I want to get home."

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself as she looked herself over in the mirror, her newly died black hair hanging wetly about her face. Stepping up to the bench she opened up a small white box revealing the small mostly clear contacts that were sitting in there, the only colour to them was the blue tint that would change her eyes from hazel to blue. Carefully picking up one of the contacts she tilted her head back, whilst holding her eye open with her free hand. She made a small sound of discomfort as put the contact in, blinking her eyes for a moment as she got used to the feel of it over her eye. It had been so long since she'd had to wear them.

Placing the other one over her other eye Buffy looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes critical as she took in her altered appearance, before she gave herself a small nod of approval. She no longer looked like Buffy Summers, she was Anne Foster. "Good bye, Buffy Summers." She murmured to her reflection, she doubted that she would ever be saying hello to the blond again.

**A/N:** Well that is the first chapter to Part Two. I hope that you all enjoyed it, hopefully the next chapter will be out fairly soon. Please let me know what you think of it, I'm sure that your thoughts will help to get these chapters completed :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:**__Yay, finally chapter 2 for this part. I apologise for it taking so long, I guess a part of me is reluctant to get this part typed what with all the angst I know is in store for poor Buffy in this part. As always I want to thank all those who reading and reviewing this story I'm really glad that you're enjoying it.

**WARNING:** Just again I would really like to warn everyone that this part is full of angst and vampire nature. So not a very happy go lucky part to this story.

**PART TWO**

**ANGELUS**

**CHAPTER 2**

Angelus grunted; frustrated, as he used a hand to keep himself propped up against the alley wall, his hand resting beside the long haired brunette; who's long shapely legs where wrapped around his waist, or had been a few moments ago, now they were hanging limping by his sides, his other hand cupping the back of her thigh, keeping the girl easily propped up against the wall as he continued to thrust deeply inside of her. Paula let out small sounds of discomfort, her expression; that not all that long ago had been flushed with passion was now flushed in irritation and growing pain… pain that stemmed from her overworked nerves. She had cum so many times already that she had lost count. At first she had been ecstatic at his stamina, but now… her entire lower abdomen area was sore from the many times she had orgasmed, since the handsome tall dark man had pressed her up against the wall of the alley they had snuck into from the club they had met in.

"Oh… God…" Paula gasped out, her voice strained as she felt her latest orgasm building up inside of her once again. It felt to her now that every fourth of fifth thrust of his hard cock sent her spiralling into another orgasm that was both pleasure and pain. Helplessly she cried out, as her sheath spasmed about his cock once again and she heard another groan come from the guy and she hoped that this time… this time would be the time that he would fall over the edge into his own orgasm, but she was left disappointed in mounted frustration as he didn't slow down in his thrusts, in fact they got harder… the thrusts themselves getting harsh and painful. She tightened her hands in his expensive silk shirt. "Ah, wait… stop! You're hurting me!" Paula cried out, expecting to feel him pull back a little, in deference to her pain; instead the masculine hand that was gripping her thigh tightened and if anything his thrusts got harder. "W-What are you doing?!" She cried out.

Angelus grunted as he lifted the hand he had pressed against the wall, to press it against her throat; none to gently. "Shut up!" He snarled, her pained voice annoying him… the tenor of it sounding wrong in his keen ears. The brunette he didn't know the name of began to struggle and make more noise. Angelus pressed his hand tighter against her throat, cutting off the annoying pained sounds she was making as he tried to get off, like he had been for the past hour and a half with no success; it was a problem that he had never had before in his long life, not even as a human. With a growl of frustration Angelus snapped the human woman's neck with an easy flick of his wrist as he slipped his still erect cock from the now dead woman's still warm pussy. Stepping back from her, he let her fall to the ground in a heap, her legs splayed wide and her skirt still pushed up around her hips and her panties lying on the dirty alley ground beside her; where he had thrown them.

He looked down at his still erect throbbing with need cock, with an irritated sigh he tucked himself back into his leather pants, being careful not to catch himself in the fly as he zipped himself back up. His cock feeling uncomfortable inside the leather confines of his pants, he looked down at the human woman who hadn't been able to satisfy him with distaste; his annoyance evident in his dark brown eyes. Before he turned away and began walking away down the street; leaving the college student's body where it had fallen. It had been a whole month since he'd kicked Buffy out of his life… and things hadn't been completely right with him since, Nothing seemed to satisfy him the way it used to… especially sexually, it was almost physically impossible for him to get off. Leaving him with a frustrating amount of pent up sexual frustration.

It was enough to drive any self-respecting demon up the wall, but tonight; tonight was the last straw for him. For weeks he had been fighting his urge to find the petite blond that was so successfully haunting his sleeping and waking hours; making it almost impossible for him to enjoy his new found freedom after years of being imprisoned in his own body. But now he had made up his mind, he'd find the little blond that the soul had cared about so much. Maybe then he would finally be able to start really enjoying his un-life once again… like he had before his soul had been forced upon him. Of course he'd never thought that she would completely disappear after he'd kicked her out of her apartment. He'd expected for her to come back, to beg him with teary pathetic eyes to take her back, but she didn't. He hadn't even seen her at that pathetic little café she worked at, the one time he'd gone passed it, hoping to see a reaction from her; that expression of pain, and humiliation in her hazel eyes.

Angelus sighed in annoyance as he continued down the L.A streets, he hadn't thought that his comeback would be dampened by one little human girl; whose face was imbedded in his brain, both smiling and tearstained. But the blasted girl was never far from his mind as if taunting him with the fact that he couldn't get her out of his mind… that with the more time that past that it became obvious that he had made a mistake in just humiliating her and letting her go. Not when she was so imbedded in his system that no matter who he thrust his cock into, he couldn't find the heights of pleasure, because it wasn't her! It wasn't her voice he could hear in his ears, it wasn't her face… wasn't her cunt surrounding his cock; spasming about him in her pleasure…

Angelus shook his head and ran a hand up his arm as a shudder ran through his body at the turn his thoughts were taking as an image of her impassioned face as he; the soul loomed over her… fucking her… making love to her… Angelus shuddered again. "Fuck." He grumbled under his breath, feeling the need to scrub his skin with holy water once again, in an attempt to remove the feeling that was threatening to consume his body… a feeling that disgusted him, much more than anything else in the world. He could handle anything… just not that horrifyingly disgusting feeling… that had been plaguing him at odd moments since his return to power.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy trudged into her new apartment building her feet aching from the long shift she had just pulled. The shoes she had to wear for the job she had been taken back into almost immediately upon her application. In a way it was good to see some of the old faces at the high-end sky-bar; the ones that still worked there from when she'd been a newbie, and the new faces that were becoming friends… but it was bittersweet. There was a constant ache in her chest; a hollow place where Angel used to be. Her dreams were still haunted by the meeting she'd had with Angelus, and most nights she woke up in a sweat, tears running down her cheeks…

Buffy felt a cold shiver as even just thinking of the meeting gave her a deep chill as she easily pictured his cold brown eyes… it was getting to the stage where she found it easier to remember the cold of Angelus' eyes than the loving warmth of Angel's; which scared her. The memories that she had of Angel where what kept her moving; kept her getting up and going to work… but if she couldn't even completely picture Angel without seeing Angelus' cold hurtful eyes as he humiliated and hurt her with a deliberate cruelty… Buffy shuddered and forced herself to turn her mind from Angelus; not wanting to start crying in the hallway where anyone could see her. Walking over to the little office area and she tapped the glass hopefully, wanting to get paying her rent out of the way, but it seemed that the night attendant was on break and her feet hurt too much to want to stand around waiting for him to return to his post. "Just my luck." She muttered under her breath, before she carefully lowered herself down, not wanting to flash a camera accidentally. She undid the ties to her high heeled shoes and slid them off her aching feet; a sigh of relief escaping her as she did so.

Picking up her shoes Buffy walked towards the elevator, her tired aching feet not feeling so bad now that she had removed the stiletto heels. "I miss being able to wear runners." She muttered as she pushed the button that called the elevator; relieved that she didn't have to mount the stairs until she reached the second level of the apartment complex. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. "Shower and bed," Buffy mumbled tiredly as she stepped into the small box. Pushing the level two button, she let out a tired sigh as the doors dinged closed. Her eyes fluttered closed as the elevator began moving up. She'd only meant to rest her eyes, but the next thing she was completely aware of was the elevator stopping once again and the doors sliding open with the familiar ding.

Buffy stepped out of the elevator and began heading down the hall towards her apartment, passing a couple of women that lived together a few apartments up from her. The both of them dressed for a late night out on the town. They exchanged polite smiles, but nothing else as neither of them paused or slowed down their stride. Buffy reached her door and shoved her key in the lock, letting herself in; kicking the door shut behind her. Throwing her handbag down on a small coffee table Buffy made her way into her bathroom, beginning preparations for her shower. It felt strange being back in this apartment, all the old memories assaulting her from when she'd first been kicked out of home and she'd been searching for who she wanted to be…

At first she'd chosen this place because it was comfortable for her; it had all the comforts of her home… of the lifestyle she'd grown up in… She'd been here for months; getting used to working basically full time at the job Micki had set her up with.

Trying to settle into the life she had been forced into, forced to see her family on TV… forced to hear through the news that she was going to be a sibling… and now she was back here in the apartment; her heart torn to shreds once again, this time by a guy… Buffy sighed, her shoulders slumping at the weight that was weighing heavily on her heart. Turning on the shower, Buffy began getting undressed, trying her best to turn her mind from the melancholy thoughts that seemed to possess most of her mind… just like they had when her parents had dropped their last and most unwelcome birthday surprise on her.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus stood completely naked in the renovated bathroom of the apartment he had claimed as his own. One of his hands clutched around a loofa life sponge. The skin of his hand blistered and raw from the multiple times he had dipped his hand into the bowl he had filled with holy water. Bringing his hand up once again, he scrubbed the sponge up over his chest in a rough circular motion a small growl of pain coming from him, as the water bit into his skin like an acid, raising blistering burns on his skin, until his skin started to bleed; doing his best to scrub the feeling that was assaulting him from underneath his skin.

After a moment longer his face shifted into the hard ridges of the demon; the reaction instinctual to the burn of the holy water as it continued to eat away at his skin, burning him clean of the impurities the soul had left him with… that the image of that little blond incurred in him. As he scrubbed his mind ticked over how he would begin searching for Buffy. The places he should look for her first; a cruel smirk curling up his lips as he imagined the look of horror in her face when he suddenly showed up in her life after having allowed her to live without him for a month. His cock twitched to life at the image and he groaned at the feel of it, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. Throwing the sponge into the bowl of holy water, Angelus turned and walked out of the bathroom, his blistering raw skin, already beginning to heal over now that he had stopped scrubbing at it.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy snatched up the green bills that had been left on a table in her section and stuffed them hurriedly in her pocket and quickly began clearing the table of the glasses. Needing to clean the table quickly, the club being packed and the night was only just really getting started for a Friday night. Finishing with the table and hoisting the tray full of empty and half full glasses; giving a smile to one of her co-workers as she hurried by, looking a little harassed. Dumping the tray and the glasses in a sink, before putting away the cleaning agent and cloth; washing her hands quickly, Buffy hurried back out on to the floor moving between the people who were moving around, drinks in hand. Drinks that were already getting spilled as everyone let the load off as it was Friday night and for most there was no work tomorrow.

"First of the three nights of hell," One of her co-workers she knew from the first time she'd worked in this club that had changed a lot and yet had remained the same in a lot of ways since then. "And it's already getting hot in here."

"Just think, 8 more hours and we'll be free." Buffy said a little sarcastically.

"Ooh, just thinking about it is making my feet hurt." She pouted unhappily.

"Then, just be perky and happy in the present, Tami." Buffy told her; voicing the mantra she told herself during every shift so that she wouldn't draw concerned looks from the patrons and her employer.

"Easy for you to say," Tami muttered. "Miss All-Smiles-All-The-Time… uh-oh, manager 6 o'clock," Tami alerted and the two spilt up, disappearing into the thick of the crowd to do their jobs.

Expertly Buffy dodged a drunken hand that was aimed at her ass as she collected a couple of empties off a sill. Throwing the obligatory smile at the playful drunk as she moved on; doing her best to not disturb the clubs guests. Buffy froze mid stride as she caught sight of the back of a tall, dark man that matched the Angel's figure. Her heart freezing in her chest for a moment before it began thundering wildly in her chest as she stood frozen in place, her eyes wide. The man turned around just as she was bumped into and Buffy almost screamed in her surprise, but didn't as her eyes took in the fact that the man she had seen was most definitely not Angel… or the demon that he had once again become. "What the hell!" The woman who had bumped into her exclaimed in annoyance over the drink that she had spilled over herself during the collision. "Shouldn't you be working instead of standing like some kind of deranged doll?!"

Buffy mentally shook herself out of her shocked stupor and blinked up at the angry woman; taking the scenario for a moment like it was happening to someone else, before she seemed to crash back into her still overwrought body. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I, uh… I'm so sorry." Buffy repeated lamely as she struggled to regain her wits.

The woman rolled her eyes impatiently. "Whatever, just get me another drink, to replace the one you spilt all over me." She demanded.

Buffy nodded as she took the three quarters empty glass from the woman. "Uh, of-of course." She agreed, before turning and practically ran from the club floor, depositing the glass haphazardly in the sink. Moving quickly from the bar, completely forgetting that the patron had asked for another drink.

Buffy sequestered herself away in the staffs bathroom, leaning her back up against the door as she took in deep breathes, her legs shaking underneath her as she tried to calm herself down. "It wasn't Angelus… it wasn't him, it was just some random guy that's hanging out in a club." She assured herself; trying to get herself calmed down enough to be able to go out and finish the rest of her shift.

Out of nowhere a knock sounded on the door and Tami's voice sounded loudly from behind the door. "Anne, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Buffy called out as she stepped away from the door and pinched at her cheeks to add some colour to them; having a feeling that they would be looking sickly pale at the moment.

"Well, you left a ticked off customer out there who was demanding a free fresh drink cause a ditzy employee made her spill her drink."

'Oh crap!' Buffy mouthed just before she opened the door. "Oh, sorry, I completely forgot about that." She murmured apologetically.

"Oh puh-lease! Don't worry about it, I saw the whole thing. That bitch was totally at fault, and was just looking to score a free drink." Tami gave Buffy a concerned look. "Speaking of seeing the whole thing… are you sure you're alright? I saw you just freeze up out there… what did you see?"

Buffy swallowed thickly and offered what she hoped was a confident smile. "Oh, it was nothing, just a case of mistaken identity. Thought it was someone from my… from my past." She faltered.

Tami nodded in an attempt at being sage like. "Ah, I take it that this blast from the past is unwelcome?"

Buffy glanced down at her feet as she had a sudden flash of Angel's warm eyes; an image which brought tears to her eyes, before the warm eyes were replaced with cold cruel ones and she had to bite her lower lip to hold in a shaky gasp as she swallowed back the tears. Plastering a smile on her face, she met her friend's eyes. "Definitely of the unwelcome variety of blast-i-ness,"

Tami nodded again this time more seriously. "Well, if he ever comes around, you just point him out to me and I'll sort him good and proper." She assured confidently.

Buffy gave a small laugh of amusement at her friend, even as she knew that that was something she could never do. There was nothing that someone like them could do anything against a being like that… "Will do, Tami."

"Great, now let's get back out there, before that ogre of a manager realizes we're both not on the floor. I really don't feel like a reaming tonight." Buffy nodded and followed Tami out, plastering a bright energetic smile on her face, even though that was the last thing she felt in that moment. Her eyes danced around skittishly; worried now that she would run into Angelus in her new place of work. Before she forced herself to relax somewhat as she reassured herself with the knowledge that even if he did come in here, it was highly unlikely that he would recognise her… she looked completely different after all.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Hours later Buffy threw herself down into her couch, wrapped in a thin cotton dressing gown. She moaned a little as she sank her feet in a bucket full of warm water that made her poor aching feet feel so much better after her long gruelling shift. "God, what a night," She moaned tiredly as she gently moved her feet through the warm water, enjoying the way the water swished over her feet; making them feel better. After she'd seen the guy that had looked like Angel from behind, her shift had only gotten worse; making it one of the worst shifts she'd had since she'd started working at that high-end club.

She hadn't been able to get herself to completely relax after that, making it difficult to keep her happy-upbeat attitude in place as she moved almost in autopilot mode through the rest of her shift… something that gotten her pulled aside by the ogre manager that was on shift Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights, and got reamed pretty badly by her. Buffy leaned her head back against the couch she was sitting in, her eyes falling closed as she slowly de-stressed. "Things will be better tomorrow night." She muttered tiredly, not wanting another shift like the one she had just been through. She found it hard enough to keep functioning now, she had no idea how she would carry on if she started seeing Angelus around every corner; she'd probably go crazy!

Buffy frowned after a moment a hand coming up to her chest as a funny feeling rested there. The feeling had come out of nowhere; tugging at her heart, giving her an uncomfortable niggling feeling that had her jumping up out of her couch and begin walking across her apartment; leaving wet footprints on the lino. After a long moment though the feeling that was clutching at her chest past; leaving only the hurt and sorrow she felt at losing Angel to the demon that she had thought gone forever. Placing a hand to her head she frowned in confusion. "What was that?" She wondered, she'd never felt anything like it in her life before… it was a totally strange sensation that was powerful and elusive… hard to pin down and identify! Buffy shook her head at herself; the sensation was gone now and in all probability didn't matter.

Moving back over to the couch that she had abandoned and she re-sunk her feet in the warm water once again, as her poor feet had started to ache again the moment she had put any weight on them. The poor soles of her feet hadn't taken this much abuse in a long, long time. Settling back into the couch, Buffy allowed her eyes to close as she began relaxing, slowly unwinding from the stress of the night and hoping that tomorrow's shift would be better.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus walked out of the ornate gate and off the Summers property. The gentle breeze making the back of his leather jacket flap softly; idly licking blood off the fingers of his left hand as he walked away into the late growing night, the now deceased family hadn't been any help in discovering where Buffy might have disappeared herself to. Not that he had really expected them to have much of a clue; they'd done as much as they could to distance themselves from the relationship with their eldest daughter; short of having her shipped off to a faraway country. That knowledge hadn't stopped him from paying the small power hungry family a visit… he didn't prod too deeply at the reason why he'd felt the powerful desire to drop by their home… why his hands had itched to tear into Buffy's parents to bring them all sorts of pain… to echo the pain that they had so freely given to their eldest daughter.

And he had; he'd taken great pleasure in using his hands to torture them both physically and mentally, whilst asking pointless questions that he knew instinctively that they wouldn't have the answers to. And it had felt good… so good to get his hands dipping back into the waters that he enjoyed so much before being saddled with his soul. It left him with a certain sense of satisfaction that their blood was on his hands; that he could taste it on his tongue… Angelus shivered in pleasure even as he began thinking on what his next move should be now that he had taken out the Summers family…

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy groaned as she moved through the supermarket, her hands curled around the long handle of the trolley she was pushing along. _'It was such a mistake to fall asleep in that chair last night.'_ She thought as she raised a hand to her neck and rubbed; wanting to ease the aching crick there that she had woken up with that afternoon. She hadn't wanted to go down to the supermarket, but she needed to resupply her fridge and pantry if she wanted to continue eating, throwing in a box of cornflakes, and then a box of 'Just Right' cereal as she walked down the breakfast food aisle. Pausing in her stride as she turned out of the aisle; other customers walking past her as she looked over the contents of her trolley, wondering if she'd gathered everything she needed to restock her supplies… especially what she wanted to make for herself tonight, before she went in to work.

Shifting some of the contents aside, looking at the few things that lay underneath other things a small frown of concentration on her face as she tried to think of what she was missing. _'Oh, that's right. Bananas and muesli bars.'_ She thought, before continuing on; moving quickly knowing that she was running low on time to finish up here, get home and cook and make it to work on time. Grabbing the bananas and a box of her favourite muesli bars, Buffy tossed them into the trolley and wheeled it towards the checkouts. Queuing up in the shortest line, she rubbed her neck again, the crick still bothering her. Slowly the line moved forward as the cashier worked through the goods of each paying customers.

"Hi, how are you today?" The lady behind the register greeted for the thousandth time that day.

"I'm fine." Buffy replied, not in the mood for extended conversation right then, as she began piling up her groceries onto the counter and the lady started swiping them. Behind her mounted to the wall, a small TV was on. It was too far away for Buffy to hear what they were saying, but it still drew her attention as she began digging in her handbag for her purse. A new broadcast flashed onto the screen, a banner across the bottom of the screen reading 'breaking news' in bold letters. She couldn't hear what the news reporter was saying, but there was a grim look on his face and in the back ground she could see a building… a mansion that looked a lot like the home her parents lived in with her little sister Dawn. _'No, it couldn't be.'_ She thought a bad feeling rising in her chest as she saw a banner move across the screen, saying something about a family of 3 being dead… Buffy's eyes widened her breath catching in her throat and her heart seizing in her chest as she saw the pictures of her mother and her father and baby sister.

'_It… it wasn't possible… parents… weren't supposed to die… a baby sister you'd never met was never supposed to die before she'd grown.'_ Buffy swallowed thickly as she stood frozen in shock as the news report played out and regular broadcasting was once again on the screen. Never not once had she ever thought that her parents would die… that her little sister would die before she could even get the chance to be able to meet her…

"That'll be $68.40." The lady told her, drawing Buffy out of her shocked stupor.

Buffy looked at the woman confused for a moment, not sure what she meant as her brain was still trying to process what it had seen on the TV. Not wanting to believe what she had seen, swallowing thickly Buffy slowly nodded as she finished pulling out her purse and pulled her bankcard out of it and moved through the motions of paying for her groceries.

Walking from the supermarket still in a bit of a daze, her arms laden down with her groceries, she caught sight of a newspaper stand ahead of her and she made towards it. Looking over the papers, she saw her parents faces plastered over all the front pages. She picked up the one that caught her attention the most. "I'll take this one, please."

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy sat at her kitchen table; her grocery bags piled up on the other side of it, the newspaper she had bought from the stand lay open before her on the table. Pictures of her murdered family staring up at her; there wasn't all that much information about what had happened aside from the fact that Mr and Mrs. Summers had been found dead in their homes early that morning and that her little sister had miraculously been spared from the murderers violence. The rest of the article just talking about their socialite lives… there was even speculation about her in the article, saying that the authorities were looking for her, to inform her of her loss…

Buffy saw a wet splotch land on the large page. A splotch that was quickly followed by a second and a third drop; reaching a hand up to her cheek, she pressed her fingers gently to the soft skin. To find it wet with tears that she hadn't even known that she was shedding. Wiping at her cheeks with the backs of her hands, Buffy stood up from the chair she'd been sitting on as she forced herself to read the article. Snatching a tissue from a tissue box, she dabbed it at her weeping eyes as she inhaled a shaky breath. It all seemed so surreal! The fact that her parents were dead, but her little sister was alive… and alone in the world; alone and helpless, it made her want to go to her. To be there for her, like she hadn't been able to before now…

She caught sight of herself in the mirror, taking in her black hair; that she had recently dyed once again with the cheap washable dye, and her blue eyes. She looked nothing like the girl who had been Buffy Summers… Joyce and Hank Summers eldest daughter… Buffy bit her lower lip, she wasn't Buffy Anne Summers anymore, she was Anne Joy Forster… and Anne Joy Forster wasn't connected in any way to the successful Summers family. The successful family that had been murdered in their home last night… Buffy had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she knew exactly who had been the murderous attacker that had killed her family. She had no idea why he would want to kill her family; what would make him bother with it. But she couldn't think of anyone else who would kill her family and even if there were others that wanted to see the Summers dead… the timing just seemed so coincidental! That her family would turn up dead in their home a month after Angelus had been set free on the world again.

She had begun to think that Angelus was done with her; after all it had been a month and she hadn't seen hide or hair of him since she'd left her old apartment. Not that she still hadn't felt a little worried that one day he would pop up again out of nowhere; Los Angeles didn't seem that big of a town to keep her safe forever, but she didn't have the means to go any further… at least not yet… she had to save up quite a bit more money before she could afford to move far enough away to feel safe…

Buffy jumped as the unexpected sound of her alarm clock going off from her bedroom blared loudly through her apartment; startling her. She turned her gaze to a clock. "Crap!" She cursed as she burst into motion, hurrying for the bathroom to start up a shower that she desperately felt she needed. She no longer had time to fix herself any dinner before heading into work, without being late for her shift! The unexpected blow of her parents dying having distracted her longer than she had intended; and now she would starve through her shift at the club. Quickly running the shower water, checking the flow with her fingers to test when the water heated up; her mind drifted to her friends as she wondered how they were taking the murders… probably not all that well… they'd be scared that someone had managed to get to so powerful a family in their own homes… She was also sure that they would all be chomping at the bit that they couldn't contact her or knew where she was now.

Having taken the time after she'd gotten set up in the apartment to call them all from a payphone to tell them that things hadn't worked out between herself and Angel and that she was moving… disappearing… just like she had when she had first been kicked out of her family home… Knowing them they would all want to crowd around her and talk about it; exclaim at how horrified they were that something like that had happened to someone so powerful… and wondering if there would be more…

Buffy gave her head a shake, it made her undeniably glad that she had disappeared on them with no indication on where she was going… as far as they knew… she'd left Los Angeles and was in some no name little backwards town… feeling the water heat up, Buffy hurriedly jumped under the shower and forced herself to turn her mind from thoughts of her family and her old friends, needing to focus on getting ready for work.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus lifted his head from a woman's neck; his nostrils flaring as a somewhat familiar scent reached his nose catching his attention drawing him away from the meal he had helped himself to. Licking her cooling blood from his lips, his amber eyes focused on the retreating back of a small woman with black hair. A small frown creased his brow as he watched her; his arms releasing the woman he had been snacking on allowing her to slump back on the couch a couple of red lines from the puncture wounds on her neck running freely down her throat and onto the neckline of her dress; looking for all the world like she was sleeping except for the lack of a heartbeat. He kept track of the woman as best he could as a multitude of bodies obscured her from view moments at a time. His nose still twitching as he focused on the scent that had floated to him as she walked past; a scent that was so like Buffy's except that instead of the normal coco body lotion mingled with it that she favoured… it was mingled with vanilla.

Shifting his face back to the smooth handsome features of the human, Angelus stood from the couch and cautiously got up and began manoeuvring through the crowd, looking for a better vantage point to watch the girl that smelt so like Buffy, but had dark black hair…

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy let her shoulders slump as she finally stepped out of the sky bar and onto the brightly lit street. Her long painful shift finally over. Leaving her with a head ache and sore feet and a strong desire to curl up in a ball cry; the shift had to be up amongst one of the worst ones of her life! Having to smile and make nice with increasingly drunken customers when all she wanted to do was hide from the world for a while. The family that had never seemed to want her was dead and she couldn't tell anyone… couldn't grieve because Buffy Summers wasn't supposed to exist anymore. She'd been replaced with Anne Foster and Anne Foster didn't have anything to grieve over. _'Just get home Buffy. Get home pour yourself some wine and then you can lose it'_ Buffy assured herself, before she began moving down the street; moving faster than she thought she should be able to in high heels and aching feet.

But her desire to get home and wallow in the misery she felt at suddenly being an orphan was incentive enough for her to move past the tired ache of her arches and heels. She was so distracted with her desire to the sanctuary that was her home that she that she didn't notice a shadow detaching itself from the wall of her place of work; a shadow that moved away from the wall and into plain sight as Buffy moved quickly down the street at a very mortal speed that he found easy to track with his keen sight.

Angelus smirked triumphantly as he watched the small figure of his target walking away from him for now completely unaware that she had been found; her changed appearance not having been enough to fool him for long. "Found you." He murmured his voice almost a purr as he began stalking after her, her dark eyes shining with excitement and his cock swelled impatiently in his leather pants in anticipation of finally getting off.

**A/N:** Ack, I know another cliff hanger, my muse is an evil biatch most of the time these days. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** And here's Chapter 3, for once this story didn't give me too hard of a time writing it. I hope that this chapter met your expectations for this meeting between Buffy and Angelus. And a huge thank you to those who were so kind as to leave a review. It's always great to read your opinions on the chapter and what you think will happen next.

**PLEASE NOTE: There is a lemon between the two towards the end of this chapter, so you have been warned.**

**PART TWO**

**ANGELUS**

**CHAPTER 3**

Buffy smothered a yawn with her hand as she turned a corner, a small smile curling up her lips as she was now rather close to her apartment building and very soon she would be able take off her high heels and get into her pyjamas and relax before surrendering to what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep. Coming to a stop at a traffic light, Buffy pressed the button, before reaching up to her ponytail to pull the tie from her hair; hoping that letting her hair down would help ease the ach around her temples. She'd just pulled the hair-tie from her hair when she felt a dark presence behind her. Her heart did an odd little half beat as the fine hairs on her arms stood on end as cold shudder ran through her body. She didn't want to a part of her just wanted to pretend like she hadn't felt anything and just quickly hurry across the road and be on her way. She could see her apartment building now, it wouldn't take her long to be safely sequestered inside, but as if it had a will of its own her body began to turn.

Executing a completely 180, her eyes widened as they landed on a chest that she recognized even if she didn't recognize the shirt or the leather jacket it was wearing. Her heart pounded uncomfortably in her chest and a cool sweat broke out over her back as she travelled her gaze up the familiar body to come to rest on the all too familiar face. Upon meeting his gaze, she swore her heart froze for a second as the reality of it set in as she took in the dark eyes of the vampire she had been hoping to never see again. On instinct she took a step back as his lips curled up into the cruel smirk that she still saw in her dreams on occasion. Her one step turned into another and then another as the blood raced in her ears, she let out a yelp as suddenly his body that had been completely still moved suddenly and his hand curled around her arm and yanked her back towards him, forcing her body up against his and she shuddered at the familiar feel of his body. "Careful, I'd hate for you to get run over." Angelus murmured and Buffy glanced to the side as she became aware of the lights of a car moving quickly up to the lights. Its horn blaring angrily at her as it sharply turned the corner and continued up the road, the person inside the vehicle not giving the couple by the traffic lights a second glance as they drove on by, not having seen anything more than man saving what looked to be his girl from what could have been a nasty collision.

Buffy took a couple of deep breaths as she processed the feel of his solid chest against her softer curvier one and the feel of his firm grip on her arm, and the weight of his dark gaze on her. A gaze that felt so much heavier and darker than Angel's. "Not after I went to the trouble of finding you." Buffy trembled as his voice washed over her again for the second time in just over a month, unable to help but remember how he had belittled her the first time they had met. "You're quiet the talented little hider, aren't you." He murmured as lifted his free arm so that he could touch a hand to her died black hair. "Though I think I prefer you a blond," He added as he stroked his hands over the once blond locks.

Buffy came out of her frozen terror at the feel of his hand in an almost tender fashion stroke over her hair like it had a right to be there, Buffy jerked her head away from his touch of his hand in her hair, before stepping back away from him and attempting to yank her arm free of his hand, only to wince very slightly as she felt his grip tighten, not painfully, but enough for her to feel the difference around her arm. "Let go!" She demanded hotly as she gathered the courage to look up at him and glare at him with as much heat as she could, whilst her heart pounded with fear.

"Am I hurting you?" Angelus asked, his hand loosening slightly in response to the idea that he had accidentally hurt her. If he hurt a person he preferred it to be a deliberate act.

Buffy thrashed wanting to get away from the vampire that had taken such delight in humiliating her so thoroughly. "No, you creep! Just let go!" She cried as she yanked her arm again, wanting to be able to go on her way and take off the shoes that were killing her feet and take the painkillers that would drive away her headache and just wallow in her loss for a little while like she had planned. Not being held up by a vampiric ex-boyfriend. "Let go!" She demanded again.

Angelus chuckled and effortlessly tugged her back towards him, his arm settling about her waist to keep her there. "Careful now, Buff, it may be late, but there's still eyes and ears everywhere in this city. Don't want to go causing a scene now, do we?"

Buffy pressed her hands against his chest in an attempt to put more distance between them, her nose breathing in his still familiar scent. The scent making her want to bury her nose in the silk of his shirt and just breath it in and maybe she would have if she had been dealing with her beloved Angel, but no she was dealing with a person… a vampire that she really didn't know all that well. "Let go of me and I won't make one." She bargained in a low voice, before her breath expelled from her in a low oomph sound as Angelus merely tightened his arm around her back ever so slightly to force her back up against him; her arms giving way against his superior strength. And she felt the rumble of his amused chuckle vibrate through his chest and into hers as he held her there.

"Buffy, we both know that I could do a lot more damage to you than you could ever do to me by causing any kind of scene." Angelus murmured darkly, his voice sounding close to Buffy's ear as he had dipped down. She heard him take a sniff and she stiffened as he made a small odd sound that could have been a cross between a purr and a groan. "You changed your lotion."

Buffy shifted uncomfortably against him, trying to worm her way out of his hold as a direct approach to slip from him hadn't worked. "What of it?" Buffy asked trying to infuse confidence into her voice when she felt none.

Angelus took another deep sniff, his cock beginning to sit uncomfortably in his leather pants now that he had her so close. "I prefer you smelling like chocolate." He murmured lowly as he took another sniff, his lips curving up into a small smile as he felt her shiver against him, before he pulled back, so that he was only gripping her arm once again, his eyes meeting the blue hue of her eyes and couldn't help but wonder how she'd got them to change colour. "Come, we have a lot to do before the night is over." He said, before turning and beginning to walk back the way they had come, dragging Buffy behind him.

Buffy dug in her heels and strained against him, for all the good her mortal strength against his preternatural one did. "Wait!" She screeched in a high pitch as she stumbled after him on her heels. "What do you mean 'we'?! I don't wanna go anywhere with you!"

Angelus stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face his newly acquired prey, a warning look in his dark eyes that had Buffy swallowing thickly and shrinking back, afraid of what he would do. "I've had a long month, Buff." He cautioned. "So, I'll have no compunction about simply throwing you over my shoulder." Buffy grimaced and shied back a little further. "I'll leave it to you, be carried over my shoulder to my car or you can walk beside me. Your choice," He informed her as he looked at her levelly waiting for her response.

Buffy swallowed thickly and looked around nervously, before meeting Angelus' dark eyes once again. Her tongue flicked out nervously to wet her lips and she couldn't help, but notice the way his gaze flicked down to her mouth and followed the movement until the pink muscle was once again hidden from view. "I'll walk." She decided quietly, not liking the image she got of being thrown like a sack over Angelus' shoulder.

Angelus gave her a condescending smile. "Good choice, Buff." He turned back around and began walking again.

Buffy reluctantly falling into step slightly behind him, not really having any other choice, unless she wanted to be carried kicking and screaming. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Buffy muttered the question in a quiet tone, not wanting to provoke the dark demon.

Angelus glanced back at her. "Home," He stated simply. Buffy gulped and her steps faltered slightly for a moment as she angled herself to look back at the apartment building that she had been calling home for the past month, a home that was getting smaller and smaller as they walked away from it. She could only imagine what Angelus would consider home with the fine silk of his shirt and fine soft leather of his pants. Buffy shuddered as a cold chill swept over her despite the warmth of the Los Angeles night.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy sat in the passenger seat of the big fancy black GTO that was Angelus' car, her hands folded nervously in her lap, her fingers tightly clinched together as she stared out the tinted window at the passing city. She sat up straighter in the seat an anxious and confused frown as she suddenly recognised the part of the city they were heading towards. _'No way!'_ She thought nervously as she slowly leaned back against the seat again, glancing over at the quiet vampire for a short moment, before returning her gaze to the passing scenery. Buffy knew logically that the drive wasn't overly long, but in the oppressive silence the drive felt almost like an eternity as she fought the urge to fidget and perhaps draw unwanted attention to herself during the drive. But no matter how long the uncomfortable drive felt, she still felt they came to a stop far too soon… in front of an apartment complex she had called home up until Angelus appearance a month ago…

Buffy glanced at Angelus again surprised that he was still living here… it really did not seem like a place that Angelus would enjoy living in; considering his expensive taste in cars and clothes. Angelus caught Buffy's gaze and graced her with the smirk that she had grown to hate over the past month and found that she hated it even more now that she was experiencing it in person once again. "Welcome home, Buff." He purred darkly, before opening his car door and stepping out into the growing darkness as the night continued to wear on around them.

Buffy swallowed thickly a shiver running over her spine as the dark vampire that was now in possession over her lovers body closed the door behind him, she could hear him whistling a jaunty tune as he twirled his keys around his pointer finger. With shaking hands she reluctantly grasped her seatbelt releasing it, before turning towards the door, knowing that Angelus would come around and drag her out if she didn't move to do so herself.

Opening the car door and moving to slid out Buffy froze an exclamation of surprise leaving her lips as she was greeted with the sight of Angelus standing before his hand outstretched for her, in a mockery of gentlemanly manners. Buffy stared at the hand for a nervous moment, before with heart hammering, choosing to ignore it as she slid out of the car by herself. Her legs threatening to buckle under her for a short moment, before she began to move as she took a steadying breath, a breath that turned to a gasp as she felt the hand she had spurned grasp her arm and tug her to face him as the other shut the car door that she had left open. Buffy backed up until her back met with the solid cold frame of the side of the car. Angelus lifted a hand and gently touched his fingers to the exposed flesh of her throat close to her collar bone and slowly trailed down, his gaze delighting in the rising gooseflesh his fingers left in their wake and the way her chest rose up with a sudden shuddering breath; her fear rising to blanket the air around them. Lifting his gaze he met hers as he fingers continued to caress her warm flesh. "What are you going to do when we enter, Buff?" He murmured.

Buffy shivered uncontrollably as she smothered the whimper that wanted to escape her throat at his close proximity and the gentle touch of his cool fingers against the small amount of exposed flesh left by the jacket she had thrown over her uniform. "I-I," Buffy began to stutter, before she took a breath and swallowed. "I won't cause a scene." She promised, not sure what else she could say that would appease the vampire.

Angelus nodded his approval. "Good," He murmured as he slid his hand up so that it was cupping the right side of her neck, his thumb resting over her throat, tilting her chin up so that the gaze that she had lowered after speaking met his once again. "I'd hate to have to hurt poor Chuck the grubby night manager."

Buffy swallowed, his less than vague threat to the night manager of the apartment building painstakingly clear. "I won't." She promised again.

Buffy let out a tight breath as Angelus finally stepped back from her with another nod, seemingly satisfied now that she wouldn't give him any trouble on the way up to the apartment, but still has hand fell to her wrist, his fingers curling around the delicate bones as he began walking. Buffy followed along reluctantly, her headache forgotten, but her feet still cringed with every step she took; the balls of her feet and ankles not appreciating the delicate looking uncomfortable high heels. She did as she had promised, remaining quiet as she as walked beside Angelus across the foyer. She could hear the blood rushing through her veins frantically in her ears and she glanced nervously over at Chuck expecting him to call out to her and dreading it, not at all certain that she could keep her composure if questioned about her sudden disappearance and unexpected reappearance. But Chuck didn't seem to notice her, which was unusual for Chuck. He was always on the lookout to make sure no suspicious shifty people came in during the night…but he either saw her and didn't call a greeting or didn't notice her as she walked beside Angelus…

Buffy turned her thoughts away from Chuck as they reached the stairs. _'Of course the elevator is still broken.'_ She thought bitterly as Angelus urged her ahead of him so that she could mount the stairs ahead of him. Angelus' gaze fell to the rounded curve to Buffy's ass as she moved up the steps slowly, her heartbeat a pleasant franticness in his ears. A strong music to go with the soft rhythmic sway of her hips as she steadily climbed ahead of him. Buffy could feel his dark cold eyes on her like a physical caress on her skin as she walked, wrapping her arms around her to ease the chill of humiliation that threatened to grip her under his intense scrutiny; his words on that night a deep blow no matter whose lips they fell from. Buffy reached the level of her old apartment and hesitated unsure if Angelus still occupied the same apartment… or maybe she hoped that he didn't still occupy the apartment she had shared so many pleasant memories with Angel, one of love and laughter.

The large familiar hand instantly pressing against her lower back urged her off the stairs and out into the all too familiar hall. Speeding up her pace just enough to remove the feel of it from her back she continued on down the hall, her eyes moving over the familiar numbers on the doors and she swallowed thickly, knowing that with each door that she passed brought her closure to the small apartment space that she would soon be sequestered away in with the demon of her nightmares… a demon whom she had no real idea of what he wanted with her now after so successfully humiliating her and the tender loving night she had shared with Angel. It felt to her that they arrived at her old door to soon, even with her aching feet cringing with every step she took. Buffy heard the gentle rattle of keys clinking together as she paused just before the door, and she watched with weary eyes as he stepped past her and unlocked the door with a few quick motions, before pushing open the door and gesturing her into the apartment she no longer considered her own.

Reluctantly she stepped forward, moving past him, her arm brushing against his as she did so causing another shiver to move coldly through her body. Buffy stepped into the apartment and her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the changes that had been made to the once old rundown apartment. It looked nothing like the apartment she had left a month ago… in fact if she didn't know any better she'd believe she had stepped into a different apartment entirely. It truly didn't resemble anything of the apartment she had made memories in with Angel. It now looked lavish and high end with rich furnishings of the like her parents would have once favoured. She stepped out of the way as she heard the door shut indicating that Angelus had stepped into the apartment whilst she was distracted, the familiar sound of the lock clicking into place reaching her pricked ears. Buffy watched with an anxious gaze as Angelus stepped past her, relieving himself of his jacket and draping it over a high backed chair.

Angelus turned to her, watching her as she took in the new look of the apartment as well as shooting him quick nervous glances as if to make sure he was still where he had been before. "What do you think?" He asked with his signature cocky smirk, drawing Buffy's gaze back to him.

Buffy swallowed as she met his dark eyes with her blue tinted one. "I think," She began slowly. "That you've gone to a lot of work to make this place your own." She muttered whilst affecting a shrug. "Why did you bring me here?"

Angelus graced her with another smirk as he stepped towards her, his keen eyes taking in the fine tremble of her body as she stood before him, finally back within his reach. "Would it suffice to say that I have missed your, ah, company?" He murmured an innuendo lying in his mocking words, earning a very unladylike snort from Buffy and a disbelieving roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest as she took a couple of wary steps back from him to replace the distance his long stride had swallowed. Angelus smirk turned amused, his dark eyes bright with the emotion as he slowly, predatorily followed after her.

His eyes taking in her appearance with a more lingering and scrutinizing gaze now that he had her exactly where he wanted her… if not more than a touch overdressed… although her lean tanned legs were delightfully naked for the most part to his gaze. Lifting his gaze from her legs, he examined the false blue of her eyes once again. "Was it magic you used?" He asked curiously as he continued to play their little game of cat and mouse as Buffy continued to retreat nervously in the face of his advance.

"What?" Buffy asked, the question seeming sudden and out of place as she crept to the side a little not wanting her back to meet the wall she knew was getting closer to her retreating back.

"The colour of your eyes," Angelus elaborated as he used a quick burst of preternatural speed to close the gap between them, tiring of the game. Buffy gave a startled little yelp that she quickly swallowed as best she could at the sudden move, not having expected it.

"Oh, uh, no," Buffy managed to stutter out as she gathered her thoughts as her heart pounded against her ribcage at the fresh wave of fear. "They are just coloured contacts." She explained, unable to help the nervous waver in her voice as she took a couple of quick steps back to place some much needed distance.

"The useless things humans invent." Angelus muttered with a wry shake of his head. "Remove them." He ordered with a wave of his hand.

Buffy hesitated a second before taking another step back from him, and tilting her head back her hands going to her face so that she could extract first one of the uncomfortable contacts and then the other, knowing that she would have to remove them before bed anyway. Highly aware of Angelus' gaze on her the entire time as she lowered her hands from her face, blinking her eyes as her eyes blinked away the last of the uncomfortable feeling of the small rounded contacts that now rested in the palm of her hand.

Angelus held out his own hand. "Give them here." He ordered with as calm a voice as before. But still Buffy couldn't help the shudder that drifted up her spine as she realized that he wanted her to come back within reach of him. Stiffening her spine, Buffy slowly stepped forward, hoping that if she just did what he asked the night would pass quickly and without too much pain and just as before she would be allowed to be on her way as he finished humiliating her again. Reaching his proffered hand she raised her own and allowed the coloured contacts to slide from her hand and into his.

Angelus closed his hand around the fragile pieces and felt them crack easily between beneath his fingers. Buffy watched as Angelus opened his hand again and let the tiny broken pieces fall. Looking up at his face again her hazel eyes accidentally caught his dark ones and she gasped in a sharp intake of breath at the intensity she saw in their depths. Angelus nodded his approval. "Now that's better." He husked as his gaze shifted from her eyes whose colour had now returned to what he found familiar, no longer shrouded behind the false colour that he thought didn't suit her at all. "Now all we have to fix is the colour of your hair." He observed.

Buffy quickly fell back out of his reach again, the low sound of his chuckle reaching her ears, she blinked and in the next instant gasped at find him gone from before her and surprise at feeling a solid chest against her back and in the next moment large cool hands burying themselves in her let down hair. "The black doesn't suit you either." He murmured, the golden blond of her natural colour more suited to the personality he knew lay beneath the shroud of fear she felt in his company.

Buffy let out a shaky breath as she felt his fingers massaging lightly over her scalp as they moved through the soft strands of her dyed hair. "It isn't a permanent colour." Buffy answered the question she anticipated. "It'll wash out after so many washes." She felt it as one of his hands threaded down through the length of her hair, extending a lock of hair as if inspecting the strands.

Angelus released Buffy's hair. "Good, get to it." He demanded, sending her into motion with a light slap to the left cheek of her ass.

Buffy didn't appreciate the sting his light slap had tingling over the cheek, but it served its purpose in getting her to move as quickly as her aching feet would allow still trapped in the torturous stilettos. She reached the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind her, she looked for a lock that she could twist into place, but upon finding none she turned from the door and leaned against it, letting the strong wood take some of her weight to the relief of her screaming feet.

She took as long a moment as she dared to just simply stand and gather herself as she gazed at the still small bathroom, but miraculously transformed all the same into something that made it almost unrecognisable. Taking a breath, Buffy finally stooped down to undo the straps of her heels one at a time, her feet already feeling relief in the knowledge that the shoes were finally coming off stepping out of them she choked back a groan of delight at feeling her feet finally resting firmly flat on the titled floor. She lifted her gaze to the new mirror that adorned the wall to look at her image seeing the hazel eyes of Buffy staring back at her mixed with the black hair of Anne, in a bathroom that now belonged to neither of them. Turning her gaze from her frightened wide eyed reflection she began to unzip the jacket she had donned for the travel back to the apartment she had never made it to, whole heartedly wishing that there was a lock on the bathroom door to give her at least the illusion of safety as she stripped for the shower that now held no joy for her like it had whilst she had been trudging from her shift.

Sliding open the new glass door that offered no protection against any prying eyes as the old one had, she turned on the hot water expecting to be greeted with the loud screech of the pipes as they rattled to life, but as she stood waiting for the water to warm before adding the cold to the mix, the pipes gave only a soft hum as they filled with the rushing water. _'For all the money he must have spent renovating this place… why didn't he just find a new place that already suited his taste?'_ Buffy thought worriedly as she stepped into the shower, drawing the glass door behind her. shifting under the spray she allowed the warm water to wet her hair, her eyes closing as she allowed the warmth of it to attempt to lift the chill she had been feeling since clamping eyes on Angelus for the first time since taking on an identity that she had never thought to need again; an identity that hadn't given her as much protection as she had hoped. Buffy sighed as she opened her eyes and reached for a bottle of women's shampoo, the brand she favoured, her hand hesitated in mid-air as she processed the sight. Her gaze drifting from one bottle to the next taking in both the male and female products that lined the shower wall and her heart seized in her chest as she wondered at the implication of having her products stocked beside his.

The chill that the warm water had managed to chase away earlier came back with a vengeance and she hugged herself, not liking the ideas that the implications put in her head coupled with his demands and the fact that he had chosen to remain here in this apartment of all places. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to unwind her arms from around her waist to once again reach for the shampoo wanting to get this long process over and done with.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus reclined on the leather couch in front of the wide screen TV he had had mounted to the wall as part of his many renovations to the once shabby apartment the soul had lived in with the girl that was still under the shower as she had been for the past two hours. He could not deny that the delay wore at his patience, but he had plenty of patience to spare and he was sure that she had a lot to process whilst she had moments alone. Angelus angled his head ever so slightly towards the bathroom as he heard the faint sound of the shower door opening as Buffy checked her hair in the mirror for the seventh time. A smile curved up his lips this time as the hum of rushing water through the pipes quieted as finally Buffy turned off the shower and stepped fully out of the shower.

Settling back down into a relaxed positioned Angelus waited expecting for Buffy to step out of the bathroom any second now. He heard rustling sounds in the bathroom as Buffy pulled her clothes back on. His body hummed with pent up anticipation as he waited for the door to open now, instead he frowned as the sound of the cabinet doors of the bathroom sink opening and in the next moment he heard the loud blowing sound of the hairdryer Buffy had left behind a month ago. Angelus sighed in disappointment, his patience taking another blow, before he laughed quietly to himself, before he turned his gaze back to the TV that he wasn't really all that interested in content to wait a little longer for Buffy to pluck up the courage to see herself out of the bathroom. _'Procrastinate as much as you like, Buff. I'm not going anywhere.'_ He thought with amusement as the late night black and white movie that was on flicked over to the more colourful ads.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

In the bathroom Buffy bit her lower lip nervously as she held brush in one hand and hairdryer in the other, using both to shape and dry her hair. She was taking her time, using the dryer as slowly as she could manage, really not wanting to go back out into the main area of the apartment where she was sure Angelus was waiting somewhere… her mind still in a whirl over his plan… if there even was one beyond tormenting her for a short while once again to ease boredom. Buffy's gaze flicked from her reflection to the shower where women's shampoo and conditioner and body wash were housed, before going back to her the reflection. Her quickly drying golden blond hair greeting her for the first time in weeks, there had been her favoured coco body lotion as well as a body of tampons sequestered away in the cabinet when she'd looked in hopes of finding her old hairdryer… all of which made her feel restless and queasy of stomach.

Reluctantly placing down the hairdryer against the edge of the sink, her pride in her appearance not allowing her to dry her hair any further in the knowledge that it would turn into a frizzy mess if she did so. Switching off the power she pulled the plug from the wall and left the dryer there to cool for the moment as she ran the brush through her hair one last time. Setting the brush aside, her hands fell to the jacket she had put back on, her fingers closed around the zipper and for the first time that she could ever remember doing she zipped it up as far as she could manage; the puffy material of the jacket doing a lot to help hide the shapeliness of her figure. Snatching her handbag up off the tiled floor from where it had slipped down off her arm when she had bent to remove her shoes. Loath to put her shoes on again when her feet where only just starting to forgive her for the heels after her long winded shower, she picked the stilettos up by the base of their straps, before turning her attention to the door and with a shaky hand she reached out and opened the door with a slow movement of her hand.

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom, her gaze immediately going to where Angelus sat in front of the mounted TV, cautiously she took another couple of steps into the living area of the apartment, being careful to move no closure to the door or to Angelus not willing to accidentally encourage violent action. Angelus picked up the remote and pressed the mute button silencing what little noise the TV had been making, before turning in his seat to grace Buffy with his gaze, letting his gaze drift up and down her form, he smirked in amusement and appreciation as he did so. "Now, there's Buffy."

Buffy fought down the urge to cross her arms over her chest, just as she fought to keep her gaze level with his as his gaze raked impudently over her, as if she were naked before him once again. the cold chill sank deeper inside of her and she glared at him; hating him more in that moment for making her feel as small and as worthless as her parents ever had whilst she'd been under their roof. "Why have you brought me back here?" She asked again as Angelus stood up with a slight bounce to his step as he began moving towards her.

"So, you haven't puzzled it out yet?" He asked just as Buffy's mustered courage broke as he got a little too close for her comfort and she began retreating before him once again.

"There is no point in a sane mind trying to know the mind of crazy one." Buffy retorted bitterly as she backed up another couple of steps towards the door.

Angelus chuckled darkly, his eyes flashing with an emotion that Buffy didn't care to try to read as her heart pounded harshly in her chest, knowing that at any second the dangerous vampire could close the distance between them in a second; moving before she could even complete a full blink. "Crazy am I?" Angelus murmured huskily, before moving quicker than her mortal eyes could fully process to stand in front of her, he revelled silently in the startled jump and small cry she gave, his hand reaching out to grip her upper arm once again to keep her from retreating from him further. "Is that how you judged me?"

Buffy managed to frown up at him even as fear had her trembling. "You humiliated me for no other reason than it gave you pleasure. Crazy seems a logical judgment." She grumbled as she tried to slip her arm from his grip, but only succeeded in hurting her arm as Angelus' gripped her tighter in reprimed for the attempt. "What do you want, Angelus?!" She demanded, her voice high pitched in her growing fear.

Buffy let out a fearful cry as Angelus yanked her up against him, a sneer curling back his lips as he stared down at the small human woman that had shown his soul love. "What I want, Buff. Is some peace," Buffy stared up at him in confusion, her eyes searching his. "For over a month you have plagued me with distant memories I was forced to share in and lingering desires not my own!" Angelus growled, unwilling to voice the word emotions out loud.

Buffy swallowed thickly, the fine tremble of her body more of a shake now in the face of the vampire's obvious anger and resentment. "That-That wasn't supposed to happen." She murmured weakly in an attempt to assuage him.

Angelus gripped bother her arms between his hands, his strength leaving hand shaped bruises that wrapped around her slender arms. "Well, it did." Angelus snarled, before regaining his composure and releasing her. Buffy quickly put distance between them, needing it for her own peace of mind despite knowing that the space was just an illusion. "You asked me what I want Buff?" He took a slow measured step towards her and watched as Buffy shook before him but remained firmly rooted to the ground by her fear. "I want to appease this ever growing desire." He murmured, his cock throbbing in the tight confines of his leather pants, his desire for her growing now that the moment was getting closure.

Moving with preternatural speed once again, Angelus moved behind her blocking her retreat to the locked door. Buffy whipped around to face him, his apparent return to calm releasing her from her petrified state. Angelus slowly leaned in towards her, keeping his movements slow to keep from startling her into attempting to bolt once again. His lips brushed ever so softly against the shell of her ear before he spoke once again in a low husky murmur that hinted at the deep seated desire he had been holding in check since the first time he had been unsuccessful in finding that pinnacle of pleasure with another woman. "I want to fuck you into oblivion and then perhaps gain some kind of peace."

Buffy's eyes widened with a real deep bone biting terror, the shoes she'd been holding dropping from her suddenly lax fingers with a clattering thud, before her body seemed to come completely back within its self and she hurriedly back peddled from him shaking her head vehemently at him as words seemed beyond her grasp as her fear gripped her tightly. "No," She finally managed to gasp out, her voice weak and soft as it was still very much out of her control.

Angelus easily kept pace with her retreat his hand reaching out to grasp the zipper of her jacket that had been done up ridiculously high. "Yes." He disagreed simply as he began drawing the zipper down with a steady hand.

Buffy attempted to pull away, the sharp hot sting of tears pricking at the backs of her eyes as her breath came unevenly at the thought of Angelus simply taking what he wanted from her, leaving her hurt and broken by the body of the man she loved. "No!" She shouted, her voice coming back to her.

Angelus merely reached up and cupped his hand around the back of her head keeping her from tearing the zipper from the jacket in her attempt to get away, her hearts pounding rhythm singing loudly in his ears. "Calm down, Buff." He urged as he finished unzipping her jacket despite her small hands trying to get in his way. He continued to propel them backwards as he tugged the jacket from her struggling body as Buffy fought to keep the jacket up over her shoulders. "I swear I'll make every thrust leave you craving for more." He promised with a cocky smile as he let the successfully removed jacket drop to the ground.

Angelus sucked in a sharp breath as he took in the sight of the uniform the sky bar had for its female employees, a fresh wave of lust shooting through him. His free hand came to settle on the rising curve of her hip as the hand that had been cupping the back of her head slid down and around so that his fingers could trace the edge of the tightly fitting material of the red shirt. "I should either kill or praise the owners of that bar." He rumbled huskily as he moved them into the bedroom.

Buffy shook her head and looked up at Angelus with wide pleading hazel eyes that would have tugged at the heartstrings of a lesser demon. "Please Angelus, don't do this." She pleaded as she felt Angelus' fingers glide back up the deep dipping 'v' of her uniform shirt.

"Soon, you'll be begging me not to stop." Angelus murmured huskily, his hand lifting from her hip as his other gripped the tie at the back of her neck that held the shirt up.

Buffy jumped slightly as the light flicked on suddenly, not having even been aware that they had still been moving in her terror. She felt him begin to pull at the tie and she hastily lifted her hands to close around his in an attempt to stall him as she felt the tears begin to well wetly in her eyes. "I don't understand! You made it clear that you-you didn't desire me!" She cried as she felt Angelus' hand pull easily at the string despite her hands.

Angelus shrugged as the tie came free and the shirt fell away revealing the small cups that were supporting her breasts, but it was only for a moment as Buffy's arms came up to shield herself from his gaze a shamed flush darkening her cheeks as she ducked her head, not wanting to look at him. She felt Angelus' hands circle around both of her wrists and despite her resistance pulled her arms away as easily if she hadn't been trying at all, emphasising once again just how little of a chance she had in stopping this from happening. Angelus brought her arms behind her back locking both her feminine wrists in one of his broad hands so that her arms wouldn't get in the way of his viewing pleasure again. Using his freed hand he took hold of the edges of one of the cups and peeled it away releasing first one and then both breasts from its slightly sticky hold. He dropped the chicken fillets to the floor, his dark eyes darkening to a deep black with his rising lust as he took in the sight of her bare breasts.

Angelus lifted his free hand to her right breast, his fingers gently caressing the outer curve of the sensitive mound, Buffy sucked in a sharp breath at the gentle touch of his caressing fingers, her skin reacting to his familiar cool touch despite herself as the slightest fissure of pleasure tingled over the caressed flesh. Angelus caressed his thumb up over her nipple, the soft touch making the sensitive bud tighten into a hard pebble. Buffy sucked in a breath surprised at her body's reaction; she wanted to step back, but with Angelus' hand still holding her wrists captive she was grounded to the spot. "Perhaps," Angelus murmured huskily as he slowly lifted his gaze from her dusky pink nipples to her face. "I was mistaken." Angelus released her wrists and immediately Buffy took a step back from him. Angelus gaze never left her, but he lifted one of his feet off the ground and kicked the bedroom door shut, shutting them into the small room.

Buffy covered her breasts with her arms now that they had been freed, she jumped slightly at the sound of the door slamming shut and she whirled away from Angelus as a shiver swept over her once again. She froze as her gaze landed on the bed… a bed that she recognised. It had to be the only thing in the entire apartment that hadn't been changed. _'But why?'_ Buffy thought a little desperately another shiver going through her at the sight of the all too familiar bed and the feel of Angelus' dark gaze on her back. "Why?" She whispered out loud just before Angelus' hands found their way back onto her body, his chest pressing up against her back another shiver running over her spine as she felt for the first time the hard prick of his shaft against her lower back and she gasped and took as much of a step forward as Angelus' grip would allow her.

"Because you haunt me," Angelus murmured darkly against her ear.

"I haven't," Buffy began but trailed off as she felt Angelus' lips pressing against her neck just below her ear. She closed her eyes as she felt his cool lips moving hotly against her flesh, his lips tongue and teeth working on the sensitive skin, leaving a wet trail as he worked his way down to her shoulder.

His hands gliding over her waist where her shirt was still clinging to her, Angelus hooked his fingers under the hem of the thin cloth that clung tightly to her body. Lifting the last of the shirt up over her body, her arms giving him a little resistance for a moment or two as Buffy did her best to not lift them, he tossed the shirt aside, before settling his hands on Buffy again turning her to face him. Buffy covered her breasts with her arms again as she glared up at him, the skin of her neck still tingling with the feel of his soft lips against her skin. Angelus lifted his hands to her wrists and pulled her arms away from her breasts again, this time pulling her hands towards him. Buffy frowned as she watched Angelus manipulate her hands until her fingers where curling in the silk of his shirt by the small buttons, she felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as she realized exactly what he wanted. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as pain lanced sharply through her heart. He was planning to make a mockery of the night… the first and only passionate night she had gotten to share with Angel, by having her undress him as he was undressing her… just like she had done with Angel in this very room… and he was planning to take her in the very same bed… a complete mockery of the love they had shared. He was going to destroy her memory of her first time.

Her fingers trembled as she slowly moved to undo the first button of his shirt, his hands not allowing her to pull them back like she wanted. She sank her teeth into her lower lip as she felt and saw Angelus shift closer to her once again and in the next moment she felt his lips attacking the previously neglected side of her neck and his hands released her wrists to settle on her sides. His hands roved over the bare skin of her, the fingers of one of his hands tracing up her spine whilst the other drifted lower to the waistline of her white uniform work skirt, the tips of his fingers disappearing bellow it. Buffy used the opportunity to remove her hands from his shirt in rebellion to his desires. She shivered as she felt Angelus growl lowly and his hands left her abruptly to snatch her hands before she could even lower them to her sides and determinedly raised them back up to his shirt. Buffy swallowed thickly and didn't fight him on it this time as she curved her fingers around the silk again.

"Keep going." Angelus breathed against her ear, before taking the delicate lobe into his mouth, he nipped at the soft flesh with his blunt human teeth, before soothing it with his tongue. He smiled around the tiny bit of sensitive flesh as he suckled at it as he heard Buffy let out a little whimpering moan, the first sound of pleasure he had managed to rouse from her.

Reluctantly Buffy undid one button after another as she worked her way down his shirt, her hands still trembling as Angelus' mouth suckled at the skin of her neck his hands caressing over her skin, not leaving a bit of her naked flesh unexplored by his seeking hands. Tears began slipping from her eyes as she reached the last button of his shirt and tugged it free from his leather pants. Angelus shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, his lips never ceasing their attentions to her warm flesh as he allowed the shirt to fall to the floor, before placing his hands back on her. Tugging Buffy back up against him, he let his hands fall to the small skirt of her uniform, his fingers easily finding the zip at the back, he tugged it down as far as the zip went before pushing the skirt down over her hips so that the creamy white material pooled at her feet.

Angelus lifted his head from her neck and shoulder and his hands slid around her sides so that he could grasp her hands that had fallen to her sides after having completed their task of relieving him of his shirt. Lifting her hands, Angelus placed them on his belt buckle. Buffy shook her head adamantly and tried to tug her hands from beneath his. "No!" She growled adamantly as she gave another tug of her hands, the tears still slipping silently from her eyes at the pain in her heart his attempt at mockery was giving her.

Angelus smirked down at her arrogantly, lifting one of his hands from hers allowing her to yank the one hand away from the buckle of his belt as he hooked his fingers under her chin, lifting her head so that she was forced to meet his dark lustful gaze. "You'll do it, Buff." He murmured huskily, his entire body throbbing with need for her now. Her unwillingness to just give in to him adding fuel to the flames of his desire for her, he'd always had a thing for spirited women. "Or we'll just find other things to amuse ourselves whilst we wait for you to change your mind." He husked.

Buffy shivered unsure of just what other things he'd consider whilst waiting her out, she didn't get a chance to voice her reply as his mouth descended upon hers. His lips descended upon hers harshly, without even the simplest hint of the tender love that Angel had shown her in every kiss they had shared. Buffy lips parted slightly in a gasp at the raw passion she found their instead, his lips suckling and nipping at hers until she had done so. Buffy let out an angry muffled sound as Angelus used the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips and into the moist depths of her mouth, his hand still holding her head still. Buffy used her one free hand to shove and hit at him for an extended moment, as his tongue ravaged her mouth with an unyielding passion. She fought back a soft moan as her hand began to relax against his chest as his tongue began teasing hers, urging hers into dancing with his. After another moment Buffy did release a muffled moan as his skilled tongue hit a sweet spot in her a mouth, a spot that had her tongue rising to meet his in a passionate duel she had to struggle to keep up with. Angelus released her chin as he reached down and grasped her hand that was now splayed uselessly against his chest. Sliding her hand down, he placed it once again beside her other hand on his belt buckle, before releasing both her hands so that he could return to exploring her warm body with his hands.

Buffy let out a surprised muffled sound as she felt his hands roughly squeeze her ass and pressed her firmly up against him so that she could once again feel the hardness of his desire pressed up against her once again. Buffy took a shaky breath out of the side of her mouth, her body feeling overwhelmed by Angelus' passionate assault despite her minds increasingly feeble protests against being forced or even coerced into giving into his desire for her. Against her will Buffy felt lust pool hotly in her lower abdomen, a heat that grew with every pass of his tongue against hers and touch of his hands against her naked flesh, Angelus released her mouth after a moment and to Buffy's mortification she let out a sound of disappointed loss of his mouth against hers. Angelus smirked triumphantly at the sound however as he dipped his head down to throat, his lips finding the sensitive skin of her collarbone. One of his hands coming up to grasp her breast the heavy swelling mound arching into his touch as Buffy moaned softly.

Buffy's hands that before lay still on the buckle of his belt, know fumbled awkwardly with it, attempting to get the belt undone, her bodies growing lusty fever prompting her actions even as the stubborn voice in her mind tried to regain control of her body, but Angelus wouldn't allow her inexperienced body a reprieve from the passion he was unleashing on her… inspiring inside of her as his hands roughly groped and caressed her and his mouth laved at her skin with kisses, nips and soothing licks. "Stop!" She managed to gasp out softly, but whether it was meant for herself or for Angelus maybe she meant it for the both of them, but either way it didn't really matter as her softly spoken denial only made Angelus' mouth work harder over her flesh and she felt her knees go weak and she let out a breathy sound as she finally managed to work the belt buckle free, leaving only the snaps to his leather pants to go.

Angelus groaned heatedly in the back of his throat as he felt her hands tugging at his pants as she undid them with more surety than she had the belt. He groaned again as his cock finally sprang free of the leather confines, he felt her small warm hands on his hips for a moment as she shoved the soft leather down his hips. He lifted his head from her neck to claim her lips once again, his hands grasping her sides, before he began walking them towards the waiting bed.

Buffy gasped in surprise as the backs of her legs hit the side of her old bed, before she was lowered down onto the mattress, Angelus' mouth leaving hers so that he could look down at her for a brief moment. Buffy closed her eyes not wanting to see him, so that she could perhaps pretend that it was her love that was looming over her and not the demon that had taken his body over. She felt his lips against her cheek before she felt his tongue flick out tasting the tears that were still slowly making their way silently down her cheeks. Buffy let out a reluctant moan as Angelus' hands and mouth once again glided over her body with a passion that as much as she wanted to couldn't ignore. His every touch making the heat in her body grow and a desire to feel him thrust deeply inside of her; his cock making the growing empty feeling inside of her disappear and be replaced with that climbing sensation with each thrust of his hips.

Angelus' seeking mouth latched onto one of Buffy's breath as one of his hands caressed the other. His mouth laving attention onto the attention seeking bud of her nipple, his teeth scrapped over it and his ears filled with the sound of Buffy's lusty moan as she arched her breast up into his mouth, her hands that had been lying against the mattress coming up to touch his sides, before her hands began exploring the broad expanse of his back with mind of their own as Buffy's passion grew with each tug and suck of his mouth around her nipple. Angelus' free hand travelled down her body to the wet patch of neatly trimmed dark blond curls, slipping his fingers between the lips of her pussy he smirked around the breast he was laving with his attentions. Releasing her breast with a wet pop, he lifted his head as Buffy moaned, her legs parting on instinct to allow Angelus better access to her as his fingers stroked the vulnerable sensitive flesh with sure confident fingers; fingers that had her hips rising up off the mattress encouraging him with her body as much as with the breathy little moans that were escaping her parted lips.

Angelus loomed over her, taking in Buffy's impassioned face as he stroked his fingers up and over her clit a last time before slipping his hand from between her thighs earning a disappointed whimper from Buffy. Buffy opened her eyes to see Angelus' hand, the hand that had just been between her thighs, a couple of his fingers glistening wetly with her juices in the artificial light coming from the bulb above them. Buffy watched as Angelus, like the first time they had met licked his fingers clean, finding that she couldn't bring herself to look away despite knowing that he was doing it deliberately to make sure she couldn't say that she hadn't been enjoying herself.

Angelus released his fingers with a wet pop, before bringing his hand back down so that it came to rest on her outer thigh, his fingers wet now with his saliva.

Buffy moaned as she felt the head of him pressing against her hot needy flesh and as if they had a mind of their own her hips shifted to rub against him encouragingly. Angelus groaned, his mouth claiming hers as he positioned himself at her entrance, before pushing in; easily thrusting up into her hot welcoming depths. Buffy let out a muffled cry her hands clutching at him as her thighs squeezed his hips at the strong upward thrust, none of the gentle passion that Angel had shown her. Angelus released her lips and she felt him kiss down the side of her face and her neck, a cry escaping her as she felt him nip at the hammering pulse in her throat, before he moved on, his mouth heading towards her heaving breasts.

Wordless moans passed from Buffy's parted lips as Angelus thrust inside of her, his pace a harsh one that had her body quivering with need as each stroke of his cock inside of her had her soaring higher; her hips doing their best to keep up with his hot and heavy pace. Despite her pleasure and the keening cries that were escaping her parted lips, the stubborn voice that was still whispering quietly for her to regain her senses and not participate in her own rape, demanded that she not say his name. That she at least would not give him that! Her name didn't fall from his lips either as his grunts joined her voice as they moved together the slapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh as they thrust against each other.

Buffy clutched at him tightly as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the brink, her breaths coming in heavy pants that were laced with her breathy cries of passion. Angelus growled lowly and allowed his face to shift as he lifted his head so that he could look down at her once again. The sound made Buffy open her eyes and fear lanced through her as she took in the hard ridges of the demon and the amber eyes that were staring down at her unwaveringly. Their amber depths full of lust and a hunger that had a shiver running through her overworked body, but her fear wasn't strong enough to stop her body's need for release as her hips continued to try to keep up with his steady thrusts. Angelus grasped her chin with a strong hand and turned her head to the side baring her throat to his hungry gaze, the sound of her thundering heartbeat loud in his ears, his eyes landing on the pulsing artery in her throat. With another hungry growl Angelus lunged down and sank his fangs into the artery her hot blood sweet and heady with her lust and the slightest tang of her fear as the thick hot liquid flooded into his eagerly waiting mouth.

Buffy let out a loud cry that was part pain and part pleasure as his fangs sinking into her neck forced her over the edge and into her orgasm, her body bowing up against his as her pleasure crashed over her in a heavy wave that had her loosing herself in the passion of the moment as her sheath spasmed around Angelus' still driving cock as his mouth sucked at her wounded neck. Angelus groaned against her throat taken by surprise as her tight almost virginal walls spasmed around him as he continued to thrust deeply inside of her. Buffy's orgasming from his bite sending him into his own as a hot flood of lust shot straight to his groan at the knowledge. His dead seed spilling up into her waiting womb as her sheath continued to spasm wildly about him as his thrusts slowed and he slipped his fangs from her throat, his tongue coming out to bath the wound he had created, cleaning the blood from her throat as well as sealing off the wound, not wanting her to bleed out on him so soon.

Buffy let out a soft whimper as Angelus shifted above her, slipping his softening cock from inside her tired body and she opened her eyes to glare up at him when he lifted his head from her throat, his saliva cool on her overly heated skin, as she continued to pant harshly as he stared down at her with that cocky arrogant dark gaze that she hated. "I hate you!" She spat tiredly, before her eyes to close again, finding it too much work to keep them open after their gymnastics and unexpected blood loss.

Angelus smirked, the smallest of chuckles escaping him at her words. "I'm sure you do." He replied as he saw the last of the tension leave her body as she drifted into an exhausted sleep. His eyes drifted to the red angry looking puncture marks on her throat and he couldn't help the smile that curved up his lips as he remember how she had cum from his bite, his gaze drifted back up to her face and he reached out and slicked back some of her sweat dampened hair as he lay propped up on his side beside her. "I think I understand now." He murmured softly as sense of calm took him, he didn't know if it was from the relief of finally reaching orgasmic bliss after a month of having blue balls or something else entirely, but he felt a calmness now, something he hadn't felt since being freed a month ago. Slowly getting up from his reclined position, Angelus stood and stretched his arms above his head enjoying how relaxed his body felt now, before turning back to the bed where Buffy still lay splayed, the evidence of their fucking slipping down her thighs as she slept. Stepping back over to her Angelus lifted her slightly so that he could pull the blankets from under her, before repositioning her on the mattress and letting the blankets fall over her, not wanting to have to deal with her whining if she caught a cold. Standing back up to his full height he continued to stare at her as she slept on completely undisturbed by his handling of her.

"Such a passionate, strong-willed little thing," He murmured, before he turned away from the bed and headed out into the main area of the apartment so that he could turn off all the lights, before re-joining Buffy in the bed. Thoroughly enjoying the peace within himself, a peace that he had been so desperate to find earlier that he had attempted scrub himself clean with holy water. Re-entering the bedroom he turned the light off and shutting the door behind him once again before settling himself down beside Buffy on the bed once again. Leaning up on his arm for a moment he stared at her, his keen eyes easily piercing the darkness that shrouded the room. "Oh Buff, you have no idea just what you got yourself into when you took me home." He murmured with a chuckle, before lowering himself down amongst the pillows and closed his eyes a few moments before dawn crested the horizon.

**A/N:** I hope that the sex scene conveyed what I hope it did. I am worried that I didn't convey exactly what I wanted and saw in my head, but I did try my best there. Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter I'm so stoked that you are all enjoying Part 2. There is a small amount of smut once again in this chapter, 'cause you know well, this is Angelus people haha. I hope that you all enjoy.

**PART 2**

**ANGELUS**

**CHAPTER 4**

Buffy groaned softly as she slowly drifted back to the waking world, a strange pain in one side of her neck and a strong familiar arm wrapped around her middle. And for a brief moment she thought that everything was fine and that it was Angel that was snuggled up against her back, his arm hugging her protectively making her feel safe. But as she drifted closer and closer to complete wakefulness she became more aware of the pain in her neck and the way it differed from a mere uncomfortable crick in your neck and the memories of the previous night came back in a rush leaving her cringing with shame at just how easily Angelus had manipulated her body into submitting to his desires… desires that had left her feeling weak and boneless. A shudder ran through her body as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as if she could force the knowledge of what had happened the night before from her mind, before she opened her eyes in defeat, taking in what used to be her room and yet looked nothing like the room she had left behind over a month ago.

Buffy sunk her teeth into her lower lip as she glanced helplessly about the room, taking in the daylight that was trying to sneak into the room from behind the thick black curtain that had replaced the old one she remembered. She felt extremely uncomfortable lying beside Angelus his chest pressing intimately against her naked back, his strong arm draped about her waist, one of his large hands cupped around one of her breasts as if it had every right to be there. She had no idea how long she had been asleep and there didn't appear to be any kind of clock in the room that could tell her. Buffy sucked in a deep shaky breath through her nose as she attempted to gather the courage to move away from the vampire she hoped like hell was still sleeping. She didn't want to face him anytime soon, in fact if she could manage it she'd be long gone before he even woke up for the day. Slowly and carefully Buffy started to shift herself wanting to disturb the vampire behind her as little as possible. _'Just slip out from under his arm. Nothing too difficult, just nice and slow Buffy, remain calm.'_ Buffy chanted to herself as she slowly tried to work her way out from Angelus' grip.

She had barely started to shift away from his masculine form though when she felt Angelus arm tighten around her waist and his previously lax hand that had been cupping her breast tightened around the sensitive mound. Buffy sucked in a sharp terrified breath as she felt him nuzzle his face into her hair and heard him suck in a deep breath as she lay frozen desperately hoping that he would settle back into sleep. "Awake all ready?" Angelus murmured into Buffy's ear, squashing her hopes of sneaking out whilst Angelus slept. "I thought you'd be asleep for a few more hours yet."

Buffy swallowed thickly, unable to help feeling trapped with his arm constricting around her and the fingers of his hand caressing the sensitive skin of her breast idly making her want to shy away from his touch, but there was nowhere she could cringe away to what with Angelus pressed so closely against her. "Do you mind? There's a whole personal bubble that you're invading here."

Angelus chuckled into Buffy's hair, before pulling back slightly much to Buffy's relief. It was a relief that only lasted a moment though as his movement forced her to roll from her side onto her back as his arm pressed down on her and without the support of his chest against her back, she had no other choice.

"You didn't mind so much last night when I was," Angelus smirked as he looked up from what he could see of her naked body to meet her eyes a smirk curling up his lips, "Penetrating your personal bubble last night."

Buffy's face paled beneath the healthy sun kissed tan as mortification welled up inside of her and in the next moment she reacted on instinct. "Ass!" She growled angrily as she swung a hand at his face, her fingers extended so that she could slap him across the face, absolutely mortified and angry that he would dare…

Angelus easily caught her flying hand by her wrist, his fingers circling her wrist tightly, keeping her arm extended as he stared down at her, easily reading the anger and fear written plainly across her expressive face. "Next time you raise your hand to me, you better be offering your wrist, because next time I'll take it anyway." He informed her as he held her wrist aloft for a moment longer, before releasing it and rolling to lay down beside her on the mattress again.

Buffy immediately retracted her hand clutching it to her as she massaged the skin of her wrist, trying to remove the feel of his cool hand around her wrist, not that his grip had hurt, but his words had put an extra chill in her, a shiver running through her at the idea of him sinking his fangs into her wrist. Moving to sit up, Buffy clutched the soft silk sheet to her chest earning another chuckle from the vampire that was still lying on the bed, the sound causing her spine to stiffen in annoyance and embarrassment. "Modesty? After last night? I've seen and tasted every inch of you now, Buff." Angelus murmured with a smug smile as he reached a hand down to touch her back.

Buffy inched away from the touch of his cool hand as she shot him a quick glare, her cheeks flushing with the depths of her embarrassment as her mind wandered back to last night, how wantonly abandoned she had become under his touch despite all her protests… protests that had dwindled to practically nothing…

Buffy gave her head a shake as a shiver of remembered desire echoed through her, the memory making her clutch the sheet tighter, a sick feeling churning in her stomach at her weakness. "I-I have to go to the bathroom!" She exclaimed suddenly and she scrambled off the bed, kicking the blankets off her as she hurried to leave the room. Angelus watched her with a bemused stare as she hurriedly collected her clothes, before quickly hightailing it out of his bedroom. His eyes falling to the curve of her ass just before she shut the door behind her, Angelus chuckled again as he sat up once again amusement lighting his dark eyes and curling up his lips as he got out of the bed at a much calmer rate, his senses telling him that Buffy had indeed gone straight for the bathroom.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy stood up from her kneeling position in front of the toilet a wary sigh escaping her as she realized that churning of her stomach wasn't strong enough to actually make her vomit, despite desperately wanting to. She shivered coldly, the air of the apartment cold against her naked skin. Avoiding looking at herself in the mirror for the moment, Buffy turned her gaze to the shower. She hadn't thought that she would feel the need to shower again for at least a couple of days after the good scrubbing she'd had to give herself to get rid of the washable hair dye from her hair. But after last night, she felt dirty… a whole new level of dirty. Sliding open the glass door, Buffy stepped inside and turned on the faucet not caring that she was being doused in cold water. She was too impatient to feel clean to wait for the water to warm first. So for the first few moments she stood shivering under the flow of rushing water, before it began to warm and she had to add some cold to the mix to keep from burning herself as she began scrubbing her body, starting with her thighs and working her way up.

She wanted to do her best to clean last night off her body, even if she couldn't scrub the memory of last night off of her brain. _'Please let him be done with me now.'_ She thought desperately as she scrubbed at her skin, involuntary shudders running through her body as she couldn't help, but remember bits and pieces over and over again. Like the feel of him thrusting up inside of her that first time and her bodies joy in feeling him there, and the passion he had unleashed on her. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut tightly, but it didn't stop the next part replaying in her head, the part where he'd turned her head to the side and sunk his fangs into her throat. The wound on her neck throbbed angrily at the memory and she had to keep herself from reaching up to touch the wound with shaky fingers. _'I hate him. I really, really hate him!'_ She thought bitterly as she continued to scrub, wishing that she had something harsher to use on her skin to help rid herself of the feel of him on her… in her.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus tilted his head as he heard water rush through the pipes as Buffy turned on the shower and he smiled and shook his head, guessing at her thoughts. "Buff, Buff, Buff." He murmured with a teasing chastising tone to his voice. "You can do that all you want, it's not going to help you any." He chuckled, his gaze going towards the closed bathroom door. For a moment he contemplated joining Buffy in the shower, before reluctantly rejecting the idea. As fragile as the human mind was it was probably best to give her a little space for the moment, he didn't want to end up breaking her.

Things were only just beginning between them after all. And he already had one insane woman in his life he wasn't looking for another just yet. Angelus smirked, his dark eyes flashing in amusement. No he wasn't looking to drive Buff crazy.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy finished brushing out her hair, the hairdryer she had used to dry her hair resting against the sink to cool once again. Her body as clean as she could scrub it, but it didn't really help with the dirty feeling she had deep inside of her. She had betrayed Angel, betrayed the man she loved with the demon that now had control of his body and it hurt that it had been so easy for him to overpower her objections to his advances. Her eyes fell to the reflection of her neck, the angry red fangs marks decorating her neck. Slowly raising her hand to her neck she winced a little as her fingers brushed over the raised swollen flesh, the wounds not appreciating the gentle probing of her fingers. Lowering her hand from the wounds, she couldn't help but continue to stare at the marks for a few moments longer, the wounds standing out like a sore thumb to her saddened gaze. The physical evidence of her betrayal almost worse than the knowledge that she had enjoyed the experience… had participated in it… had allowed him to mock and ruin the first and only time she'd had with Angel... Angel, who would have never bitten her or treated her like the demon had; a demon who was just waiting for her somewhere in the apartment, waiting for her to come out so that he could mock and humiliate her once again.

'_I'm so sorry Angel. I really am.'_ Buffy thought as she took one last look at the wound that was marring her neck, before flicking some of her blond hair over it to hide the ugly red wound from view, hoping that somehow, wherever Angel was he would hear her and find it within himself to forgive her. Taking a deep steading breath Buffy turned away from the mirror and walked the few steps to the bathroom door. Carefully opening the door she cautiously peeked out into the main area of the apartment first. Not seeing Angelus, she let out a breath of relief and stepped out of the 'safety' of the small bathroom, her gaze locking on her handbag that was now sitting on the dining room table. She's only just grabbed it when Angelus' voice from behind her had her freezing, her spine stiffening in fear and resentment once again. "I think we need to discuss some ground rules."

Buffy swallowed thickly her eyes closing for a moment as she tried to keep some semblance of calm, before she slowly turned around to face where Angelus' voice was coming from. Her eyes landed on him as he stood in the doorway to the bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her in that intense unnerving way that he had. "Ground rules?" She repeated as a question as her brow furrowed and her heart beat picked up to an uncomfortable speed once again. Not at all liking the sound of ground rules… it didn't bode well for a quick exit.

Angelus smirked as he uncrossed his arms and stepped out of the door frame and began moving towards her. "Yes Buff, ground rules." He intoned as he walked up to her and then past her so that he could sit in a chair across from where she was standing. "You're going to need them." He said calmly as Buffy turned around so that she could face him, her handbag still clutched tightly in her hands. "Rule number 1: No leaving the apartment unless I say you can." He began, causing Buffy's frown to deepen and her hands to tighten around her handbag, her lips pursing together tightly, the stubbornness in her making her want to defy such a ludicrous rule, despite her fear of the demon that was sitting so calmly in front of her. "And if you do happen to leave, Buff I won't be near as gentle when I find you again." Buffy swallowed thickly as a cold shiver of fear and dread ran over her spine. Taking a breath she slowly pulled out the chair closest to her and sat down the plush cushion. "Rule number 2,"

"Angelus," Buffy said cautiously, cutting him off as her fingers trembled over the soft leather of her handbag as she set it in her lap. "I can't stay." Angelus raised an eyebrow at her, brown eyes once again amused as he continued to stare at her levelly. "I've got my own place and a job. People will raise questions if I just disappear all of a sudden." Buffy explained, hoping that the nervous tremor she heard in her voice was just in her imagination.

"Like they noticed your sudden disappearance from your job at the 'quaint' little café? They put a real fuss at your disappearance there. I think your old boss waited all of a full day before advertising for your job, didn't even bother calling to check on you. Yeah they were real concerned." Angelus murmured sarcastically.

"W-Well," Buffy stuttered as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her gaze going helplessly to the door that led out of the apartment, before shifting back to Angelus. "The people I work for at the Sky Bar aren't as dooshy as my boss at the café was." She muttered.

Angelus shrugged, his smirk turning into more of smile. "Something easily taken care of with a little thralling, Buff."

Buffy's eyes narrowed and fresh anger coiled in her chest as she glared at Angelus. "Like you thralled the night guy, and probably the day guy too to let you do all these renovations." She said accusingly.

Angelus nodded with a small chuckle. "And into forgetting about you too, Buff. Let's not forget about that. You have a way of making people care about you more than they should for just a passing relationship. It can be rather annoying." He muttered.

Buffy scowled her, heart constricting in her chest at the idea of being so easily forgotten by those she had been working with, knowing that no one would looking for her… she be stuck here with him and whatever rules he chose to lay down… unless she could find a way out. Buffy shivered as she remembered just how fast Angelus could move… and the strength she had only really caught glimpses of during her time with Angel. Buffy shook her head and stood up from the chair and slung her handbag strap over her shoulder as she began backing up towards the door. "I'm a human being, Angelus. You can't keep me locked up in here like I'm some kind of animal." Buffy declared, trying to keep her voice firm as she continued to back up towards the door that was a scary amount of distance away despite how close the dining room table was to the door. Her eyes were glued to Angelus as he watched her from where he sat. She could hear the blood rushing through her ears with each nervous beat of her heart.

Angelus smirked and in a quick movement that had Buffy blinking and her heart racing delightfully at what must have looked to her like he had suddenly disappeared as he moved from beside the table to behind her. "But I can." Angelus murmured from behind her as Buffy whirled around to face him and took a couple of quick steps away from him as if that would keep her out of his reach if he really wanted to catch her. "Unless, you really think that you can get past me and out the door. Being a vampire really does have its perks." He said smugly as he began advancing on Buffy.

Immediately Buffy began retreating from him, taking a step for each of his longer ones. "Angelus," She said warily, not liking the look in his dark eyes as he stared at her. "I really don't understand. You got what you wanted, so why keep me here?" She asked, jumping a little violently as her back bumped against the dining room table.

"Did I?" Angelus murmured mockingly as he came to a stop in front of Buffy.

"Yes, last night." Buffy grumbled as she pressed herself as firmly into the table as she could manage as she stared up at the tall vampire, wishing that he didn't tower so high over her petite figure.

Angelus laughed as he reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. "Oh, so innocent, Buff, did you really think that just once would be enough?" He asked.

Buffy jerked her face away from his touch, her eyes wide. "So, what? You want me to stay here so that you can rape me over and over?! You really are insane, you arrogant ass!" Buffy bit out as she grasped the zipper and slowly began to unzip her handbag.

Angelus grasped her by her shoulders with both hands. "If you want to call it that go ahead, it doesn't bother me any." Raising a hand he curved a couple of fingers and tucked them under her chin, lifting her head so that she was forced to look up at him. "It doesn't matter what you label it. It's not going to change the fact that you'll enjoy it every time."

Buffy's hand that had delved into her handbag, closed about the silver necklace that she had been groping about for, her fingers folding around the small cross. _'God please let this work!'_ She thought desperately as she slowly brought her hand back up. "Yeah right!" She growled angrily as her hand came free of her handbag and with the fastest movement she could possibly manage her heart pounding loudly in her chest, the organ beating so hard that if she didn't know that it wasn't possible she would have sworn it would beat right out of her chest. Her blood roared through her ears as she slapped the cross against a bare spot on Angelus' chest where the shirt parted to reveal the pale chest. Angelus released her shoulders in surprise at the sudden pain, a growl rumbling through his chest as the cross burned his skin unforgivingly. Buffy released the cross the moment Angelus released her and slid up onto the dining table, scrabbling back a small space, before she rolled off the side knocking over one of the chairs as her feet his the ground and she ran as fast as she could for the door, her heart pounding faster and the blood rushing through her ears as she pumped her legs begging them to go faster as it felt like she was moving in slow motion instead of as fast as she possibly could.

Angelus snarled as he ripped the cross from his burning skin by the chain and threw it across the room, before spinning around on his ankle to face the fleeing Buffy as she made a desperate attempt to make it to the door. Buffy let out a yelp as she felt Angelus' hand close around her wrist and in the next moment she was spun back around and careening into his chest and in the next she was on the ground, straddling his lap, one of his arms wrapped around her back and the other curved around the slender column of the back of her neck, keeping her firmly in place. "Angelus, let go!" Buffy cried with desperate annoyance as she struggled as much as his hold would allow her to, which only made his hands tighten on her.

"You burned me, Buff." Angelus murmured a strange note to his voice that Buffy didn't like and was a little afraid to identify.

Buffy glanced down at the cross shaped burn on his chest and couldn't help but feel an amount of satisfaction at seeing the red burn that stood out starkly on his pale skin. "And you want to keep me here like some kind of-of sex slave." She looked back up from the burn to meet his gaze as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd say we're even." She grumbled tightly as she shifted uncomfortably, wanting to get up, the feel of his cool hands on her making her want to squirm, but squirming would be a bad thing… a very bad thing right now.

Angelus tightened his hands a little more in response to her movement. "Kiss it better." He murmured as he gently began urging her head closer to the slowly healing burn mark.

Buffy stiffened and her arms uncrossed and she pressed her hands against his chest as the broad expanse of it got closer. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to do that for him… something that spoke of caring and affection when there was nothing of the sort between them. But with his hands on her, even with them not hurting her, she could feel the strength in them as they easily held her and she really didn't want to provoke him any more than she had when she'd burned him with the cross she'd put in her handbag. She was lucky he hadn't snapped her neck or something else as equally violent. Letting out a soft reluctant breath, Buffy slowly leaned in towards the wound and pressed her lips to the raised burned flesh as softly as possible. Having kissed the burn Buffy went to pull back only for Angelus' hold on her to prevent her from doing so, breathing out another sigh, her warm breath causing a shiver to run through Angelus.

Peppering soft kisses up and down the small cross shaped wound as she fought the urge to fight against the large hands that where holding her up against his chest and straddling his familiar lap. _'Just stay calm Buffy just stay calm, their just small insignificant kisses. The important thing is to keep Angelus calm and small kisses aren't so bad… their just soothing calming little kisses, nothing else can be made of them.'_ Buffy assured herself as nerves fluttered anxiously about her stomach. Highly aware of how close she was to him and how intimate their position was with her legs splayed out on either side of him hips. _'Nothing's going to happen. There's absolutely nothing sexual about this… he's just,'_ Buffy's thought trailed off as she felt a soft upward thrust of his hips, a thrust that pressed the hard ridge of his desire against her core that was only being protected by into his lap. Buffy did her best to jerk back, her lips leaving his skin to find that the burn had healed over completely whilst she'd been busy kissing it better. "No!" Buffy snarled as she went to try and stand once again, only to be kept firmly in place as Angelus thrust his hips up once again.

"Damn it, Angelus, I said no!" Buffy growled with frustration and fear, not wanting this to happen again. She couldn't do it again it had hurt enough afterwards the first time! Angelus didn't pay her words any attention to busy focusing on the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed, his keen eyes taking in the way the fine white hairs where standing on end in her anxiety. Sliding his hand down from her neck, his fingers curling around the thin string that held the halter top together at the back of her neck. "Your burns healed, so let me up now." Buffy pleaded, her voice high pitched with her anxiety beginning to become panic as she felt his fingers holding the string that held her top up. With a swift movement of his hand the sound of the string snapping rent the air and Buffy gasped as the shirt began to fall from her chest. Frantically Buffy snatched her hands back from his chest and used them to hold her shirt up against her chest.

She didn't get the chance to voice the protest that was forming on her lips as Angelus leaned down and his lips began moving over the sensitive flesh of her shoulder, the words she had been forming left her in a whooshing breath as she felt the beginnings of desire spreading through her from where his mouth was moving over her shoulder, a soft sound escaped her against her will as his tongue laved over her pulse at the same time he thrust his hips up against hers as she tried to bite back the moan that wanted to escape her at the feel of him so intimately against the sensitive vulnerable flesh of her core. Flesh that was beginning to feel the hot burn of neediness as the desire his mouth was inspiring in her grew with each touch of his lips tongue and teeth. _'Oh God!'_ Buffy thought desperately as her arms loosened around her chest, her hands itching to clutch at him and with each touch her desire to curl her fingers into his shirt and pull him closer grew, until she was gasping her every breath, her eyes fluttering closed.

Without even realizing it Buffy's arms fell away from her chest, her hands coming up to grip at his shoulders as she arched into his working mouth as he began to work his way down to her chest. Angelus gripped the body of Buffy's shirt and tugged it away, tearing the material easily so that he could toss it carelessly to the side. His mouth skimmed the top of the curve of Buffy's left breast, his mouth skimming over the edge of the skin coloured fillet she was wearing for support, peeling it away like he had the night before, before taking the pebbled peak of her breast into his mouth. Buffy moaned her hands tightening on his shoulders, her eyes fluttering open as she felt one of his hands slide down between them, a vague part of her brain recognising that there was a small chance that she could try and make a break for it now, whilst he was distracted, but she couldn't seem to get her arms and legs to obey the vague thoughts that were circling the part of her brain that wasn't fogged over by the lust that had taken over control of her body.

Angelus unzipped himself, allowing his cock that had begun to feel rather uncomfortable in the leather confines of the pants he had donned after he got up, before his hand fisted impatiently in the white material of her skirt and yanked, tearing that off of her to, leaving only the thin weak material of her panties, which didn't stand a chance as he quickly disposed of them to. Buffy didn't have the chance to even fully register that she was now completely naked, before she felt the mushroomed tip of his cock against her entrance and he was filling her, stretching her in that way that made her entire body arch her body towards him a keening moan escaping her lips at the enticing sensation. She didn't get to just luxuriate in the feeling of being full of him as immediately after the initial thrust Angelus started a fast paced rhythm that had her panting and allowing him to take the full brunt of her weight in his arms as she did everything she could to meet as many of his thrusts as possible.

"Uh-ah!" Buffy cried as the hand Angelus had been resting on her stomach slid up to cup one of her breasts and gave a squeeze that was so hard that it hurt. It hurt and yet to Buffy's surprise it didn't do anything to interrupt the growing pleasure every thrust of his cock inside of her gave her, in fact it felt to her that in a strange disturbing way it added to it. Buffy arched her head back. The hand Angelus had against her back supporting her as their hips continued to rock together in a frenzy of passionate movement. Buffy let out a sharper cry as she felt her orgasm roaring up through her blood and over her nerves, snapping the tightening coil in her lower abdomen and her sheath spasmed wildly as her blood rushed loudly through her ears and dotted white spots spotted her vision as the high washed over her trembling body. Feeling Buffy's orgasm hit her, Angelus let himself go as well, allowing his own orgasm to rush through him as he thrust a few more times to extend the pleasure.

Buffy breathed heavily as she came back from her afterglow and realized that she was still being propped up in Angelus' lap by his arms, his cock softening inside of her. "Well, you can call it what you want, Buff. But with an orgasm that powerful in 5minutes and say 12 seconds, that's passion baby." He said with a cocky smug smirk that had the jelly like quality to her limbs evaporated along with the afterglow of her orgasm and a dark scowl pulled down her brow as she glared up at him.

"Ass!" Buffy growled angrily as she scrambled back and this time Angelus let her. Moving for her clothes she picked up her ruined shirt. "And what the hell am I supposed to wear now!" She growled as she did her best to shoot daggers at him with her eyes; doing her best to cover herself with the ruined scraps that where her work uniform shirt and skirt.

"I've got clothes for you in the closet." Angelus assured her with a shrug as he raked his eyes up and down her form enjoying the way the clothes gave him teasing little glimpses of the skin she was pointlessly trying to hide from him; the scent of their coupling heavy in the air around them.

Buffy stood there for a moment just scowling at him, hoping to somehow wipe the smug arrogant look off his face and the sated look in his dark eyes as they trailed over her body like they owned it, and feeling that look on her, seeing it travelling over her combined with the feeling of his dead seed slipping down her thighs made her knees tremble and her heart that had been slowing down after the exertion picked up speed once again as the guilt set in once again and the feeling of dirtiness slammed back into her with full force. "I have to go have a shower!" She muttered, before turning towards the bathroom, hoping to disappear behind the bathroom door before Angelus had a chance to throw another snarky smug remark at her.

"But you just had one." Angelus called after her, his gaze focused shamelessly on her ass as she walked away from him.

Buffy gritted her teeth as she hoped… almost prayed to remain calm. "Yeah, but some prick got me all dirty again!" She grumbled over her shoulder just before she closed the bathroom door behind her. Leaning against the door she dropped the ruined clothes to the floor as she closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath. _'God, I have got to get out of here!'_ She thought as her hands clenched into fists at her sides, tears burning the backs of her eyes once again as she sank her teeth into her lower lip to keep back the sob that wanted to escape her and for the longest moment as she stood leaning against the bathroom door that the captured sob added to the already large uncomfortable lump in her throat.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus chuckled as he lay on the floor for a moment, a smile curling up his lips widely as he sensed Buffy leaning against the other side of the bathroom door. "God, I love 'em feisty." He murmured as he sat up and easily got to his feet, tucking himself away. He could hardly wait to see what Buffy tried to throw at him, before she gave up on the idea of trying to get away.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy surveyed the inside of the wardrobe the towel she had used to dry herself tucked securely around herself. Her white teeth nibbling on her lower lip as she took in the clothes that were apparently hers, she had been hoping that they would be the clothes that she hadn't been able to grab before being thrown out, but she had no such luck. The clothes she was staring at, looked nothing like the clothes she had left behind… they looked expensive and out of her price range… not to mention really not her style… their wasn't a pair of pants or shorts among the women's clothes… plenty in the men's. Buffy glanced over at Angelus' clothes that were hanging next to the clothes that were supposed to be for her, if Angelus was to be believed.

Buffy let out a tired sigh, she felt emotionally and physically drained and she had only been here… not even a full day. Glancing over at Angelus' clothes once again she took in all the leather and silk and felt a shudder run down her spine at how un-Angel like the clothes in the wardrobe where. Turning her gaze away from his clothes and back to the clothes she was supposed to choose from, her gaze going from one item of clothing to the next, not settling on anything. Despite her shower, Buffy could still feel Angelus on her… in her. Her body remembering effortlessly the way he felt inside of her and the way she had so easily melted into his embrace. All it had taken were a few simple touches and her body had been like putty in his hands. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut for a moment as she tried to dispel the memory from the forefront of her mind, but it was no use. The memory of the feelings of what had happened just an hour ago refused to be brushed aside, preferring to torture with the images over and over again and with the feel of his hands and mouth on her as he braced her body as he drove his cock into her over and over again driving her into a wild frenzy. _'That's passion baby.'_ She heard Angelus' voice in her mind as clearly as if he had said it again and her eyes shot open and a gasp escaped her.

Her body trembling Buffy turned her gaze back to the clothes before her, before lowering to the drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe. Opening the second one down on her side she was rewarded with what appeared to be sleeping clothes. Shifting through them her nose crinkled in displeasure at the assortment that Angelus provided, all of them appearing to be something a woman would wear to bed for her man to simply take off of her in less than 5 minutes. But she continued to dig hopeful that there would be something and after a drawn out moment that had Buffy feeling aggravated she found something that more resembled a nightie. Too tired to pay much attention to it she untucked the towel and allowed it to drop to her feet, before throwing the nightie over her head.

Moving towards the bed, Buffy slipped between the sheets with a sigh and hoped against all reason that Angelus would just leave her alone to nap for a while, it wasn't like he had even looked up from the book he had been reading when she had cautiously opened the bathroom door wrapped in only a towel scared that Angelus would jump her the moment she stepped out, but thankfully he hadn't noticed her… or he'd just decided to ignore her for a little bit. Settling under the blankets, Buffy's eyes fell closed as she turned on her side facing away from the door. _'Please let me wake up and all this have been just a horrible dream.'_ Buffy thought as her drained mind and body allowed her to escape the real world for a short time as sleep took her.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus stood in the doorway to the bedroom watching Buffy as she slept with her back towards him; his dark eyes unreadable as he just watched her with a blank expression. After another moment Angelus moved from the door entering the darkened room, settling himself on the bed, his body curling around Buffy's, an arm tucking her gently up against his chest, he stilled breathing in her scent as he allowed himself a few moments to just lay with her whilst she was calm and unaware of his presence. He wouldn't stay long darkness had only just fallen after all, but he'd stay for a time. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he relaxed his body finding peace in hers. _'Sleep well, Buff,'_ He thought, a small smile curling up his lips. _'We've only just begun.'_

**A/N:** Ok that was chapter 4, I hope that you all enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next chapter completed for you all soon.


End file.
